The Red Star-Marked Dragon Emperor
by dad90
Summary: Ash Blake was really excited when his "pal" was born, but instead of a dragon coming out of his 'Seikoku', he gets a red gauntlet on his arm instead. Inside the gauntlet is a Red Welsh Dragon named Ddraig, as he informs Ash that he will be the next Red Dragon Emperor. From there, he will have an adventure he will never forget! EPIC Mega-Crossover! Merged Universe! Lots of action!
1. The Dragons, the Great War & The Vanadis

Hello, one and all, this is dad90 giving you another exciting fanfiction story, only this time, this is an EPIC Mega-Crossover story, and it contains the following:

**Main Crossovers: Highschool DxD, The Familiar of Zero, Dragonar Academy, Madan no Ou to Vanadis (The King of the Magic Bullet and Vanadis)**

We're also including characters and elements from:

1\. Onihime VS

2\. Is This A Zombie?

3\. Aria the Scarlet Ammo

4\. Koi Koi 7

5\. Demon King Daimao (The Great Demon King in the Back Row)

6\. Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance (Spirits Only!)

7\. A Few Eroge Games from vndb. org. (Close out the spaces)

**Genre: Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Ecchi, Harem(and a big one, too!), Supernatural, Past &amp; Future**, Romantic Comedy**

**Expectations: Characters 5-50% smarter and powerful than in canon (I won't tell you who), and a Lot of Bad ss characters!**

I'll give you all references and give credit where credit is due. As a matter of fact, here's one right now: This is a **Merged Universe*** story. The concept was first made by **KurobaraIto**. I'll tell you more about this at the end of this prologue.

Since I've read KurobaraIto's story, he unexpectedly gave me a Super Brainstorm to a point that I've got an idea that is SO crazy, it just might WORK! So now, without further ado, I present to you…

* * *

**The Red Star-Marked Dragon Emperor**

**OP Song: True by Spandau Ballet**

* * *

**Act Prologue: The First-Generation Dragons, the Great War, and the Vanadis**

All of this got started at "The Void", or better known as **The Dimensional Gap**. It's a place that is ever-changing in its structure. It is a realm of space that is always shifting in its appearance as it was in a never ending metamorphosis of negation. Its colors are constantly shifting spectrums and the light is always morphing in ways unreasonable, changing to suit the needs of the messy mix of shapes. And while anyone who was not born of this dimension would compare this place to something that you saw when looking through a kaleidoscope, the colors of this realm were so vivid that you knew that you were not looking through such a thing, for the kaleidoscope would have been a too simple of a comparison to make.

The Dimensional Gap's mass, space and time are never constant; they never are like the empty woes of the dark abyss, the everlasting darkness that made up the universe within the reach of a simple man. This place is not something that could be comprehended by the likes of mortal men, only those creatures of unimaginable power could ever hope to understand it, to gain a measure of the void. Instead, a regular person unlucky enough to find itself here could only marvel at its wonders for a time that it took it to die like a flame snuffed out in the harsh winds of a wild, rainy storm. The Dimensional Gap is a place where the void and chaos are present as the only constant, and any life forms without protection would die within seconds of entering this beautiful bridge between worlds.

Because the Dimensional Gap had existed long before _it_ had all began and before _it_ had attained a semblance of order and because it will continue to exist long after _it_ had all ended and the order that _it _had established was lost to the woes of existence, as not even _it_ can escape the reach of chaos.

And that's what happened to these 2 Dragons that had SUCH power: The Great Red and Ophis.

** Inside the Dimensional Gap **

Within this endless sea of colors, amongst the specters of light that didn't know whatever they should be oil or water at any given time, a fight between titans was being waged as enormous amounts of energy were released, making the air quiver and vibrate in despair as it's O2 molecules that existed in the Dimensional Gap only because the void deemed it so were being destroyed into emptiness.

Nothing was left of the space where the destruction took place, not even empty blackness.

Nothing remained behind to signal the passing of these colossi, not even distant memories or scarred land.

Shock waves of energy powerful enough to rock the entirety of the incipient dimension that they were being birthed in rippled through space at a steady pace as several people whose powers superseded that of gods clashed forces like lions fighting for meat. It was only by a small coincidence that these lions were launching attacks that made the atomic bombs of the new age look like small firecrackers in comparison.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

...very small firecrackers.

Enormous amounts of elements were flying everywhere as 2 Dragons were battling it out for whom was to make The Dimensional Gap their own home.

How could this all happen?

Well, it all started 30,000 years ago when a powerful being emerged, completely born out of nothingness. The being had taken the form of a young girl with black hair and brown eyes. It was dressed in a Gothic Lolita fashioned outfit, and its ears had pointed tips. The being, known as **Ophis**, was the **Ouroboros Dragon**, also known as the **Infinite Dragon God**. It occupied itself in the Dimensional Gap. Ophis had left its home for some time, however when it had attempted to return to the Dimensional Gap, something else had taken up residence.

A massive red Western Dragon with a horn on his nose, had taken residence within the Dimensional Gap. The Dragon was known as **Great Red**, the **Apocalypse Dragon**, or the **True Red Dragon Emperor God**.

Angered at having its home taken away, and wanting to obtain complete "silence", Ophis fought against the colossal Dragon in a climatic battle, in order to see whoever would claim the Dimensional Gap as a home. The powers of Ophis and Great Red were absolutely tremendous, their colossal power shaking the area around them. Their immense auras clashed with each other, radiating brightly within the Dimensional Gap. Not to mention that each of them also had various elemental powers that were never imagined, including Fire, Water, Wind, Ice, Light, Lightning, Earth, and Darkness.

What these dragons don't know is that not only there's a special place inside the Dimensional Gap where another dragon lives, but there's also a particular dragon watching The Great Red's and Ophis' fight in progress, and was waiting for that one right moment to strike.

The dragon watching them was a very large black dragon, and was considered to be known as "**The Ultimate Evil Dragon King**" as it was stolen by The Skeleton King himself, **Hades**, from the Dark Kingdom of Nelhalennia, as it was a descendant from that kingdom due to its malevolent personality. Not only it has the power to possess people and dragons, but its teeth have the one thing that could kill dragons in a nutshell: **Samael's blood** or known as **The Blood of the Dragon Eater.** Any Dragons (or Dragon possessors) who get bitten by it will not only get poisoned, but will have a greater chance of dying instantly. This dragon is known as **Mordred**.

After some time, which seemed to be years, both Great Red and Ophis were still fighting it out when suddenly, and out of nowhere, Great Red could see that something is headed towards Ophis. The Great Red quickly moves in closer, but Ophis could see that Great Red is going to give her the Final Blow. How wrong she was.

CHOMP!

Ophis then screamed in horror as Mordred came out of nowhere and bit Ophis in the neck, and the Great Red fired a huge fireball at Mordred to try to scare him away, but Mordred doesn't flinch. He simply possesses the body of The Great Red and forced him to fire numerous areas around the Dimensional Gap.

It wasn't long before one of The Great Red's lightning beams hit a target: A target that was invisible and it could only be seen by some of the wisest Dragons around: **The Mother Dragon's home**.

Mordred got out of The Great Red's body and bit him twice for good measure. As both The Great Red and Ophis were struggling to regain their ground, Mordred quickly enters the Mother Dragon's home and finds the one thing that he was looking for: **The Grand Grimoire**. It is known to be THE Ultimate Book of Magic of All Elements, but its powers cannot be easily explained, but he who wields this book wields some of the greatest magic of all time, and he even has the power to change the world, or even resurrect some of the most powerful Demon Kings of all time.

Once Mordred got a hold of the book, he created a large hole in the middle of the Dimensional Gap, somehow creating a **Black Hole**, sucking many things inside. After Mordred got into the hole, the hole itself closed. Both The Great Red and Ophis saw the whole thing, and they knew that something BAD was going to happen, and they're about to find out.

A large roar was heard, and it was one that both The Great Red and Ophis knew all too well. The roar belonged to another dragon, but this time, believe it or not, it was both large and powerful than both The Great Red and Ophis combined! This is a dragon with green scales, green skin, and it is so large, almost ALL of the dragons respect her. In fact, to her, she loves every dragon as her children. She is **The Mother Dragon**, the Mother of all Dragons! Unfortunately, right now, she's in a very bad mood. This is because The Grand Grimoire has been stolen, and her home has been burglarized.

She also knows that both the Great Red and Ophis are seriously injured, because of her "motherly instincts." Both the Great Red and Ophis tried to run away, but they were too injured to escape from The Mother Dragon's wrath. And this is where their punishment begins.

Both The Great Red and Ophis were fighting to see who would claim the Dimensional Gap for themselves. They didn't even know that the Mother Dragon created this Dimensional Gap for ALL dragons to live here. Chances are, it never even crossed both of their minds. Now, thanks to the interference of Mordred who had Samael's blood on its teeth and waited for the moment to attack both of them, for both The Great Red's and Ophis' efforts, they've gained NOTHING! In fact, not only did the Mother Dragon confiscate their elemental powers, but they've also got some of their powers stolen from Mordred, and lost their right to live in the Dimensional Gap for at least 5,000 years as well. But hey, at least the Mother Dragon is going to give them a consolation prize…

"You want silence? I'll give you SILENCE! ROAR!" roared the Mother Dragon.

How does **15,000 years in solitary confinement in the Dragon's Den** sound? Both the Great Red and Ophis have never been this humiliated and embarrassed in all their lives. At least this should not only give them time to recover their health, with the generous help of the Mother Dragon, but it should also give them plenty of time to get along and grow up!

As for Mordred, he's feeling at top of his game! In fact, he had an evil idea. He was about to use some of the stolen powers from both The Great Red and Ophis, as well as the Grand Grimoire book to ignite an event that would last for almost 10,000 years…**The Great War**.

** 9,875 years later **

** At the Mother Dragon's home in the Dimensional Gap **

The Mother Dragon was FURIOUS! She not only learned about the full truth about what happened to The Great Red and Ophis, but she also learned that many other dragons of her race were fighting in The Great War between 3 major factions: **Angels, Fallen Angels, **and **Devils**. Even minor factions joined in, including **Oni, Serial Killers, Necromancers, Norse Gods, Hindu Gods, Youkai, **just to name a few.

It was pure chaos and mayhem! The Mother Dragon was beginning to get worried as the number of Dragons dying began to climb rapidly. All she wanted was to save her own race of Dragons as she feared that the Dragons may soon become extinct.

She was about to get her answer in SUCH a strange way. It all started when The Mother Dragon could sense something heading towards her, and it was…

"A human?"

The Mother Dragon, not taking any chances, turned herself from her dragon form to human form that almost resembled Nel from _Bleach_. As she began to sit down on her throne, a mysterious person enters her home. The person was completely engulfed in black Knight armor.

"Greetings, Mother Dragon," said the Knight. "I am the **Black Dragon**. I have come to help you end this Great War once and for all."

The Mother Dragon was surprised. "And how are you going to do that?" she simply asked.

"By using the powers that you've confiscated over there," said the Knight, pointing to 2 giant spheres that holds both Great Red and Ophis' powers.

"Tell me why you need these powers, and how you've managed to survive here at this place, as a human would die the moment he or she comes here," said the Mother Dragon.

The Black Dragon explains: "Well, I have managed to find a way on how to survive going this great phenomenon that you call the Dimensional Gap, and this is the item."

He took out a pouch, and inside was a giant magical seed that made the Mother Dragon gasp in amazement.

"What I have here in my hand is the **Great Seed**. This seed is able to produce a lot of **mana** and **astral**, and it is also the core to all magic, which is how I'm able to get here. Now, the reason why I'm here. I've heard about this war, and there's also other wars happening in our human world. I've promised to many different tribes that I will bring victory to anyone who submits before me. Obviously, no believed me, because they think I was joking around.

"However! If I give you this Great Seed in exchange for those 2 spheres, not only I'll end all of these wars once and for all, but I'll also help you save your Dragon race!"

The Mother Dragon had a lot to think about. If this goes on, there's a very good chance that the Dragon population will be less than 5% by the time the war's all done, but if she gives him the powers, he could save a lot of Dragons, in which to her, is more important than anything else at this point. After all, after she treated both The Great Red and Ophis from their injuries, she was beginning to lose health because of Samael's curse slowly flowing into her. She wasn't going to get young anytime soon.

"Very well," said The Mother Dragon. "I'll let you have these spheres, but only after you tell me on what you're planning to do with them."

"Very simple," said the Black Dragon. "I'm going to use these powers to create special weapons that'll let that person be as powerful as those 2 strongest dragons, The Great Red and Ophis!"

And the Black Dragon was true to his word as he used the 2 spheres that had the powers of The Great Red and Ophis that the Mother Dragon had confiscated (only a good 25% chunk of their powers, but it was still pretty strong) and created 7 special weapons. The powers were so strong, they were considered as **Sacred Weapons** in which the Black Dragon named them the **Viralt**, or the **Great Dragonic Weapons, **and they each consists of elementary power that are so strong and dangerous that they can cause uninvited disasters should they be left unchecked.

The weapons were as follows: the **Arifal (Brilliant Fallen Spirit Slayer)**, the **Sword of Wind**; the **Lavias (Spear of Evil Annihilation)**, the **Spear of Ice;** the **Zaht (Barrier of Devil Repellent)**; the **Priest Staff of Light**; the **Bargren** **(Demonic Twin Blades)**, the **Twin Daggers of Fire**; the **Valitsaif (Lightning Flash of Chaos), **the **Multiple Whip Rod of Lightning**; the **Ezendeis (Rending Void &amp; Phenomenal)**, the **Grim Reaper Scythe** **of Void, **and the **Muma (Curse of Reversal)**, the **War Axe of Ground/Earth**.

The Mother Dragon has watched the whole thing and was surprised that the Black Dragon could create such dangerous weapons. And also true to his word, the Black Dragon gives the Great Seed to the Mother Dragon as a gift.

"Now then, I promise that I'll save the Dragons and go back into peace that you've always wanted," said the Black Dragon, picking up the weapons and left the house.

The Mother Dragon only asked herself: "Did I make the right choice?"

As a matter of fact, it prove to be MORE than the right decision. Once the Black Dragon returned to the Human World, the 7 tribes he went to before all submitted to him, and he gave the 7 special weapons to 7 special young people. These young people are the tribes' own daughters, who were also trained martial arts and weaponry during their youth, as the knight's concubine harem. The knight then present each of these princesses the Viralt and promoted his brave concubines as **Vanadis**, the group of powerful Valkyrie whose role is to protect the knight from harm.

With the Vanadis and the supportive tribes as his aid, the knight lead his army to the Great War and the biggest battles of their lives occurred. The 3 Major factions were shocked and surprised, to say the least, that this Knight and his army are easily taking down their troops. Unfortunately, for the Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils, it was the beginning of the end for them, as the Vanadis managed to pull off a lot of surprising upsets by taking down 40 out of the 72 pillars on the Devils' side, and even took down the original Four Great Satans of **Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub, **and **Asmodeus**. They also took down a lot of Fallen Angels from **Grigori**, an organization made only for the Fallen Angels, and some Angels from God's army himself!

Fearing on what they're going to do next, the 3 Major factions all retreated after seeing just how their large armies got beaten down easily by 7 princesses. Clearly, they're a BIG force to be reckoned with. As for the Dragons, the Black Dragon Knight gave them a message that the Mother Dragon sent him to save them. The Dragons bought the Knight's story and they all flew free from the battlefield. As a result, the Black Dragon Knight has indeed ended the Great War and emerged victorious over all kingdoms.

Many people in the human world were stunned and shocked that the Black Dragon and his army managed to pull off the impossible: To end the Great War and maintain peace. His army even killed some of the most powerful leaders, because of the princesses gaining power from the 2 strongest dragons, The Great Red and Ophis.

As a reward of the new army victory, the Knight then established 2 new continents in a land called Zhcted: **Halkeginia **and **Ark Strada**. After the establishment of the 2 continents, the knight, now proclaimed himself as the 1st King of Zhcted, separated his 7 territories to his Vanadis as the prime protector of these seven territories(each Vanadis protect each territory). The 1st King of Zhcted then proclaimed that the only person above all the Vanadis will be no other than the King and the Vanadis would do his rule for him to maintain the long-living prosperity of the land. Also, the Vanadis can also have one princess maiden serving under them, as the **Queen of Vanadis. **Thus, the Vanadis legend is born and it is told from generations to another.

** 5000 years later **

Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God was TICKED! By the time she finally got out of her punishment, and went back to the Dimensional Gap, she soon learned that the Dimensional Gap now had a special world of its own: **Astral Zero**. This is where all sorts of special beings called **Spirits**, live here. And there was a very special tree that holds all the magic, mana, and astral for this world: **The Great Kharlan Tree**. This is the tree is protected by **Super Spirits**, and they were as follows: **Efreet**, the Ruler of Hellfire, the Super Spirit of Fire; **Undine**, the Maiden of the Mist, the Super Spirit of Water; **Sylph**, the Heavenly Messengers, the Super Spirit of Wind; **Luna** and **Aska**, the Light of the Heavens, the Super Spirits of Light; **Celsius**, the Disciple of Everlasting Ice, the Super Spirit of Ice; **Volt**, the Hammer of Godly Thunder, the Super Spirit of Lightning; **Gnome**, the Servant of Mother Earth, the Super Spirit of Earth; and **Shadow**, the Envoy from the Dark Abyss, the Super Spirit of Darkness.

The one who guards the World Tree is **Origin**, the King of the Super Spirits, the Super Spirit of All Things.

Ophis found out that all of this was The Mother Dragon's work as she created this world to protect the Human World and the Dragons from further harm. She also found out that some of her powers and The Great Red's powers have been used by a knight named The Black Dragon. And she certainly soon found out the harsh reality she now faces: She can never obtain silence in the Dimensional Gap.

Ophis was so angry, that she didn't even realize that a woman is floating next to her. She is a voluptuous woman wearing a Chinese dress with garter belt and thigh-high stockings, and showing some of her cleavage, and has bright red eyes, and wild brown hair.

"Why, hello there," said the woman. Ophis quickly turned to her with an upset look on her face.

"You're not trying to destroy your own **granddaughter**, now would you?" she asked. Ophis was confused.

"Let me clear things up for you. I have been created from your auras clashed and combined together from your fight throughout several decades, and that's how I was born, and now, I have found you, grandmother," said the woman. "Now, if you want, I could help you regain your 'silence'."

Ophis could not believe her eyes. She looked at the woman, showing off her black-red crimson aura, as she possesses a great amount of strength, and was exceedingly faster than what the Infinite Dragon God had ever witnessed before. She also revealed the ability, albeit unintentionally, to levitate, to breathe out fire and various other elemental auras, and the ability to discharge electricity in the form of energy.

"My granddaughter…" Ophis finally said. "I want silence…. I also want to get rid of the Great Red, anything that is associated with that idiot dragon, as well as that other dragon who started this mess in the first place. And, I also want to get rid of….The Mother Dragon. She…broke her promise."

"I see. So, you felt betrayed? Then, consider it done. I, **Lee Mayfeng**, the **White Snake**, will help you do just that," said the woman, now revealed to be Lee Mayfeng.

It was from that moment on that the **Khaos Brigade** has been formed.

** 248 years later **

The Mother Dragon, now in her human form, left her old home of the Dimensional Gap to avoid one of her children, Ophis, who has gone on a rampage to find her and kill her for what she has done to her own home. The Mother Dragon knew this all too well. She knew that she broke her promise to Ophis, which was to gain absolute silence in the Dimensional Gap for her, but with her own race of dragons on the verge of extinction again, and with the Great Seed she had from the Black Dragon Knight, she had little to no choice. It all began with a big misunderstanding that now lead to this big problem.

So far, she's been lucky as she now resides somewhere in Ark Strada: **Albion Forest**. And right now, she is currently looking at 2 children, blood spilled all over them, and one of the two is a boy with short brown hair and has a sleeveless black shirt on with black pants, and on his left arm are special markings glowing. Those special marks are known as his Starbrand or "Seikoku".

This is the story of the one boy who not only has the ability to ride any dragon, but also has the ability to master any weapon. He will also gain a special "pal" that will claim him as **The Red Dragon Emperor. **This boy's name is **Ash Blake**.

* * *

**Act Prologue – COMPLETE!**

**ED Song: If You Leave Me Now by Chicago**

**To be continued…**

* * *

_Next time on The Red Star-Marked Dragon Emperor…._

_Ash Blake, dubbed as the Number One Problem Child in the Dragonar Academy, challenges the Ice Blue Princess, Silvia Lautreamont in the Aries Dragonar Festival race after she insults Ash's pal being a "dead pal."_

_But Ash is not the only one who has problems. At the Grand Libra Academy, which was formerly known as Tristan Magic Academy, which is now famous as the largest school of special skills in all of Western Europe, and for magic, martial arts, weapons, and future technology, Louise de La Vallière has a few "problems" with her own magic, usually resulting in explosions. Many people call her 'Louise the Zero' for her failures, but all of that changed when Rias Gremory and her cousin Rinako Seere, two of the "3 Great Ladies" told everyone that Louise is not only a part of their family, but also a part of the "Grand Student Council."_

_And later, during the race, Ash sacrifices his victory where his dragon, in which he borrowed from a friend of his, takes down some of his opponents who tried to knock Silvia out of the race. And when he tried to return back to school, he stumbles upon a mysterious man and his bodyguard, who tries to kill him, but his second bodyguard, a __**Fallen Angel, **__beats her to it, successfully killing Ash._

_For Ash, he never thought of dying without his pal, but he gets a second chance at life, thanks to one of the __**Guardians of Gremory**__. And it also comes with an unexpected bonus: the __runes "Gandálfr__" or "__**God's Left Hand.**__"_

_Ash is going to have an experience that he will never forget! He will also meet "pal", the Welsh Dragon, __**Ddraig**__, up close and personal! All of that and more on the opening episode of "The Red Star-Marked Dragon Emperor!"_

* * *

Yo, guys! I'm back, and this is the end of the prologue. After looking at such anime and light novels as this, I just HAD to do it!

Now then, here's a list of expectations that you will see in this story, and a lot of them, too, so here we go:

1\. Expect Ash to NOT be a Devil, but a possible 'Immortal' human, and a "Guardian of Gremory".

2\. The setting is indeed going to both Halkeginia and Ark Strada to make up Zhcted, but here's a MAJOR difference: Halkeginia has "Future Technology". To anyone who has watched **Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere**, you know what I'm talking about.

3\. Tristan Magic Academy is now **Grand Libra Academy**, a school now not just about magic, but it's also about weapons, technology, and martial arts.

4\. The Vanadis will be taking over some of the areas in both places, and they each have a queen with them, so expect Princess Henrietta to be serving under one of them.

5\. Expect Rias Gremory to have a FULL peerage, and when I mean by that, I mean by a FULL 16! Same goes for her cousin Rinako Seere (the only one OC in this story, BTW). And these two peerages WILL be bad*ss!

6\. DO NOT expect Issei Hyoudou or Saito Hiraga to be in this story. Why? Because 2 perverts cancel out, that's why!

7\. Expect a LOT of familiars and spirits in this story!

8\. The Storyline: It's a **combination** of the four major crossovers on top: Highschool DxD, Familiar of Zero, Dragonar Academy, and Madan no Ou to Vanadis.

9\. Expect Echo to be in this story, but NOT as Ash's pal, but for a familiar of a particular pink-haired girl with a bad attitude.

10\. Expect **SLOW** updates! (At least 2 weeks)

Now, the references.

* * *

**REFERENCES:**

The Grand Grimoire – _Final Fantasy series_

Spirits, Spells, Chants, and the Tree – _"Tales of" series _

Grand Libra Academy – made by FOUNDATION (vndb. org)(Clear out the spaces)

Lee Mayfeng - Koutetsu no Majo Annerose (H-anime and game made by Black Lilith)

Astral Zero and its Spirits - Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance

I may also look at **Fate/Stay night**, and see what they have.

* * *

* Now, as I said at the top, this is a **"Merged Universe"** story. To those who don't know what that is, let me explain, or rather say **KurobaraIto **explains, and I quote:

"**(Why is so much author who tried crossover in this site rarely use a merged universe? Why is it always dimensional jumping? I'm sick of it, and I don't like it in the first place. Just pull a character from one series as put him/her in another and boom! A story happened. Sure, some of them are really good at writing, and their story is much better in many aspects, but that kind of story is repetitive and boring.**

**Now, while I'm not as good as them, all of my crossover stories are a merged universe. Kore wa Akuma desu ka? &amp; its rewrite, Feariimonogatari which is just a prototype, and Negative which is also a prototype. All of it has a setting in a merged universe. For me, a merged universe has endless potential, and it also demand the author to be creative and avoid inconsistencies. My favorite merged universe in this site is Soul Chess by draconichero21. Even though I don't like Bleach, but it merged Code Geass universe with it, making the Bleach universe tolerable. **

**With this rant, let's increase the number of merged universe story. Oh, and if you know a good merged universe stories, can you tell me, please? **

**Tip to make a good merged universe:**

-Avoid two series that has same aspects but different rules. For example, Vampire in Monogatari series and Vampire in Twilight (lol) has different rules.

-An exception of the rule above is if you can make a justified explanation on how they could be from the same race but has a difference.

-Try to blend the different aspects so it could be shared in one universe. For example,** (SPOILER OF THIS STORY BUT HAVE ALREADY EXPLAINED IN THE PREVIOUS VERSION!) **in this story, there are two Underworlds. One is DxD's Underworld where Devil and Fallen Angel resides, and the other is Another Underworld, where Eu come from. There are also Heaven where Angel resides, and Virie where the Masou Shoujo come from. All of the different world are separated, and only connected through the Human World. Think of it as letter X. The top two are Heaven and Virie, while the bottom two are Underworld and Another Underworld, and the center is Human World. **(SPOILER END!)**

-Exception of the rules above is if your intention is to make a crackfic, because anything could happen in a crackfic.)"

Unquote! KurobaraIto, that was the most INGENIOUS IDEA I've ever heard! So, for you, I'm creating a Merged Universe story as well. Heaven &amp; Virie on top, the Human World in the middle, and 2 Underworlds at the bottom for me as well! As for the Dimensional Gap, that will be somewhere else.

** The Past &amp; Future: This is a story in a past setting (Medieval), but with Future Technology! (I always want to do something like this; to me, it's original!)

Now, I have made a poll, and it contains on what I should do for Dragonar Academy. Should I follow the **anime, manga, light novel,** or a **combination**?

Please go to my profile and vote, because that will determine on how this story is going to be made.

Incidentally, the title of this story is the same as the one **InfiniteStarz **made. I don't know where he is, but he is just one of the MANY who have inspired to make this story. So, InfiniteStarz, if you are not going to update your story soon, I'll take over, because I hate people somehow disappear and not come back for at 5 months!

Now that I'm done ranting, read and review, and no flames! Flames will be ignored!


	2. The Problem Child, The Zero, & The Man

Hello, one and all! This is dad90, ready to give you the official opening Act of _The Red Star-Marked Dragon Emperor_. Now, it's time for me to start a new segment called **Dad's Review Corner**. This is where I answer your reviews and criticisms.

**Dad's Review Corner:**

**Enigma95 – Thank you for your one exciting expanded word.**

**Telron – Prepare to see good action in this Act.**

**FrancisVamp0822 – Already answered your question.**

**Shin XIX – 2 tsunderes? You are going to see at least SEVEN in this story!**

**KurobaraIto – Good update to your chapter, and I know that with careful planning, I MAY pull this off.**

**Jose19 – Excellent question! I have plans on what to do with Echo, but keep in mind that Ash has Ddraig as his "pal", but of course, with his Starbrand arm, he can communicate with Echo, too.**

**Anyone who has "Guest" as their name will be ignored! Why? Because you can sign up for free in this website!**

So far, we're off to a good start in terms of the prologue, but now, we're about to have some fun with this story, and the tribe has spoken! We're going to do a **Combination** (Light Novel, Manga, AND Anime) of the Major Crossovers, including Dragonar Academy.

Now, see if you can keep up as we're going to a world full of Dragons, Magic, and other surprises on…

* * *

**The Red Star-Marked Dragon Emperor**

**OP Song: Mr. Dababa by Carlos Jean**

* * *

**Act I: The Problem Child, The Zero, and the Mysterious Man**

** At a mysterious place in Arc Strada **

The sky was dark-purple, and there was even a purple moon shining outside the place where a boy named **Ash Blake **is currently in right now. Ash Blake is a short, slender young man with brown hair and eyes.

Right now, he's currently in bed only wearing his blue sleeveless shirt, blue pajama shorts, and his left arm is completely wrapped up in bandages.

"Huh? I-I can't move," said Ash as he tried to move from the bed, but he can't.

Then another voice came along.

"It's all right. There's nothing to be afraid of, Ash Blake. I'll treat every last inch of your body just right."

That voice definitely belonged to a woman, but it was a tall, beautiful young woman with a large bosom and curvy figure, long pink hair, and horns on her head.

'H-How do you know my name?' Ash thought. 'Who _are_ you?'

Then, the woman went on top of Ash, with her bare breasts (with black markings to cover her nipples) pushing on Ash's chest. Ash immediately blushed on that part.

Then, the woman took off Ash's shirt, which revealed some abs on his body, showing that he was training for some time. Then the woman took Ash's left bandaged arm and kissed it. Ash was trying to figure out what the heck she was doing.

'Why are you doing this?' Ash asked to himself.

"I am **Navi**," said the woman, as a special aroma wafted around the room. "You can think of this as a ceremony. This ritual is necessary before I can entrust you with my soon-to-be-born self, and **him**."

** Back in the real world **

"Urgh…!"

Ash woke up back in his dorm room. Everything was back to normal.

"Wow. What a dream…" he said as he looked at his left arm.

Suddenly, his 'Seikoku' or **Starbrand,** started to burn and glow in a deep **red** color. This is the first time such a thing has happened. Ash could not believe that this pain is part of this dream.

But soon a piece of armor that looks like a gauntlet starts to form on his left arm as if it was coming out of the 'Seikoku'.

It is a red, claw-shaped gauntlet with yellow accents and green inscriptions on two green jewels. There's one green jewel right on top of his hand and another one close to his elbow. The gauntlet resembles the arm of a dragon but in the form of an armor.

Ash was surprised and a little scared at what's happening to him even though the gauntlet was really beautiful and really cool-looking.

But that feeling completely disappeared when he heard a chuckling sound.

**[Kukuku. You look like you had fun playing with Navi, sh*tty brat.]**

"Wha-!" exclaimed Ash as he heard an unfamiliar voice. When he looked, he was shocked to see a gigantic creature right in front of him!

"**Red**…"

That was the first thing that Ash thought of when he saw the creature. Its skin was deep red. When Ash looked more carefully, he realizes that the skin was actually scales. It has big green eyes and a jaw that comes up to its ears, where lots of sharp fangs are growing out. It has big, thick horns on its head. It also has thick arms and legs. The claws look very sharp and terrifying. More than that, its pair of wings that are spread to the sides makes this giant creature look even bigger.

Ash's eyes widened as soon as he realized what it was. He sees this kind of creature every day.

"A **Dragon**?!"

That's right. A giant red dragon had appeared in front of Ash.

**[The way that 'Seikoku' is reacting to means that our connection is finally strong enough for me to appear in your dream. It's about time, damn it!]**

Ash was too shocked that the dragon can talk to fully comprehend what its saying. Then Ash could only mutter a question.

"W-Who are you…?"

The red dragon seemed to have smiled after hearing that.

**[I'm someone who will be together with you from now on. Your Pal. Partners for life. We will be together from now on till the day we die. We shall aim to be strongest in the land and defeat the "White-One". This is our destiny.]**

"Eh?" he asked.

**[It looks like it's time for you to get ready for school. This is where we part for just a little while. Soon…Soon I'll be born.]**

The red dragon started to vanish.

"W-Wait!" said Ash, but he could hear the dragon say these last words that Ash could only remember from that dream…

**[Until we meet again, Partner.] **

And it all happened just in time.

[KNOCK! KNOCK!]

"Master Ash! Are you almost ready?!" asked a girl outside.

"Ah! Y-Yes!" replied Ash as he put on his academy uniform, which consists of black pants, black shirt with a white vest on top and a yellow tie.

When he got ready, he opened the door to see a girl with hazel and twin tails. Even though she's smaller than him, they're both the same age; 16. She's also wearing a maid costume, which gives her a pass to enter the boy's dorm for Advanced Course Students, **Apollo House**. Her name is **Titta**, one of Ash's childhood friends, and Ash's very own personal maid. Being the maid and caretaker of Ash, Titta is very protective towards Ash and sees him as the important responsibility. As a responsible maid, Titta will fulfill her duty from house chores to awaking Ash, to serve her master even if sacrifice is necessary for her just to keep the name of the Blake Family alive. She is also a loyal ally to Ash as she will do anything for his sake.

"Thank you for waking me up Titta," said Ash.

Titta simply smiled as Ash began heading for school while Titta stayed behind and began cleaning Ash's room.

** At the school **

The school Ash was heading to is the **Ansullivan Dragonar Academy**, the highest education institute of the **Lautreamont Knight Kingdom**, one of the places in **Arc Strada**, which the continent is somehow in the shape of a large dragon. This is a very special school for one reason: the ability to ride Dragons. Students learn as 'Breeders.' At the age of 7, the students' bodies receive a dragon larvae and a seikoku, or better known as **Starbrand**. They give birth to it while being a Basic Course student. After they are born, these dragons grow into either one of the four types: **Hydra, Strada, Asia, **or **Maestro.** Hydra Dragons are aquatic dragons that use water magic. Strada Dragons are air-elemental winged dragons, and use wind magic. Asia Dragons are 4-legged land dragons that use earth magic. Finally, there are the Maestro Dragons, which are the evolved form of one of the previous 3, and they master all 3 types. There are two types of those: Holy and Underworld dragons. Any dragon who evolves into a Maestro has the ability to either use Holy Magic or Dark Magic.

Right now, in the main hallway, many students are looking at the billboard at the upcoming event…

"The Aries Dragonar Festival…" said one of the girls. "It's almost here."

That girl is **Jessica Valentine**. She is a breeder with orange-braided hair, and looks like a rich girl as she wears the female version of the academy uniform, which consists of a white jacket with a small white cape and black shirt with a red bowtie and black skirt.

"I can't wait!" said one of Jessica's friends.

"Are you going to practice, Jessica?" asked another.

"Possibly," said Jessica, brushing her hair. "I haven't decided it yet."

Then one of the students said, "Look, it's Ash Blake, the school's #1 Problem Child!"

Once Ash arrived, everyone looked at him and began murmuring about him.

"How did he even make it to Senios (Advanced Course) when his 'Pal' hasn't been born yet?"

"You know the old saying: [They take after their masters.] I bet his Pal will be a Problem Child, too."

Pal. That was the sacred word, which represents the "dragon nurtured by the Breeder himself." A larva still sleeping with the Breeder's body cannot be addressed as a Pal. In fact, many students in their Unios (Basic Course) years achieved their pals during their basic lessons. All except for Ash.

Ash became very cross after people saying about his Pal. He was about to get them when a hand tugged his shirt, stopping him. The one who stopped was…

"Raymond!" said Ash.

**Raymond Kirkland.** He's a handsome blond young man with a little problem: He's a narcissist. Everyone in the school knew that, and they didn't even dare get close to him due to that personality of his, destroying the impression he gave due to his looks. It was like ruining your own image the moment you opened that stupid mouth of yours.

"Can't you do something about your temper?" asked Raymond.

"I'm not going to stand here and let them mock my Pal!" replied Ash.

"Hmph. I see you haven't changed a bit," said another voice.

Both Ash and Raymond saw the one who said that, which was **Maximillian Russell.** He's a smart-looking man with glasses with short blue hair. He's an honor student bestowed the title of 'Dragner' by the Paladin, and he's also the Student Council's treasurer.

"Oh, hey Max," said Ash.

"Ash…" replied Max. "We're Senios now. Learn some self-restraint."

"I…I know, but…"

"Well, I sure hope we have a lot cute girls in our class!" said Raymond, trying to go to another topic.

"You said the same thing last year," said Ash, not impressed.

"Talk about arrested development," said Max, walking past the two while slowly adjusting his glasses.

** 10 minutes later **

Ash is in one of the classrooms that is jam-packed with students. The instructor then began…

"The new term has begun. As all of you have completed the basic Unios course, you'll be spending the next 3 years in the advanced Senios course. You should know all of this by now, but dragons are very special creatures. The Starbrands you all bear mark you not only as Breeders, but also as portals to the astral flow from Astral Zero that links you to your Pal, the partner dragon born within you, where it has been gestating since the **Orphan's Rite **that bound you to your role."

As Ash heard about this, he could see that many people show their Starbrands from various parts of their body. From their hands to their thighs, to their legs, and even at the back of their necks. Ash hates showing off, which is why every day, he wraps his entire left arm with bandages trying not to show his large Starbrand.

The instructor then continued, "Thus no one but the master with whom it shares life force can ride a Pal. There _are _exceptions. Lautreamont Knight Country gained its independence with the help of the **Vanadis** when the Chevron Kingdom entrusted it with the rearing and management of dragons. However, we remain in a ceasefire with Zepharos Empire to the North, which is well-known for its technological advances, including its mechanical and magical engineering capabilities."

'War, huh?' thought Ash. 'There have been so many of these recently.'

"So, with all of that in mind, please conduct yourselves with the pride and responsibility befitting students of Ansullivan Dragonar Academy," finished the instructor.

[YES, MA'AM!] replied the students.

** 20 minutes later **

As Ash looks at his books, Raymond came to him and said…

"Don't let it get to you, Ash."

"Let what?"

"That stuff about exceptions."

"I don't," said Ash.

"But still, how come you're the only one who can ride other people's Pals?"

"You're asking the wrong guy," Ash replied.

And that's when it happened.

"Out of my way!"

Both Ash and Raymond looked at the door to see 3 girls covering the Exit, and a young, buxom blonde girl, with the female academy uniform with a beret on top of her head is trying to get out.

"Why are you standing around and chatting here, of all places? Don't you realize how annoying that is?"

"Oh! S-Sorry about that!" said one of the 3 girls, who is startled as she and the other 2 move of the way.

As the blonde-haired girl walked away, the 3 girls began to discuss about _her_.

"Did you _hear_ her?"

"So stuck-up."

Both Ash and Raymond were surprised.

"Oh boy," said Raymond.

"Wasn't that whatshername?" asked Ash. "She's in our class for the first time."

"Yeah. That's **Silvia Lautreamont. **The 4th princess of Lautreamont Knight Country. Her grades are top-notch, but because of her personality and noble rank, people tend to shy away from her. She's known as **The Ice Blue Princess**."

** At the Main Hallway **

As Ash and Raymond were walking out, Raymond asked, "Aren't you running in the race?"

"What race?"

"That race," said Raymond, pointing to the billboard. "The Aries Dragonar Festival."

"Oh, that," said Ash. "Not without a Pal, no."

"Sheesh, you're still worried about your left arm?" asked Raymond. "If you ask me, that starbrand is bad*ss!"

"Yes, I'm worried!" said Ash as various chats began.

"Is that the President?"

"It's President Rebecca!"

Many students all gathered around to see an extremely beautiful young woman with long red hair, green eyes, large breasts, and is very curved.

"It's the 3rd-year class President, **Rebecca Randall, **known as **The Scarlet Empress**. The Archdragonar who commands **Cu Chulainn**, the greatest Maestro in the whole academy," said Raymond. "Not to mention her gorgeous face and her seductive body… Just once, I'd love to take her on… if you know what I mean."

"Idiot," said Ash.

"In fact, doesn't she have a rival in the other school in Tristain?" Raymond asked.

That question has grabbed Rebecca's attention.

"Oh sh*t! Do you think she heard me?" asked Raymond, feeling a little uneasy.

"Don't ask me," said Ash, quietly slipping away.

Raymond couldn't believe what Ash was doing.

"You traitor!" yelled Raymond.

** 2 hours later **

There were a section of dragons lined up, along with the students next to them.

The male instructor said, "Right! Now let's start our Dragonar battle training. These weaponless techniques form the basis of all Dragonar battle skills."

Right now, Ash, now in his Dragsuit, is borrowing Raymond's Pal, Brigid, to begin the training. Ash actually knew that Raymond was planning to skip the festival race this time.

Ash, whose pal still had not been born after such a long time, had always borrowed the pals of other students during practical examinations like this one.

"Thanks, Raymond," said Ash.

"Don't sweat it," replied Raymond.

"Good girl, Brigid."

As the dragon roared softly at Ash, the instructor warned the students, "Again, be very careful about touching a dragon other than your practice partner. You don't want to cause an accident."

Indeed to other students, riding other people's pals was high-tide suicide, but to Ash, not only it was _not _dangerous, but it was something natural to him.

No matter how short-tempered the dragon was, it would obediently allow Ash to ride on its back. Whether it was a Strada, Asia, or Hydra, he could control it with ease.

"Ready? Mount up!" said the Instructor, as the students all went to their Dragons, while Ash went on Brigid.

The students were ready. Their Pals were ready.

The instructor then gave the signal.

"Begin!"

And they're off! The Dragons were fighting one another in great time.

"Whoa! Seeing so many moving together is really something!" said Raymond.

One of the many competing is Silvia Lautreamont, with her golden hair tied in a bun, with her Pal named **Lancelot**, a Strada Dragon.

"Go, Lancelot!" yelled Silvia as Lancelot unleashed a series of magical attacks. The Dragons used some of their magic to shield themselves from getting hit.

"That's the Ice Blue Princess for you!" said Raymond. "Such power! How's Ash?"

Ash is not doing bad. As he and Brigit went head-to-head with another student and Dragon, they attacked first, but Ash anticipated the move, and shielded himself at the right moment.

BAM!

It was then he and Brigit attacked the Dragon head-on!

'Man, this is so much fun!' thought Ash.

"Oh yeah, he's in the zone!" said Raymond.

"Let's go, Brigid!" said Ash as Brigit went on the offensive once again.

'That's the way! A body slam, then a rear dodge, and finally straight for the jugular!'

Ash's plan worked perfectly as one of his opponents goes down.

"Yes!" Everything was going well until…

"Ash! Behind you!" warned Raymond.

He didn't notice that Lancelot was behind him at that moment.

BUMP!

Until it was too late. Luckily, Ash managed to land Brigid safely on the ground. As for Lancelot…

ROAR!

It was crying loudly.

"It's okay, Lancelot. Calm down!" said Silvia.

"I'm sorry, Brigid. I'm so sorry!" said Ash, trying to calm down Brigid, but it too cried in pain.

"Hang on! Stop right there!" said the Instructor as he and Raymond went to Ash. "What do you think you're doing, Ash Blake? I told you to be careful not to touch any dragon but your own partner."

"I'm sorry," apologized Ash.

"Luckily, both dragons are okay," said the Instructor, after looking at both Dragons. "But don't let this happen again, all right?"

"Yes, sir."

However, the damage has been already done…for Silvia. If she was in a normal mood, she would've calmed down. Facing an opponent who admitted his mistakes, Silvia would always forgive them as it was said to be one of the knight's family precepts. But today…

"Sorry, Your Highness. It was my fau—"

SLAP!

…was not the case. Ash felt his cheek where Silvia slapped him.

"You need to take practice sessions seriously!" yelled Silvia. "All this horsing around on dragons is out of the question!"

"I-I wasn't horsing around," Ash told to Silvia.

"This only happened because you were riding someone else's dragon," said Silvia.

"Now hold on there," said the Instructor, trying to help Ash. "He had his own reasons for that."

"Oh right," said Silvia. "You haven't been graced with a Pal yet, have you? That will be one boneheaded dragon, just like its master. Or maybe it **died** a few years ago."

That made Ash cross. VERY cross! And this wasn't the first time. In fact, it was no wonder that Ash was the target of humiliation from everyone since he still did not have his Pal.

If the insults were directed towards Ash, he could shake them off with ease, and bear with it.

If it was towards his Pal however, he would not let it go that easily. Ash would fight back with all of his strength till the other party apologizes.

"Hey! Is that some kind of sick joke?" Ash asked to Silvia. "What did you just say?"

"Did I stutter?" asked Silvia. "I said, your Pal may already be dead."

Ash went to attack Silvia, but Raymond stopped him in time.

"Sorry," apologized Raymond. "He flies off the handle when someone makes fun of his Pal. That's why he got labeled a problem child."

"Take that back!" said Ash, trying to get off of Raymond.

"What?"

"I'm not enough of a pushover to accept that comment lying down!"

"Then how's this? If you can do better than me at the upcoming Aries Dragonar Festival, I'll take back what I said and apologize to boot," Silvia declared.

Ash calmed down immediately and smiled. "Sounds promising. I accept."

"It's high time someone put you in your place," said Silvia.

However, Silvia better be careful what she wishes for, because what she, Ash, and many other students don't know is that someone flying up high in the sky is watching their progress. And that someone… is a **Fallen Angel**.

"Hahaha. Well, the one who shall put HIM in his place is ME," laughed the Fallen Angel and flew away.

* * *

END OF PART 1: Ash riding Brigit, while Silvia rides on Lancelot.

START OF PART 2: Louise de La Vallière's hair blown to smithereens after trying a spell and exploded as a result.

* * *

** Somewhere in Tristan **

The Kingdom of **Tristan**.

It's capital city is **Tristania**. It is located in the northwest of the continent of **Halkeginia**, with **Gallia** to its southeast and **Germania** to its northwest. Its area is about the size of Belgium (30,528 km²) and Netherlands (41,528 km²) combined (72,056 km²), about ten times smaller than Gallia or Germania.

It's home to the renowned school of **Grand Libra Academy**. Its former name is **Tristan Academy of Magic**. Normally, it's a highly acclaimed school for magical studies, which attracts students from nearby countries. Now for the first time in its history, it's an elite school with not only some of THE most powerful magicians in the world, but also some of the best **gunmen**, some of the best **swordsmen** and some of the best **unarmed fighters/Martial Artists** all attend here. In fact, people from all around the world come to this school for different reasons – some to bring back their newly acquired skills, others to satisfy their ambitions.

Now, for magicians, their school uniforms are in white shirts, black pants (skirts for the ladies), and cloaks held over their shoulders with a gold piece which had an octagon sign on it. For gunmen and/or swordsmen, their uniforms are in red blazers with red ties and black pants for the boys, and red/white sailor uniforms with red skirts and black leggings for the girls. Finally, for the unarmed fighters, in which most of them are girls (73% of them, to be exact), their uniforms have long white shirts with blue pants or skirts.

It is thanks to **Sirzechs Gremory, **better known as **Sirzechs Lucifer** who put some of his money to this place, and is a well-known icon to the staff both the new and old of this academy. With such a high concentration of magical prowess in one place, it is entrusted with maintaining peace in the world, thanks to Sirzechs creating a very special seal on top of the entire area, which is almost impossible to NOT see. The school now boasts a 40-acre landscape, with more than 120 buildings, a very tall tower where most of the staff reside here, a clock tower that almost represents **Big Ben **from London, 8 particular small towers on the outskirts of the large area, and 26 different dormitory buildings, each one being 5 stories tall. And in one of those buildings is a girl named…

"Ms. Louise! It's time get up!"

**Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. **She is a girl with long pink hair with a flat chest and is 16 years old, but she wakes up, getting ready for class, thanks to one of the maids reminding her. She is in a room where only the rich people feel right at home. The dormitory has also gotten a big makeover, to a point it becomes a 5-star hotel.

** In the Magic Division **

The classroom almost looks like a normal university classroom, only this time, it's more…**futuristic**. This school is also very special for one reason: **Future Technology**. It couldn't have come at a greater time, as another contributor introduced this special equipment: the **Seere** family. Many students also come here to learn about this new aspect, and it soon spread like wildfire around Halkeginia, to a point where it becomes the "network golden age." Screens can pop up out of nowhere and even use computers both physically, and non-physically. Security around the school has never been greater as well in addition to the seal Sirzechs made. The Multi-purpose communication card named "**Orca**" provides a phone network (that goes without saying), an overwhelming number of apps to use allowing one to shop from their home telephone, and even a way to receive school lessons. Even IDs and the health insurance cards are all incorporated into the Orca card. It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that one's entire life is influenced by this one small card.

However, since some of the students are magicians, it's mandatory to still attend the classroom as the new teacher, an Earth mage named **Miss Chevreuse**, explains.

"My name is Ms. Chevreuse, and I'm a new teacher here at Grand Libra Academy," said the woman.

The teacher was a somewhat older woman who wore what many would have considered a stereotypical 'witch' attire. She wore a simple dress with a cloak over it held with a simple tie. Over her brown hair which was tied in a bun, she wore a witch's brimmed hat.

"My element is earth. My nickname is **The Red Earth Chevreuse**. I'll be giving Earth magic lectures this year. So can you tell me what are the four basic elements and the three additional elements?"

"Ah yes," said a man holding a rose. He's a man who had short golden hair which seemed to be perfectly windswept. His face was devilishly handsome and the collar of his uniform was unbuttoned to reveal a bit of his chest. He's **Guiche de Gramont**, aka **The Bronze**. "The four original ones are fire, earth, water and wind. The expanded 3 elements are light, lightning, and ice. And what a coincidence. My element is earth. Just like yours, Missus. My nickname is The Bronze Guiche de Gramont. Pleased to make your acquaintance." He then bit the green part of the rose.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Gramont," said Ms. Chevreuse. "Earth is an important magical element, since it governs the creation of all things. In fact, it's one of the original elements from the **Grand Grimoire**. We're doing our best to find that book, so we can secure it from danger. And to make sure you understand that, I'll start out by having you all mastering alchemy."

Ms. Chevreuse then placed 3 sizeable rocks on a nearby table. Then she took out a wand from cloak and chanted, "_Lel, in, van_._"_ The 3 rocks rumbled a bit, and then turned into brass.

"Is that gold?" asked a woman. The woman is a particularly chesty redhead with lovely tanned skin who wore her uniform in a rather scandalous manner. The only difference in her outfit from the others besides how she wore it was the gold high-heeled thigh-high boots. In fact, it was hard not to pay attention to her body and just listen to what was going on around them. Her name is **Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst**.

"No, it's brass," said Ms. Chevreuse.

"Blast it."

"Now, let's give someone else a try." She then looked all around the classroom until she picked…

"You. You up there. What's your name?"

"Louise. Louise de La Vallière."

That's right. It's the pink-haired girl Louise, but some of the students are getting worried.

"U-Um, teacher," said one of the students. "I suggest you don't pick her."

The others agreed.

Kirche stood up and told the teacher, "It's dangerous. I would rather do it myself than have Louise do it."

Louise got cross. "I'll do it! Please, let me do it!"

"Very well," said Ms. Chevreuse.

As Louise goes to the desk, a short girl with short blue hair and red glasses reading a book, simply stood up and got out of the classroom.

**At the large tower **

The tower is at the heart of the area, and there resides the Headmaster of the school, **Old Osmond**. He is an elderly man in his 60s and looked every bit a wizened old sorcerer that the stereotype would speak about. He had a long white beards and mustache along with white hair. He was dressed in lone dark robes which would normally make him appear to look like a wizened old man that he was pretending to be. He also has a familiar mouse named Motsognir. Alongside him is his secretary, a 23-year-old green-haired woman named **Longueville**.

"I'm so glad Sirzechs and his family helped gather more students this year," said Osmond.

"Yes, it's most pleasing," said Longueville, typing on a floating keyboard with a floating screen on top.

"Yes, as the principal of this school, I couldn't have asked for anything better than to be allies with Lucifer, even though he is a **Devil**."

Osmond then took out his pipe and began smoking. Longueville, as if on cue, took out her wand, and…

POOF!

Osmond's pipe disappears.

"Taking care of your health is part of the secretary's job, Old Osmond," said Longueville.

"You're going to take away one of the few pleasures an elder has, Miss Longbill?" asked Osmond as he began walking towards her at a regular distance, despite the fact that he's old.

"Please stop touching my hip," said Longueville, getting annoyed while still typing.

Osmond began walking around the room.

"Please stop acting like you have dementia."

"Oh! By the way," asked Osmond, looking at one of the apps on the Orca card, "Tomorrow is the day when the 2nd-years summon their familiar spirits from Astral Zero, isn't it?"

'Damn old geezer,' thought Longueville. "A familiar is both a lifetime servant and friend, as well as your eyes and ears."

Osmond then gets a message from his familiar Motsognir on the screen and it says…

"I see white. Pure white."

Longueville screamed in horror as she found out that Osmond's familiar mouse peeked at her white panties.

Osmond replied, "Yes, I think she would look better in black rather than white, don't you agree? Should we sent this to Sirzechs?"

Longueville appeared next to Osmond, looking cross and told him, "If you do that again, I'll report you to the Royal Palace."

"KAH!" yelled Osmond, getting cross himself. "Don't get so angry about having your underwear peeped. If you do, you'll lose your chance to get married."

Longueville screamed again and began beating him.

"I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" cried Osmond, and then…

**BOOM!**

The ground shook as both Longueville and Osmond felt the blast and several things around the office fell down, but none were fragile, thankfully.

"What was that?" asked Osmond.

"It was probably _her _again," replied Longueville.

"You mean…the 3rd-born girl of the Vallière family?"

** At the Weapons Division **

"OK! Fire!"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

That voice belonged to a girl with ankle-length pink hair tied in two pigtails that reach her knees. Her ponytails are decorated with red-horned sharped hairpins. She also has big magenta eyes and wears the Weapons division uniform. She hides a pair of guns, in which they are an **M1911 pistol**, and two undersized Japenese swords or Kodachi. She can wield two guns or swords at the same time, giving her the title of "Quadra." She is an "Assault" department elite rank S(the highest rank) **Butei**, or Armed Detective. She also has a small scar on her forehead that hides with her hair. Unfortunately, she has a childlike body (4'7" to be exact) due to the fact the she has a "Hidan" bullet in her body. It's a supernatural metal bullet that has the ability to extend a person's lifetime, but at the same time, it will heavily delay all growth in one's body. As a result, she developed a self-centered, rude, and immature attitude, and is very haughty and loud, to a point where she sometimes expresses her opinions shamelessly. What makes her famous though is that she is the descendant of her grandfather, **Sherlock Holmes the First**. Her name is **Aria Holmes Kanzaki**. She's the leader of a special group called **Baskerville Musketeer Squadron**. It's an all-female group where 4 other girls join her to become great gunmen.

Right now, Aria was watching impatiently as the Vice commander of the group, **Miyabi Fujikara**, a girl with pink hair that goes down to her hips with some of her hair tied in a mini-side ponytail, blue eyes, D-cup sized breasts, and has an energetic, friendly attitude, fired at the target with a long **rifle**… and missed the target very badly.

"You fool!" yelled Aria, scaring Miyabi. "You're supposed to hit the target, dead on! How are you going to be second-in-command if you keep missing?!"

"S-Sorry…" apologized Miyabi.

Aria sighed, but before she could say anything else…

**BOOM!**

"WAH!" cried Miyabi and hid for cover.

"Get out of there, Miyabi!" said Aria. "That's probably _her_ again. Geez, that girl. Always failing."

"Oh, you mean Louise? I hope they don't call her THAT nickname again."

"I doubt it."

** Back at the _Destroyed _Classroom **

Yes, it's Louise who did that, and the classroom is in ruins. Windows were broken, desks were decimated, and many people ducked under some of those desks in time.

Looks like Kirche wasn't kidding about Louise's performance.

"S-See what I mean?" asked Kirche.

There was Louise, covered in soot and her clothes were torn, but she seemed otherwise unhurt. Same goes to everyone else.

"Looks like I made a little mistake," Louise tried to say strongly, trying not to let the destruction of the classroom bother her.

"What?! How is this 'little'?" asked one of the students.

"Your percentage of success is **ZERO!**"

"You **Zero Louise!**" yelled Kirche.

Louise took out a handkerchief and started cleaning the dirt off of her face as if it were completely natural.

** 2 hours later **

As Louise goes downstairs, she sees two more of her friends, **Erika Anders** and her servant, **Fine Klassen**.

Erika is known as **The Doll Witch**, which is due to the witch attire that is colored blue, and she is a magician as well, has long blond hair, and has cyan eyes, and F-cup breasts that rival Kirche. She sometimes refers herself in 3rd-person format, but she's a cute girl nevertheless.

Fine has shoulder-length orange hair, cyan eyes, and wears the magician's school uniform and is Erika's servant. Unfortunately, she's an airhead, is very clumsy, and has a docile personality.

"So, Louise," said Erika. "Erika has heard about the incident. Erika hopes they didn't treat you badly."

Louise smiled at Erika, who's more concerned about her.

"No. They said that the teacher carries part of the responsibility, since she let me use magic. Even the class warned her," said Louise.

Then there were giggles further downstairs. The one who made those giggles were Kirche, and another blonde-hair girl done up in large curls with the rest tied by a large ribbon and has freckles on her face. Her name is **Montmorency Margarita La Fère de Montmorency. **The girl beside Kirche is the one who quietly walked away before Louise did her demonstration. Her name is **Tabitha**.

"Man, you're having a bad day, right?" asked Kirche. "Since you don't have a nickname yet."

"Shut that mouth of yours!" exclaimed Louise.

"Well, I'm looking forward to tomorrow," said Kirche. "I wonder what kind of familiar spirit you summon."

"Oh yeah, isn't tomorrow the day to summon familiars?" asked Fine.

"Yes," answered Louise. "And I have great confidence when it comes to the Summon Servant spell! Just you watch, and I'll even make **Lady Gremory **proud!"

Kirche and Montmorency gasped when Louise mentioned "Lady Gremory."

"You mean…**Rias Gremory**? The most popular student in this school?!" asked Montmorency.

"That also means **Rinako Amagi**, her cousin, is probably going to watch her too," said Kirche. "This should be good."

"That's right! I'll summon a sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit that will be unmatched, even with everyone else's familiar spirits combined," proclaimed Louise and began proceeding down the stairs.

Erika and Fine were worried.

"Should we let THEM know?" asked Fine.

"We should, for safety's sake," said Erika as took her Orca card and began calling…**The Grand Student Council.**

** Later that night **

Kirche is taking a bath at her dorm room, thinking about what Louise said to them.

"For her to say it with such confidence, and to show it to Lady Gremory as well…" said Kirche. "She's damaging her own reputation even further, and in front of Lady Gremory and Lady Seere as well, which should be her ultimate downfall."

Then, a knock was heard.

"It's already time? Hold on, Sticks!" said Kirche.

"Are you there, Kirche?" asked a manly voice. "It's me, Pelisson."

"Crap! Sticks was tomorrow, and then…"

Kirche made a fangirly scream at the next name.

"**Yuuto Kiba**, the #1 Prince Charming…"

Excited with her 'schedule', Kirche waved her wand, and her towel magically appears around her body.

** At Louise's room **

As Louise was getting ready to go to bed, she remembered what she told to the others…

'_I have great confidence when it comes to the Summon Servant spell!'_

"I never should have said that," said Louise, covering herself in her pillow, as she now was having doubts. Worse, what would happen if SHE sees it all? After all, Louise is still trying to get accustomed to her new life as…a **Devil**.

* * *

END OF PART 2: Louise and Kirche face off in a demonstration of spells.

START OF PART 3: Ash and Silvia are on their dragons flying through Albion Forest.

* * *

** At a mysterious place **

It was Déjà vu for Ash as he was once again in the purple mysterious place with the dragon woman Navi.

"Again?" he asked.

"Don't be so negative," said Navi.

"You touch my body every night while I can't move. What's fun about that?"

"Fufufufu," giggled Navi. "It's fun. I love your innocent reactions."

Navi gets on top of Ash, and…

PLUMP. PLUMP.

Ash gets a face-full of Navi's large breasts.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Ash, keeping a straight face.

"As I said," answered Navi. "Both **HE **and I will be born soon, and before any one of us can entrust ourselves to you, I need to examine your body."

"Examine…" said Ash.

"Would you like to examine my body, too?" asked Navi, hugging her breasts. "If you can move your arms, that is."

The gigantic red-creature looked at the mansion again, seeing Ash and Navi.

"Don't be upset. Tonight's the last night," said Navi. "We should enjoy it while we can."

"The last night?" asked Ash.

Navi smiled. "So, tonight will be a different night. I'll measure the size of the most sensitive part of your body…with my mouth."

"H-Hold on!" protested Ash, knowing what Navi is going to do.

The gigantic red dragon used his magic to knock Ash back to the real world.

** At the Apollo house; Next Day **

"Ash, are you up yet?!" It was his maid Titta again, only this time…

"Wake up!"

It was a little too close…

THUD!

Ash got a surprise as he certainly got out of bed, and landed his butt onto the floor.

"Man. I know you're worried about your arm, but I'm worried that you might miss the race!" said Titta.

"! Oh right!" said Ash, with Titta helping him wrap his left arm with another set of white bandages.

** 20 minutes later **

BANG! BANG! BANG BANG!

Fireworks were heard everywhere.

Today was the day. The Aries(4th month) Dragonar Festival. It's held every Aries, and it is a springtime activity in the Academy. It was a clear, sunny day; a perfect condition for the race. There were 10s of dragons lined up, along with the students from the Dragonar Academy.

By a rough estimate, there were about 50 people, and hundreds of people in the crowd. However, if anyone should have looked, there are is a particular person who stands out. A large, suntanned woman with long violet hair tied in a ponytail, blue eyes, having a collar with chain tied on her neck, and wears a black dress, showing plenty of cleavage, and evening gloves, an orange teacher's skirt, thigh-high stockings, and has a mysterious, mischievous personality. Known as the **Red Queen** or the **Crimson Queen**, her name is **Aishwarya Ray**, and right now, she is currently watching Ash, and is recording his progress throughout her Orca card.

Meanwhile, President Rebecca is at the center of the temporarily constructed stage.

"Good morning, students!" said Rebecca. The Student Council President does not have a loud voice, but her words were full of confidence and had a penetrating power.

"The weather is quite lovely, but let's dispense with the pleasantries. The Aries Dragonar Festival is not just an ordinary race."

As Rebecca continued to talk, Ash borrowed Raymond's dragon, Brigid, again.

"I'm counting on you, Brigid," Ash said to Brigid as the dragon nods at him.

Rebecca continued, "The results of this traditional Ansullivan event not only becomes a public part of history, but also an opportunity to show our rival school, Grand Libra Academy, of what we're made of!

"Now, if you participate, you must aim for the center of the winner's podium. But perhaps winning isn't sufficient motivation in and of itself. So, I will present the winner with a ticket for an all-day date with me, Rebecca Randall."

Everyone in the area cheered at that announcement.

"I-Is she serious?!" asked Raymond. "Hey Ash! Give Brigid back! I'm in!"

"Hmph. What a noisy crowd," said Aisha, covering her ears.

"Now, settle down!" yelled Rebecca, silencing the students immediately. "Now, a word from the competitors' representative, first year Senios student, Her Highness Princess Silvia Lautreamont."

Silvia made her onto the stage and observed the students all around the sports field. She then looked at the one person who's determined to beat her: Ash.

Ever since that day, Silvia had not withdrawn from her words. If the other party had been a boy, at that time Ash would beat the crap out of him. However, he can't since it's a girl, even when he wanted to in this case, but he doesn't like hitting girls, and for good reason, especially this one: she's a Princess, and a possible candidate of becoming one of the next **Queens of Vanadis**.

Silvia then opened her mouth as her icy voice shook the atmosphere, reminding everyone of the past Winter…

"[One must do one's utmost, no matter the contest.] That is my family's motto. That's all."

As Silvia walked away, some comments were heard. As in not-so-pleasant comments.

"What was that? Ugh, creepy."

"She's getting carried away just because she's royalty."

"She should've been in that other school."

"Like brother, like sister."

"Oh yeah. I remember **Julius **the Dragonslayer."

Those last 2 comments caught Ash's attention, and it certainly caught Aisha's attention as well.

"Wasn't he executed for breaking the biggest taboo?"

"Not so loud."

'What a rotten atmosphere,' thought Ash as he glared at the female students talking about Silvia. 'People are dredging up something from over a decade ago.'

Ash knew about the rumors of **Prince Julius Lautreamont**. The eldest son of the family, and the one who violated the biggest taboo, killing his own dragon. No one knew why, but before he could disclose his motive, he was publicly executed, gaining the attention not only to this school, but to Grand Libra Academy as well.

Why does Grand Libra Academy know about this, you ask? Well, it's because Julius slayed his dragon in Tristan territory, which proved to be a Double Whammy as mages caught Julius red-handed a few moments later and has been extradited back to Dragonar Academy.

'She has it rough too, huh?' asked Ash to himself. It was then Ash began to feel sorry for Silvia.

** 7 minutes later **

The competition was about to begin. The order was determined by the training practices which were held earlier. Rebecca decided to do something different this year. The worst ones were placed in front, while the best were placed in the back.

Silvia and Ash were in the top two, so they were in the back. Although the Student Council had made an exception to the rule to allow him to use another student's pal to participate in the competition, just to make things fair, his starting position was in the last row on purpose.

Now, to be allowed to participate in the competition was a 1-in-10,000 chance. Furthermore, to be beside Silvia, this was a perfect opportunity to execute their showdown.

They didn't look at each other as they were focused on the main objective: To win.

Rebecca was on the top of Cu Chalainn's head, standing in majestic fashion.

"On your mark!"

A suffocating silence enveloped as she lifted a magic carbine starting gun.

Only the sound of one's own heartbeat and the deep breathing of the dragons could be heard.

At the last moment, Ash had a feeling that he was being watched. In fact, he IS being watched…by Aisha, the Crimson Queen.

'Show me what you got, Ash Blake,' said Aisha to herself as she now got info on Ash after scanning him from her card.

It was the calm before the storm. Then, the gun let out an enormous bang!

And the dragons took off, leaving a cloud of dust in their wake.

"Go get 'em, Ash!" said Raymond, cheering him on.

** Around the city district **

The townspeople were eagerly waiting for the competition to head their way.

"Here they come!" replied one of the boys.

The Stradas and Hydras flew high in the sky, while the Asias zoomed through town.

Meanwhile, Ash had to zoom past the other competitors before getting to Silvia, and on Brigid, an Asia dragon, he had to work a little extra hard.

"Man. Bringing up the rear was a bad way to start," said Ash. "Lancelot's already flown far ahead."

As the competition goes into a rocky tunnel, Ash could see Silvia, riding Lancelot, up ahead, but trouble is just around the corner.

Not only Ash could see Silvia, but he could also see 3 girls all blocking Silvia's path.

"Those girls…"

Those were the girls who made harsh comments on Silvia earlier, and they were to stop Silvia by blocking her in the narrow alley and trying to slow down.

Ash went to Silvia.

"What's going on here?" asked Ash.

"Leave me alone," replied Silvia. "Blocking and team play aren't against the rules."

"Oh, really?" asked Ash, and passed Silvia and went to the three girls.

As Ash went to the far left side of the girls, he violently pushed them, courtesy of Brigid.

"What are you doing?!" asked one of the girls.

Ash had a plan. "Sorry! It's a borrowed dragon, so it's kinda hard to control," Ash replied.

The girls knew immediately who he was.

"Hey! That guy's Ash Blake."

"The problem child?"

Whether it was luck or not, Ash's name seemed to have profound effect on them.

"Get back! Get back!"

It wasn't long before the 3 girls drove their dragons to the right end of the wall…

CRASH!

…and lost it all.

"Well, that problem-child reputation came in handy, after all," said Ash.

Silvia took this opportunity and forged ahead.

"Don't expect me to thank you," said Silvia.

"I won't," replied Ash. "Let's go Brigid!"

Brigid roars as Ash moves out of the tunnel and prepares to take out the rest of the competition.

* * *

END OF PART 3: Ash riding Brigid is in hot pursuit of Silvia riding Lancelot.

START OF PART 4: Two mysterious ladies watching the 2nd-year students summon their Familiars.

* * *

** At Grand Libra Academy **

While the Dragonar Festival is occurring, the day of the Summoning is finally here for the Magic Division students.

The students from the Weapons Division and Martial Arts Division were also there to see what was going on. The instructor there was a bald man wearing a blue mage uniform and a staff in his right hand, while carrying a handbag. He is in his 40s, and is a fire mage. His name is **Jean Colbert**.

"Today is the day of your summoning," explained Prof. Colbert. "This is the first exam of your second year, as well as the sacred day of your first encounter with your familiar spirit, who will spend the rest of your life with as a part of an aristocratic family.

Louise was getting anxious. In fact, she never felt this much pressure for some strange reason.

Kirche gets behind Louise and says, "I can hardly wait to see how _great_ of a familiar spirit you will summon."

"Shut up Zerbst," replied Louise.

In the sidelines were some of Louise's friends; Aria, Miyabi, Erika, and Fine.

"I really HOPE she doesn't blow it up this time," said Aria with her arms crossed.

Fine could only shiver in fear, as if something bad was going to happen. Little does she know she's right on the money.

** A few minutes later **

One by one, students did their summoning spells and got some good and not-so-good familiars.

Montmorency watched one of the students summon a weird one-eye creature called a 'bugbear'.

"If a weird familiar spirit were summoned in this situation, it'd be a life-long embarrassment," she said.

Guiche came up behind her with a rose in his hand and said, "I'm sure a lovely and cute familiar spirit will come to you, Montmorency."

"Obviously."

"They say that the summoned familiar spirit is a perfect match for its summoner."

"Next!" said Prof. Colbert.

Guiche stepped up. "It's me, Guiche de Gramont, Mr. Colbert. I shall summon the most amazing familiar spirit in the history of this school. And then, the school's fame shall also-"

"Enough with the monologue," said Prof. Colbert. "You have a line behind you."

"Very well." Guiche then began chanting, _"Oh, great primogenitor Burimill who leads us. Bring forth a noble one that shall be the slave of me, Bronze Guiche's slave. Answer to thy sacred summoning."_

Unfortunately for Guiche, it would not be his day. After all that build up, what does he get? A **Monty Mole** from **Super Mario World.**

Guiche was disappointed, but not Kirche. She summoned a large salamander.

"You sure summoned a big one in the end, Miss Zelpusto," said Prof. Colbert.

"It's a result of that matches my nickname, The Feveret Kirche," she said.

Tabitha managed to summon a blue dragon, and Montmorency summoned a frog, much to her dismay.

"Well, is that everyone?" asked Prof. Colbert.

"No, not yet," said Kirche. "Miss Vallière is left."

It was finally Louise's turn. Some of the other classmates murmured.

"It's the Zero Louise, man."

"What is she going to summon?"

"I'm sure she can't. It'll be another explosion and that's it."

Aria, Erika, and Miyabi were getting cross at the remarks giving to Louise. Aria was THIS close getting her guns out and begin shooting, but she had to use all of her energy to resist.

Erika and Fine knew that Aria was running out of patience.

"You said that you can summon something greater than this boy, right Louise?" asked Kirche as she pats the Salamander.

"Naturally," answered Louise. And then…

"You can do it, Louise!"

Everyone all looked to see Miyabi cheering Louise on. What are the odds?

"Prove to these idiots that you can summon a great familiar!" yelled Aria.

"Prove them wrong!" said Erika.

Louise, getting some motivations from the 3 girls, proceeds to do her thing: Summon her Familiar.

"_I beg you. My slave, who lives somewhere in this universe! Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!"_

Unfortunately…

**BOOM!**

…this was the result. Another explosion.

"I knew this was going to happen!" said one of the students.

When the smoke cleared, in which somehow turned out to be an eternity, what did Louise summon?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A **snowman**. Louise could hardly believe her eyes. And before she knew, the snowman melted quickly, leaving nothing.

Every one of the other students (except for Aria, Miyabi, Erika, and Fine) all broke out in huge fits of laughter, all of it pointed at Louise. Her cheeks turned bright red in embarrassment as everyone was quite obviously enjoying a good laugh at her expense.

"As expected of Louise the Zero!"

"Ah ha ha ha ha!"

"A snowman! A snowman as a Familiar!"

"Oh, my sides!"

"Shut up!" Louise yelled at the others. "This is a mistake! I just have to try again!"

The others ignored Louise and continued laughing at her.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

…until THAT voice was heard. Everyone stopped laughing immediately and all looked at who made that last comment. When they did, to Louise, Aria, Miyabi, Erika, and Fine, it was the most miraculous sight that they have ever seen! To Kirche, she began to sweat a little bit in fear.

To the other students, they all smiled in delight.

"It's them! It's Lady Gremory and Lady Amagi!"

"Two of the **Three Great Ladies**!"

"Our #1 dream girls!"

Everyone all saw 2 girls: **Rias Gremory **and **Rinako Amagi**, but her real name is **Rinako Seere**.

Rias Gremory is a young woman who appears to be in her late teens with light skin, blue-green eyes and a nice buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long, **crimson red** hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. Now, many students from ALL divisions adore Rias because she shown to be kind, soft, loyal and caring to her classmates (and her servants). She rarely ever raises her voice when she's speaking, even when she's displaying her serious side. She is the daughter and second child of the Gremory Family. She became the heir after her brother, **Sirzechs**, became the Satan Lucifer, losing his right as heir to the house. However, her father, **Lord Gremory**, became the new administrator of Grand Libra Academy. It was no doubt that she is THE most popular student in the academy.

As for Rinako Seere…as long as you don't get on her BAD side, you'll be fine. Rinako is Rias' twin cousin, and has deep-colored purple-hair that goes to her knees, her fringe covers her left eye and her side bangs come down to her chin. She has bright red eyes. Her skin is flawless and it is sort of tan. She has blood red lips. She has an hour glass figure and a huge bust. She is the same height as Rias and has the same uniform as her, which is the Magic Division female uniform. Now, not only she is the heir to the Seere house, but she also happens to be the TOP student of all in Grand Libra Academy, and is the one who actually introduced the 'Future Technology' concept to Halkeginia. Now she would be the perfect girl as well as Rias if it weren't for her **personality**, and Guiche is about to find out why.

Guiche approaches to Rias with a **bouquet of roses** and gave his best smile to her.

"Good morning, Miss Gremory," said Guiche. "You and Rinako look absolutely LOVELY this morning."

What he got in return was…

KICK!

…a kick in the face by Rinako.

"Like she would accept your flowers, you creep!" said Rinako, who was cross.

You see, Rinako has a BIG Tsundere personality, like Louise and Aria, but hers goes one step further. Rinako is not only the smartest of the family, but like Louise, she is shown to be an arrogant, cocky, and confident young woman, but she's also the Disciplinarian of the family. She's a strong-willed girl with a lot of pride who's not afraid to say what's on her mind, even when directly criticizing her own cousin (and servants).

But that's not all! She's openly admits that she is a **man-hater**. That's right. Rinako hates men, as she thinks that they're all perverted and useless creatures that aren't worth the trouble, as both Sirzechs and Old Osmond soon found out the hard way. The real reason why is because due to her childhood, both her mother and sister got **raped** by a gang, but Rinako managed to save both her mother and sister in time after a feeling of rage came inside her and killed the gang with her own powers.

For some strange reasons, though, she still grabs the attention of both male and female admirers, making her very popular. Now, surprisingly enough, she DOES have a gentle side inside her, and has a soft spot for cute things. The fact that she loves cute and cuddly things also makes it hard for her to concentrate on her work. And when no one (and I mean NO ONE) is looking, her imagination often runs wild, but her fantasies are usually about cute girls, and most of the time, many people catch her doing that.

When Kirche saw Rinako left-kick Guiche, she began to slow back off. Tabitha has a good idea of what's coming and waved her large staff and a pair of earmuffs covers her ears.

"I've heard of what Erika and Fine had said, and Rias and I have seen everything!" said Rinako, who was very cross. Many students all began to cower in fear. If there was any one thing NOT to do, it was to make both Rias and Rinako angry! Both students AND staff.

"And Kirche!" Rinako pointed to her. Kirche froze as she was caught red-handed. She knew this was coming. "How many times do I have to tell you not to make fun of Louise?!"

"S-Sorry…" Kirche apologized to her.

Rinako sighed, and then looks at the other students. "And that goes for ALL of you here as well!"

"That's right!" said Rias, who was also disappointed in her classmates. "Don't you realize that you all laughed to a member of the **Grand Student Council**?!"

All of the students gasped in shock!

"What?! Louise is in the Student Council?!"

"That's impossible!"

"I've heard that Kirche and Tabitha are in the Student Council, too!"

Murmurs were spreading like wildfire, but that didn't last long.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

That was Aria firing her gun in the air, silencing everyone.

"Thanks, Aria," said Rias. "Now listen, and listen well! If Rinako, any one of the Student Council, or I catch you making fun of Louise again, we'll report this to the **President **and the **Grand Disciplinary Committee**!"

The students all gasped in horror. The last thing they all want is to see the wrath of the Grand Student Council President and/or the Grand Disciplinary Committee.

Rinako then went to Louise and began to comfort her. "Don't worry, Louise. We'll help you improve on your magic, and get you a Familiar that'll knock 'em dead!"

Louise smiled in delight and hugged Rinako. "Thank you, Lady Amagi!"

Prof. Colbert, who was shaking like a leaf himself, but only for a moment, recollected himself and said, "Right! Now, let's all head back to our classrooms!"

Meanwhile, two maids came to Rias and Rinako and whispered something in their ears.

"Thank you," said Rias. "Louise! Kirche! Tabitha! Aria! Erika! Fine! Miyabi! Come with us! We have a meeting to attend to with the President!"

[YES, LADY GREMORY!] said the girls, except for Tabitha, who simply nodded.

What many of the students don't know is that Rias, Rinako, Louise, Kirche, and Tabitha are **Devils**. As for Aria, Erika, Fine, and Miyabi, they are some of their **Guardians**.

* * *

END OF PART 4: Rias and Rinako are walking with Louise, who is blushing.

START OF PART 5: Ash confronts a mysterious man and a mysterious girl.

* * *

** Somewhere in Lautreamont Knight Country **

Ash and Brigid were now at **Fianna Forest**, which is bordered on the west by Rubina Lake, and is located northwest of the city of Ansullivan. However, Ash stopped Brigid to take a break as Brigid was breathing heavily and her expression is in great pain.

Ash soon realized his mistake. "I shouldn't try to make an Earthia(Asia) like you keep up with a Maestro," he said, and he also realized something else: He has lost the showdown and his goal to force Silvia to take back her words failed.

'So much for my match against the princess,' he thought. 'Yet, why don't I don't feel bad about losing?' "Maybe because I had fun back there, racing with her."

Yep, Ash's mood was rather carefree, surprisingly enough.

Then he remembers something in his dream.

**[Partner…]**

That word made Ash's heart beat with excitement. He instinctively felt that word was nostalgic.

Suddenly, a rustling noise was heard.

"Is someone there?" Ash asked. "Could be a dropout." He then said to Brigid, "Wait here. I'll go take a look."

Now, for safety reasons, the Guards of Ansullivan would patrol the forest, but not in this area.

Ash was no dummy. He heightened his awareness and cautiously surveyed the surroundings. Although he hadn't discovered any suspicious figures, he felt as though someone was watching him. Little does he know that not only he's right, but **tragedy** is just moments away….

Fianna Forest is known to be one of the largest forests within the borders of Lautreamont Knight Country. As Ash ran in the forest, so as to not trip over the tree roots that crawled over the earth like a web of intricate blood vessels, he constantly looked down at his feet.

Ash soon found of what appears to be an old ship. As Ash looks around the ship, he somehow felt that the person watching him is somewhere within this area.

"What is this?" asked Ash.

"It's a Zepharos airship," said a voice. "They used them in the last war."

The one who made that voice was on top of the airship. It was a tall, thin man. Though he was dressed like a magician, which wasn't out of the ordinary nowadays, Ash was shocked into silence.

The reason why is because the man was wearing a silver-colored mask on his face, which covered everything except his nose and mouth.

In addition to this, his gleaming silver hair was streaked through with strands of crimson hair, which brought to mind an image of silver silk slowly shedding blood, as well as the blood used to write cursed scripts.

In his right hand, he held a black object that emitted light, and it looks of what it appears to be a gun.

'Is that one of the Empire's mechanical weapons?' thought Ash.

Now, it's not like he didn't know about it.

On the other side of the steep mountain range, lacking the blessing of dragons, the Zepharos Empire had a highly developed civilization based on technology and machinery.

The weapon the masked man has is indeed a gun. A '**short machine gun**' to be exact. It's a gun that combined the portability of a pistol and the rapid fire of a machine gun. Ash knew not to act rashly. He knew that the man could easily riddle him with so many bullets in him right now…

"Are you an Imperial soldier?!" Ash asked.

The masked man smiled a little bit.

"Is that what you think?" he asked as he jumped off the airship and confronts him.

Ash realized that he was in a precarious situation.

"Young man, how old are you?" asked the masked man. He had a Chevron Kingdom accent rather than an Empire accent. Aside from that, the way he spoke was highly refined. To be more precise, he was speaking so-called 'King's Chevrish.'

"Sixteen," answered Ash. "But what of it?"

"You still have an immature dragon in you at that age," the masked man answered.

Ash was astounded and he retreated a few steps.

"How can you tell?!"

"I can see it," said the masked man. "Thanks to the curse I bear, that is."

"Curse?" asked Ash as he frowned.

Suddenly, the shrill sound of air came to Ash's ear. Thinking quickly, Ash dodged the surprise attack as a pitch-black serpent passed through Ash once was and destroyed it. In actuality, the pitch-black snake was actually a long whip, the preferred weapon of the Tantalos Tribe. Those who master this weapon are said to have an unpredictable attack. Even soldiers armed with swords, guns or cannons, aren't match. There is an exception though: **Vampire Ninjas**. They are the only ones that matches (and rarely outdoes) the Tantalos Tribe.

Ash could then see who made the attack. In front of the masked man was a young teenage girl who was sun-tanned, and was also wearing a mask. Her beautiful jet-black hair was fixed at the back of her head and, despite her petite stature, her eyes were filled with murderous intent.

"Get away from Master Milgauss!" said the girl.

"What's going on?" asked Ash, and then thinking quickly, he turned around and ran.

The girl goes after Ash in hot pursuit.

As Ash ran back to Brigid, he soon realized that the girl had already caught up to him in blazing speed.

"What did I do?!" Ash asked to her.

"Your luck ran out when you met us!" answered the masked girl.

"This is nuts!"

"That's war for you!"

"But there's a ceasefire!"

"The Empire and the Kingdom are still fighting behind the scenes!" said the masked girl.

Ah yes. The Chevron Kingdom (Body) and the Zepharos Empire (Gate Jaw) are just two of the many great powers of this continent of Arc Strada. They have been in a Cold War for over 50 years. Sandwiched between them was the Lautreamont Knight Country(Heart), the Chevron Kingdom's child country.

Now initially, the Knight Country was part of the Kingdom, therefore, the relationship between these two countries would, naturally, be much closer than any of their allies.

Currently, should armed personal from the Empire appear within boarders of Knight Country, this country could, and would, interpret this as a military operation of the Empire.

However, Ash's strength was finite. He was definitely incapable of opposing the ninja girl before his eyes.

The masked girl threw her whip to Ash and catches his legs.

Ash trips, and the masked girl lands on top of him. And as the girl was about to kill him with her mini-sword, Ash braced for the worst.

Somehow, Ash didn't feel the impact. He looked and see the girl looking at him in a frozen state. Ash took this opportunity and tried to push her off, but the girl jumped and landed on a cliff.

There was now a tense standoff.

'She could've killed me,' thought Ash. 'Why did she hesitate?'

Then, the ground below the girl began to collapse. Ash knew that the girl was about to fall. Thinking quickly, Ash grabs the girl's hand and switched places with her, meaning that HE was going to take the fall down the cliff: 10 stories, straight down!

The masked girl couldn't believe her eyes. Ash saved her from certain death. She was confused, but then…

"Jeez. If you can't kill him, then I will!"

The masked girl gasped as she saw a person with black wings fly down towards Ash.

** Below the ravine **

As Ash was falling…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!"

…he then came to a sudden stop.

"Eh…?"

Ash was floating in the middle of the ravine; above the cliff and below the ground. However, what he doesn't know…

STAB!

"Guaaaaaaaaaaah!"

…was that he just got stabbed by what appears to be a **Spear of Light**.

"If you want something wrong done right, you have to do it yourself," said a dark voice.

That voice belonged to a person floating above Ash. When Ash looked at the person, he could tell it was an Angel. But unfortunately, it wasn't an Angel Ash was thinking. In actuality, it was a **Fallen Angel**.

It was a buxom woman with long black hair down to her hips and dark-purple eyes. She was wearing black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots.

"Man, I don't know what that idiot was thinking, but she should be glad that I've done it for you," said the Fallen Angel.

Then Ash felt immense pain on his stomach where the spear is at. He tried to reach it, but the spear suddenly vanished, leaving nothing but a huge hole in his stomach. Then, blood began spewing out of the open wound.

"Either way, you were a threat to us, as well as the Dragon inside, so we decided to get rid of you and the Dragon early. And if you want to hold a grudge besides the Mother Dragon, then blame God who put the **Sacred Gear** inside you."

"G-God?" asked Ash before he began to lose consciousness. The wound he had was proven to be **fatal**, yet he didn't feel the pain any longer. Ash touched his stomach. He couldn't believe it. His hand was covered in **blood**.

"Now, please die for Master Milgauss," said the Fallen Angel as she snapped her fingers, and Ash once again began the free fall to his doom.

Above the cliff, the masked girl saw it all, and her eyes widened in disbelief. Soon, the Fallen Angel rose to the cliff and in front of the masked man now named **Milgauss**.

"I have successfully killed him, Master Milgauss," said the Fallen Angel with a slight blush on her face.

"Good, **Raynare**," said Milgauss. "Now let's go. You too, **Anya**."

"Yes, sir," said the masked girl, now named Anya.

As the three left, Ash was almost down to the ground and was losing blood fast! Then, he realized another harsh reality: He was going to die, and he didn't even see his Pal.

"I-It can't be true…" said Ash. "I wish…I could…"

Even his Starbrand, which was emitting heat and a deep-red light, began to fade away.

"I wish…I could see my Pal…just once…"

Then, Ash closed his eyes…for good.

As Ash was almost to the ground, someone magically appeared on the ground and performed a spell.

Ash, which he was now dead, was now slowing down rapidly. He was soon floating down to the woman's arms. This woman is wearing of what appears to be a catsuit. She has long, straight black hair, has pointed ears, amber eyes, I-cup size breasts, and is actually a **sorceress/witch**. She is actually a feared and powerful witch. Half-human. Half-demon. She actually wields a legendary sword named **Kongoyasha**, and her skill as a swordsman is second to none. She is actually the leader of the **Guardians of Gremory;** she is none other than **Annerose Vajra**, the **Iron Witch**.

"So, you are the one that Aisha seemed interested…" said Annerose as she observes Ash's lifeless body. She took a look at his left arm, which was his Starbrand. Annerose could tell that…

"You are a Dragonar Academy student…"

But that's not all. Suddenly, something appeared on Ash's left hand. When the light dies down, Annerose could see lines etching on Ash's hand as if an invisible pen which was on fire would do. The lines quickly completed themselves, looking like a line of Nordic characters.

To Annerose, she was stunned to the core.

"How could this be?" she asked. "Those are the runes that signifies the contract of a Familiar! Aisha, you son of a b*tch, you've done it again!"

Annerose smiled. She took out her sword and began pointing towards Ash's heart. Suddenly, a magic circle appeared above them.

"I have decided. You may be a Dragonar Academy student," said Annerose. "But starting tomorrow, you will become one of us: a Guardian of the Gremory and Seere families."

STAB!

Annerose stabs Ash right in the heart, and a few seconds later, they both disappeared.

Meanwhile, Brigid, somehow having a bad feeling, took off back to Dragonar Academy.

* * *

**Act I – COMPLETE!**

**ED Song: I'm Goin' Down by Mary J. Blige**

**To be continued…**

* * *

_Next time on The Red Star-Marked Dragon Emperor…_

_As Ash Blake tries to figure out how he's still alive, he soon realizes he has markings on his left hand, and having special abilities only in the nighttime, including the ability to see in the dark._

_Then Ash gets instructions from someone he doesn't know at night, only to get stabbed again by another Fallen Angel, but this time, some of Rias' and Rinako's servants and Annerose save Ash from death again and takes him to Grand Libra Academy, where he meets the Grand Student Council._

_Ash then soon learns who they are, and they are all Devils! He also soon learns that he is now a part of a special team called "The Guardians of Gremory," filled with special people with special abilities, and they all have been reincarnated as "Immortal" human beings by Annerose, but they are still contracted under the Gremory and Seere families._

_And later, after knowing about the Student Council, along with their maids who can also fight, Ash then sees Guiche's two-timing nature and decides to pay him back. Guiche, in return, challenges Ash to a duel._

_During the fight, the Grand Student Council watches as Ash's left hand began to glow after getting a sword from Guiche. And then after that, both Mr. Colbert and Osmond suspect that Ash is someone 'special.'_

_And on his way back to Apollo House where Titta is waiting for him, Ash confronts yet ANOTHER Fallen Angel, but this time, Ash's left arm began to glow and his 'Pal' is born and is able to fend the Fallen Angel off. Not only that, his gauntlet, or Sacred Gear, has also been formed._

_Ash is known to be in a country where Dragons dominate. Now he's going to be in a country where Magic, Weapons, Technology, and Martial Arts dominate. He'll meet a lot of powerful women and magicians, and more on the next act of The Red Star-Marked Dragon Emperor!_

* * *

And with that, Act I is now finished. Now, you can why I said to expect SLOW updates! Also, if you haven't noticed yet, I've introduced 4 Tsundere characters in this Act. (Silvia Lautreamont, Louise de la Vallière, Aria H. Kanzaki, and the Super Tsundere and the only OC in this story, Rinako Seere)

There's going to be even MORE Tsunderes in this story. (I'm actually going to break THE record of Tsunderes in fanfiction history!)

* * *

**REFERENCES:**

Annerose Vajra, Aishwarya Ray, Kongoyasha - Koutetsu no Majo Annerose (Made by Black Lilith)

Miyabi Fujikara - Juukishi Cutie Bullet (Made by Effordom Soft)

* * *

Now, I must warn you. The next chapter is going to have a HUGE Character Dump in terms of the Student Council, but you'll see why I have so many characters there.

It's a good thing I've finished this now, because we are in the "Last 3 Months of the Year", which means the Holidays are right around the corner, and my family takes these holidays very seriously.

And about the Red Gauntlet: This one is going to be an enhanced edition of the Boosted Gear, where Ddraig can be shown, but his gauntlet would disappear. However, Ddraig can switch between the gauntlet and his baby dragon form.

Right now though, I've got to go through those dreaded Midterms….

Yeah….Oh! One more thing. I'm going to switch to the Familiar of Zero and Highschool DxD events before going back to the Dragonar Academy events because if you remember, Louise failed to get a familiar. Echo is not here yet. Put those two together and you'll see why.

So while I study for the midterms, you read and review, and no flames! Flames will be ignored!


	3. The Council, The Bronze, & Ash's Dragon

Hey, hey, hey! We're back for more of _The Red Star-Marked Dragon Emperor_. First, **Dad's Review Corner** time.

**Dad's Review Corner:**

**Telron – I thank you for getting excited for this following chapter.**

**Enigma95 – It takes planning, timing, and precision.**

**ADV Satoshi - I have a way on how to develop these characters in the upcoming Acts. Expect them to be LONG, hence the slow updates. Also, the reason why I'm using Ash instead of Kamito is because I'm planning to bring Spirits only from Blade Dance, and to somehow make it up, I'm planning to give Ash _Hysteria Mode_.**

**RikuKagura - If you are having trouble, I can tell you that this is a mix between the first episode of _Dragonar Academy_, and the first episode of _The Familiar of Zero_.**

Now, as I said from the previous chapter, this one is going to contain a HUGE Character Dump, BUT some of them will be there for good reasons. I will post a big **BOLD **note on why at the end.

Also, expect a record-breaking number of Tsunderes in this story (including 1 Coodere), but more importantly, you're going to see Rinako's entire Peerage, as well as Rias' almost-completed peerage.

And, there are some custom Sacred Gears from a user that I've asked for permission. I'll give him credit for those Sacred Gears at the end of this chapter.

Now, prepare yourselves to meet many exciting characters and a couple of fights in between all in this Act of…

* * *

**The Red Star-Marked Dragon Emperor**

**OP Song: Break My Stride by Matthew Wilder**

* * *

**Act II: The Grand Student Council, The Bronze, and the Welsh Dragon**

** At a mysterious place in Arc Strada **

*Gasp!* "I-Is he gone?"

That was Navi. She felt that Ash disappeared from the world when he got attacked by a Fallen Angel named Raynare.

"No. NOOOOOO!"

Navi then cried for a good 20 minutes when she soon realized that her plan of trying to give the dragon to Ash has failed. Suddenly…

THUMP!

Navi stopped crying and her heart felt a big beat. Somehow, she now felt that someone saved Ash.

"Ash is still alive?! How could that be?!"

She activated a monitor in front of her, and there in the Apollo House, quietly sleeping in his bed was…

"Ash! He's sleeping… That means he's alive! Oh, thank goodness…"

Navi felt a huge weight off of her shoulders when she found out that Ash is alive, but what she doesn't know was that Ash had been resurrected by a witch named Annerose, nicknamed as "The Witch of Steel." Even Ash himself doesn't know that he's been resurrected, but he's about to wake up any second now…

** At the Apollo House **

"ASH! WAKE UP!"

Ash suddenly got up, and realized that he was alive and back in his dorm room.

"H-How am I still…I got shot in the…"

Ash looked at his stomach and was surprised to see that his stomach is normal, his left arm still had his Starbrand, and his maid Titta was waking him up again.

"Wow…It must have been a VERY weird dream…" he said to himself as he was getting ready for class, not knowing that Aisha, who happens to be a **Gremory Guardian** herself, and the best friend of Annerose looked at the window, floating in the air and said…

"No, it wasn't Ash. It was all real."

** At Dragonar Academy **

"Dude! Where were you?!" asked Raymond who was checking Ash all over to see if he wasn't hurt. "Many of those officers were looking for you!"

"R-Really?" asked Ash.

"You think?" asked Max. "They found Brigid after it ran away from Fianna Forest and you happened to be the one who encountered a 'mishap', and the rescue team, including the President were searching all over for you. Where were you?"

"Uh…." Ash tried to say, but luckily for him, class was about to begin.

** 12 hours later **

Ash was getting ready to go to his room again, but then he soon realizes something…

"What are these?" he asked as he looked at his left hand, which had the runes "Gandálfr" on it. He tried to wash it off while being at the restroom, but it does nothing.

He did not want to bother anyone since it's already nighttime, and it's almost curfew, so Ash decided to head in for the night when suddenly…

"Ash. Come over here for a minute."

He heard a voice.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Over here."

Ash heard the voice that time.

"Follow me."

Feeling that he may get some answers on what happened yesterday and how he got the runes on his left hand, Ash followed the "voice."

** At Fianna Forest **

As Ash continued to follow the voice, he soon realized that he's not as tired as he thought. In fact, earlier today, he had to close his eyes more due to sunlight and began to get "weak", but at night though, his heart was pumping with excitement as if he can run through 500-mile dash without breaking a sweat. His senses have heightened a little bit, and he was more aware of his surroundings. To Ash, it was weird. He's usually a daytime person, but now, for some odd reason, he's becoming a _nighttime_ person. Luckily for him, his maid Titta is always there to help him in need during the day.

A few moments later, Ash soon arrives at the place where he once saved the mysterious girl, Anya, and met the mysterious man Milgauss: the cliff. It is also where he once fell and got killed by that Fallen Angel Raynare. And speaking of Fallen Angels…

"Jump left."

Ash was confused at why the voice said that, but he did just that…

STAB!

…and just in time as he saw a spear of light slamming the pavement to where he once was a few seconds ago.

"W-What was that?" asked Ash.

"Jump right."

Ash jumped to the right as he avoided another spear of light that slammed to where he'd been standing, and then he heard a new voice say…

"Looks like I missed. How unfortunate. And here I was hoping to end your miserable existence. Not to worry. I will put you to rest soon."

Ash then looked up, and needless to say, he's in shock. The person he sees is an Angel. A **Fallen Angel**. And it's an arrogant one, too, as it was a middle-aged-looking gentleman with short black hair and dark blue eyes. His attire consisted of a pale violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora.

To Ash, it was like meeting with the mysterious man all over again. Only this time, he's facing a much more serious threat.

"Listen to me, Ash. If you do what I say, you'll be fine."

Ash did not need to think twice. He quickly calms himself down, and waited for the Fallen Angel's move.

"A Stray Devil, huh? In the middle of a forest? Well, this would be a perfect time for me to kill you," said the Fallen Angel as he threw the spear towards Ash.

"Now! Go!"

Ash heard the voice and began to run, avoiding getting speared by the spear as he ran from the cliff, and through the forest, where he can easily lose sight of the Fallen Angel.

** 15 minutes later **

"Don't think you can hide from me even if you are in the dense woods, boy!" yelled the Fallen Angel, who hasn't lost sight of Ash yet.

Ash continued to run, with the voice quickly giving him directions. He's been lucky so far…

"Have I lost him?" Ash asked.

"Not yet," replied the voice.

…but his luck is about to run out. He stumbles upon a dead-end. A very large wall is up above him, and two choices to make. Ironically, this is actually the place where Annerose resurrected him after falling into the ravine.

And before Ash could make his choice…

STAB!

"Guuuaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

…he has been stabbed once again in the stomach with a Light Spear. Blood began spilling out of his mouth. Then came intense pain, but only for a few minutes. But a few minutes to Ash seems like an eternity as he tried to get the Light Spear out of his stomach, but it was too hot for him to handle.

Then Ash could hear the sound of footsteps. He knew who's coming, and it was the Fallen Angel that successfully hit him with a Light Spear.

"You were one tough cookie to crack," said the Fallen Angel. "I got to admit that you are no ordinary Devil and is good on the defensive. But it doesn't matter, because in the end, you are going to die. However, that last spear didn't do that because of your tough body. This one will be a little stronger than the last, and this time, I won't miss."

As the Fallen Angel summons another Light Spear, Ash soon realizes that if he is hit again, he's going to die…or is he? Little does he know is that he is an "Immortal" person, thanks to Annerose. So, even if he did get hit and feel a LOT of pain, he won't die. Of course, he doesn't know that.

And as the Fallen Angel is about to finish him off…

PUNCH!

SLAM!

…he has been brutally punched down to the ground. HARD!

"You're not trying to kill our Guardian, are you?" asked a new voice.

What Ash saw shocked him. The Fallen Angel has been taken down with a single punch. He was more shocked to see a group of ladies in front of him.

First is a girl with wild blue hair and blue eyes. She has a good figure, but can easily be mistaken as a boy. What's more is that she has a tendency to smoke and skip classes making others believe that she is a delinquent. She is an expert at many firearms and often is seen pulling them out of nowhere (including a bazooka). Her name is **Sakuya Kazamatsuri.**

Second is a tall girl with LONG purple hair (that can also be used as a weapon), and is known to be very popular in school, although she finds it annoying. Her background is a complete mystery. She also has expressed a lack of caring for the lives of her other classmates like grabbing them around the throat with her hair and pulling them along because they are too slow. Her name is **Miyabi Tsukuyomi.**

Third is the girl who actually punched the Fallen Angel to the ground hard. She has a petite figure like Louise. She has green hair and tied in a mini ponytail with a red ribbon. She is normally calm until provoked. Her name is **Hifumi Inokai**.

Fourth is a girl who's very busty and has short orange hair. She has "Superman-like" powers, and she is somehow a huge fan of a show called "Kinorangers", which is most likely a Parody of the 1980 Super sentai series _Denshi Sentai Denjiman_ since their suits resembles the Denjiman Suits. She believes that each person can become strong. Unfortunately, she has a bad habit of going off on her own. Her name is **Akiwo Suzuka**.

And then there's another petite-figure girl with long blonde hair, tied with a large red ribbon. She has a very calm personality, and appears to be a human. If you know her a lot, then she's actually a **robot**. Her name is **Otome Chono**.

Next, a petite girl around 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. Her front hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. With a quiet and cold personality, her name is **Koneko Toujou.**

Then, a young woman with a buxom figure around the same age as Rias with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. Another one of "The Three Great Ladies", and looks like a Yamato Nadeshiko, her name is **Akeno Himejima**.

Then along came Rias Gremory herself, along with her cousin Rinako Seere, Annerose the Iron Witch, and 3 more ladies.

First, a woman with a voluptuous figure, long white hair with one long strand on top, and wears a Chinese dress with long sleeves, showing plenty of cleavage along the way. She is loud, brash, and likes to approach problems head-on, which often causes a bit of problems for the others. Despite her personality, when it comes to family, she is willing to sacrifice her status as royalty to ensure their safety. When it comes to fighting though, she is notably seen with a slasher smile, and shows a certain thirst for blood when against particular opponents. She is also known for being quite arrogant to the point that she doesn't even take the strongest of fighters seriously. The most shocking part though, is that she is an **Oni**, and not just any Oni. She's part of the Royal Oni clan. She wields a powerful "Golden Staff" (kanabō) that acts as a bludgeoning weapon, which combined with her strength, makes her a powerhouse to be reckoned with, which is why she is misinterpreted as the Power Type Oni. Known as the **White Princess**, her name is **Kanna Kurohime.**

Second is a woman who has long black hair that can extend all the way down her back, but she keeps it in double ponytails at the back. At both sides of her face she has two hangs that are tied. She has a very slim frame, in comparison to Kanna's buxom one, which comprises average sized breasts. Much like being more petite and lightweight she also appears to be the shorter of the two sisters. Her dominant outfit seems to resemble that of a nun's outfit, where she keeps her two swords, **Life Spirit** and **Death Spirit**, strapped to her left. She is defined as the "quiet" and "levelheaded" one of the two sisters, especially with her assume muteness. She compared to her older sister, Kanna, despite not actually being mute, chooses simply not to speak and rather she writes down her thoughts on a notepad she always carries with her. Compared to Kanna who is brash, she displays a high level of respect and professionalism in comparison. She treats people with respect even with her status as a demon. Her overall personality can be compared to that of which samurais and swordsmen display following the bushido code. Also an Oni, an Assassin type, to be exact, and known as the **Black Princess, **also part of the Royal Oni clan, her name is **Rena Kurohime**.

And last, but not least, a Sage type Oni who happens to be the cousin of Kanna and Rena. She has a petite figure, and is the smallest of the group (an inch shorter than Koneko). Usually wearing a gothic white dress, having long red hair with a white headband, she enjoys making potions and has a good knowledge of medicine and herbs. She also a long smoking pipe with her, however, it's not what everyone thinks. The pipe is used to summon Smoke Familiars which resembles large stuffed animals, but don't be fooled. They are a LOT stronger than they look. Another part of the Royal Oni clan, and known as the **Red Princess**, her name is **Hina Kurohime**.

When the Fallen Angel got back up, he was taken by surprise by the number of ladies that appear in front of him. That also includes…

"Crimson…Amethyst…You're both from the House of Gremory and Seere, aren't you?"

When the Fallen Angel asked that question, his eyes were full of hatred.

"You are correct, Fallen Creep," said Rinako. "The name's Rinako Seere, and next to me is my cousin Rias Gremory. And behind us are some of our servants."

The Fallen Angel looked at Rias' and Rinako's servants with deep hatred, especially towards the 3 Oni Princesses and Annerose.

"I don't know how you managed to get those Oni freaks on your side, as well as that Witch of Steel. It ticks me off!" said the Fallen Angel.

"Likewise," said Kanna. "And it looks like you are a pretty good target for us to eat."

"Not yet," said Annerose, stopping Kanna. "This new Guardian is my responsibility before Lady Gremory and Lady Seere, so I have first priority striking you down first…"

"Guardian? I see…" said the Fallen Angel, getting up. "So that boy is one of THEM, and not a Devil… Well, you better be careful where you set up your servants and guardians. We won't hold back if they're alone."

"We'll keep that in mind," said Rias.

"Now, since we're in Ansullivan territory, we're going to let you live this time…" said Rinako. "But believe me, if you come across our territory, or kill anyone of our servants…"

"We may have to KILL you, and then we'll EAT you!" said Kanna, showing off a sinister smile.

"So for your sake, as well as ours, you better hope that we won't meet again," said Annerose.

"Hmph. Same goes to all of you, especially you, Lady Annerose. You are the biggest threat to us," said the Fallen Angel as he began to fly out of the sky. "By the way, the name's **Dohnaseek**. I surely won't forget this meeting."

As soon as the Fallen Angel is out of sight, Otome then scanned the area around with her computerized-eyes. Then she said, "The area is clear."

Everyone sighed as the atmosphere was calm again.

"We should have killed him…" Rinako said, clearly disappointed.

"Then you want other Fallen Angels finding us here?" asked Annerose.

Rinako then realized what would have happened. "You're right. Good point."

"Now then, what should we do about him?" asked Hina, referring to Ash.

The girls all took a good look at Ash, who clearly lost consciousness. Rinako was not pleased.

"Another bland boy, and this one is from that other academy," she scoffed. "Ms. Annerose, you said that you resurrected him?"

"Yes, I did," said Annerose. "And if you take a good look at his left arm, you'll see why I did that."

When they did, they saw his left arm with special markings known as his Starbrand.

"I've heard that the Starbrands are used to summon Dragons?" asked Hifumi.

"It looks cool!" said Akiwo.

"Wait. His left hand…" said Miyabi.

When they looked at his left hand, their faces turned into complete shock, except for Koneko, Rena, and Otome, who were all emotionless.

"Wait! Are those what I think they are?" asked Rias.

"It can't be! It's impossible! Those runes represent the contract of a Familiar!" said Rinako.

"Could it be that this is the one that Louise tried to summon earlier?" asked Sakuya.

"I better hope not, and Louise hopes not either!" said Rinako. "Because should that be the case, Louise will become the ultimate laughingstock of the school!"

"And that's what I'm not hoping for either," said Rias. "However, since this boy IS our new Guardian, thanks to Ms. Annerose, what should we do?"

"We should send him back to his Academy!" said Rinako. "The less time we deal with him, the better!"

"As much as I would agree with you," said Annerose. "That won't be the case."

"Why?!"

"Because of these runes, and from the information Aisha sent me. I suggest that we should take him to the Infirmary Room, let him rest for the night, and then we'll be asking him a few questions."

"Lady Annerose is right…" said Koneko.

"I would also like to know as well," said Akeno.

Rinako reluctantly sighed. "Yeah, might as well. Hopefully we'll get everything cleared up tomorrow."

"Don't worry, Rinako. We'll get some answers alright," said Rias. "And this is also a good opportunity to show my rival, Rebecca Randall, whose boss."

Rinako smiled at that. Akeno prepared a magic circle for everyone with the help of a floating screen that appeared in front of her. In a few seconds, everyone, including Ash, disappeared. Ash has no idea that he's going to get an experience with the students (and the Student Council) of Grand Libra Academy.

* * *

END OF PART 1: Titta sleeping in her bed with a picture of Ash next to her.

START OF PART 2: Aishwarya gives the information about Ash to the Grand Student Council President.

* * *

** Next Day; At the Grand Libra Academy **

"Ahhh! What a beautiful day without seeing that annoying mouse of his!"

That voice you just heard belonged to **Mitsuko Tori**, who's not only another part of the staff in Grand Libra Academy, but she's also the school doctor and magical researcher. And yes, she is the 2nd victim of Old Osmond's perverted tricks. She has blond hair, blue eyes and is often seen wearing glasses and a lab coat. She also happens to be one of Rinako's servants as well, which means she too is a Devil.

As she heads to the Infirmary Room, which is quite large and nicely done, she doesn't know that Rias and Ash are there…

** At the Infirmary Room **

Ash was sleeping in one of the 24 beds in the room. It was morning and he somehow woke up without the yelling of his maid Titta. Then he realized something else…

"W-why am I naked?!"

That's right. Ash is completely naked. In a bed. In the Infirmary Room. In Grand Libra Academy. Part of Tristan territory.

As he's trying to figure out what the heck's going on, it even gets stranger.

"….Unnn."

Ash slowly turned his head and right next to him, and under the covers is Rias Gremory, who's also completely naked, with her long crimson hair scattered all over the pillow, and is still sleeping.

Ash has never seen her before, but nevertheless, he SCREAMED at the top of lungs…

"WHAT THE HECK!"

That slowly woke Rias up.

"Is it morning?"

As Rias woke up, Ash quickly went in the other direction, like a proper gentleman.

"E-E-Excuse me…." Ash told Rias.

"Yes?" asked Rias, fully awake, and not hiding any part of her body whatsoever.

"Can you please put clothes on? And can you tell me where my clothes are?"

Rias was surprised that Ash was a gentleman as he was giving Rias her space. She soon smiled.

"You can take a good look at me if you want," she daringly said to Ash. As expected, Ash blushed. He was tempted to do so, but thanks to his inner instincts, he didn't.

"Just please put your clothes on!" he said as he tried to find his own. "And I need some bandages for my left arm too!"

Rias smiled even more after taking a look at his body. She can tell that Ash has been training for a little bit. 'I think he's kind of cute,' she thought to herself.

A few moments later, Ash managed to find his clothes and a roll of bandages as he wrapped it around his left arm, hiding his Starbrand. Rias hasn't even left the bed yet and then asked Ash…

"So your stomach is okay?"

Ash soon stopped and realized what happened the other night.

"So, it wasn't a dream, right?" Ash asked.

"No, you got stabbed by a Fallen Angel last night," Rias answered Ash.

Ash checked his stomach, and was surprised to see his stomach is completely normal.

"Then how I'm still alive?!" he asked. "I should have been dead. I saw blood coming out of my stomach and mouth."

"That's true," said Rias. "But Lady Annerose and I healed your injuries. With that tough body of yours, our powers were shared with yours while I embraced you while we were naked. Although Rinako kept telling me not to so, because she thinks you're going to do perverted things to me."

"Who?"

"Rinako Seere. She's my cousin, and she's sometimes too confident and proud."

Suddenly, Ash remembered something very important.

"! I need to get back to Dragonar Academy! Who knows what President Rebecca, Raymond, or Max will say when they find out about this!"

"Well…"

Rias wasn't able to finish as Ash quickly head out of the room, only to realize that he just came face-to-face with the nurse Mitsuko.

Mitsuko was frozen in shock as she sees Ash in front of her and a completely naked Rias on the bed.

"Good morning, Ms. Tori," was all Rias could say.

Mitsuko's eyes went to Rias, and then to Ash, and vice-versa. After 2 minutes, she yelled at the top of her lungs…

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!"

The students from the hallway could hear Mitsuko's screaming voice. Not taking any chances, the students quickly head back to class.

** 10 minutes later **

"I see. You make me worry sometimes," said Mitsuko. "You should've called me and I would've gladly healed him."

Rias has told Mitsuko about what happened last night and had to heal Ash from his injuries by sleeping in the Infirmary Room.

"Oh! I have brought shame to the House of Gremory as I have not introduced myself. Rinako would scold me for sure on that part. My name is Rias Gremory," said Rias.

"And I'm Mitsuko Tori, the school nurse of Grand Libra Academy," said Mitsuko.

"Wait. Did you say 'Grand Libra Academy'?" Ash asked.

Mitsuko nodded at Ash's question.

"So this is our rival school…." said Ash. "Well, I need to go back to Dragonar Academy. That's where I attend school there."

"We haven't gotten your name yet," said Rias.

"Oh yes. I'm Ash Blake."

Mitsuko got herself frozen again. Then she began to stutter, "D-D-D-D-D-Did you s-s-s-say Ash Blake?"

"Yes."

"Miss Gremory! What have you done?!" asked Mitsuko, who was hyped up again.

"What is it?" Rias asked.

"This is Ash Blake! He's the **Problem Child **of that Academy!" And Mitsuko showed Rias the information about Ash, courtesy of her ORCA card.

Even Ash was stunned that Mitsuko would know about him despite the fact that she is the nurse of this school.

** 30 minutes later **

Annerose, wearing a black blazer teacher's suit, is walking with a maid beside her. She has a good busty figure, and is also half-human, half-demon. She has short cyan blue hair and violet eyes. Now, she may look calm and sweet, but unfortunately, she is one those MON-STARS*. She loves Annerose with all of her heart, and is determined to have her as her wife, and is also determined to kill any man who tries to get Annerose. Her name is **Mitico Fleuretty** or known as **Michiko**.

As Annerose get adored by many students, Michiko glares most of the men to not get in her way, but some of them don't care, and continues to hopefully get noticed by Annerose.

Annerose is another one of the teachers in this school, as well as the leader of The Guardians of Gremory. She is also known to have some male students and teachers fall in love with her because of her beauty. She's also target of someone called…

"Why, a fancy Good Morning to you, Ms. Vajra."

**Sayonaki Tooru**. He's another part of the staff, and is known to be one of the best teachers in school. He wears a business suit with a red tie, and has long silver hair, red eyes, and wears glasses. Unfortunately, he has a big secret…he's actually a century-old **vampire** who has a **Sadist Fetish**.

Michiko glared at Sayonaki real hard as Sayonaki uses his smooth voice to talk to Annerose.

"Stay away from Lady Annerose, you bastard!" said Michiko, getting her weapon out, but Annerose stopped her as she told Michiko that it was no good on him.

In fact, Sayonaki kept his cool, and continued talking.

"Looks like your maid doesn't like me."

"Of course she doesn't," said Annerose. "Now, as much as I like to torture you, it'll unfortunately turn you on. I also have to make sure that you don't approach to Akeno either."

Sayonaki smiled when Annerose mentioned Akeno. What he knows what others don't know is that Akeno is a **Sadist**, and to him, she was the perfect girl.

"Well, we'll see what happens," said Sayonaki. "By the way, you may want to look over there."

"Like we'll fall for any of your stupid tricks!" said Michiko, but when Annerose looked at where Mr. Tooru was pointing, he wasn't joking.

There were a LOT of students gathering around.

"I wonder what's going on?" asked Annerose as she and Michiko went to take a look while Sayonaki quietly walked away.

Both Annerose and Michiko began to hear voices from the other students saying…

"What the hell?!"

"Who is that with Lady Gremory?"

"Why is a commoner walking with Lady Gremory?"

"A guy like him?"

"That's a student from Dragonar Academy."

"When did he get close to her?"

"It can't be!"

"You should die!"

Many boys and girls were shocked and surprised at the scene, and some of them even fainted.

It was none other than Ash walking with Rias, carrying her bag along the way, and when Michiko saw this, she was TICKED!

"Who is that boy?! I'll kill him if he does anything to her!"

"Calm down, Michiko!" yelled Annerose, getting attention from the other students, who all shook with fear and began walking to their appropriate classrooms. "He's one of our new recruit of the Guardians."

Michiko could not believe what Annerose said.

"Are you serious?! Then that means…"

"I have resurrected him."

"You should have left him there for dead!"

As both Michiko and Annerose were arguing, Ash is having a sickening sense of Déjà vu. In Dragonar Academy, he's used to other students calling him a Problem Child due to the fact that his dragon was not born yet and is the only one in the Advanced class to not have a dragon with him. Now, he's in the rival school, Grand Libra Academy, and some of the students here act a little harsher than his own school. Looks like he was right when he heard about the comments of Silvia, yet he feels sorry for her and her family.

** A few minutes later **

As Ash continued to walk with Rias, he could tell that this is a special elite school due to many students with special talents, most of them nobles, 21st-century style university classrooms, and the hallways were absolutely…grand.

Then they finally stopped in front of 2 large wooden doors.

"Behind here is where you're going to meet the **Grand Student Council**," said Rias.

"G-Grand Student Council?!" asked Ash in surprise. "Are you one of the members?"

"That's right," said Rias and then looked at the camera, and it scanned her face. When the scan is complete, a voice-com from the camera said, "Welcome back, Ms. Gremory."

A click was heard, and the door opened by itself, surprising Ash.

What Ash sees is what he would have expected if he had gone to a castle. A large room that has many tables, chairs, and computers. As in floating computers. It was like a 5-star hotel room and then some. On both sides of the room are weapons: Swords on Ash's left, and Guns on Ash's right.

And in the middle are students, and lots of em. In fact, all of these students (and teachers) are members of the Grand Student Council, in which they were selected in terms of popularity, skill, and intelligence.

To Ash's left were some of Rias' servants: Koneko, Sakuya, Miyabi, Hifumi, Akiwo, and Otome, in which all of them (except Sakuya) were wearing the Martial Arts' Division uniforms. Sakuya is wearing the Weapons Division uniform.

To Ash's right were some of Rinako's servants: Rena in a black gothic dress, Kanna in a sexy teacher's outfit, showing cleavage, Hina in a Magic Division uniform, the school nurse Mitsuko Tori, along with 5 more ladies.

First, sitting on a desk is a girl whose appearance seem to be in the right place at the right time: The Medieval Times. She has straight long silver hair and blue eyes. She clads herself in silver armor as it acts as a suppressor for her abilities, and wears a purple dress underneath. Believe it or not, she is a **necromancer**. Because of the uncontrollable nature of her powers as a necromancer as she comes from the Netherworld (or East Underworld for Monsters), she communicates without using facial expressions or spoken words, only "speaking" to others by writing on a note pad, mostly pertaining to her appetite. Like Rena, she seems to be emotionless and mute (or has a preference not to talk), but in fact she is kind-hearted to her friends and other people. Her abilities are absolutely insane, and she is afraid of using them, but thanks to Rinako, who was always at her side, she feels a little safe. Her name is none other than **Eucliwood Hellscythe**, or **Eu** for short.

Next is a **Magical Garment Girl** who came all the way from Villiers, which is right next to Heaven. She has short brown hair, purple-ish eyes and a fang. She is shown to be very childish over little things and is said to be a so-called 'genius.' Thanks to Rinako though, with a free pass as a student in this Academy, she is definitely a genius now with an IQ of 200 to prove it! Her magical powers have increased dramatically with Rinako and her servants' help. She adores them so much, that she has become one of Rinako's servants herself. Her name is simply **Haruna**.

Third is a **Vampire Ninja**, the clan that rivals the Tantalos Tribe. She is a girl with long black hair and green eyes. She ties her hair in a high ponytail and leaves a few locks of hair to dangle on either side of her face. Like Kirche, Rias, Rinako, Kanna, and Akeno, she possesses glamorous proportions, and is very well-endowed. She usually wears clothing that emphasizes her breasts, including sleeveless blouses with thin shoulder straps. However, her Magic Division uniform is forced to show off some cleavage like Kirche's. She has an obsession over the Tsubamegaeshi Sword Style, and is constantly seen praising it, and is also proud to be Rinako's servant as a Devil. Like Rinako (and Michiko), she is shown to be a little bit of a man-hater herself, as she is rude to many men in general, referring to them as "disgusting little insects." To the Tantalos Tribe, it's worse. As a vampire, she periodically requires blood to stay alive, and can anesthetize people with a kiss in order to numb the pain from neck bites (she does this with other girls, since kissing a boy would symbolize marriage in her cult's rules). Her most recent target is either Rinako or Annerose or Michiko. Her name is **Seraphim**, but many call her **Sera**.

Fourth is another Vampire Ninja, but this time, she's more scary than Sera. In fact, she's her superior. She is a very serious individual who exudes a great deal of authority and iron will. Like Louise, she shows a level of impatience and aggression when it comes to her goals and the way she handles her subordinates. Despite being a firm enforcer and follower of her village's traditions, she is rather open-minded in that she willingly embraces change to the status quo of the vampire ninjas by becoming an idol. She is also rather sadistic in some levels, showing a verbally aggressive side to her when she assumes her idol-persona, **Kirara Hoshikawa**, as she addresses her many fans during her concerts. However, that can only happen in the Underworld and the Netherworld as Rinako told her not to reveal her idol identity in this world, forcing her to be a Vampire Ninja here. Her seemingly cold appearance aside (Coodere), she possess a measure of kindness and understanding in her, and only does what she needs to do with good reasons. Also a proud servant of Rinako, her name is **Sarasvati**, or **Saras**.

Next is an Oni Princess like Kanna, Rena, and Hina, but this one is a **Zombie-type Oni**. It clearly shows as she has soulless eyes, gray skin, and long black hair that goes down to her legs, and wears long purple gothic clothes. As part of the Royal Zombie Oni clan, and a Power-Type, she is able to use Death Illusion, a spell that forces a target to experience their most feared death over and over until the day they die or the spell is removed by somebody else, with ease where other Oni would be hard pressed to even attempt much less control the spell. While stronger than Rena she is no match for Kanna. Now, she's one of Rinako's servants for not beating her multiple times, even if her she gets stronger, Rinako finds her useful, much to Kanna's and Rena's surprise. Her name is **Erionelle**.

As the people greet Rias, Ash could hear something that he didn't expect: a shower running.

"Is that a shower?" Ash asked to himself.

"Why, yes it is," said another voice, but Ash could tell that it was a manly voice. In fact, behind him is a handsome young man with short blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole under his left eye. Adored by many female students from all divisions and hated by other male students, and has Guiche as his so-called 'rival', he's one of Rias' servants, **Yuuto Kiba**.

"All rise! The President is here! As well as the Guardians!" said Saras, as everyone, except Eu, all stood as 4 more people came inside the door.

First is a petite girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She is always seen to be wearing a dark, pointed witch's hat with a face on it that appears to have reactions to Lily's current mood. One time, when Kanna teased her by calling her a "little kid", the hat's face had a malevolent expression as Lily was growing in anger. She wears the Magic Division female uniform of the academy along with a red scarf that falls into three parts that end in yellow, flame - like patterns which extend down to her ankles.

She often has a cool and calm state of mind. As expected, she is very strict about following rules and, as the **President** of the Grand Student Council, will, without hesitation, punish almost anyone who defies them. She is a very capable fighter and mage as expected and another one of Rinako's servants; her powers include extending her arms and perform devastating punches to multiple opponents simultaneously. She is **Lily Shiraishi.**

The next 3 behind her are her friends **Michie Otake, Kanna Kamiyama, **and **Arnoul**, the **Vice-President**, **Treasurer**, and **Secretary** of the Grand Student Council, respectively.

Michie has short pink hair tied in pigtails, and has red eyes, and wears the Magic Division uniform. She uses magic to control a large swarm of bats.

Kanna K. has particular wolf ears on top of her wild grey hair, and somehow wears a white sweater instead of the usual uniforms, making her unique. That is because she can transform herself into a giant wolf and can be very scary when in combat.

Arnoul is as strange as Rena and Eu. She uses magic to create mechs for some of the members, but that's not the strange part. The strange part is she can only say one word: "Guga."

And these 3 girls are also part of Rinako's family. While the girls were heading to their respective seats, Rinako got out of the shower and into her Magic Division uniform as she thanked Akeno for helping her out. Rias then went in the shower herself as she was sleeping with him last night in the Infirmary Room.

Ash soon learns why there are so many seats and tables in this large room, and the circus of new characters is still not over!

Soon came Annerose, her maid Michiko, her best friend Aisha, Erika the Doll Witch, her servant Fine, Aria Kanzaki, and her team of the Baskerville Musketeer Squadron, along with 8 more ladies, and 4 maids. Not long after came Tabitha, Kirche, and finally Louise.

A few minutes later, Rias got in her Magic Division uniform with the help of 4 maids, each dressed in a different uniform. And each of them have a BIG but BAD*SS sword attached to them!

First is an 18-year-old girl with very long orange hair with some spiky bangs and braids all over, and has a good figure with violet eyes. She's one of the graduates from the Weapons division and was one of those Honor Students with great swordsman skills. Unfortunately, she's another "Tsundere." However, she wields a very special sword. It's a **Demon Sword**, and it's the strongest one, next to **Gram**. The sword she wields is the **Balmung GreatSword**. Her name is **Sakuya Mitsurugi**.

Second is a 35-year-old woman, wearing a Chinese-style maid dress. She has long cyan hair tied in a short ponytail, and blue eyes. With a mature personality, she was one of the teachers in the Weapons division and she was admired by many students during her time. Having the role as "Chief Maid", she makes sure that all of the other maids do their jobs. She wields a **Double-Edged Sword **named **Guan**, which is the same name as the one who wielded the **Green Dragon Crescent Blade** during the **Three Kingdoms era**. It also hinted that she likes younger boys… and girls… Her name is **Rio Aizen**.

Third is a robot girl, like Otome. She has short blond hair with red eyes and also has a good figure. She wears a regular long maid dress. Her ears are covered with robot headphones that the Advisor of the Student Council made with 2 short antennas. Known as an **Assault Maid**, she's been originally programmed to be an assassin. Rinako and the Advisor reprogrammed her to serve under the Gremory and Seere houses. Like Otome, she's able to compute. She wields a big metal greatsword named **Caladbolg**, a sword that rivals the Holy Sword **Excalibur**. Codenamed **"07"**, her name is **Rena Tamaki**.

The last one is a D-cupped violet-haired, green-eyed, clumsy girl. She wears a purple Japanese-style maid uniform. After being rescued by Sakuya M. from an accident during her childhood, she follows her to become a great maid like her, and wields a **katana **named **Bizen Osafune Nagamitsu** to prove it. Once wielded by one of the top swordsmiths, **Nagamitsu**, the son of **Mitsutada** around the **Late Nanbokucho Period**, she is now the proud owner of that sword, only much larger than the original. Her name is **Natsume Yukuha**.

As Ash continued to look around the room, he finds that only he and Yuuto are the only 2 boys in the room. The rest are either girls or women.

"Now, everyone," said Lily. "Please be seated. For the newcomer, remain standing."

Ash quickly knew that he was the newcomer. While everyone seated and began to look at him, Lily began to speak.

"So, you are Ash Blake, the Problem Child of Dragonar Academy. Is that correct?"

While Ash is shocked at how Lily got his info, some of the girls groaned when he found out that he is a 'Problem Child.'

"Yes, but how did you know?" Ash asked.

"That would be me," said Aisha. "I spied you while you were having the annual Dragon Race at your school."

Ash gasped at that.

"Now, I know you're surprised, Ash, but what you didn't know is that a few Fallen Angels were around your area, so Ms. Annerose sent Aisha there to investigate," Lily told Ash.

Ash was surprised at the fact that a Fallen Angel (Raynare) was around the Dragonar Academy.

"Then the security guards could've seen her and attacked her!" said Ash. "Yet, they didn't."

"That's because she used something to send the guards to sleep. Maybe a bomb that send them to sleep on contact," said Aria.

"So that's what happened…" said Ash.

"Now since we only have 10 minutes before we all go to our classes, we're not going to waste any more time," said Lily. "I'll get right to the point, and then Ms. Gremory will soon follow. You, Ash, are now one of the 'Guardians of Gremory'."

"W-What?!" Ash asked in surprise.

"That's right," said Rias. "While you no longer may be a human as you once was, you are still a 'human', but with Immortality."

"As in I can't die?!" Ash asked in surprise.

"Yes," answered Annerose. "You are now serving both as a servant and a bodyguard to the Gremory and Seere families via my special 'contract'."

"And that special contract is that Lady Annerose stabbed you in the heart, and now, as long as Lady Annerose lives, you cannot die. However, should she dies, then all of us Guardians die along with her," said Michiko.

Ash couldn't believe it. Now he has immortality, but all of that will be vain if Annerose dies, but so far Annerose is still living after a good 546 years so far, and she is still a 'young' woman.

"You should consider yourself lucky, Problem Child," said Rinako. "We would've left you dead for good, but Lady Annerose revived because you have something 'special' with you."

While he may not like what Rinako is referring to him as, Ash has a good idea what that 'special' thing is.

"And we'll get to that 'special' thing in just a moment," said Rias. "But first, you should know that you're in Grand Libra Academy, a school known for its best mages, fighters, and other people with special skills, along with the best technology than any other school in the world. Everyone here in this room is no different, except for one thing…we're all **Devils**."

"D-Devil?!" Ash asked in shock.

"Now, don't think of us as bad people who would want to kill you. We mean no harm to human…" said Rias.

"…unless otherwise," finished Rinako, glaring at Ash.

"As I recalled earlier, the Fallen Angel from the Dragon Race the other day examined you, and then the one last night also tried to kill you," said Rias. "They are the ones who formerly served God as Angels, but they all fell due to their evil intentions."

"They are also our one of main enemies," said Lily. "In fact, us Devils have been in a war with the Fallen Angels since Ancient times. Now, the Underworld has been split into two worlds: One for us Devils and the Fallen Angels, and the Netherworld, where Monster-types live. We are lucky to be allies with them due to the same goal: For us to pact with humans and receiving their sacrifice and increase their strength."

The Vice President, Michie Otake, continued from there. "On the contrary, the Fallen Angels control humans in order to eliminate Devils. Then, there are the Angels who come to destroy these races on God's order."

"And then," continued Rias. "Other races joined in the war for their piece of all of our worlds, as well as the Human World: Oni, Vampire Ninjas, Youkai, Necromancers. Those are only a few of the many races that joined in. The biggest race that joined in were the **Dragons**."

Ash gasped at that part. "You mean the ones who almost took down all 3 worlds and races at once?"

"I see you know that part very well," said Rias.

"After all, he is from Dragonar Academy at Arc Strada," said Annerose.

"Then, it happened," said Rinako. "The **Black Dragon Knight** and his seven war princesses, known as the **Vanadis**, have jumped into the war, and slaughtered many forces of all races in one go, yet they've spared the Dragons."

"And at the span of 3 hours, without losing a single one of their own. They have ended the War and became heroes and gave this world peace. How I wish to meet them," said Michiko, with stars in her eyes. It was obvious that she and many of the others all adore the Vanadis.

"You see," said Annerose. "We're in Zhcted. It's been split into two continents. The one where you live: Arc Strada, and the one where we are right now: Halkeginia. Many of these Vanadis have never been beaten in any open conflict."

"Even if the Devils, Fallen Angels, Angels, or any other race try to beat them, even if they wield some very powerful weapons, their efforts will be futile," said Rinako. "This generation of Vanadis have been and remain undefeated right now as we speak."

Then Louise stood up and spoke triumphantly, "There are also **Queens of Vanadis** where they serve under each one of the Vanadis. One of them is our Princess in Tristan, **Princess Henrietta**."

"That's right," said Rias, smiling at Louise. Louise sat back down, proud of herself, and sticking her tongue at Kirche, which she glared back at Louise. Tabitha took no notice and kept reading her book.

Then Ash realized something. He remembered that Silvia Lautreamont is one of the candidates of becoming one of the next Queens of Vanadis.

"Now, after the War ended, this is how we stand," said Lily. "However, we are lucky and thankful to have one of the Vanadis protecting this country of Tristan, **Eleonora Viltaria**. Known as 'The Danseuse of the Sword', she has given all the townspeople in this country a lot of confidence that we are well-protected."

"She is also a well-executed tactician!" remarked Haruna. "Even with an army of 2,000 men, she has defeated her enemy and his army of 25,000!"

"Whoa!" Ash said in surprise. It was clear that the Vanadis have proved their worth of becoming warlords.

"Even though there are 7 of them, they are glad that their Queens protect other territories in both Halkeginia and Arc Strada," said Mitsuko.

"Aren't you forgetting about the part where Ash got killed by the Fallen Angel the first time?" asked Hina.

"Oh yes!" said Rias. "Ash, the reason why that Fallen Angel during the race at that day killed you is because you have a **Sacred Gear** inside you."

Ash then remembered that Raynare told him that there was a Sacred Gear inside him.

Saras continued from where Rias left off. "It's an abnormal power that is bestowed to certain humans."

"For example," said Yuuto. "Most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to possessors of Sacred Gears. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in history."

Akeno continued from there. "Presently, there are people who have a Sacred Gear within their body. To those people who play an important role worldwide are the ones that possess a Sacred Gear inside them."

"But what I don't get is that you also have a Dragon inside you," said Lily, earning a lot of gasps from the others. "Care to explain that?"

Ash nodded and told everyone in the Grand Student Council room about how Dragons are stowed inside them. Even Tabitha is taking notes via a SmartScreen (floating computer screen).

"Some time ago, the Mother Dragon in our continent created a ritual where Dragons would bond themselves with a partner. We call this the **Orphan Rite**, and we get markings on our bodies, known as a **Starbrand**. Within the symbol on our bodies, an infant dragon will be born based on the markings we have, which usually resembles a Dragon's head. From there, it'll act as a link between the Dragon and the owner, allowing the flow of Astral between us and the Dragon, in which they are split into 4 types: Hydra, Strada, Earthia, and Maestro, a combination of all 3."

"Then it's the same thing as summoning a Familiar here," said Kirche. "In which, by the way, Louise has failed to do so."

"Shut up, Zerbst," growled Louise.

"And while we're at that, and while I figure out how to punish Kirche for teasing Louise," said Lily, with Kirche shaking in fear, and Louise smiling in triumph. "Ash, show me your left arm."

Ash knew it was coming sooner or later, and when he did, the ones who didn't see his arm earlier gasped.

"Those runes…" said Louise.

"That only marks the complete contract of a Familiar," said Sera. "How is that possible?!"

"I don't know, but we'll find out sooner or later," said Saras as she took a picture of it, with her ORCA card. The ORCA card also acts like a camera, thanks to Future Technology.

Then Kanna Kamiyama whispered something into Lily's ear, telling her that time is running out.

"Right!" said Lily. "Our Advisor's going to be here any minute, but first, we all must introduce ourselves."

"And to make sure to tell the difference between Devil and Guardian…" said Rias as she snaps her fingers.

Then, Rias, Rinako, and some of the girls and Yuuto all had bat-like wings on their back, while Annerose, Erika, Fine, Aisha, Michiko, Aria, her team of the Baskerville Musketeer Squadron, and a few more members didn't have wings on their back, including Ash.

"My group, introduce yourselves, please," said Rias as her members stood up.

Yuuto smiled and said, "My name is Yuuto Kiba. I'm a 2nd year Weapons Division student, and I'm a Devil. Nice to meet you."

"First year Martial Arts Division Student…Koneko Toujou…Pleased to make your acquaintance…I'm a Devil…" said Koneko, bowing her head lightly.

"My name is Akeno Himejima, and I'm a 3rd-year Magic Divisions student. Even though I'm like this, I'm a Devil. Oh my," said Akeno as she bowed her head lightly.

Then the other 5 girls introduced themselves quickly.

"I'm Sakuya Kazamatsuri."

"Miyabi Tsukuyomi."

"I'm Otome Chono."

"Yo! The name's Akiwo Suzuka."

"I'm Hifume Inokai."

[And we're all Martial Arts students, 2nd-years, and Devils!]

The 5 girls all said together in unison.

And of course…

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. I'm a 2nd-year of the Magic Division, and the 3rd daughter of the de La Vallière family. I, too, am also a Devil," said Louise.

Then Rias waved her crimson hair and spoke directly to Ash.

"There are also 2 more servants in my group, but they're not currently here for the time being. As for me, I'm their master, Rias Gremory of the house of Gremory. My house holds the rank of a duke. Let's get along from now on."

Then Rinako stood up. "Now, let me introduce to you MY wonderful team!"

Rinako's group stood up and began to introduce themselves.

"I'll go first," said Kanna Kurohime. "I'm Kanna Kurohime, but in school, you'll call me **Ms. Shiroyuki,** and I'm the White Oni Princess. Next to me is my younger sister, Rena Kurohime. She cannot talk, but you'll call her **Ms. Kuroyuki**, and she is the Black Oni Princess. To my other side is our cousin Hina Akihime. You'll just call her **Small Fry**."

"Hey!" said Hina, getting angry to Kanna.

"She's the Red Oni Princess, and we're all Devils as well," finished Kanna.

"What about me, you numbskull!" said Erionelle.

"Oh yeah…" said Kanna. "This is Erionelle. She's a Zombie Oni, and she's a Devil, too."

"Are you done?" asked Saras with her arms crossed.

"Yes…" said Kanna, smiling rudely at her.

"About time," replied Saras. "Anyways, I'm Sarasvati."

"And my name is Seraphim," said Sera in an old-fashioned way of speaking. "And we're Vampire Ninjas from the Netherworld. We are now servants and bodyguards of Lady Seere."

"And we're Devils as well," finished Saras.

"I'm the genius of all geniuses, Haruna!" Haruna said, puffing her petite stature. "I have an IQ of 200, so you better not make fun of me! I'm from Villiers. Also proud to be Rinako's servant and a Devil!"

"I'm the President of the Grand Student Council, Lily Shirashi," said Lily. "You'll call me President in this school as I make sure that the student body follows all rules here. I'm also a Devil."

"I'm Michie Otake," said Michie. "I'm the Vice President, and I'm also a Devil. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Kanna Kamiyama," said Kanna Ka. "I'm the Treasurer, part-wolf, part-Devil. Nice to meet you!"

"And over there is Arnoul," said Lily. "Like Rena and Eu, she doesn't talk, but she's the Secretary and a Devil."

"I'm Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst, from one of the military families in Germania. Fire magic is my specialty! I'm a Devil as well," said Kirche as she blew a kiss to Ash. Ash blushed at this, of course, as she and Rias remind him of Rebecca.

"Tabitha…2nd-year Magic Division student…let's get along…" said Tabitha, all while reading her book. Ash sweat-dropped at this.

"I'm Mitsuko Tori," said Mitsuko. "I'm the school nurse and one of the magical researchers in Grand Libra Academy, and as I'm ashamed to admit it, I'm also a Devil."

Then Rinako stood up proudly and said…

"To my left is my Queen, and **The Strongest Queen of the Netherworld**, Eucliwood Hellscythe! And I'm Rinako Seere, the cousin of Rias Gremory from the Seere house! My house rank is Princess! My family controls multiple and more elements than any other family! And you will treat me and my servants with respect!"

Ash actually blushed at Rinako's beauty. While her personality may be a bit harsh, her beauty, as well as Rias', cannot be ignored.

At last, Annerose stood up, and her members of 'The Guardians of Gremory' stood up, including some new ones, and the maids.

"Now, I'm going to introduce to you your new teammates," said Annerose. "Now, I know you are going to be in Dragonar Academy again soon, so I'll give you something to let you know when we need you. But first, ladies, introduce yourselves!"

Michiko decided to go first. She tried her best to give Ash a smile, but it looks like she wasn't trying.

"I'm Mitico Flueretty. My nickname is Michiko. I'm Lady Annerose's number 1 maid. As long as you don't get close to her, and as long as I have my way with her, you'll be fine. My main weapon is the **Battle Axe**."

"I'm Aishwarya Ray. Many people call me Aisha," said Aisha. "I'm the Guardians' Second-In-Command as my nickname 'The Crimson Queen' proves it. I'm a fortune teller and spy expert."

Then came a girl with red hair tied in a ponytail, with a fairly-sized bust. She looks like a normal high school girl, with a sweet and relaxing voice, but with one problem: She reacts too quickly with her **sub-machine gun!** After purchasing one from a gangster in the Underworld by mistake, Annerose made a contract with her as she sees potential in her.

"I'm **Miki Otonashi**," said the redhead girl. "I've joined this team in the hopes of searching for my lost brother. I'm a little weak at studying, but I'm good at guns at the Weapons Division. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Erika Anders; I'm known as the Doll Witch," the blonde witch said to Ash. "Part of the Magic Division, my special skill is to turn humans into plushy dolls. So, if you do anything to us, I won't hold back by turning you into a doll…"

Ash gulped at that thought. He's going to keep that in mind.

"I'm F-Fine Klassen…" the orange-haired girl said. "I'm Erika's servant and I'm also a Magic Division student…Um….Pleased to meet you!"

Ash could tell that she's definitely a shy one.

Then came a tall blonde-haired girl also tied in a ponytail that's as similar as Akeno's, although her bust size is bigger than Akeno's. She's a strict person and a Graduate at Grand Libra Academy. With a plate armor over her uniform, while showing some cleavage, it's obvious that she's a Knight. Her swordsman skills is great, but not as good as Annerose's.

"I'm **Isis Petrovna Ellenskaia**, and I'm one of the Royal Elite Bodyguards in Tristan and a Guardian of Gremory. I take this job very seriously."

And then the Baskerville Musketeer Squadron introduced themselves. There were 8 of them, and they all wore special school uniforms with armor on their shoulders and a long cape that white on the outside and red on the inside behind them. All except 2.

"I'm Miyabi Fujikara, and I'm Second-In-Command of the Squadron. My weapon is the **Long Rifle**."

Then came a girl with garnet eyes, very long red-hair, tied in a ponytail with a black ribbon and a hairband on top. Her bust size is the same Sera's. While she may look serious most of the time, she's actually very kind.

"I'm **Mayu Minami**. My goal is to travel around the world, and my weapons are 2 **Long Handguns**."

Next came 2 girls. The first one has a bust size that as big as Rias', she has very long white hair and violet eyes. The one next to hair is her sister with also an endowed girl, but not as big as her sister's. Her hair is also white and very long, but tied in twin tails.

"I'm **Reina de Medicis, **and my weapon of choice is the **Short Handgun**."

"And I'm her sister, **Yuuna de Medicis**, and we're both **Princesses** of Bourbon Kingdom. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Ash gasped in shock when the de Medicis sisters are not only wealthy, but they're Princesses as well! How they decided to become Guardians is anyone's guess.

Then came a girl with a petite figure and very long blonde tied in two tails. While she is mostly curious, like Haruna, she is a genius with an IQ of 146.

"I'm **Sara Tiffal**. My weapon is the **Long Sniper Rifle**. Pleased to meet you," said Sara, although she speaks softly and slowly.

The next 2 girls wear different kinds of clothes. The first is one is a girl with shoulder-length green hair, but most of it is covered in a wacky orange hat with cat ears on it, along with googles. She also wears an orange scarf, black-and-orange gloves, orange boots, and VERY long socks. The right one is black with orange triangles on it, and the left is black-and-white striped.

"Yo! I'm **Charles Richelieu**, and I do repairs and maintenance for every gun in this room. Nice to meet you!"

Ash was surprised that this girl has a man's name. And it won't be the last time he'll ever encountered someone like this…

The second girl has shoulder-length violet hair and amber eyes, although her left eye is covered in pirate's patch, and that is covered by her left hair bang. She wears the white uniform like the other gun-knight girls, but without the armor and cape, however, she does wear a long lab coat like Mitsuko. In fact, she happens to be Mitsuko's assistant in researching. She is also able to handle hazardous materials very well, and has a laboratory next door, where she mostly does her work there.

"I'm **Maiko Kawasaki**. I'm a scientist, engineer, and a technician for the group. So if you have any new ideas, contact me."

And last, but not least, the small pink-haired twin tailed girl with a fang shown…

"And I'm the leader of the Squadron, **Aria H. Kanzaki**! I'm a 2nd-year student at the Weapons Division, and so is the rest of my team! And don't you ever call me a kid! I'm 16 years old, and I handle BOTH handguns and Kodachi swords very well. And we're the **Baskerville Musketeer Squadron**, and don't you ever forget it!" Aria told Ash.

When Ash heard "Baskerville", he thought, 'Isn't that where Sherlock Holmes used to be?' He doesn't know he's looking at Sherlock's descendant right now.

Then the 4 maids with Big Greatswords behind their backs introduced themselves.

"I'm Sakuya Mitsurugi."

"I'm Natsume Yukuha."

"Rena. Tamaki."

"And I'm the Chief Maid of the Guardians, Rio Aizen."

[We're looking forward to working with you.] The maids all bowed down to Ash like proper maids.

"And I'm the leader of the Guardians, Annerose Vajra," said the half-demon. "My sword is the legendary Kongoyasha Sword. Believe it or not, I also run a detective agency, but that's my minor priority. Our main priority is…"

[To protect and serve both the Gremory and Seere families with all of our might!] The Guardians all said.

"And that is our motto," finished Annerose.

"Well, it's about time you finished, Ms. Annerose," said a new voice.

When everyone looked, there were 3 more ladies.

One of them is a tall, buxom, blonde-haired ponytailed woman, wearing a blue business teacher's suit and long stockings. She's also carrying two girls, in which they both very heavy.

To the woman's left is a girl with long red hair and gold eyes. She usually wears only simple underwear consisting short shorts and undershirt. Out of all the girls and women here, this one has the largest bust of all. She appears to fall asleep most of the time, and tends to drink sake. She is an excellent artist, capable of drawing mangas and the like. She appears to be laidback and somewhat forgetful. She is a friend of Eucliwood, who was the strongest warrior from the Netherworld who also served in the Seventh Abyss. She is responsible for making Eu's gauntlets and armor to help keep her magic under control.

To the woman's right is a **Liradan**, a race of androids sent by the Vanadis to protect the Grand Student Council in Grand Libra Academy. She has green hair and dark green eyes. She normally wears the female uniform of the Weapons Division with the addition of a light pink handbag with a darker pink strap on her right side, which contains numerous firearms and other items, a sort of hammerspace. She usually wears white panties with green horizontal stripes and a rabbit's tail that can be pulled on her lower back, which causes her to deactivate. She is usually emotionless and stolid, but occasionally curious when it comes to certain things.

"So this is the newcomer?" asked the blonde-haired teacher.

"Yes," said Lily. "Ash, that lady is **Orie Kano**, the Advisor of the Grand Student Council, and also the Dormitory Head Manager."

"And the two that's she carrying are my other 2 servants," said Rias. "They are **Naegleria Nebiros**, or **Nene,** and **Korone**."

"Indeed," said Ms. Kano as she dropped the 2 heavy girls down to the floor. It obvious that they are drunk. "Now, everyone, it's time to get to your classes, and I'll give Ash a tour around the school."

Everyone was pleased Ms. Kano was going to give Ash a tour since she's the only one free, while some of the others had to take care of Eu, Korone and Nene, while others are just pleased to not have any more stress in them.

** 20 minutes later **

Ash soon took a good look around the school. It was massive, to say the least. In addition to all of the futurized and classic classrooms, there are a few libraries, computer labs, but without all the hardware equipment. Instead there are future-style keyboards, monitors and equipment that is practically floating to the students and can actually move whenever the students move.

Another good feature is the "**Playground Building**." This is where students from all Divisions come to practice their skills here in a **Virtual Reality **setting. It gives them plenty of challenges to practice and shows their strengths, weaknesses, what types of enemies they're up against, and in any setting the students so desire.

After looking at his left hand, Ms. Kano decided to talk to one of the teachers to know why this man has runes on him, considering that he's a student at Dragonar Academy. She then told Ash about 5 of Rias' servants: Sakuya Kazamatsuri, Miyabi Tsukuyomi, Hifumi Inokai, Akiwo Suzuka, and Otomo Chone. It turns out that they are a group of super amazon warriors called "**Koi Koi Seven**". The 5 girls each lost various parts of their body, and Ms. Kano is a mechanic, so she repairs them with different parts to make them look more 'human.' Then she met with Rias Gremory in which the redhead devil saw a great opportunity to add them to her peerage, and with Rias' help, they are now Devils, but still have their special skills, thanks to Ms. Kano.

** 30 minutes later **

The tour came to an end at the Main Entrance. While he enjoyed the tour, he was not surprised when many students who saw him label him as a 'commoner' and gave him insults while he wasn't looking. Not to mention that many shared disgusting looks on their faces because of what happened earlier this morning. Ash didn't mind. He wasn't a student here in the first place. He's lucky that nobody talked about 'Pal', and that's all he cares about right now.

Then a particular sound was heard….

BBBBBBBBBBGGGGGG!

The sound a stomach growl.

"Oh, shoot. It looks like it's almost lunchtime," said Ms. Kano. "I'll show you the cafeteria, but be warned. Only students registered here are allowed to eat."

"I see," said Ash, and followed Ms. Kano to the Cafeteria.

** A few minutes later **

The two entered a group hall that looks more medieval-like than future-like. Many students have been already seated and began eating their lunch. All of the meals looked pretty decadent and filled to the brim with fancy food. To Ash, it looked more like the kind of meals that were more for show than for filling, but no one else seemed to mind.

"We're standing at the entrance right now," said Ms. Kano. "Should you go inside there, there's going to be mayhem and they'll be hurling insults at you."

"I can understand that," Ash told Ms. Kano.

"Besides, you need to get back to the other Academy to avoid any more chaos. I'll be looking for Ms. Vajra and ask her to give your President a report about what happened. You stay here. I'll be right back."

With that, Ms. Kano walked away to find Annerose. Ash decided to lean against with his foot hanging on the path so he could wait for the two to come.

Unfortunately, with his left foot on the main path, he doesn't notice that a young lady with short black hair in a pageboy style with blue eyes in a black maid outfit carrying a tray of food is heading his way. The maid herself doesn't see Ash's foot…

TRIP!

CRASH!

…until it's too late.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!" Ash quickly apologized to the maid, who fell down, and have the tray of food all over the floor and all over her.

"I'm fine," said the maid. "Aw! Now they're going to be so upset with me…"

Ash has a good idea why. With the tray of food now ruined, he had to think of someway on how to make all of this up in minutes. Ash quickly had an idea. He quickly saw a stack of towels and gave a few to the maid. It didn't take long for the maid to clean herself up, then she cleaned the floor, and Ash picked up the damaged tray and gave it to her.

"Thank you so much for helping me clean all of this up, umm…" said the maid.

"Ash. Ash Blake. From Dragonar Academy," replied Ash.

"Wow. Dragonar Academy. I've heard that there are a lot of dragons at that area," said the maid. "Oh! I almost forgot. My name is **Siesta**, and I'm a maid here at Grand Libra Academy, and I happen to be a plebian, just like you. That's also quite a unique name, Ash."

"Hey!" yelled someone. That someone is Guiche, another handsome mage, and is Yuuto's so-called 'rival.' The only reason why they're 'rivals' is because Guiche was determined to beat Yuuto in charming more ladies than him. Yuuto easily took no notice of that and continued on. "Is my lunch here yet?!"

Siesta realize that she has to go back into the kitchen and make another set of food for Guiche.

"Um…It'll be ready in 15 minutes!" said Siesta as she began to head back into the kitchen. "Ash! You can follow me if you want."

Knowing that Siesta is doing a good deed for him, Ash quickly followed Siesta into the kitchen.

** 10 minutes later; At the Cafeteria Kitchen **

Ash was led to the kitchen located at the rear of the Cafeteria. Lots of large pots and ovens were lined up inside. Cooks and other maids like Siesta were busily preparing food.

"Please wait one moment, okay?" asked Siesta as Ash sat on a chair placed in the corner of the kitchen and disappeared hastily into the back. She soon returned with a bowl full of warm stew in her hands.

"This is some stew made from the leftovers of the nobles' meals. If you don't mind, please eat this," said Siesta.

"Can I?" asked Ash.

"Yes. It's only the staff meal though..."

Her kindness was touching. This was completely different from the foods that his maid Titta had given him. Titta's foods were good, he can you tell that right now, but he has never seen this kind of food at his school. He scooped up a spoonful and brought it to his mouth.

"This is so good~!" Ash exclaimed in excitement.

"That's great. There's plenty if you want seconds, so take your time," said Siesta.

A few minutes later, Ash gave Siesta back the empty bowl.

"That was really tasty. Thanks."

"I'm glad you liked it. Feel free to visit whenever you're hungry. If you don't mind having whatever we're having, I'd be happy to share."

Ash couldn't help but smile at Siesta's kind offer. This reminds him when Titta served him food for the first time during his childhood years. Titta told him that she'll follow him, no matter what happens. He suddenly broke out in tears, surprising Siesta.

"Wh-what's the matter?" asked Siesta, who was concerned.

"No... It's just that you remind me of someone... Sorry. I got a bit emotional..." said Ash.

"Th-that's an exaggeration."

"It's not. If there's anything I can do for you, just tell me. I'll lend a hand."

He hasn't seen any nice people for a long time, and he wouldn't mind helping this girl out for a while.

"In that case, please help me make the desserts," Siesta said with a smile.

"Okay," Ash nodded enthusiastically.

** 20 minutes later **

Thanks to him remembering some of Titta's cooking skills, Ash was able to make a few pieces of dessert in the kitchen. The other cooks looked at him with interest.

However, it wasn't long before the big silver tray were filled with lots of dessert cakes. Siesta was a little upset when Ash told her that he has to go back to Dragonar Academy, where he belongs, but she said to come back and visit sometime. Ash couldn't help but smile at the kind maid. Then, he thought about the Grand Student Council. He admits that there were a lot of cute girls and women there, but knowing that he's out of their league, he couldn't help but chuckle.

** At the Large Tower **

Both Mitsuko Tori, the nurse, and Professor Colbert were running up the stairs as if they're running the last lap of the Indianapolis 500. After the seeing the runes on Ash's left hand, Mitsuko told Professor Colbert all about it. Needless to say, he was stunned and they both went to one of the libraries and researched on the runes. The research shocks them both by surprise, giving them the reason why they're running.

At the top of the Tower, they've reached the Headmaster's Office where Old Osmond and Miss Longueville are there.

"Old Osmond!" cried Mitsuko.

"W-What is it?" asked Osmond, startled.

"We have big news!" said Prof. Colbert.

"There is no such thing as big news," replied Osmond. "Everything is but a collection of small events."

"But you need to look at this!" said Prof. Colbert as he handed Osmond the book and opened it to the page where Colbert had bookmarked.

"Hmmm…This must be **The Guardian Octagon of the Founder Brimir**, is it not?" Osmond asked. "Why are you still going around digging old literature at a time like this, Mister… what was your name?"

Both Mitsuko and Osmond face-vaulted to the floor.

"It's Colbert! You forgot?!" Prof. Colbert yelled, standing back up.

"He's an old man," said Mitsuko. "It's obvious he's easily forgetting things considering how old he is."

"Ah, yes. I remember now. You talked so fast, I didn't really notice it. So, what so important about this book, Colby?" asked Osmond.

"It's Colbert…" Prof. Colbert sighed, while Mitsuko sweat-dropped in the process. "Anyways, it's this!"

When Colbert pointed to a particular page, Osmond looked at it, in which his expression dramatically changed to a very serious and stern look.

"Miss Longueville, would you please excuse us?" asked Osmond. The secretary stood up and properly left the room.

"Now, I want the two of you to explain everything to me in detail…very slowly…"

Little did these 3 staff members know is that another teacher outside the Headmaster's room is also listening to the details….

* * *

END OF PART 2: Ash eats another one of the foods Siesta prepared.

START OF PART 3: Ash confronts Guiche in the middle of a field next to one of the windmills.

* * *

** At the Cafeteria **

Ash was now happy that Siesta gave him much-needed food to eat, and since Ms. Kano hasn't come back with Annerose, he figured he would return to the entrance so he won't get Ms. Kano confused. He doesn't know that he's about to become a HOT topic for the school students everywhere.

It all started when he got to the entrance. That's when he heard three particular voices…

"Why didn't you tell me about Miss Montmorency?!" demanded the first voice of a girl with long brown hair who seemed very homely and humble.

"We've also seen you making moves on both Ladies Gremory and Amagi," snapped the second girl, which was in fact Montmorency. "Admit it!"

"You have both seem to misunderstand," the boy sighed in a dramatic fashion. In fact, he's Guiche. Ash could see beautiful flowers behind him in some kind of vase. No doubt from the girls' viewpoint, he had that beautiful image rising up from behind. "Why? Why must you speak such things like that?"

His posing didn't seem to work on the girls, and Montmorency was getting crosser and crosser. "Fess up already! You've been rejected by Ladies Gremory and Amagi, and you've been two-timing on top of that!"

"I know you have!" said the brunette.

"Oh really?" asked Guiche, twirling his cloak. "What makes you think such things? What proof do you have?"

As Guiche was twirling around, Ash could see a lot of letters coming out of his cloak and onto the floor. Guiche didn't seem to notice, but Ash certainly did. In fact, the more Ash looks at Guiche, the more he reminds of Silvia Lautreamont for some reason.

"Excuse me, Ash," said another voice. Ash turned around to see Yuuto Kiba behind him. "I see you've been watching Guiche."

"Yes, and I have found these from him," said Ash as he picked the letters up from the floor without being noticed. They were made a rose-print stationary and addressed to Guiche, but they're from 2 different girls, and then there's a few more addressed to Yuuto. It turns out that Guiche wants to destroy Yuuto's reputation as the 'Pretty Boy' of the Academy.

Ash has seen enough. He wants to teach Guiche a lesson for two-timing the girls.

"Could you send these letters to him, please?" Ash asked Yuuto.

Yuuto smiled, "I would be glad to do so."

As Yuuto received the letters from Ash, he walked up to the 2 girls and Guiche, and needless to say, Guiche was down-right angry when he saw Yuuto, but both the brunette, **Katie**, and Montmorency blushed hard at seeing Yuuto.

"Yuuto…" growled Guiche. His voice was venomous whenever he sees Yuuto. "What the hellfire are you doing here?"

"Just wanting to give you the letters that you dropped," answered Yuuto as he waved the small stack of letters, making Guiche's face pale in a split second. "Not only you dropped **love letters**, you have also stolen some of my love letters, too. Why is that?"

Guiche began to shiver in fear while the other 2 girls began to gather steam. Guiche then decided to fool Yuuto by posing dramatically. "My rival. I don't know what you are talking about. Obviously, someone else dropped all of those love letters in which mine and yours have been mixed up by accident."

"Well," said Yuuto. "In addition to my name, some of these letters have been addressed to you, Guiche. And these 2 are from Katie and Montmorency."

That hit the spot that Guiche was trying to avoid. Guiche could tell that behind his back, both Katie and Montmorency were in a pure righteous feminine fury. The next second, Ash could see what happened, but it happened too fast. Both girls gave off an Amazonian war cry before their hands smacked Guiche's face…HARD!

SMACK!

SMACK!

The boy hit the table so hard that it broke in half with broken glass, plates and utensils all over him while smoke practically came out of his head while the two women thanked Yuuto as Justice has been served.

Then Yuuto came back to Ash and said, "That was a good plan of yours, wasn't it?"

Ash was very pleased. "It sure was."

Many other students saw this, too. When they found out that it was Ash who made Guiche pay, but let Yuuto do the job, there were now murmurs upon themselves. And as Yuuto walked away…

"You there…"

Ash then looked at Guiche, whose face was no longer looking like someone who was trying grab a lady or two, but a guy who had a serious bone to pick with someone.

"You actually used my rival for your plan? How foolish of you," Guiche frowned as he was getting back onto his feet and cleaning himself up for a little bit. "I hope you are prepared for the consequences of your actions. A commoner like you, showing such attitude towards a noble like me. With that kind of plan you just did by using my rival, you are asking for trouble."

Then Guiche realized something.

"Wait a minute. Are you a student from our rival school, Dragonar Academy?" he asked.

"So what if I am?" asked Ash.

Guiche smiled a bit. "Well, I've heard that students have Dragons as their so-called Pals. They are just putting Dragons to shame in their country. You happen to have one, right?"

Ash frowned at Guiche's question. The Dragon inside him is still not born yet, so if he lied, he could be in for an embarrassment of a lifetime.

"No, I do not," Ash quickly said to himself, but Guiche heard it and laughed.

"Ha ha ha! So, a student from Dragonar Academy without a Dragon? Boy, you must the unluckiest guy out there. Maybe that Dragon of yours must have **hated** you to a point where it ran away from you as far as the eye can see."

That comment Guiche made…makes Ash RAGING MAD!

"You take that back about my Dragon!" Ash yelled to Guiche. "Nobles like you would never understand Dragons! Much like in the same way, YOU wouldn't be capable of staying faithful to a girl that you like."

That last comment sends shockwaves of gasps from the other students. Several of them were looking on in rapt fascination, with no doubt that violence was about to come down. It was now Guiche's turn to go into a fit of rage with his teeth gritted and his red cheeks getting redder than ever. He then produced a rose from his sleeve and held it in front of his face to hide his somewhat disgraceful emotions before saying….

"Now you've done it. It looks like there's only one solution to this problem: And that is to beat you so I can teach you some manners." Guiche then pointed his rose towards Ash and declared, "I challenge you to a duel!"

To Ash, it was Déjà vu all over again. First, it was Silvia Lautreamont, the 4th Princess of the Lautreamont Knight Country. Now, it was Guiche de Gramont, the 4th son of General Gramont, another military leader in Tristan. What are the odds?

The students gasped, but Ash remains unfazed. Ash immediately responded, "Accepted. When and where?"

"Nooooo!" a female voice cried out. Ash was suddenly assaulted to the side by a distraught Siesta as she tugged his arm, trying to drag him away to safety. "You can't duel a noble! Didn't you listen what I said earlier in the kitchen? A commoner can't beat a noble!"

"And considering that you dare stepped into Tristan territory in the first place, I'm actually feeling generous today," Guiche nodded, hearing Siesta's cry. Ash could tell that Guiche is feeling 'generous' because of Siesta trying to get him to see things in Guiche's favor. Therefore, he wanted to impress Siesta with his so-called 'generosity.' "If you actually apologize right now, I'll forget about the duel, and I'll take back about your Pal."

To Ash, it all came back to him. He remembered what he said to Silvia, and what Silvia said to him. He got killed by a Fallen Angel as a result. Ash immediately scowled at Guiche as his tone ticks him off more and more. He also immediately forgot that Siesta was on his arm right now. Now, Ash has been given an opportunity to apologize to Guiche so he can take back what he said to his Pal…not this time.

"After something like this, I will not apologize for something you brought upon yourself!" Ash remarked.

Another wave gasps came from the students, while Siesta's tears began to grow larger. Guiche got a tickmark upon the top of his head to let Ash know he was getting angrier by the second.

"I will duel you, Dragon or not, and I will win!"

"Very well," Guiche shrugged, trying to play it cool. "One hour. Vestry Field is where the battle will take place."

"I'll be there, and I hope I don't wait for you," said Ash.

Growling in anger, Guiche left while all of the other students began to talk excitedly about the upcoming duel. Others immediately darted off, with no doubt that they are going to pass the word onto their friends and other classmates. Ash knew that in one hour, the entire school could be watching this duel unfold. Ash then knew that it was going to take a longer time for him to go back to Dragonar Academy…

Then a heartbroken murmur snapped out of Ash's thoughts on how he's going to pull this off.

"…you'll be killed."

Ash looked at Siesta who was now crying. He tried to say something to her, but she let go of him and yelled…

"YOU'LL BE KILLED!"

Siesta then ran away, still crying. Ash also soon realized that he doesn't have a Dragon, and he's battling someone who has the ability to use magic.

How is Ash going to pull this off?

** At the Target Area **

While Aria was practicing shooting down targets with her Musketeer team, she heard various rumors about a commoner dueling Guiche. Aria froze in fear as she can tell who that commoner is.

"What the hell is that idiot thinking?!" Aria asked.

"What happened?" Mayu asked.

"That guy we saw earlier is going to battle that dumb Guiche!" Aria answered.

The others gasped and immediately ran to the Grand Student Council room.

** At the Hallway **

Louise was having a bad day again, and was in a bad mood. Earlier, many of the students still call her 'Louise the Zero' behind her back. It didn't help when Kirche teased Louise with her body measurements. Thankfully, Erika and Fine were right there at the right time, threatening the other students to either behave like proper children, or get turned into ragdolls. That made everyone shut their mouths and continue their activities.

Now, the students are talking about the upcoming duel.

"Did you hear?" asked one of female students. "Guiche has challenged that Dragonar Academy commoner to a duel out in Vestry Field."

"He did? Wow, that commoner must be very dumb," snickered another student. "When will it take place?"

"In less than 5 minutes. Want to watch it? The other Division students are heading over there, too."

Fine spoke, "Would that be Ash Blake, the one we met earlier?"

"It has to be," replied Erika.

"That idiot!" Louise cried, as she, Erika, and Fine started to run to the Vestry Field.

** At the Grand Student Council Room **

"Has he lost his mind?!" asked Rinako.

Some of the Student Council members heard about what's going to happen, and reported it to President Lily.

"That blonde bastard…" said Lily. "I don't know what he's up to, but it's causing a lot of trouble. Everyone! We're heading to the Vestry Field immediately!"

[YES!] replied the Student Council members.

** At the Hallway **

Ms. Kano, Annerose, and Michiko were heading to the Field quickly after hearing about the rumors.

"What is that guy thinking?!" asked Ms. Kano. "He can't use magic, and he's fighting one of our students!"

"Looks like that newcomer is going to get his death wish granted," said Michiko, not caring about Ash at all.

"While that may seem possible, this is actually a great opportunity to show what he's really made of," said Annerose as they were almost there to Vestry Field.

** At the large tower **

"I can't believe it…" Osmond said in disbelief, sitting back in his chair. "To think that a student from Dragonar Academy in Arc Strada has…"

"Is it really true?" asked Prof. Colbert.

"Whatever the truth may be, you two must NOT speak of this to anyone," said Osmond. "Especially with that Tooru teacher. I somehow distrust him… Either way, not a SINGLE SOUL must know of this!"

"Of…Of course…" Mitsuko nodded, as well as Colbert. "But for all we believe it to be confirmed…"

Suddenly, Miss Longueville entered the office in a state of panic. "Sir, there's trouble at the Vestry Field! A duel is about to commence!"

"Oh dear…" Osmond sighed, having a minor migraine along the way. "Those children and their petty duels outside the Playground Area…who is it THIS time?"

"One of the participants is Gramont's 4th son, Guiche."

"Ugh…EVEN worse…" Osmond groaned. "Skirt chasing is the only thing that runs in the family. And who's the other one?"

"Um…" the Secretary bit her lip. "It's the one from Dragonar Academy, sir."

"Huh?" Osmond, Colbert and Mitsuko blinked.

"I am not jesting. It's the one from Dragonar Academy.

"I see," Osmond said. "This should be very interesting. Very well then, let them have their duel."

"A-Are you sure?!" Colbert asked incredulously.

"As long as it's not between nobles, fighters, swordsmen, and gunmen outside Playground Area, it's fine," said Osmond, waving it off. He then stood up from his chair with his staff in tow and went over to a mirror. With a wave of his hand, the mirror changed to a large screen floating on top of them, and it showed the Vestry Field. "We could provide the answers we seek with this duel."

Outside the office, Sayonaki Tooru heard everything and chuckled to himself, "Looks like things are about to get VERY interesting."

* * *

END OF PART 3: Miss Longueville shaking in fear at the sight of Sayonaki Tooru.

START OF PART 4: Ash confronts Guiche while many students from the 3 Divisions watch the duel unfold.

* * *

** At the Vestry Field **

There was a large number of students from all 3 divisions waiting for the duel to occur. As expected, both Ash and Guiche were there on time.

Some of the Grand Student Council members were already there as well, including Kirche, Tabitha, Sakuya K., Otome, Miyabi, Hifumi, Akiwo, and two of the teachers, Kanna Shiroyuki with her younger sister Rena Kuroyuki.

"This is going to be exciting to watch!" said Akiwo.

"He sure is entertaining," said Kirche, while Tabitha is still reading her book.

Siesta was there, too, but she was worried of what's going to happen to Ash.

"Hmph. Well, first of all, I compliment you for not running away," Guiche smirked.

"Who would want to run away from you?" Ash asked. "After all, you insulted about my Pal, so there's no way I'm getting out of this!"

"WAIT!" cried a female voice.

There were Rinako, Rias, Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, Erika, Fine, and Louise in which she told Guiche to stop.

"What are you doing, you dirtbag?!" Rinako asked. "You should know that duels are prohibited!"

"That's true," Guiche answered. "But what's prohibited are duels between aristocrats. This guy you see in front of you is a plebian."

"That's…only because we never had anything like this…" said Louise.

"What's going on here?!" Aria asked as she and the rest of the Baskerville Musketeer Squadron arrived.

"Ah! Ms. Kanzaki! You're just in time to see me beat this guy to a pulp!" Guiche proclaimed.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Aria yelled back. "Even I can't bear to watch someone like him get beaten up!"

Some of the students are surprised by what Aria said.

"Did that guy just moved Aria's heart?"

"It'll be a miracle if that happened."

"Why are you thinking like that?!" Rinako asked. "All of this has nothing to do with Aria!"

While all of this was happening, Rias pulled Rinako back and whispered, "Let's let the duel take its course. We could see why Ms. Annerose resurrected this boy."

Rinako scowled at Rias, but reluctantly agreed.

Seeing this, Kanna smiled and said, "Now that the sideshow's over, let's get to the main course! We have Guiche the Bronze from Grand Libra Academy in Tristan, and we have Ash Blake, the Problem Child from Dragonar Academy in Arc Strada! Begin the duel!"

Rena summoned a small bell and hit with her finger, somehow making a large sound, signaling that the duel was now starting!

**(Battle between Guiche de Gramont and Ash Blake: START!)**

"A Problem Child?" asked Guiche, then he smiled. "This shouldn't take long!"

Guiche then waved his rose and a petal drifted off and went down to the ground. Suddenly, the petal then flashed and from the ground raised something new. It was the same height as Guiche, and covered in silver armor despite showing all of the curves that a woman would have and eloquently decorated with flattening armor and wings on its helmet, but it was completely made out of bronze. In its right had was a simple spear with decorative tip that seemed razor sharp, in which Ash reminded him of the Fallen Angels who similar spears, but it was made of light.

"As Ms. Shiroyuki said, my name is The Bronze Guiche. This bronze golem **Valkyrie** will be your opponent," said Guiche.

Ash gasped at what Guiche summoned, but before his next breath….

STAB!

…that breath is quickly spilled out with blood when the Valkyrie made the move first by quickly spearing Ash (again) in the stomach!

"A-Again?!" Ash asked, clutching to his stomach. Unlike the last 2 times, he's actually breathing.

"Well, it's natural for an aristocrat, like a mage like me, to fight using magic," smiled Guiche.

Rinako, to everyone's surprise, rushes to Ash, and told him, "You should've known that a plebian can't win against a mage."

Everyone was in shock that Rinako was talking to Ash calmly. After all, she did tell everyone that she's a man-hater. Rias herself was smiling a bit, but then her smile was replaced with shock when Ash said to Rinako…

"Move it."

Ash then stood back up. "I guess I was too light on him. I was only caught off-guard at that time."

"Why did you stand up, idiot?!" Rinako asked to Ash.

"Because not only he's ticking me off, but he's also made fun of my Pal, and I'm not leaving until he either apologizes about my Pal, or I take him down completely!" Ash declared. "And that's not all! This guy also reminds me of a Princess I've once fought who said the same thing, and got away with it. I was carefree at the time, because we were riding Dragons in a race, but this one is completely different. Whether he's a Mage, or an Aristocrat, it doesn't matter to me! They are all meaninglessly bossy! And that includes you, Lady Amagi!"

Rinako blushed at Ash's declaration, and some of the Grand Student Council members were impressed.

Guiche then saw Ash making a faint smile and said, "The more you try, the more pointless this becomes."

"Well Bronze, your puppet is too weak. This didn't hurt at all," said Ash, successfully making Guiche cross.

** 5 minutes later **

When Ms. Kano, Annerose, and the 5 maids made it to the Field, seeing a lot of students there, they quickly heard a hard punch and saw Ash knocked down to the ground after receiving a quick blow to his right cheek from the golem's right hand after a few dodges.

Despite the hard hit, Ash got back up again, looking fiercer than ever.

"He's still up after all those hits?" Michiko asked in disbelief.

Annerose smiled at this. "Looks like Aisha have managed to nab a big one for us."

At the other side, the former members of Koi Koi 7 watched Ash in astonishment.

"He may not have the skills as we have, but that determined look on his face after getting hit so many times is really making this duel more exciting!" said Sakuya K.

"But he's always been on the defensive, and never laid on a punch on either Guiche or his golem," said Hifumi.

"I wonder how much he'll take before he finally surrenders," said Miyabi T.

Miyabi T. would ALMOST get her answer when Ash managed to make a few more dodges, but he received more punches in the face and then a flying kick, and finally, the golem saw Ash's bandaged left arm and gave it a massive punch.

SNAP!

"Aaaaaaagh!" screamed Ash. That was the arm he hoped the golem wouldn't punch. He felt a sick snapping noise, and can immediately tell that it was bent at a wrong angle.

Ms. Kano was getting worried.

"Ms. Shiroyuki! I command that you stop this duel right now!" she yelled.

"Not yet," replied Kanna S. "I can see that this boy still has some fight left."

It was then that the golem planted a foot on Ash's face. His head hit the earth hard, and to Aria and her members of the Squadron, it was just too much.

"Please stop!" yelled Miyabi F. as she and her friends came to see Ash, who bruised up with a swollen left eye, and a swollen right cheek, and his broken left arm.

"Move out of the way, Musketeers," said Guiche. "I've never seen a commoner like this one before who would still stand after such brutal attacks. And from a student from Dragonar Academy, I'm very impressed. You've fought well."

When Ash heard that, he slowly got back up again, surprising everyone once again. "I'm not done. Aria, Miyabi. Please move. I've got a duel to finish."

Even Koneko had an astonished look on her face, and coming from someone who's almost emotionless, that's saying a lot.

Rias was stunned herself. "He can still fight?"

"Oh my. Looks like we got ourselves a strong Guardian," smiled Akeno.

Ash then felt immense pain on his left arm.

"You do realize it hurts, right?" asked Louise.

"It's obvious! What are you thinking?!" asked Rinako.

Then Ash could see what others cannot: Tears coming out of Rinako's eyes.

"Are you crying?" Ash tried to say.

"I am not!" yelled Rinako, hitting Ash, grimacing in pain, and quickly removing any tears from her eyes. "Who would cry here?"

Guiche was surprised that Ash is still up. Then, he had an idea. An idea that would come back to haunt him for a long time.

"Do you still feel to continue on like this?" he asked as he waved his rose and another petal fell down to the floor. This time, the petal transformed into a large sword. "If you wish to continue, take that sword. If not, then say this to me. 'I'm sorry.'"

"Cut the crap!" said Aria. "Or I'll blow holes through that thick skull of yours!"

Ms. Kano, Annerose, and the 5 maids were surprised that Guiche is going to give Ash a sword.

"What in blazes is that moron doing?" asked Michiko.

"He just made a huge mistake," said Annerose.

"How?" asked Rio, the chief maid.

"Watch."

Kanna S. made a wide smile. Rena K. wrote something in a diary, and presented to Kanna, describing…

"_What's with that big smile?"_

"Well," replied Kanna S. "If that boy takes the sword, Guiche will get serious. I have a good feeling that Ash will not only get serious, but he'll show us something truly amazing."

"Don't do it!" said Rinako. "There's absolutely no way I'm letting you do this! Just forfeit now!"

Ash stopped. He looked at Rinako with a very serious expression and said…

"I don't care if many people insult me. I don't care if many people threaten me. If they insult my Dragon, my Pal even once, I won't forgive them. Not as long as I live. I've come too far now, and if there's any one thing I can do, and what my opponent cannot…is that I won't kneel down and apologize to anyone against my will!"

Ash then grabbed the sword with all of his might, surprising everyone again, except for Tabitha, in which she began to leave. Kirche was still there, only to have Isis next to her.

"What's going on here?" asked Isis.

"It's the new Guardian," said Kirche. "Look."

As Isis looked….

"What the-?!"

…she was getting cross, and was wondering why none of the teachers are stopping this fight.

"You idiot!" yelled Rinako in anger.

The moment Ash grabbed the sword, the runes on his hand began to glow, and all the pain in his body disappeared.

But that's not all. Ash's left arm was not only back in place, but his left arm began to glow, surprising everyone. Then, somehow, the sword now had flames over it.

"What the hellfire?!" asked Aria.

"Did Ash turn that into a Fire Sword?!" asked Yuuto in surprise.

"Are you kidding me?!" asked Sakuya K. "Now THIS is entertaining!"

Rias blushed when she saw the color of the sword. "It's also Crimson-colored…."

Kirche herself was in deep shock at that part at how Ash did that.

Annerose, Ms. Kano, and the 5 maids all had their mouths gape in surprise. That was when Aisha came in.

"Enjoying the show, so far?" asked Aisha, surprising the 2 teachers and the 5 maids.

"Since when did you get here?!" asked Michiko.

Siesta was in totally surprised as well. "A-Amazing…"

Meanwhile, Kanna S. smiled at this and said, "Now, the REAL fun starts here…"

And Ash himself couldn't believe it.

'I feel as light as a feather. I've never even touched a sword before. And every part of my body is back to normal…' "I don't know what just happened, but as long as I can fight, that's all I care about!"

Then the golem attacked Ash again, but this time…

'I see it,' Ash thought and waited for the right moment. And when the golem was close…

SLASH! FWOOSH!

…the golem was cut in half and burnt into several small pieces and vanished.

When Guiche saw this, he was angry and summoned more Golems. 10 of them, to be exact.

But before any one of the Golems could make a move….

SLASH! SLASH! CLANG!

3 of the Golems have already been cut down. It happened so fast, nobody saw even saw the blade.

Well, all except Yuuto Kiba…

"That speed. That agility. His concentration is enormous…."

"Is that it, Yuuto?" asked Rias.

"There's no doubt in my mind. That speed rivals mine, and he's cutting them all down in a pattern."

"Then that means those runes…" said Akeno.

"…may be the one that gave Ash extra strength and it even healed himself!" said Rias.

When Rinako saw this, she was in deep shock.

"His left hand…It has to be…And his left arm glowed red, and the sword is…."

When Aria saw this, she had to triple check to be sure on what just happened in front of her.

"It can't be! He can't have THAT kind of ability!"

"What kind of ability?" asked Mayu.

"The one where he gets **sexually excited**. You know, THAT ability?" Aria asked.

The other girls immediately knew what Aria was talking about.

"You mean…" said Reina.

"**Hysteria Mode**…?" asked Sara.

"Y-Yeah! That!" said Aria, blushing.

To Annerose, Ms. Kano and the maids, they too were shocked, but the maids have mixed emotions.

"Impossible! It's impossible!" said Michiko, growling in anger.

"Well, you are seeing in your own eyes," said Rio.

"I. Find it. Interesting," said Rena.

"Well, now I see why Ms. Shiroyuki said to continue," said Ms. Kano, relieving some stress. 'I can also see why those runes have been activated the moment that boy touched that sword.'

Guiche himself was in total disbelief that all of his golems have been defeated at the blink of an eye, but then…

PUNCH!

CRASH!

Ash came out of nowhere and punched Guiche so hard, that he was sent flying into a building, crashing into the wall.

Everyone was totally caught off-guard at that attack, and then Ash walked to Guiche, who was severally injured from that attack. When he came out, he saw Ash pointing the sword at him, flaming it along the way.

Guiche figured that the time to quit is now. He doesn't want to get BURNED by Ash.

"I-I give up," Guiche shivered.

That was all the words both Ash and Kanna S. needed.

"Then this duel is officially over! The winner is Ash Blake, the Problem Child from Dragonar Academy!" Kanna S. yelled, with a huge roar heard from the students.

**(Victor of the Duel: Ash Blake)**

"Oh yeah! That was awesome!" Akiwo said.

"How he did it, I don't know," said Otome calmly.

Many students were talking about Ash, in a different opinion.

"And that's a Problem Child?!"

"Are you sure he's a commoner?"

"He's a student from Dragonar Academy, after all."

"Did they really train students like him to be this way?"

"Maybe he's a Noble is disguise…"

Now the students didn't seem to mind that Guiche lost to Ash. Ash was finally smiling in satisfaction that he was able to beat a Noble, but then he fainted.

Rinako caught him. "A-Ash!"

Rias was surprised when Rinako called his name. "Hmm. Looks like things won't be so boring after all."

"Ash! Are you okay?!" asked Siesta, who also came to Ash's aid.

That duel has certainly changed everyone's opinion of Ash. The Grand Student Council members and the Advisor at the Field were certainly surprised on Ash's abilities and how he took down Guiche. To many of the students, this will not go away for quite some time, and some are curious on who Ash Blake is.

But like a magnet for disaster, another **Fallen Angel **has seen the whole thing from the sky. This time, it was a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes. Her attire consisted of a violet, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck. She is quite sadistic and shows no mercy towards her opponents. Her name is **Kalawarner**.

"Hmph. Impressive, my *ss," said Kalawarner in an arrogant fashion. "If Dohnaseek and Raynare didn't kill you, then I will. Just you wait."

Kalawarner then flew off away from the school, not noticing that a black feather is falling down towards it.

Meanwhile, back down at the Field, many students were leaving to attend more classes, while Ms. Kano ordered Siesta to take him to the Infirmary Room, and Annerose ordered Michiko, Sakuya M., Natsume, Rio, and Rena T. to fix the building and take Guiche to a different room to heal his injuries. Many of the Grand Student Council members were gathered to talk about what happened during the second half of the duel when suddenly, a black feather falls on top of Koneko.

"What this…?" asked Koneko as she took the feather off of her head.

When they all saw the black feather, their expressions darkened. They can all tell what it is.

"A Fallen Angel…" said Erika.

"Looks like they've been watching us," said Isis.

"Well, they're certainly not going to stop us this time," said Rias. "Let's go, everyone! Back to the Student Council room!"

[YES!] replied the Grand Student Council members.

** At the Grand Student Council Room **

"Did you see that?!" asked Haruna. "How did he pull it off?!"

"I see that he isn't just another piece of Barren Wasteland sh*t after all," said Saras.

"Looks like we need to make sure that he didn't do that to fool us," said Sera.

"Either way, that blonde idiot had it coming!" said Hina, who was pleased.

"There are no two questions in mind," said President Lily. "He's certainly no Problem Child. We're definitely going to keep an eye out on him, even if he's at Dragonar Academy."

"What should we do?" asked Vice-President Michie. "Lady Randall is certainly going to know about this."

"She might," replied Lily. "But I think we may need to ask her to borrow Ash for a bit. After all, he's one of our new Guardians."

** At the large tower **

Osmond, Colbert, Mitsuko, and Miss Longueville all witnessed the fight too. And needless to say, they too were shocked.

"Old Osmond…" Colbert got out. "W-W-What did we just see?"

"A student from Dragonar Academy using an element from his left arm, covered in bandages, and something glowed from his hand. It has to be it, right Longueville?" asked Osmond, puffing on his pipe calmly.

"Y-Yes, it is truly incredible," Miss Longueville gulped, still gawking at what she saw.

"I knew something interesting was going to happen," Osmond chuckled. "And to think that a student from Dragonar Academy would…I wonder. What would his 'Pal' look like after something like this?"

Outside the office, Sayonaki Tooru saw all of this too, and without saying a word, he simply walked downstairs to his next class.

* * *

END OF PART 4: Annerose transporting Ash back to Dragonar Academy.

START OF PART 5: The Grand Student Council members discussing about the Fallen Angels' next move.

* * *

** 3 days later; At the Apollo House in Arc Strada **

Ash woke up slowly when he felt the morning light. His body was wrapped all over in bandages.

He's now back in his own room. That means he's back at Dragonar Academy! How? He did not know. However, there was a new box of bandages on his table. He soon remembered that he had a battle with Guiche from Grand Libra Academy and miraculously won.

There was a knock at the door, and then it opened and there was his maid Titta, carrying bread and water on a tray. When Titta looked at Ash, she couldn't help but cry, placed the tray on a table and hugged Ash really tight!

"ASH!" cried Titta. "You were sleeping for more than 5 days…I didn't know if you were going to wake up!"

Ash was surprised that Titta didn't know any of this mess. Nevertheless, he soon smiled and hugged Titta back.

"Don't worry. I'm here now," said Ash.

Before long, in came his friends Raymond and Max.

"Ash!" said Raymond. "I thought that you only want bandages on your left arm, but I didn't know you go THIS far!"

"You should see for yourself the state this room is in!" yelled Max. "Didn't I remind you time and time again that you must keep your own room clean?"

"I'm supposed to remind him! Not you!" Titta proclaimed at Max as she began cleaning up the room. Max didn't take any chances and helped Titta clean up Ash's room.

Ash was surprised that Max and Raymond didn't know about this either. To him, it would be better off leaving it unknown.

** Later that night **

Everyone was asleep at their respective rooms, and Ash simply looked outside and saw the moon brine lightly.

"Wow. That was some duel," he said. Then he looked at his left arm, completely covered in bandages, and then he looked at his left hand, which the runes are still there.

"It looks like it wasn't a dream after all, right?"

"No, it wasn't," said a new voice.

When Ash heard the voice, he saw the color of the moon change from white to dark purple, and there was the buxom woman Fallen Angel from before, Kalawarner.

"I've seen your duel, and it didn't even impress me in the slightest bit," she said. "It also looks like you've survived against Raynare and Dohnaseek's attacks somehow. That alone makes me sick to my stomach."

Ash looked at the Fallen Angel in disbelief. He then knew that the attacks from before were all real!

And to make sure he wasn't blinking, Kalawarner then summoned, what else? A **Light Spear**.

"This time, I'll throw 3 spears at you, one by one. Then, you'll definitely die for sure," said Kalawarner.

"Oh man! What should I do?" Ash asked. He was in his room, and should he run, Kalawarner will chase him for sure, and cause chaos for others in the dorm.

"Now, die slowly and don't move," said Kalwarner as she threw the spear, then summoned 2 more, and threw them quickly!

For Ash, time seemed to slow down. Way down. This is the THIRD time he's going to get attacked, and he thinks he knows that he's going to die for sure, despite the fact that Annerose told him that the Guardians of Gremory are Immortal as long as she lives. Suddenly…

"Ugh …!"

Ash felt excruciating pain within his left arm, as if it was being torn in half, as though something was trying to break out of his arm. The pain almost caused him to lose consciousness.

While bearing the pain, he looked down at his arm and found that it was exuding a dazzling radiance.

"Guaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Ash gave a great scream as his consciousness gradually began to fade while the 3 spears were heading towards closer and closer to him.

However, within his hazy vision, he saw something clearly. **A red gauntlet on his left arm. The same one that appeared in his dream.**

**[…Kukuku. I've just been born and I already have to save your *ss. Kukuku. Seems like I won't be bored with you. Partner!]**

Around him, a blinding red light had, unbeknownst to him, enveloped his body.

Not only that, Kalawarner saw all of this and was surprised when the 3 spears got destroyed when they came in contact with the red light!

Kalawarner was ticked. "Looks like I was too late. Don't worry, though. Master Milgauss is definitely going to hear about this!"

With that, Kalawarner quickly flew away, and the night sky returned to normal.

The ball of light, which had protected Ash, instantly turned into countless particles and disappeared without a trace.

"Am I safe now …?" Ash mumbled to himself as he looked at the red gauntlet.

Beautiful was the best word to describe the gauntlet. Even if it was a piece of an armor, anybody would still call it a masterpiece.

Ash was dumbfounded.

Why did a gauntlet come out of his Starbrand? Was his Pal born at long last?

Ash had always imagined a baby dragon coming out from it.

"…Could this be…part of an Ark!?" Ash asked in excitement.

**[You're half-right.] **

"Whoa!"

Ash almost jumped back at the sound. He took him a few moments that the voice was coming from the gauntlet as the green jewel from the gauntlet was glowing.

"Who are you?"

The voice sighed.

**[Oi. Oi. Don't tell me you already forgotten the voice of your new best friend for life partner?]**

Ash did not understand what he meant.

**[We just met a few mornings ago in your dream. Remember?]**

"…Dream?...Ah! I remember now!" Ash said. 'That's right…In my dream…"

A mysterious red dragon appeared in Ash's dream after the mysterious girl Navi vanished. The dragon had the same voice, and he certainly recalled the dragon called him partner.

"Could it be that you are…?"

The voice made an even deeper sigh.

**[Like I said before, I'm your pal. The red dragon that resides in this gauntlet.]**

Ash couldn't help but have his jaw dropped. He was completely shocked at this event that should be impossible.

The red dragon seem to have anticipated this as he continues to speak.

**[I know that it's hard to believe, but even I don't know why I was born like this. Well, I wonder if you can call this being born. My consciousness might be only part of me that was 'born' while my real body is still a larva. As a result my consciousness now resides in this gauntlet.]**

"No way…"

Ash had mixed feelings about this. For years, he had always dreamed of how he would spend time with his pal like holding the baby dragon, rousing his pal from its sleep, playing with his pal, and raising it to become a fine dragon. However, his pal was practically a dragon gauntlet while everyone else's were dragons….

Ash was happy that his pal was not only born but he can also communicate with it in the same language. But at the same time, he was upset that it was still a larva.

**[Don't worry about it partner. I don't like this either, but it's just the way it is. But it seems like there's a spell that can make us both happy.]**

"Eh?"

Suddenly the jewel on the gauntlet started to glow, and then the whole gauntlet started to glow red. Ash quickly covered his eyes.

When the light disappeared, Ash opened his eyes.

"…Eh?"

Ash couldn't believe what he was seeing. **A cute little red baby dragon was on his lap.**

**[Hahaha! Good! Even though I can't transform into my true form, at least I can move around!]**

The dragon starts laughing while rapidly flapping its-no…his wings.

Ash was amazed at this and was really happy that his pal was just like he imagined him to be. Ash subconsciously started to rub his pal's head. The baby dragon seemed to have felt it as he started to close his eyes.

"Wow! That's amazing! So you really can switch between gauntlet and a dragon right?"

**[This spell was created for the purpose of letting me blend in the human world. It would be strange for you walking around wearing a gauntlet and talking to it right? This form would make things less suspicious. The bad part about this spell is that I can't use my powers while in this form, so my powers all depend on you when I'm in gauntlet form.]**

"Well it's too bad I can't ride you. Looks like I really do have to do all the fighting," Ash sighed. "By the way since this is a spell, how long does it last?"

**[Depends I say about…12 hours maybe…or even another hour if I'm lucky. The time can extend depending on our growth. The time might extend just a little bit if I eat.]**

"So the best time will have to be during school time huh. It might feel uncomfortable wearing a gauntlet to bed."

**[It should be possible to put the gauntlet back into you while still be able to communicate with me.]**

Ash sighs with relief. Then he remembers something.

"There is something I want to ask. You should be the dragon that was within me. Why were you in my body for so long? I've already become a first year Advanced Course student."

The red dragon starts to ponder while scratching his head. It was strange to see a dragon scratching its head like that let alone a baby one. He sometimes act like he's way too old for someone who was just born.

**[Who knows? Maybe it had something to do with you or me. The way I was born was already beyond abnormal, so that's probably why. But more importantly…]**

The dragon stares at Ash.

**[You haven't given me my name.]**

"Your name…"

**[Yes. In order for our contract to be complete, you need to give me a name. Not even I can break the secret agreement of Albi-I mean the secret agreement of Wales.]**

"Huh? Wasn't it what you were about to say? The secret agreement of Albion?"

**[No. I said the secret agreement of Wales.]**

Ash has never heard about Wales before but he knew about that historical term.

-The secret agreement of Albion

Long ago, confronted with the crisis of extinction, the dragons stipulated a treaty with humans who wanted their magic.

The human and dragon would then share a common destiny. Although you cannot see it, they are bound together by an invisible thread called the **Astral Flow**.

After combining with humans, dragons are able to get a supply of the Astral. As a result, dragons obtained the strength to survive, thus overcoming the crisis of extinction.

This knowledge was taught during the Basic Course. The Astral was something similar to "qi" and was the source of greatly-needed strength.

The history of the dragons was far longer than that of humans. With each new generation, the Astral contained within their bodies decreased.

Due to the lack of the Astral, before becoming fully grown, many young dragons died prematurely.

If young dragons were unable to mature into adult dragons, sooner or later, dragons would go down the path of extinction.

Concerned by the current situation, the dragons decided to combine with the humans who possessed the most Astral Flow, thus avoiding extinction.

"Is that so? The dragons also have so many difficult rules," Ash said, smiling bitterly. He guessed that it would be better to ask him about Wales later.

"If that's how it's going to go, relax. I have already thought of your name."

Ever since he had become a Breeder, he had always remembered this name.

"Your name is Ddraig."

Compared to Lancelot and Cú Chulainn, it was a little out of fashion. However, it was a rather historical name, frequently appearing in historical or religious textbooks.

-First year of A.S.B (After Saint's Birth)

For the first time in human history, a young maiden succeeded in rousing the larva from its slumber. Her name was Rosa Maria. After her death, people referred to her as a saint, as she was the primogenitor of Breeders. At that time, her pal's name was Echo.

But around the same time, there was a legend of a male who befriended a new born dragon around the same time that Echo was born. He was also the first known Ark Dragonar. Even though the dragon wasn't born inside of him, their bond was strong enough to form an ark and so far it was the only known one history for that to happen. The man soon named the dragon Ddraig.

Together with Rosa Maria and Echo, the man and Ddraig made many accomplishments that still exist today. Unfortunately, the man's name was long forgotten.

**[…Ddraig…]**

The dragon smiled a little and started to nod his head.

**[Not a bad name. Ddraig. The name of the first dragon to create an ark for humans.]**

The dragon floated in front of Ash.

**[Very well then. From now on, my name is Ddraig.]**

"Phew, luckily you quite like this name," Ash smiled happily. "Oh, by the way, although you had just awoken, you seem to be quite knowledgeable about the secret agreement of Albion and Astral Flow and our history."

**[-Dragweiss]**

"Ehh?"

Ddraig suddenly began to stare off into the distance, taking Ash by surprise.

**[In order to survive, the still slumbering larvae will automatically inherit relevant knowledge. As this inherited knowledge is beyond generations, there is no need for others to teach them.]**

"Wow, that's amazing … So then can you use Dragweiss to find out the reason of why you were born in a gauntlet."

Ddraig lowered his head in thought. After a while, he could only helplessly shrug her shoulders.

**[It's no good, the Dragweiss doesn't contain records pertaining to this … No, there should be related records, except they cannot be accessed. Strange. Very strange.]**

"So it's no good huh? Well that's fine. We can figure that out later," Ash shrugged. It wouldn't change anything even if they knew. The only thing they can do now is move forward.

At this moment, Ash suddenly remembered something, he still hadn't introduced himself!

Thus, he calmed his wild heartbeat, and extended his right hand towards Ddraig.

To obtain his own pal had been his wish for many years.

**[What's wrong?] **Ddraig asked, tilting his head. Even though he spoke around the same age as Ash, his voice and actions still make him look like a cute little dragon.

"I'm called Ash Blake, and from this day on, I am your master!"

Ddraig's eyes widened a bit and stared at Ash. Then, Ddraig smile wryly at Ash.

**[I understand that due to the agreement that you are my master. But I think we should make things clear.]**

Ddraig went to Ash's shoulder.

**[From now on, we are partners for life! We are equal! Let's have fun from now on Ash Blake…No!...] **

Ddraig smiles happily.

**[...Partner!]**

Ash smiles happily.

"I'm looking forward to it!"

Ash sits on his bed while happily talking with his new pal, Ddraig about his new home, Ansullivan Dragonar Riding Academy.

Too bad they didn't notice some people who saw the whole thing outside…

** Outside the Apollo House **

Louise, Tabitha, Erika, Fine, and Kirche all saw this courtesy of the ORCA card Tabitha has that can also act as a Telescope, but without the heavy equipment.

They originally came here because of the Fallen Angel roaming around this area. Once they saw Ash's left arm forming into a Sacred Gear, they all watched as the Fallen Angel floated away while Ash's Pal was born.

"Did you see that?!" Louise asked. "A Dragon just came out of that weird red thing!"

Tabitha, this time, didn't look at her book. She saw everything as well and said…

"That's abnormal."

"And all of that happened from his left arm with those strange markings…" said Erika. "What do you think, Kirche?"

Kirche looked at the window where Ash and his Pal Ddraig are still talking. She said nothing for a bit, and then a few minutes later…

"I think…I think…I think I have found my true love!" Kirche said with stars in her eyes.

Everyone but Kirche and Tabitha face-vaulted down the tree below.

** At a mysterious place at Halkeginia **

Around the same time that Ddraig was born…

Somewhere at an island called **Albion Island**, a handsome young man was meditating under a waterfall in a cave.

The man had dark silver hair and had only his black pants on. His black jacket was lying on a rock somewhere a little far off.

No matter what happens whether an earthquake or monsters' loud roar, nothing would be able to disturb his five-hour meditation.

But tonight with only one hour left… The man's light blue eyes slowly opened.

"This sensation…" the man muttered to himself while rubbing his **Starbrand on his back that's glowing white**.

"Is something wrong **Albion**?"

**{…Fufufu.}**

"Albion?"

**{…Fufu. Vali!}**

"Yeah?"

**{He's awakened!}**

"! You mean…!"

**{Yes! The red-one.}**

The man named **Vali Lucifer** smiled evilly. His handsome face distorted to that of a battle-maniac.

"FufufuHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vali laughed loudly like a child who found a new play toy.

"My rival has finally awakened! It's about time! Even though we got our pals at the same time, I was starting to get a little impatient! Hey Albion! Should we pay him a little visit?"

**{Patience Vali. He's just awakened. There's a chance you might affect his growth or critically injure him. Worse case is that you could end up killing him.}**

"…Hmm…You're right Albion. I should wait just a little longer," Vali starts to laugh again while his Seikoku starts to glow.

PAM!

Out of nowhere a bright white aura expands outward evaporating the water in the cave stopping the waterfall momentarily. The monsters that felt it shuddered in fear and tried to get out of the cave.

When the light faded, Vali was standing there with the most abnormal thing coming out of his back.

**A pair of white Dragon wings that's giving off blue light.**

"Hurry and catch up to me. So we can find out who's the strongest. My rival."

* * *

**Act II – COMPLETE!**

**ED Song: Break My Stride by Blue Lagoon**

**To be continued….**

* * *

_Next time on The Red-Star Marked Dragon Emperor…_

_The Grand Student Council summons Ash back to the room to answer some questions, while Siesta and the staff congratulate him from the fight back then. He also learns why Louise is known as Louise the Zero._

_As Ash tries to find Annerose, he bumps into Kirche's familiar and it takes him to Kirche's room where Kirche displays her love for him, but Rinako has other not-so-pleasant ideas…_

_And later, Rias orders Louise and Yuuto to take Ash somewhere to find a sword for him, while the Vampire Ninjas secretly follow them to make sure that they don't get ripped off._

_Meanwhile, Ash meets one of the staff from the kitchen and notices that Siesta has gone off to work for a Count that's knows how to use 3 elements._

_Ash decides to rescue Siesta from being The Count's mistress. They make a deal where the Count asks for a particular family heirloom book from a Germanian family – where it happens to be Kirche's family._

_Rias' peerage and the Guardians soon arrives to help Ash save Siesta from the Count, but what the Count wants is the treasure from Kirche's family in exchange for Siesta's freedom._

_What's the family treasure that the Count wants? What kind of sword is Ash going to get? Find out next time on Act 3 of The Red Star-Marked Dragon Emperor!_

* * *

And we're done with Act 2! And boy, what was it a long one! Again, I apologize for the HUGE character dump in this Act, but it had to be done. I'm also planning to add a lot of enemies to balance things out. Now, let me give you a breakdown at who's from which anime/manga and H-game series. The ones that are in parenthesis are the H-games.

* * *

**REFERENCES:**

Sakuya Kazamatsuri, Miyabi Tsukuyomi, Otome Chono, Akiwo Suzuka, Hifumi Inokai, Orie Kano - Koi Koi 7

Korone, Mitsuko Tori, Lily Shiraishi, Michie Otake, Kanna Kamiyama, Arnoul – The Great Demon King in the Back Row

Eucliwood Hellscythe, Haruna, Sarasvati, Seraphim, Naegleria Nabiros – Is This a Zombie?

Kanna Kurohime, Rena Kurohime, Hina, Erionelle – Onihime VS

Mitico Fleuretty, Miki Otonashi – Koutetsu no Majo Annerose (Made by Black Lilith)

Erika Anders, Fine Klassen – Re;lord ~Herford no Majo to Nuigurumi~ (Made by Escu:de)

Isis Petrovna Ellenskaia – Kyounyuu Fantasy (Made by Waffle)

Aria H. Kanzaki, Sayonaki Tooru, Hysteria Mode – Aria the Scarlet Ammo

Mayu Minami, Princess Reina de Medicis, Sara Tiffal, Maiko Kawasaki, Charles Richelieu, Yuna de Medicis - Juukishi Cutie Bullet (Made by Effordom Soft)

Rio Aizen, Sakuya Mitsuragi, Rena Tamaki, Natsume Yukuha – Maid-San to Ookina Ken (Made by May-Be-Soft)

* * *

Just to give more info about Ddraig's baby form, the body is a mixture between organic and inorganic, so he can't grow. I'm not sure if Ddraig will get an adult form yet. Also, in this story, Ddraig has the ability to control at least THREE elements. Which elements? I'm still figuring it out.

*MON-STARS: They are either g*y or l*sb*an people, and it makes me cringe every time I see them.

And yes, Vali Lucifer has made a cameo appearance. However, he won't appear again until the groups battle Kokabiel, Freed, Wardes, Cromwell, and Galilei in Season 2. So, it's better for Ash to get an Ark or 2, and getting to know about the Scale Mail Ark before they meet.

Also, if you want to know who in which group, let me break up the characters into 3 groups.

**Rias' Peerage (so far):**

Rias Gremory

Akeno Himejima

Koneko Toujou

Yuuto Kiba

Sakuya Kazamatsuri (Koi Koi 7)

Miyabi Tsukuyomi (Koi Koi 7)

Otome Chono (Koi Koi 7)

Akiwo Suzuka (Koi Koi 7)

Hifumi Inokai (Koi Koi 7)

Korone (Demon King Daimao)

Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière (Familiar of Zero)

Naegleria Nebiros (Is this a Zombie?)

**Rinako's Peerage (Complete):**

Rinako Seere/Rinako Amagi (Rias' Cousin) – Only OC in this story

Eucliwood Hellscythe (Is This a Zombie?)

Kanna Kurohime/Shiroyuki (Onihime VS)

Lily Shiraishi (The Great Demon King in the Back Row)

Rena Kurohime/Kuroyuki (Onihime VS)

Seraphim (Is This a Zombie?)

Haruna (Is This a Zombie?)

Mitsuko Tori (The Great Demon King in the Back Row)

Hina (Onihime VS)

Sarasvati (Is This a Zombie?)

Erionelle (Onihime VS)

Michie Otake (The Great Demon King in the Back Row)

Kanna Kamiyama (The Great Demon King in the Back Row)

Arnoul (The Great Demon King in the Back Row)

Tabitha (Familiar of Zero)

Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst (Familiar of Zero)

**The Guardians of Gremory:**

Annerose Vajra the Steel Witch (Kotetsu no Majo Annerose)

(Aishu) Aishwarya Ray (Kotetsu no Majo Annerose)

Mitchiko Fleuretty (Michiko) (Kotetsu no Majo Annerose)

Miki Otonashi (Kotetsu no Majo Annerose)

Erika Anders (Re;lord)

Fine Klassen (Re;lord)

Ria Carossa (Erika's Familiar) (Re;lord)

Isis Petrovna Ellenskaia (Kyonyuu Fantasy)

Aria Kanzazki (Aria The Scarlet Ammo)

Miyabi Fujikura (Juukishi Cutie Bullet)

Mayu Minami (Juukishi Cutie Bullet)

Princess Reina de Medicis (Juukishi Cutie Bullet)

Sara Tiffal (Juukishi Cutie Bullet)

Maiko Kawasaki (Juukishi Cutie Bullet)

Charles Richelieu (Juukishi Cutie Bullet)

Yuna de Medicis (Juukishi Cutie Bullet)

Rio Aizen (Maid-San to Ookina Ken)

Sakuya Mitsuragi (Maid-San to Ookina Ken)

Rena Tamaki (Maid-San to Ookina Ken)

Natsume Yukuha (Maid-San to Ookina Ken)

Ash Blake

Advisor: Orie Kano (Koi Koi 7)

* * *

Also a few more things. You may notice that I made a horrible pun during the fight with Guiche and Ash. Not to mention that we now have TEN Tsunderes, in which one of the Vampire Ninjas is a Coodere. There will be more coming on the Tsundere Train.

Here's that NOTE about the characters.

**NOTE: Before ANY of you RAGE on me adding many characters, let me explain why. You have seen stories like _Bleach, Majikoi, Negima,_ and of course _Naruto_, right? There were at least 50 characters in their respective stories, and you can why their mangas have over 300 chapters. You'll see something like this in this crossover story.**

**Now, I apologize in terms of having some characters with the same first name, so to the characters that have the same name, I will address them as their entire First Name and the first letter of the Last Name.**

**In terms of character development, there will be a lot of them in this story, because ****this is an Merged Universe story and this is an EPIC Mega-Crossover, so look back at the previous chapters, and you'll see why.**

**I've also looked at all of these series either in manga, anime, and/or light novels throughout the past 2 years, so I've got some memory and knowledge of these.**

**Hopefully, I've explained at least 50% of your question on why I've added many of these characters.**

For the custom Sacred Gears that will be revealed in Act 4 are done by **Temairine.**

I see that many people may or may not like generic main characters. I'm planning to give Ash **_Hysteria__ Mode_**. If you also want to have Ash get **_Absolute Blade__ Arts, _**I'll see what I can do, but I make NO promises.

Except for Rias, Rinako, Yuuto, Akeno, Koneko, and the Guardians, the other members of both Rias' and Rinako's peerage each have at least **one Mutation Piece **in them.

I won't tell you how many, but what I will tell you is that the girls of Koi Koi 7 have a special ability called **Mutation Promotion**. I'll give you the details later on in the story, but right now, I want to wish everyone a **Happy Halloween** in advance, and you read and review, but please, no flames! Flames will be ignored!


	4. The Amorous Flame, The Sword & The Count

And dad90 has arrived back at the Fanfiction station just in time not only for the Holidays, but ready for another exciting Act of _The Red-Star Marked Dragon Emperor_. And I hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving, and getting ready the Big Holidays. Now, reactions to some of the reviews.

**Dad's Review Corner:**

**Shin XIX – What did you expect? I was determined to have 2 Full Peerages, and these members are stronger than you think. Also, it will follow the terms of the DxD Peerage, and unfortunately, real and fictional, at night, the World is dangerous.**

**Enigma95 – Thanks for your support, as always.**

**The DragonBard – Well, this is Fanfiction. You can do ANYTHING you want to them. However, I know how you feel about The Great Red and Ophis. Not to worry, though. Over the last 500 years, they've grown stronger thanks to their failure of not seeing Mordred, who had Samuel's blood, by the way, which explains why they've grown a little weaker.**

**Draco5764 – Ask, and you shall receive.**

**Draig56 – Thank you so much for liking my story so far.**

**Dragonberry – Thanks for the impression about the Mother Dragon.**

Almost and exactly 30 favs and followers so far, and I have some good news for you all.

I'm going to make Ash Blake a **Composite Character** of the following:

1\. Ash Blake

2\. Saito Hiraga (without the perverse part)

3\. Kinji Toyama (Aria the Scarlet Ammo; You will find out why here…)

4\. Tigrevurmud Vorn (Vanadis)

5\. Kamito Kazehaya (Blade Dance)

And I'm also going to make Vali Lucifer a Composite Character of…

1\. Vali Lucifer

2\. Ichika Orimura (Infinite Stratos; Only reason: The machine he uses)

And to all of you who don't know what a Composite Character is, I'll explain from TvTropes as it reads and I quote:

**Certain mediums, including Real Life, tend to have the time and space to utilize Loads and Loads of Characters, a large number of individuals with significant and/or necessary contributions to the storyline. But in an adaptation it can be difficult to offer adequate time and space so that each and every character gets their just due for how they impact the story. To be faithful to these characters may, at worst, make them come across as a living Plot Device, existing only for the sake of the plot and not a fleshed out character of their own with individual talents, interests and backstory. **

**A solution is to invoke artistic license and compress two or more such figures into a single character with traits drawn from all of them. For the sake of telling a proper story those contributions are relegated to the actions of only a few. Instead of showing the legwork of an entire team of intelligence officers to decipher important information, it's rolled up into one person putting it together. Instead of having three different smart guys on the team divided up into distinct fields, you make one of them an Omnidisciplinary Scientist and discard the others. It's a method of streamlining both the plot and the character interactions, less people to follow and everyone who is still around has more to contribute to the story. **

**This is frequently done in works Based on a True Story, since no medium can compete with the Loads and Loads of Characters featured in Real Life. While most of humanity's most interesting achievements have involved lots of people with different motivations, it suits the Rule of Drama to simplify things to a handful of characters with well-defined objectives. While there may be nameless individuals wandering around with their own story to tell, the core plot is dictated by the people with names. Some might object to removing an important character and their contribution to the story, but on the other hand it means the story has a chance to be told.**

And now, with those said, let's go to Act 3 of…

* * *

**The Red Star-Marked Dragon Emperor**

**OP Song: Superstitious by Stevie Wonder**

* * *

**Act III: Feverish Temptation, The Sword &amp; The Count**

** At Arc Strada; At the Apollo Halls **

Ash Blake couldn't stop his excitement because his Pal, Ddraig, has been born; although it was born thanks to another Fallen Angel named Kalawarner.

In fact, he was so excited that he didn't have much sleep until the next morning. Luckily for him, it was the beginning of the weekend, so there were no classes. He soon heard a knock on the door.

"Coming," Ash groaned. As he got to the door, he could think that it was either his maid Titta, or 2 of his friends, Raymond or Max. However, he got…

"Hello, Ash Blake!"

…the President of the Student Council herself, Rebecca Randall. And behind her is Max, the Student Council Treasurer, with an emotionless look on his face. Ash immediately blushed when he saw Rebecca, standing in front of his room.

"Oversleeping doesn't make a good impression, even on a day off," said Rebecca.

"M-Miss President!" Ash exclaimed, taking a few steps back to the opposite wall. "This is the boys' dorm!"

"Think nothing of it," replied Rebecca as she walked into Ash's room. "Pardon me. And there's no need to use formal titles with me. My name will do."

"Um… can I help you, Miss Rebecca?" asked Ash.

"I've come to check up on your Pal," Rebecca answered.

There was a small growl, and there, on Ash's bed, was his Pal, Ddraig. Now, how did she know about Ash's Pal, you ask?

Well, since it's Ash, the Problem Child of Ansullivan Dragonar Riding Academy, there were 2 questions about the rumor spreading like wildfire. It's because when Kalawarner tried to attack Ash last night, and when the sky turned purple, some of the students woke up, thinking that something happened outside, but it only happened for no more than 2 minutes. They took no notice of this, and went back to sleep.

However, some of the staff saw the Fallen Angel attack Ash, and it was just so seems to happen that Ddraig was born outside of his room. Some thought that it was impossible, but after seeing the red ball of light, as well as the Gauntlet, they've decided to contact the Student Council and check on Ash the next day.

"Now then," said Rebecca, after looking at Ddraig, thinking of how cute (and abnormal) the dragon is, before turning serious, "we've heard word that this Dragon is… ahem… **undetectable**. We haven't seen this kind of Dragon before. So, the Academy has decided to ask Dr. Cornwell to conduct an investigation, as it determines the best way to find out what kind of Dragon is this."

"Wait!" said Ash. "By Dr. Cornwell, you mean…"

"The foremost authority on Dragon Research," answered Rebecca. "So, until Dr. Cornwell weighs in, your Pal will live here."

"Understood," said Ash. "I'll be sure to take good care of him."

"Also, I've spoken with the Registrar's office, so you can bill them for your Pal-raising expenses," said Rebecca.

Ash could only sigh. Be it a noble family or a traders family, it had nothing to do with Ash who was born in a small village at the borders. However, as he remembered from what some of the students from Grand Libra Academy told him, he is definitely a commoner.

Soon, Rebecca left with a smile while Max followed her. Ash went back to bed, waking up Ddraig.

**[Mmmm… those were some bunch, eh Partner?]** asked Ddraig.

Ash was surprised that Ddraig saw the whole thing. In fact, he was pretending to be asleep when he saw Rebecca and Max enter into his room.

"So… is it true that you're not either an Earthia, a Hydra, a Strada, or a Maestro?" asked Ash.

Ddraig closed his eyes for a moment, and then answered…

**[No. I'm actually…]**

However, Ddraig won't be able to finish answering Ash's question when a magic circle appeared in front of Ash. Ddraig, not taking any chances, converted back into Gauntlet form, and then disappearing from Ash's left arm.

Ash then placed bandages all over his left arm and put on his uniform, and just in time as there standing before him now was…

"It's about time I've found you!"

"L-Lady Amagi?"

That's right. It's Rias Gremory's twin cousin, Rinako Amagi/Seere in his room now.

"Hmph. What a poor-looking room. As expected from a Problem Child like you," said Rinako, stating her first impression.

"W-Well, what are you doing here?" asked Ash. "Shouldn't you be in the other Academy by now?"

"Which is exactly where we're going right now!" stated Rinako.

"We? What do you mean 'we'?" asked Ash. "I've got my weekend off, and-"

TUG!

Rinako then pulls Ash closer to her by the ear, and it hurts!

"So what? You are needed at the Grand Student Council room, and I mean NOW!" said Rinako as she and Ash disappeared.

Looks like Ash's weekend is going to be one of THOSE weekends.

** At Tristan; At the Grand Libra Academy **

At the Grand Student Council room, everyone, including Annerose and her team of Guardians were waiting for Ash's arrival.

And sure enough, there coming through the doors were Rinako and Ash. Rinako had to drag Ash by pulling his ear the whole way through.

"Here he is," said Rinako, letting go of Ash's ear. "Hopefully he'll stop complaining now."

"Sorry for the trouble I've let you do," said Annerose. "But I had to be in a meeting with the staff earlier today."

"And thank goodness that you didn't let Michiko go," whispered Rio. "Who knows what she could've done to him…"

Michiko silently growled at Rio at what she said to her, but took no notice.

Then Mayu, one of the Guardians, came to Ash, bowed down and apologized. "Sorry for forcing you to come here on such short notice, but the Student Council have a few questions for you."

Ash smiled at Mayu's kindness. He felt a little better.

Just then…

"All rise! The President is coming!" yelled Haruna.

As expected, everyone rose as President Lily and her closest Student Council members entered, and everyone went to their proper seats.

Also, two of Rias' Peerage, Naegleria and Korone, were there too, and not as drunk as last time.

"Good! Now that everyone's here, we can get started!" said Rias.

"Yes, and the first order of business is…" said Lily. "To find out how you managed to gain a Dragon, Ash Blake!"

Ash was surprised as everyone looked at him.

"Don't try to play dumb!" said Aria. "Some of our Ladies' members all saw you after that attack last night!"

Ash gasped at the fact that some of Rias' and Rinako's peerage came to stop the Fallen Angel from attacking him, and they all saw the birth of his Pal, Ddraig.

"Well, they've been trying to kill me time and time again. Maybe they were trying to do this to prevent my Pal from being born," said Ash.

"That could be a possibility," said Rias. "After all, you have been attacked by them 3 times so far."

"And to me, we need to do something about it," said Annerose. "After all, you are a part of my team, via Contract for saving you the other day."

"Oh…right," said Ash, remembering that Raynare killed him and Annerose resurrected him after that.

"So, do you have the Dragon right now?" asked Rias. Some of the others were anticipating of what Ash was going to say next.

"Well, I can summon him through my left arm," said Ash. "But due to the attack last night, I've decided to let him rest for a bit."

"Fine by me," said Lily. "But we're all going to see your Dragon sooner or later."

Rinako looked at Ash with disinterest, until she felt a tap on her left shoulder, and looked at Eucliwood, or Eu, sitting on a desk, and showed her a notepad that read…

"_Can you get to the important stuff, please? Class starts in 15 minutes."_

However, to Rinako, whenever she looks at Eu, she has some…"interesting thoughts" on her mind…

_Rinako's Fantasy…_

"_Please get to the important stuff!" Eu said, holding to Rinako's hand. Eu was also making a sad face. "Can you cheer me up in 15 minutes?"_

"_I sure will!" said Rinako, hugging Eu with all of her might._

_End of Rinako's Fantasy._

Rinako could only smile in glee after seeing Eu, but then quickly shook her head, realizing that time was running out.

"Ahem…" coughed Rinako. "We do have some things we need to tell to Ash…"

"Ah yes! Good timing, Rinako!" said Rias. "Ash, the reason why we called you here is for you to know about Devils. As you can see, both Rinako and I are high-class devils, and my servants here are low-class devils."

Ash decided to sit down and listen to Rias as she explains.

"All of my servants, except Louise, are low-class devils. Louise is a high-class devil due to her family status. However, you can all get promoted to middle-class devils when you have notable achievements in your record that gets the Demon Kings to agree that you can take the **Promotion Test**. The Test is for Devils who were resurrected by a high-class devil to serve them. So, do you understand, Ash?"

Ash nodded at what Rias told him.

"However," said Annerose. "You won't have to do that as you are a Guardian, like the rest of us. Our job is to simply protect and help the members of the Gremory and Seere families and make sure that there's little to no incident."

"Now, even though you are a Guardian, there are some rules that you need to know, and follow," said Lily. "Arnoul, the book, please."

As Arnoul handed Lily one of the books, Ash sat up and gave President Lily his full attention.

Lily then began reading.

"Rule #1: You are not allowed to engage in battle against Fallen Angels, Angels, Aristocrats, or any other non-human races unless you have to defend yourself. Rule #2: As a guardian or a Devil servant, you are expected to obey Lady Rias, Lady Rinako and Lady Annerose, no matter what they tell you to do. Rule #3: You are not allowed to provoke a battle with another Devil, unless it's a Stray Devil and especially not a High-Class Devil. If they try to provoke a fight with you, you must bring this to any one of them, or me. As a Guardian, you are under Annerose's protection and that of the House of Gremory, and as such if they harm you, they must answer to either me, Lady Rias, Lady Rinako, or Lady Annerose. Rule #4: You can't go into a church or shrine, since they are territories of Fallen Angels and Angels, and going in those places might result in a war between factions again, and neither side can afford that. Rule #5: You are not allowed to reveal that any one of us is a Devil to anyone, except to our customers."

"I hope you got it so far," said Rinako. "Because she's not going to repeat it again."

"Yes, I understand," replied Ash.

"Continue."

"Thanks, Rinako," said Lily as she continued reading. "Rule #6: You cannot force one of our servants to make a contract with them. They have to summon us to do that, or sometimes Annerose, but only in special cases. Rule #7: If a customer makes a request of you that you consider ridiculous, you are allowed to try and haggle them to something more appropriate. It doesn't work often, but you can try. Rule #8: You are allowed only one familiar, or in your case, a Pal, which is a type of shape-shifting assistant that is totally loyal to you, at any given time. If a familiar, we can try and acquire another one, but that's difficult so it's best to take care of them. Rule #9: No sex with humans! Well, since you a Guardian, we'll let that one slide, but to us Devils, it cannot happen! A hybrid created from such a union would possess Devil powers but have no weaknesses, which is a potential threat to Devils like us, and it might start another war with Heaven. And lastly, Rule #10: You are not allowed to go into another Devil Family's realm in the Underworld, unless you have their permission. If you do so without permission and they catch you, they have full right to do whatever they want with you."

"And even I can't help you with that one," said Annerose. "In their realm, it's their rules."

Ash gulped as he heard that.

"Well…how will I know which territory belongs which family?" Ash asked.

"Oh, you'll know. Either if you're a Devil or a Guardian, you should know what boundaries you are limited to. But either Rinako or I will explain the specific differences to you later on," said Rias. "Understood?"

"Yes, Lady Rias," said Ash.

Then Kanna Shiroyuki, one of the Oni Princesses, decided to have a say.

"Oh! And one more thing that I should consider that you take this as a piece of advice: If a Devil prays or praises to God, or touches something like a cross, holy water, or reads a bible, the Devil will take some _serious _damage."

"Also, the light powers that the Fallen Angels and Angels possess are like poison to Devils, and especially to us," said Annerose. "But as long as I'm here, you'll be fine, even if they try to cut your body into a billion pieces."

Ash gulped at that part. "Light powers. Got it."

However, before anyone could continue, Ms. Kano arrived and said, "All right, everybody. Time's up. We have classes coming up. Let's move it!"

So as everyone began heading to class, Ash asked Annerose, "Well, are you going to take me back? I have the weekend off."

"Actually," said Annerose. "I want you to stick around for a bit. You may need to know about magic and other things here for a bit. How about I take you to class to where I'm teaching? Louise, Tabitha and Kirche will be there, too."

Louise glared at Ash for a split second, while Kirche secretly licked her lips, and Tabitha, as always, is reading her book. Akeno noticed Kirche licking her lips at Ash, and she soon found out why.

"Oh my. Looks like we have a little competition on our hands. Fufufufu," chuckled Akeno to herself.

* * *

END OF PART 1: Ash and Ddraig looking at the Grand Libra Academy Students and their familiars.

START OF PART 2: Annerose walks into the classroom while Rio, Sakuya M., Rena T., and Natsume all hold Michiko.

* * *

** At one of the classrooms **

Ash could only sigh deeply as nothing seems right for him. This was supposed to be his weekend off so he could show his Pal all the things the town of Ansullivan has to offer. Instead, he's sitting next to Louise in her classroom with Annerose as their teacher as Miss Chevreuse had other duties to attend to. Kirche, Tabitha, Guiche and Montmorency, as well as many other students were there too.

"Good morning class," said Annerose. "Today is going to be a short class, but that doesn't mean we're not going to cover what I'm going to teach you today. So let's get right to it. The elements of Fire, Water, Wind, Ice, Light, Lightning, and Earth can be combined to create stronger and more diverse effects. And our levels as mages are determined by how many we can combine. And what are those levels?"

"Miss Vajra," said Montmorency as she raised her hand.

"Tell us, please," said Annerose as Montmorency stood up with confidence and waved her braided hair.

Montmorency explains, "If you can combine two, it's **Line**. Three makes a **Triangle**. Four makes a **Square**, five makes a **Pentagon**, six makes a **Hexagon**, and seven makes a **Heptagon**."

"Very good," said Annerose as Montmorency sat back down.

Ash was getting sleepy again as he is sometimes known to be a very heavy sleeper. Louise found out about this, and being the kind girl she is, she decides to wake Ash up…

STOMP!

…with a stomp to his foot. Ash quickly woke up, with his right foot in pain, and glared at Louise, who took no notice.

"And from what I see here," said Annerose. "I can assume that most of you can only use one-"

"Sorry for interrupting you," said Kirche, standing up, as she is about to make a foolish mistake. "But you do realize that there's one person who can't use any one of the elements with 0% chance of success."

When Kirche said that, all eyes went to Louise. And that was when Ash found out that Louise cannot use magic. At the same time, Annerose scolded Kirche as she already knows about Louise and has punished her to carry 2 tons of water after class. Louise was pleased.

"I see…" Ash whispered to himself and began to feel some sympathy for Louise.

** Later that night **

Ash found out why everyone calls her "The Zero Louise" as she cannot successfully use a spell and usually ends up exploding. Ash decided to be wise and keep that as a secret as he feels sorry for her. After all, Ash himself has been called "The Problem Child" from his own school and everyone made fun of him and his Pal, and he too would get angry at those making fun of his Pal.

So, he decided to find Louise to cheer her up and tell her about his problems, but instead he finds…

"A-Ash?"

…the maid Siesta.

** At the Cafeteria Kitchen **

The Kitchen staff gave Ash a LOT of food to eat. The reason why is because Siesta told the staff about the duel between Ash and Guiche and Ash had won. They all gave Ash their respect as the Head Cook, a big but jolly man, slapped Ash in the back.

"Sorry that it's all leftovers, but eat as much as you want, **Our Sword**," laughed the Head Cook.

"'Our Sword'?" asked Ash.

"That's right," said the Head Cook. "You're a plebian just like all of us, yet you beat that snobby aristocrat brat. You are the pride of us commoners, 'Our Sword'."

"Well, when I held the sword, my body just reacted. And how I turned the sword into a Fire Sword, I don't know," said Ash, remembering about the duel.

"Hey, you hear that? A true master never boasts of his own skill," said the Head Cook. "That's why you are different and special, compared to those stupid aristocrats."

"Impressive," said one of the other cooks.

"In any case, they always eat something THIS good?" asked Ash.

"Well, with my hands, I, the chief cook, **Marteau**, can give any cuisine a magnificent taste. It's my own form of magic."

"You're right," said Ash. "I've never had a stew this good before, compared to the ones in my school."

"And from a student from Dragonar Academy, who also have some of those snobby aristocrats there, you are such a great guy, Ash!" said Marteau. "You are amazing! In fact, please let me kiss you, 'Our Sword'!"

Ash turned blue at that part as he backs away from Marteau. "P-Please excuse me from that name and from that kiss!"

"How modest. Very impressive."

"He's impressive."

"What kind of Dragon does he have, now that I think about it?"

The cooks are began telling Ash on how great he was from the duel. Siesta herself smiled at Ash.

** 30 minutes later **

Both Ash and Siesta were outside the Playground Area, looking at the night sky with 2 moons; one blue and one pink.

"Please come again. They're all your fans now," said Siesta.

Ash smiled. The cooks have given him confidence. However, will that also happen in his school back at Arc Strada?

"Now, I have the confidence to live on," said Ash. "I thought I was done for when I got injured the other day."

"You were actually in a very serious condition," said Siesta.

"I was?"

"Miss Gremory asked Dr. Tori to heal you."

"I believe that both she and Lady Amagi are aristocrats as well, as they have a lot of people following them. Not to mention having loads of money sitting at their tables."

"Um…Ash. I'd like to sit down and talk to you next time," said Siesta.

Ash then blushed at what Siesta said. "W-Why that would be a pleasure. Um…I'll see you again sometime. Let me go find Ms. Annerose."

"Yes," replied Siesta as Ash began to leave and find Annerose. "Good night."

"Good night," replied Ash.

** At the Dorms' **

Ash was looking for Ms. Kano to ask her where Annerose's room is. Since Ms. Kano is the Dormitory Manager, she knows who's living where. Problem is, Annerose is at the large tower, where most of the staff reside there, and he doesn't know it. Not to mention that looking at him at the entrance to one of the girls' dorm buildings is Kirche's familiar, the red salamander named Flame. The large reptile blinked as it noticed him, and then charged at Ash rapidly before literally bowling him over and knocking him down to the ground.

"He-Hey!" Ash cried as Flame picked him up by the back of his shirt with his teeth and began tugging him inside the girls' dorms. "If you eat me, you'll definitely get an upset stomach! You're sure about this?! You're going to regret it! Hey, are you listening to me?!"

** A few minutes later **

Flame dropped Ash into one of the rooms to where everything was dark at first, but then he noticed that the room was lit with only a few candles, setting a somewhat intimate atmosphere. And as Ash tried to stand up to get his bearings, he has come face to face with…

"Welcome."

…one of Rinako's servants, and quite the beauty, too, Kirche in silky purple lingerie that left nothing to the imagination but that made her intent obvious. It looked like a nightgown that reached to mid-thigh, but was open at the front to reveal her purple panties and tied enough to keep her breasts bouncing free.

"Welcome to my sweet room, Ash Blake," said Kirche. "And quite a lovely name. I know it sounds dirty, but my nickname is The Feveret, and like a torch, I'm easy to turn on."

"I…see," replied Ash, blushing, but trying hard not to show it. He wasn't dumb. A girl would not bring a boy to her room and dress as provocatively as Kirche had with the simple intent of having a simple chat or doing homework, or in the Devils' case, do some contracts. Ash tried his best to keep looking at Kirche above her neck level. He was hoping to keep her distracted with some talking to see just how seriously she was going to take this.

Ash soon found out that Kirche was taking this situation very seriously. "Don't you get it?" she asked. "I'm in love. With you. Love always start unannounced. It always does."

Ash jumped in shock as Kirche moves closer to him. "Your name itself, the way you look when you managed to defeat Guiche, and how you turned that sword into a flaming sword, and that Red Dragon, protecting you from that Fallen Angel. You looked so fantastic. Seeing you then, The Feveret Kirche became The Passionate Kirche."

Ash had to admit, but not openly, that Kirche was hot. As hot as President Rebecca. Unfortunately, his hormones began to react and was starting to feel a little…strange. Here, he sees a hot, busty tanned redhead literally throwing herself to him and even it was for only one night. He tries not to touch her, but he couldn't resist as Kirche moves closer, anticipating for the kiss she was aiming for.

Of course, Ash tried to resist, and in more ways than one. "But we've just met for only a few days, Kirche," he managed to get out.

"Then let's get to know each other," Kirche giggled as her nose touched his, "Intimately."

And now, CUE THE COCK-BLOCK!

"Kirche!"

Both Ash and Kirche looked at the window to where someone called her name, ruining the moment. There was a man with short spiked brown hair with sideburns.

"Hey Sticks," said Kirche.

The man named Sticks replied, "You didn't show up on time, so I came here and…"

"Then let's change it to two hours from now," said Kirche in an unimpressed mood.

"That isn't what you said!"

Then Ash quickly realized something. "T-This is the 3rd floor, right?"

Then Kirche produced her wand from…somewhere. She waved it slightly before the flame on one of the candles shot out and took form of a snake which collided with Sticks' forehead and sent him three stories to the ground.

Ash felt bad. "Who was that?"

"Just a friend of mine," answered Kirche. "Anyway, the person I love the most right now is…"

CUE COCK-BLOCK #2!

"Kirche!"

There was another person floating at Kirche's window, and this time, it's a man with glasses and chin-length blonde hair. "Who is this guy? I thought we're going to have a hot night-"

And once again, Kirche waved her wand and another snake-like stream of flame hit the boy, sending him three stories straight down.

"Another one of your friends, I suppose?" Ash asked.

"That's right," answered Kirche. "Anyway, the night is short, and I don't want to waste my time with you."

CUE COCK-BLOCKS 3, 4 AND 5!

"KIRCHE!"

"What are you doing?!"

"You said you didn't have a boyfriend!"

Now, there were 3 boys crowding at the ledge trying to get the redhead's attention. They were torn gazing longingly at her and shooting dark looks at Ash, while Ash himself looked at Kirche's body, the smell of her sweet perfume, and her red hair up close.

That's when he felt something BIG inside him as his runes from his left hand turned dark-purple.

Kirche didn't notice any of this. "Manica! Ajax! Gimly! Ahh…then in 6 hours…"

"WHAT?! THAT'LL BE MORNING!"

"Flame," said Kirche as her familiar stood up on his hind legs and inhaled deeply before unleashing a gout of flame which impacted the three boys which they fell down with panicked screams.

"Now then," Kirche nodded, seeing her other guests were dealt with. "Where were—OH!"

The reason for her sudden gasp was that Ash suddenly was taken hold of her and like a pair of ballroom dancers spun until both of them were in the moonlight pouring in through the window. Ash kept his back to the light while he stared down at her, one hand holding hers while another was wrapped around her waist.

What Kirche didn't know, however, and neither Ash himself, was that Ash is now in _**Hysteria Mode**_.

Hysteria Mode, or known as **Hysteria Savant Syndrome**, is a trait that causes the bodies of men carrying it to activate 30 times more neutral transmitters than the average person, which makes the function of his central nervous system, namely the cerebrum, cerebellum, and spinal cord, accelerate dramatically when he is sexually excited. The user develops a hyperprotective manner towards girls, protecting them, speaking seductively to them and never hurting them, no matter what happens. However, the effect only lasts for a few minutes, with the exception of fulfillment through other manners.

In Ash's case, after seeing Kirche's body, up close and personal, the runes on his left hand glowed dark-purple, and that's when Hysteria Mode kicked in.

As for Kirche, she was surprised that Ash is doing something bold like this, considering that she was taller and bigger than him, of course not knowing that Ash is in Hysteria Mode, but she smirked in anticipation.

Then, Ash's voice, now in a seductive voice that can burn almost any girl's heart spoke, "Truly, your name of Kirche the Passionate is well-deserved. I have never seen a woman burn as brightly as you have."

Ash's voice made Kirche feel hotter than ever. "Yes, oh yes!" she gasped joyfully. She really must of thought she had Ash. "Oh, it burns! I burn! I burn my love for you Darling!"

Ash then trailed his right hand up to run his fingers through Kirche's hair. The real Ash wouldn't do or doesn't know any of this, but he will eventually. "Such fire is indeed a wonderful sight. However…there is one thing about it I fear."

"Fear?" Kirche gasped, her eyes widening as she gazed at him. "Oh don't fear love, Darling! Although it burns like an inferno to my heart, it could never harm you! The flames within me shall never burn a hair on your head! They will only embrace you so that our combined love can light a torch which the even heavens will be able to see!"

"Ah, but it's not being burned that I fear," Ash sighed dramatically, idly playing with the tips of Kirche's hair. It was a move she seemed to like as she leaned into Ash's fingers. It was to tell if she was just playing along or if she really was taken in by his words. Running his fingers through her chin, Ash looked at Kirche with passionate eyes…somehow.

"What I fear, is your flames of passion burning out, leaving me cold and alone. I already saw 5 examples just now. Would I be the sixth one?"

"Oh Darling! Never! My love will never die!" Kirche gasped, with her one visible eye tearing up. "I shall show you Darling! I shall prove to you tonight that the love I have for you can never be stifled and it shall never die! Like the flames of a phoenix, it shall go on forever!"

"And how do you—URK!"

And now, CUE THE SUPER COCK-BLOCK!

SLAM!

"ZERBST…"

There, at the door entrance, which was destroyed, was none other than Rinako Seere with electricity sparkling through her hands. In fact, Rinako said this with so much force and anger that Ash could immediately tell that the whole room trembled.

"Stop molesting that boy this instant, or I'll destroy your face entirely!" Rinako threatened.

Kirche clicked her tongue, knowing that this show is over. She separates from Ash, not wanting to wait until every living soul came to see what was going on.

"I was so close. I hope we meet like this again, Darling," she said lustily, making Rinako even more cross.

Ash himself, decided to calm Rinako down by saying, "Don't worry, my lovely princess. I haven't done anything to your servant."

Both Rinako and Kirche blushed at what Ash said. Also, they were both caught off-guard when Ash hugged Rinako from behind and said, "If you need to have some comfort, I'll do anything for you."

Rinako stuttered, "Um…uh…AAAAAAAHHH!" Rinako then electrocuted Ash, knocking him down and out, and also out of Hysteria Mode. And as Rinako drags Ash away to punish him, Kirche could only sigh in deep delight.

"If he's actually in that mode Aria kept talking about," said Kirche. "Then that means Ash is truly a special person. His seductiveness, and his boldness. He has stolen my heart."

* * *

END OF PART 2: Kirche looking at the two moons with a smile on her face.

START OF PART 3: Ash walking with Louise and Yuuto to the village.

* * *

** Next morning **

Ash managed to get some sleep in Rinako's room, but not without being electrocuted which was the last thing he could remember before being knocked out. He was now in the Grand Student Council room with everyone present, and some of the members saw Kirche looking more cheerful than ever.

"Okay, everyone. Listen up!" said Rias. "Today is **Hollow Day**. Even though today's a holiday, we're going to begin training immediately!"

"What?!" asked Akiwo. "This is our day off! Can't we rest for once?"

"Not as Devils, we don't," replied Rinako. "Besides, we need to train this pipsqueak here since he's one of the new Guardians."

Everyone looked at Ash, knowing he somehow has a bad feeling about this.

"Is the training really that hard?" Ash asked.

"Yes," answered Rias. "And here's why."

Rias snapped her fingers as Otome scanned her eyes and presented a large screen in front of everyone. "The death of the Original Four Great Satans during the Great War, as well as the formation of the Vanadis by the Black Dragon are two of the most important events. But there was another one: The destruction and loss of the Sacred Gears. And I've heard word from Rinako that yours could be one of the 13 **Longinuses**."

"Longinuses?" asked Ash.

"I'll explain later," said Rias. "But first, we need you to get a sword. Since I've heard word from the kitchen staff calling you 'Our Sword', I want to see if what happened from the fight the other day can come true again. Oh, and Louise, you and Yuuto are going with Ash to find a sword."

"Yes, Lady Gremory," said Yuuto.

"Wait! Why me?!" asked Louise.

"Do you want me to help you improve on your spells?" asked Rias.

Louise didn't think twice before answering, "You can count on me, Lady Gremory! Yuuto! Problem Child! Let's go!"

"I have a name, you know," Ash sighed, following Louise out the door, while Yuuto walked behind them.

"Oh, and don't take too long," said Annerose. "We have a long afternoon of training ahead of us!"

Rinako sighed, and quickly asked Sera and Saras, "Please follow them. There's a good chance that they could get ripped off."

[Yes!] replied the Vampire Ninjas as they both quickly rushed in hot pursuit for the 3.

Meanwhile, Kirche grabbed Tabitha and quickly exited out of the Student Council room, and as soon as they both got out, Tabitha, with the fluid motion of one well-practiced, gripped her staff and raised to unleash her magic just as Kirche opened her mouth. The redhead's mouth moved as if she were babbling about something, but no sound came out. Kirche continued to rant for a few moments without seemingly noticing that no noise was coming out. Eventually, it seemed that Kirche wasn't going to run out of steam so Tabitha released the spell to see what her friend had to say.

"I'm in love, Tabitha~!" Kirche swooned. She then told Tabitha, with extravagance, of her romance rendezvous with Ash. Tabitha listened and then Kirche finished, "But I can't believe Lady Gremory has sent Pretty Boy Kiba and the Zero to buy him a sword! I need a ride, and a fast one! Can I borrow Sylphid?"

"Not on my watch."

There, behind both Kirche and Tabitha, were Aria and her Baskerville Squadron Team.

"You're not going anywhere," said Aria, pointing her guns towards the two. "I've heard word about what happened last night between you and Ash. Tell us what happened, and in every detail."

Kirche clicked her tongue again as she got stopped by Aria and her team.

** Around town **

At the same time, both Seraphim and Sarasvati secretly jump from tree to tree, watching Ash, Louise, and Yuuto walk into town, which Ash found out it was a bustling marketplace in which he was later told by Yuuto that it was the largest street in all of Tristan. To Ash, it made sense since such a high number of nobles, albeit children, with deep pockets were living nearby so all of the merchants would want to sell their wares near the school in order to get a big payday. Children certainly had a disposable income and liked to buy things often, doubly so for noble children who likely had the money to buy just about anything a teenager could want.

The shop itself was down an alleyway, which again to Ash, it made sense since most of the people who visited the town were likely civilians or students. Not many would need a sword aside from enthusiasts, guards for the nobles, or the odd wandering adventurer. It wasn't a commodity in high demand so he probably couldn't afford to take up some of the prime real estate in the main street. Still, the alley itself didn't seem too dingy so he probably did well enough.

There were also other weapon shops around the main street, but none of them were sword shops.

The trio finally made it to the shop and entered and Ash had to blink twice. There were weapons of all kinds, but most of the swords littered the shelves. They were all in different shapes, sizes, and materials which made them look impressive in many cases and well-made in many cases. Ash made a few good looks at some of the swords, but he couldn't tell which ones were damaged or ruined, but he was hardly an expert on the subject. On the contrary, Yuuto Kiba is an expert on swords, so it was a good thing that Rias ordered Yuuto to tag along with the two.

Sera and Saras looked at one of the windows and could see the swords themselves.

"Some of those swords are fake the moment I saw them," said Sera as she is an expert on swords herself.

"Let's hope these guys use their brains for picking a good sword," said Saras.

The Vampire Ninjas were about to find out when the trio saw a man in which Ash could only describe as greasy and mouse-like behind a wooden desk at the front of the room. He a long mustache that looked like whiskers while his front teeth were rather…pronounced. Just looking at him made one feel like they need to take a bath, and to Ash, he was no exception. However, his attention was more on Louise and Yuuto rather than Ash, because the man could tell that Louise and Yuuto were nobles.

"Ah, nobles! What can I get you?" the man asked as he rubbed his hands eagerly with a glint in his eyes. To Ash and Yuuto, they call tell that the man was a greedy one and from the looks of it, he expected to get a ton of gold from Louise. Sera and Saras saw this too, but Louise, being the sheltered little girl she is, cannot.

"I need a sword for this guy," said Louise, pointing to Ash.

"Ah, yes. I've got just the thing!" the man answered as he ducked underneath his counter before he brought out of what appears to be a sword made of gold and decorated with jewels. Not one piece of it was steel like the rest of the blades. Just gold, silver, and fine decoration. "How's this?"

Sera and Saras looked at the sword and can immediately tell that it's a phony sword.

"It's beautiful!" said Louise as she admired the blade.

"What is she thinking?!" asked Saras. "That sh*tty sword is a rip-off."

"And I bet the price is too," said Sera. In fact, the price of that sword is…

"300,000 gold," the shopkeeper said to the three.

"And there's the rip-off price. What a desperate piece of sh*t," said Sera. "Let's hope Louise doesn't fall for his scheme."

Louise herself cried out, "WHAT?! That's enough for a new manor with servants included!"

"Yes, but as you can see, this sword was forged by a famous alchemist and with gold and jewels it has to be as valuable as a house," said the shopkeeper, pointing out the beauty of the blade in his hands.

However, Louise cursed at the fact that she doesn't have enough money to buy the sword. Luckily, Yuuto decided to 'test' the sword out.

"Can I look at the sword, if you don't mind?" Yuuto asked.

"Of course," said the man, giving the sword to Yuuto, in which he looked at it, and then went into a fighting stance. The shopkeeper began to sweat a little bit, and then, his worst fears came true.

BANG! BREAK!

When Yuuto swung the sword to the table, it first made a dent, and then the blade itself broke into several pieces. The sword was destroyed.

"Trying to rip-off people? Nice try, sir. I'm a man who knows swords like the back of his hand," said Yuuto. Once again, Yuuto has crushed the man's hopes of hitting it big as Yuuto found his flaw.

"H-How dare you try to rip me off?!" Louise asked in anger as she held the shopkeeper by the collar.

"Do you have a sword that's more…low key?" Ash asked as he tried to calm Louise down.

[Well, it looks like you know what you want in a sword, boy!] a new voice rung out. It was odd, because no one knew who made that voice, until…

[In here!] The voice was referred inside a barrel, and there was a rusted sword with part of the guard moving up and down like a mouth. [Hi!]

"A talking sword?" Ash blinked. Now there was something you don't see every day. Both Ash and Yuuto went closer as the sword was at moderate length and seemed like it might be a good size for Ash. It didn't seem to be as big as the broadswords and definitely not small or thin as the rapiers or the cane swords which the shop had; just a regular sword with a decent amount of weight.

"Derf, shut up!" the shopkeeper snapped, apparently very used to the sword's smack-talk. "You're ruining my business!"

[Serves you right for trying to cheat these people!] the sword named Derf shot back. Having said his piece to the shopkeeper, the sword turned back to Ash. [So, what's your name, kid?]

"Ash. Ash Blake."

[Well then, Ash Blake, if you're looking for a sword, then why not choose good old **Derflinger**?]

Yuuto was shocked when the sword's name was Derflinger. He remembered something about that name, but he couldn't think of it right now…

Louise tugged Ash's sleeve and whispered, "You can't be serious be considering buying _that _piece of junk, are you?"

Yuuto interrupted and replied, "I think it's a good idea to buy that sword. I can tell that it's a good, all-purpose sword. And if that sword talks, then he could pack some serious magical power somewhere."

"I think so, too," Ash agreed as he asked the shopkeeper, "How much for this one?"

"1,000 gold!" the shopkeeper shouted, looking like he was mixed between being happy someone wanted Derflinger and disappointed that the other sword was destroyed by Yuuto.

"He's in the bargain bin and covered in rust," said Yuuto. "I think 100 gold is a generous offer."

"500!" he lowered the price again.

"100," Yuuto insisted.

"400!"

"100," said Yuuto, still smiling throughout the entire thing. Yuuto wanted to see how far he could go until the shopkeeper cracked under pressure and let him have his way.

"Fine, 100! I wanted to get rid of him anyway! He scares off my customers!"

Sera and Saras outside sighed in relief that it was all over, and reported to Rinako and Rias that the job is complete. However, they quickly fail to realize that Kirche and Tabitha were right behind Ash, Louise and Yuuto as they left the store.

Kirche was annoyed after she heard from Aria that Ash was in Hysteria Mode, but that didn't change her mind about Ash as she was still in love with him, but thanks to the delay of Aria, her plans were beginning to diminish.

"Man, that Aria. Forcing me to tell her everything. And what's more, I just saw a rusty sword that girl brought for Ash! How arrogant, that Zero Louise!" Kirche said in frustration. In the end, she did something that every woman would do to gain a person's attention, and that is—

** 20 minutes later **

As Louise, Yuuto, and Ash were heading back to the school, Derflinger was happy to be friends as he interjected in any conversation Louise, Yuuto, and Ash had. The only one who wasn't in a very good mood was Louise.

"I can't believe I bought you that rusted piece of junk," Louise froned as she walked beside Ash.

"Hey, look at it this way," Yuuto interrupted. "You have saved some Gold, Ash got a sword, and we'll be back just in time for training."

[I like the way this blonde guy thinks. You should think the same way, Partner!] said Derflinger, pleased with how Yuuto apparently understood his splendor.

To Ash, when he heard "Partner", he remembered about Ddraig, his Pal. He knows he's going to summon Ddraig soon.

"Thanks," Ash smiled.

** Back at Grand Libra Academy **

The Gremory Peerage and the Guardians are now at the Playground Area. All of the Gremory members were in their gym clothes, except for Aisha, Korone and Nene, in which they at the seating area cheering them on.

While the Guardians were practicing on their shooting skills, and their sword skills, both Rias and Annerose instructed their servants to put Ash through a series of basic workouts. And there's nothing Basic about it.

"500 push-ups, 500 sit-ups, a five-mile run, and then I have to do hand-stands for 30 minutes?!" Ash gasped as he finished up his stretches in a black track suit. "Are you sure Lady Gremory and Lady Annerose are not trying to kill me?"

"Well, you're already dead," giggled Michiko, enjoying seeing Ash in pain.

"Do not argue, Ash. Miss Gremory knows what she's doing," said Koneko, dressed in a white shirt and bun-huggers, socks and shoes. While Ash wasn't into younger girls, he had to admit that Koneko did look cute.

"We've been through it, so it'll be no problem for you," said Akiwo.

Meanwhile, on the other side where the Guardians are training, Rias and Akeno were talking.

"Master?" Akeno asked, while dressed in a yellow and green tracksuit, which left little to the imagination as it was nicely tight around her body.

"Yes, Akeno?" Rias replied, wearing her own red and pink tracksuit that little as well.

"If what Rinako said is true, then does Ash have one of those Longinuses?"

"Rinako's accuracy is almost 100% true. As you know, there are 13 Longinuses, and if what Rinako said is true, then Ash could be the answer to almost all of our problems. She has already informed all of this to my brother, and he advises that we keep our eyes open in case the others appear."

"But how could we even begin to locate them?" Akeno asked.

Rias answered, "We'll use the technology Rinako and her family has for a start, and we also have Otome to help us. And… there's something else."

"What?"

"Those runes…Ash could be in trouble."

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" Akeno asked.

"I've heard from Prof. Colbert earlier about the runes Ash has in his hand. And it could be possible that it has something to do God himself," Rias answered.

"God!" Akeno gasped.

"Yes, which means that the Angels and Fallen Angels are certainly setting their eyes on him. And then there's Ash's Pal… his Pal could also be a part of his Sacred Gear, meaning that there's a possibility that he could have a famous Dragon…as in a **Heavenly Dragon**."

"A Heavenly Dragon?! You mean…"

"Either Ddraig or Albion…" said Rias. "Of course, we'll have Rinako and our servants and their servants give us more information, and my brother is also on it as well."

Rias and Akeno then proceeded to the rest of the two groups.

** Later that night **

Ms. Kano was able to have Ash rest in Annerose's room at the Large Tower using 'Special Permission'. Ash had to be dragged back by Rena T., the robot maid, who had no problem carrying him.

"Ugh…I feel terrible," Ash groaned.

"You got that right," said Sakuya M., another one of the maids. "You should be lucky that the next meeting is going to be a short one."

"Now, Rio," said Annerose. "Prepare a bath for Ash! It'll help him ease his sore muscles."

Ash felt grateful that he was going to get a nice bath.

** At the girls' dorms **

Tabitha was wearing earmuffs as Kirche and Louise were arguing on where Ash is. Apparently, Ash is not residing in her room, nor in Yuuto's room at the boys' dorms.

* * *

END OF PART 3: Ash taking a nice long bath.

START OF PART 4: Old Osmond and Longueville preparing for work at the large tower.

* * *

** At the Large Tower; Next Morning **

Inside the office of Old Osmond, the headmaster is currently signing a document for the Royal Count and stamps his seal of approval onto it before he rolls the paper up by a wave of his staff and return it to the royal count, who fixed a satisfied look on his face. The Count checks on the document for the confirmation and puts it away into his satchel once he had a good look on it.

"We appreciate the academy's understanding and cooperation," the Royal Count told to Osmond with a smile on his face.

"We have no other choice if it's a direct order from the Royal Palace," Osmond replied.

"Since that's done, please excuse me…" the aristocrat politely bows before he turns around and heads to the door. As the door opens, Miss Longueville was bowing at him near the doorway, which caught his attention for a moment.

"Would you like to join me for dinner, Miss Longueville?" he offered to the secretary while his are fixed on her assets.

Miss Longueville noticed his glance and managed to cover it up with her cape before she replied back with a smile on her face, "It would be an honor, **Count Mott**."

"Hmm…I'll be looking forward to it," Count Mott replied with anticipation before he left from Osmond's office.

As soon as he left, her sincere expression changes into a bad mood due to his earlier actions as she enters back into Old Osmond's office to resume her work by placing the books onto the shelves.

It is then she began to ask, "So, what impossibility did the royal palace force on us today?"

"They only came to warn us about the Fallen Angels, 2 Serial Killers and a thief," Old Osmond replied, which certainly gained her attention.

"Fallen Angels? Serial Killers? A thief?"

"Yes. It seems like there has been an uproar recently with that kind of activity, and this all due to a mage thief leading the pack named **Fouquet Claude of the Crumbling Earth**, who has not only been stealing valuables only from aristocrats, but also using the Fallen Angels to kill them without a trace."

"Fouquet Claude?"

"That's right. We are holding the **Staff of Destruction** for safekeeping at the request of the Royal Palace," the headmaster explained further as Miss Longueville used her want to put the book at the highest rack.

"The 'Staff of Destruction'? The name of the weapon is already dangerous enough to be heard…" she added with a smile on her face.

"I don't know how skilled of a mage is this Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth really is, but our treasure vault is a special one as it has layers of spells cast by a Pentagon mage. And as a matter of fact, they're working too much. Not to mention that a part of the famous book, **The Grand Grimoire**, is there as well."

While she was putting away the books, Old Osmond uses this opportunity by waving his wand around and started to lift the hand paper weight on his desk with a pointed finger with his magic. He levitates it towards the back of the unsuspecting Miss Longueville's back and slides the finger up her back. Due to this, the action causes her to drop her books from her hands.

Osmond seems entertained for a bit as he lets out a few chuckles of his own… until he noticed the paper weight was in her hand, ready to be thrown at him.

"Wa-wa-wait! Wait!"

As much as he tried to beg, in the end, the toss that she made landed right on the forehead of the headmaster before she storms off from his room.

** Later that night **

As Ash was looking at the night sky, thinking of how magic can be scary sometimes, he didn't notice the maid Siesta coming up behind him.

"Ash?"

Ash didn't notice her at first, but when he did, he was shocked when Siesta was right behind him while thinking about the new sword Derflinger, and his Pal Ddraig.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" Siesta asked, as she apologizes, "I did call your name a few times and I thought you were asleep on the grass all alone. I was just about to wake you up so that you don't really get yourself a cold."

"Oh, it's okay," said Ash. "I was just taking a little bit of a nap, that's all…"

It was only a few minutes before Ash stood up and looked at Siesta with a smile on his face. "Is something the matter?"

"Ash? I was wondering. What does it feel like to ride a Dragon from Dragonar Academy?" Siesta asked in curiosity.

"Dragon riding is great! You can communicate with the dragons and take great care of it, and help you in upcoming battles. It such a fun experience," said Ash as he closed his eyes, letting the soft wind blow to his face, calming him down for a while until Siesta broke the silence.

"Um…Ash?"

"Yes?"

Without hesitation, she bowed down suddenly in front of him, leaving him surprised and confused at the same time. "Um…Siesta?"

"Ash, thank you very much."

"Eh? For what? Why did you do that all of a sudden? Ash asked to Siesta while the maid faced him with a smile on her face.

"You never complain about anything, and you fight against aristocrats with your own powers even though you're just a plebian like us. Because of that, you have given me a lot of courage. Thanks to you, I can keep working hard from now on."

To Ash, for the second part was true, as he stood up on those guys and show them how REAL magic does. And because of his actions, he gains the title 'Our Sword' from other guys that he knew. One thing for sure, he left his first impression in Tristan, and now, how is that going to impact back at Arc Strada?

"Well…I don't know what to say, Siesta, but thanks!" Ash perked up while rubbing the back of his head because of her sincere comment.

"I should make my leave now. Have a good night, Ash," said Siesta as she bows politely before walking away.

It was then that Ash's left gauntlet was summoned and Ddraig said to Ash…

**[Well, you do realize that something's wrong with her, right?]**

"Yeah…" said Ash. "It's as if she's feeling down…"

** Next morning **

As the morning bell was heard throughout the whole academy, Siesta was looking at the larger where Ash is sleeping with sadness in her eyes, while carrying her luggage in casual clothing. She wanted to tell him the truth about last night's matter when she had the chance, but words didn't come out of her mouth, and in the end, she didn't tell him at all.

"Miss Siesta, the carriage is ready," the man spoke to her, getting her attention back to the current situation.

"Ah, right!" said Siesta while walking towards the carriage that was prepared outside of the academy. Before she enters in, she looked at the same tower for one last time while muttering the name that she knew…

"Ash, thank you for everything…"

Those were the last words before she enters in and the carriage made its way towards its destination.

** One hour later **

At the Student Council room, Ash asks a question to Rias and President Lily.

"I had a few questions that I didn't get to ask before," said Ash.

"Oh? Like what?" Rias asked.

"I was wondering if the Angels and the Fallen Angels have a similar method to Evil Pieces…"

Rinako was surprised when Ash said something like that, while Rias smiled at Ash's question.

"A good question, Ash. A very good question. The truth is the Fallen can increase their numbers whenever an Angel falls from Heaven. Unfortunately for us, and the Angels, this is becoming more if a frequent thing. Angels, however, can replenish their own ranks by resurrecting a human with what is called The **Brave Saint**. Much like the Evil Pieces we Devils use, the Brave Saints are cards that are used on people with a pure heart. However, there are only 12 cards per suit instead of 16 pieces in chess, and each Angel is only allowed one suit per century."

"Why only 12?" Ash asked.

"The 12 cards represent the 12 Apostles, who originally followed Jesus," Haruna answered immediately.

"Then did God create them?"

"No," answered Lily. "It was **Archangel Micheal **who created the Brave Saint cards in order to increase the number of Angels to their ranks."

"Hmm…" Ash muttered, as of thinking about something else.

"Is something wrong, Ash?" Akeno asked.

"Well, it's nothing. But if they're based on the 12 cards in a regular suit…then what is the Joker card considered?"

Everyone looked at Ash before Rias comes out of nowhere and began hugging the boy's head between her ample breasts tightly, shocking everyone.

"Oh, you brilliantly intuitive boy! I'm so glad you're not an idiot!" Rias cried out, before Rinako pulled Rias back.

"Don't try to spoil him, Rias!" warned Rinako. "And coming from that mouth of yours, I'm surprised that you know something like this."

The others had to agree.

"Indeed!" said Lily as she continued the explanation. "In the Brave Saint 'deck', there is a Joker card, which is basically an additional card that can be used to resurrect someone into an Angel. Much like the same way, the Evil Piece system has something like that. It's called a '**Mutation Piece**.'"

"Mutation Piece?" Ash asked curiously.

"Yes," answered Rias. "If reviving a person requires 8 Pawns, then using 1 Mutation Piece would be enough to revive that person instead of using all 8 Pawn Pieces. And Rinako and I could resurrect them into a Queen, Rook, Knight, Bishop, or Pawn. However, they are pretty rare."

"However, due to a lottery program, both Rias and I have managed to nab up to 20 of them, which is pretty rare!" Rinako boasted, shocking Ash.

"And if we ever did use these special, it would be for someone special," finished Rias.

"I see," Ash sighed. "Guess that makes sense. Well, is resurrecting humans into Devils the only way to increase their ranks, or do they do it the old fashion way?"

Rias giggled at Ash's question, while Kirche glares at Rias, knowing that there will be some serious competition soon, while Tabitha kept reading her book.

"Well, Pure Devils, like myself and Rinako, are somewhat rare. This is mostly because there are so few of us nowadays, thanks to the Wars which killed off more than half of the original 72 Pillars."

"And as a result, the heads of the Devil families often arrange their daughters to marry someone from another family of pure Devils," said Rinako. "Though some of us are rather against the idea of marrying someone we don't want to marry, even if they are pure-blooded Devils."

"And may I add that we Vampire Ninjas automatically get married when we kiss a man, whether we know him or not, and some of us don't like that," said Saras.

"Of course, there have only been a handful of instances where a resurrected human got promoted to a High-Class Devil and married a Pure Devil. But the last case was about a millennia ago," said Rias.

"And to this point, almost all of us in this room never really found human men that interesting…" said Rinako. "And for good reason." She said that part to herself.

"I solely agree on that," replied Michiko, inching closer to Annerose. "And if I had the chance to marry Annerose, I would do it!"

Some of the members sweat-dropped at Michiko's statement. It was then that once again Ms. Kano came in, along with 2 other teachers, Kanna S. and Rena K.

"You do realize that it's almost lunchtime, right?" asked Ms. Kano.

When they looked at the clock, it was almost 12:00 noon.

"Ah! You're right! Thanks, Ms. Kano," said Lily. "Everyone, you're dismissed!"

"We'll talk later, Ash," said Rias as everyone proceeded to the Cafeteria building.

** 45 minutes later **

"Yo! Our Sword!"

That was the sound of the Head Cook, Marteau, with his casual smile, approaching to Ash while he's standing outside the entrance again.

"Can't get in, huh?" he asked.

"Nope," Ash answered. "After all, I'm a student from Dragonar Academy, so it's natural they won't let me in, and I can fully understand that."

"Well if that's the case, then why don't you come to my kitchen and fill up that stomach of yours?" Marteau offered. All Ash could do was smile as he followed Marteau into the Kitchen.

** At the Kitchen **

Ash was eating bread which was dipped in the stew the Head Cook made. Ash quickly filled his stomach earlier than he anticipated.

"Thank you for treating me with food all the time, Marteau," Ash said to the Head Cook.

"You don't have to worry about it," Marteau answered. "It's the aristocrats' leftovers, anyways."

As Ash continued eating, he noticed that Siesta wasn't here. Usually, she'll come here to pick up some food and have a chat together whenever there was time. He still didn't get it regarding to her sudden thanks last night. Ash decided to ask Marteau…

"Um. Where's Siesta?"

"Hm?" the Head Cook asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Could she be working at this time? Her job isn't to cook, but to serve the meals to the people, right? Is that the reason why she isn't here?"

"You didn't hear it from Siesta?"

"About what?"

"That she's quitting from her duty…"

That's when Ash finally solved the mystery after what Marteau said.

"Eh?! She's quitting her duty? How come?" Ash asked in shock.

"Yeah, it was all out of the blue and she had to go to serve Count Mott. She left early this morning on a carriage."

'So that explains why she was hesitant and why she had that sad look on her face. Ddraig was right,' Ash thought. "But… why now? Why too sudden to do so?"

"Well, in the end," Marteau sighed, "peasants have no other choice but to listen to aristocrats." Then he began walking to other direction. "Right! Back to work!"

Ash looked at the stew, and could've sworn that he saw the head of a familiar princess named Silvia Lautreamont. After rubbing his eyes, he only saw the stew. Then he said to himself…

"Siesta… Why did you keep quiet about the matter? If it's something that important, she should've told me about it because I'm her friend and we should help out for those who is in need… That's what Silvia told me…"

** Later that evening **

While Ash and the maids cleaned up the windows, he asked Annerose about this Count Mott character. She was surprised by Ash's sudden question, so her good friend Aisha decided to answer for her.

"According to my studies, Count Mott is an imperial messenger, so he occasionally comes to the academy. He's always bossy, and most of us don't like him."

Many agreed on Aisha's response.

"But I don't get it. Why would Siesta go to that aristocrat's house?"

It was then that his sword, Derflinger, answered, shocking the maids and Annerose.

[If you want to know, partner, I can tell you! When an aristocrat appoints a young maid by name, it usually means she's to become his concubine! You don't even know that?]

Ash was shocked about that. "A concubine?! How am I supposed to know THAT?! I-Is that even possible?!"

"Being into a forced marriage is one thing," said Annerose. "But even I have heard things like that, too. There are many types of aristocrats, after all…"

Ash could only tighten his grip as he looked at the sun setting. He could only think of the fate of that girl, and from what Rias and Rinako said earlier…

Ash decided to head out of the room to get some info, but not before Rio asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go and dry this rag for a moment, and maybe I'll take a breather…" Ash told Rio before he exited the room and continue to walk down the stairs.

Ash has decided to get some info and he knows just where to go.

** At the Academy Hall **

It didn't take long for Ash to find who he was searching for: Guiche de Gramont. He found him talking to Montmorency near the fountain and gave her something. And it doesn't seem like he's learning his lesson from the previous incident.

"It's fabulous," said Montmorency. "A broach made of mithril."

Guiche kept his usual coolness. "Don't you think it would look good on you, Montmorency?"

"Are you trying to make me forgive you for the recent events with this?" she asked him while giving him a glare of her own as he continued to keep his cool.

"Oh, please. You don't believe that vulgar man from Dragonar Academy-"

It was at this point he received a tap on his shoulder, and saw Ash right behind him, and his eyes widened in terror as he began to back away from him.

"Relax," Ash said to Guiche calmly, "I'm not here to fight." Guiche already knows that this is a bad idea to challenge him again.

"Ah…yes…" said Guiche, wiping some sweat off of his brow. "What can I do for you?"

"I want to know about Count Mott's place. Do you have any idea how to get there?" Ash asked him bluntly, surprising Guiche.

"To Count Mott's estate? I know where it is…" said Guiche.

"Hold that thought!" Ash said and began touching his left arm. It glowed and out of nowhere comes his Pal, Ddraig.

"Wow! A cute red dragon!" Montmorency said, looking at Ddraig.

"T-That's your familiar?!" Guiche asked in surprise that the Dragon came out of Ash's arm.

"That is my Pal, Ddraig," Ash told him. "Now then, can you tell Ddraig the directions of the directions of that place?"

Taking a gamble, Guiche simple told the directions to get to that aristocrat's estate without missing any details.

** Outside the school **

Ash found himself a horse while Ddraig was flying.

**[Alright! Now I can show you that we Dragons have an excellent sense of direction! Follow me, Partner!] **said Ddraig as he flew towards the estate.

Ash quickly followed Ddraig while riding on one of the horses, hoping that Ddraig is right.

"I'm coming for you, Siesta… just hang in there!" said Ash.

Unfortunately, he failed to see one of Rias' servants, Korone watching him exit the school.

* * *

END OF PART 4: Ash following Ddraig on a horse to Count Mott's estate.

START OF PART 5: Korone telling Annerose about Ash.

* * *

** At the Large Tower **

"What?! Ash went out to save Siesta by himself?!" Annerose asked in horror.

3 minutes earlier, Korone told him exactly what happened.

"And he had…a Red Dragon with him…" Korone said.

"A Red Dragon?!" asked Michiko.

"Could it be…Well, we need to find the others and find him as fast as possible!" said Annerose, getting her sword ready. "Rio, Sakuya, Rena, and Natsume, you stay here in case something happens."

[ROGER!] the 4 maids replied.

"Let's go, Michiko!"

"Yes!" replied Michiko as she and Annerose took off to fetch the other Guardians.

** At the Cafeteria Building **

The students were having dinner and among them were Rias and her servants, including Louise.

Kirche came by as she was grumbling about what happened earlier.

"That Lady Gremory. Spoiling my Ash. It'll be interesting if she's interested in him. Maybe if I offer Ash a talisman ring, or a fire-eater bird-blood earring, or even my heirloom book, he'll sure to come back to me!" Kirche said as she approached to the Gremory group.

"Oh my. What are you doing here?" asked Akeno. "Aren't you supposed to be out doing some contracts?"

"Well, Lady Amagi has given me some boring ones, so I left them to some of the others," replied Kirche.

It was at that moment when Korone and Annerose and the Guardians came in.

"Lady Gremory! There's trouble!" said Annerose.

"What happened?" asked Rias, getting up.

"Ash has gone off to Count Mott's estate, and Korone said that he had a Red Dragon with him!"

"A RED DRAGON?!" asked the remaining members of the group.

"Could it be the Dragon Ash has been saving all this time?" asked Hifumi.

"Could be," answered Rias. "But we're going to Count Mott's estate and find out what in the world is going on! Let's go!"

[YES!] replied the Gremory Group and the Guardians.

Otome began scanning where Count Mott's place is while Akeno begins the magic transport spell.

** At another area **

Ash found out where Ddraig is, and the Dragon didn't miss his expectations as they have arrived to the right place.

It was a huge mansion, which almost looks like Buckingham Palace.

"So, this is it?" Ash muttered to himself before Ddraig sits on his right shoulder. "Thanks for the help, buddy…"

**[Hahaha! Anytime, Partner!] **laughed Ddraig as he disappears while Ash's left arm glowed.

That also caught the attention to one of the guards who was rushing towards Ash and began to ask, "Who are you?"

"I need to see Count Mott. I have an urgent business to ask of him," Ash requested.

"Hm…Very well. Come with me," said the guard as he guided Ash to Count Mott's mansion, with another guard following him to make sure that everything's under control.

** Inside Count Mott's mansion **

Ash could tell that he was amazed. The surrounding of the place is beautiful, with some self-portraits of the Count and a big chandelier on top which brightens up the whole room and also makes it an eye-catching piece indeed.

By closer inspection with one of the self-portraits, it seems like his appearance consists of flat hair with one of those curly, thin mustache and eyebrows, wearing a blue noble-class suit with red lining at the middle, buttoned by yellow strings and wearing black pants and black leather shoes and white socks. He had a red mantle on his shoulder and one of those frilly collars on his neck, standing mighty with his cane. That guy could be Count Mott.

When the 3 men got to the door that has the Count inside, one of the guards knocks his door, while the other one aims his spear at Ash's back.

"What is it?" a voice was heard from inside.

"A man named Ash wishes to meet you, sir!" the guard informed him.

"Ash? I've never heard such a name before," he replied back. And, why not? He has never met Ash.

"But he said he has urgent business to do with you…" the guard informed him again. There was a tense moment of silence, and then the voice said…

"Let him in."

The guard opens the door and Ash enters while being accompanied by the 2 guards. There, sitting on a chair with his legs crossed and an unsatisfied look on his face was Count Mott.

"What could a peasant want to discuss with me?" Mott asked with an annoyed tone.

Ash decided to answer back with a simple, blunt tone, "I want Siesta to return back to the Academy."

The Count just chuckles at Ash's request before his face became stiff once again. "What a foolish thing."

He stood up from his chair and pointed his finger at the direction of the door. "Leave! You should be honored that I even allowed a peasant to meet with me!"

He still has no idea whose he talking with, but Ash decided to bear with it and continued to plead him. He has a plan and he's about to make his move.

"Please, if you would send Siesta back to the Academy, I'd do anything!"

The Count turns around, looking at Ash in confusion. "What is your relationship with Siesta?"

"Hm…" Ash crosses his mind while thinking about the matter. "A co-worker should be sufficed for the time being… even though we work at different places…"

"Hmph, you're just an employee of the Academy."

The Count brought Ash's lie. Ash decides to go one step further.

"I heard that when an aristocrat appoints a maid by her name, is she like a concubine to that aristocrat?"

"Huh…Siesta is an official maid of the Mott Estate. It's a master's freedom to do what he pleases with them," the Count replied while combing his curly mustache, while Ash is beginning to get ticked off. He also remembers why so many students at Dragonar Academy did not want to be friends with Silvia and what happened with Julius.

"Damn you…" Ash growled with Mott smirked.

"So what if I am? It's a great honor for a nameless plebian to serve a well-known aristocrat such as myself," he boasted.

Ash has seen enough. "Why you little-!" He began to step forward and draw his sword, only to have 2 guards stop him. "Doing whatever you want, knowing Siesta can't fight back! You aristocrats are all the lowest scum I've ever met!"

"Damn you! How dare you insult an aristocrat when you're a peasant?!" Mott was now ticked as he reaches for his staff, while Ash got his sword Derflinger ready. "Stand still!"

But before anyone could make a move, the door suddenly opens up as Siesta rushes in and begged for his mercy.

"Siesta?!" Ash was surprised by her actions as she kneels down in front of him, pleading for Ash to be pardoned from his punishment.

"Count, please forgive this man's insolence."

"No! If I leave this kind of plebian alone, Jour de Mott's name will be shamed! Therefore, you should move away, Siesta!" Mott commanded, but Siesta didn't move.

"Yeah, just let me loose on this pinhead!" Ash told Siesta.

"I can't!" Siesta replied, surprising Ash. "Please, Count Mott. I will accept any form of punishment for freeing this man."

"You can't be serious, Siesta?!" Ash asked her, while Mott ponders a bit before coming to a conclusion.

"So, you're Ash? You said you would do anything, didn't you? Can your words be truthful?" he asked.

"And if I am?" Ash asked since he's still a bit ticked as the Count makes his way towards one of the bookshelves and took out a particular book.

"It's my hobby to collect books. Among the books that I've read, there's this one book that I seek; one that I sought to read for a long time."

"A book?" Ash asked in confusion.

"It's a book that someone found by accident at another continent during some experiment. And according to my information, there's a family in Germania has it as their heirloom. And their daughter is in the Academy right now," the Count explains.

"Germania? Have I heard that before?" Ash asked.

"I don't know if a peasant like you would know her, but she's from Zerbst," said the Count, and that's where it hit Ash hard.

Ash could only conclude that it had to be Kirche. Kirche Zerbst. One of Rinako Seere's servants. Ash could only shudder at that part.

"If you want Siesta back, you must bring her heirloom book to me."

Those were the words the Count promised Ash as he slowly makes his way back to the horse, where there were guards waiting for him.

"Ash? Tell me why you're here…"

Oh wait. Scratch that. The guards have all been beaten up badly by the Gremory group and the Guardians of Gremory.

"Oh! Annerose…" Ash said, sweating bullets.

"That's Lady Annerose to you!" said Michiko, getting out her battle axe.

"This better be a good explanation of why you ran to this place…" said Rias, with an unsatisfied look on her face.

** 20 minutes later **

After Ash told them about what happened to Siesta, some of them felt for sorry for the maid.

"Geez, I can't understand why Siesta would stop you from getting your hand on that Count…" said Sakuya K.

"He's a high-ranked person in the Royal Palace. You can't compare him to Guiche," Louise said.

It was then that Kirche appeared behind the group, and Ash decided to ask a question, after gulping so many times.

"Um…Excuse me, Kirche. There's something I want from you…" Ash said quickly.

"What would like to ask me for?" Kirche smiled seductively. Some of the girls were glaring at Kirche.

"Can I borrow your book for the time being?" Ash asked bluntly.

"My heirloom? Oh, sure!" she replied as she swings her wand and out of nowhere, a book appeared on Kirche's left hand.

"I don't have any interest in reading books like Tabitha, hence the reason why I never opened the lock," she said.

"And the reason why they gave you that book is…?" asked Rias in curiosity.

"They forced it on me as a bridal item, since that it can make males a bit horny, if I'm not mistaken…" Kirche replied,

"A dangerous book…" Koneko said in a cold voice.

"I guess I get the gist of it why he practically begs for it…" Ash muttered under his breath.

Ash quickly ran back to the main hall of the mansion, and while all of that was happening, his runes glowed dark-purple, turning himself into **Hysteria Mode**.

And right on cue, Count Mott was waiting, with Siesta on his side.

"Ash!" Siesta called.

"How did you get in here undetected?!" Mott asked.

"I got my own tricks up on my sleeve. That, and a magician never reveals his secrets to others," Ash lied, but once again, the Count bought it.

"Well, I don't know why you came back so quickly, unless you have the item that I have requested before," Mott said with anticipation.

"Sorry… it seems like I have to go with Plan B," said Ash.

"Plan B?"

"Yeah, which is to beat the living life out of you, and save Siesta from your clutches!"

The remaining guards began to protect their master from harm.

"I've never heard such a foolish peasant before and you have to remember this," said the Count.  
"No aristocrat would ever give away their treasures to a plebian. I was expecting more from you, but it seems you've come here unprepared. How boring…"

"No, YOU have to remember something good! People's lives can't be treated as a property and due to that, you've taken away their hope. And because of that… I'm going to save Siesta!" Ash declared as he begins to summon out Derflinger.

"So, you've drawn it…" Mott replied with a smirk.

"Ash, don't! If you draw out your sword on him, you'll be sentenced to death, regardless of your status!" Siesta warned Ash, as he's preparing for the worst.

"That won't be the case!" another voice cried out from the hall.

And to everyone's surprise, in came Rias Gremory, her servants, and the Guardians of Gremory, led by Annerose.

"W-what?! What's the meaning of this?!" Count Mott asked as he and his guards were surprised to see Rias and her team come in.

"We've heard about Siesta, and we're not going to let you do whatever you want with her!" said Rias. "My servants and my Guardians, take them down!"

[YES!] replied Rias' servants and Guardians.

The fight began as two soldiers began rushing in as Aria, Mayu, Reina, Sara, and Miyabi F. began shooting towards the soldiers with their guns, knocking away each of their spears that they had in hand.

Then Hifumi gave one of the soldiers a hard elbow on his helmet and a back elbow on his chest, knocking him down. Akiwo does a full left kick to the second soldier in the stomach, sending him back to a wall, knocking him unconscious.

Ash saw Siesta and said to himself, 'Don't worry…I'll bring you back to the Academy and keep you hope alive, Siesta.'

"For a man to be teaming up with such a strong group, you sure know how to change odds…" the Count praised Ash as 8 more of them enters the fray, but they were quickly taken down by Erika who used her magic to turn them into Plushy Dolls.

"So you guys are Mages as well?! But I know you're not as strong as I am as I'm a Triangle-class Mage!" said Mott as he waved his wand at a nearby vase, deliberately tumbling down, causing water to be poured out. In an instant, a big stream of water shoots out from that small puddle and he redirects it onto Ash's direction, but of nowhere, Yuuto comes in with a sword of him, and blocks the attack.

"Having one of your friends defend you will not change anything! I can also do things like this!" Mott yelled before conjuring a few blobs of water floating up the ceiling before changing into an ice of spiky water.

And as the spiked dashes towards both Ash and Yuuto, Miyabi T. uses her long purple hair to catch them and then break them apart, much to Mott's surprise.

"What?!" the Count asked in a surprised tone.

Then Aria and her Baskerville Squadron began shooting towards the Count, trying to distract him.

"Just give up!" said Aria. "You are clearly being outnumbered!"

"Then why don't take this one for size!" Count replied as he began to make a Water Shield to block the bullets, and then creating a large sphere of water as it slowly went towards Aria and her team.

Annerose quickly saw this, and went in front of Aria and the others as she was being swallowed by the blob before changing it into ice, trapping her inside of it.

[Lady Annerose!] the others replied.

"Ha! I didn't think that this woman would take your place. Never mind, though. It's time for you to enjoy your trap in ice for eternity!" Count Mott laughed as the icy prison begins to lower its temperature to subzero, but what comes next might surprise him.

Annerose summoned her sword Kongoyasha, and with one swing, the ice that trapped her was shattered into a million pieces and the Count was flown a few meters away, with the staff out from his hand.

Isis took the staff away while Annerose pointed her sword towards Mott, walking up to him.

"P-Please! Don't hurt me!" Mott begged.

"You do realize that you can't beat me: Annerose, The Iron Witch!" she said.

"Hold it right there!" Rias said, stopping Annerose from doing something to the Count. "You should know that pointing a sword at a Royal Palace employee is a felony."

Annerose was surprised while Mott went back to his arrogant self.

"She's right!" Mott replied. "Honestly, the quality of the students at the Academy has fallen…I must request Old Osmond to give you a severe punishment for this, so you better get ready to get your family involved in this case."

"These people have nothing to do with this," said Ash as he steps forward. "Most of my actions are by my own will, so don't put the blame on them!"

That's when Kirche steps up to Count Mott and spoke.

"Count Mott. How about we settle this case with this?" she asked as she lifts up her school uniform while searching for something inside her skirt.

"Oi, what are you-" Mott asked as he was surprised by her actions as she pulls out a book from her skirt.

"I heard that you were looking for this," said Kirche, leaving a confused look on the Count's face. "And sorry for my late introduction. My name is Kirche von Zerbst." She then politely bows down to him.

"Zerbst?!" asked Mott in shock as he looked at the book. "Then, that means…"

"Yes, our heirloom, the summoned book. Please have it…" she offers him with the key on it as well.

"Well… since the deed is done, now it's your turn to fill in your part of the bargain," Ash said while Mott's eyes didn't leave a sight from the book that he now holds.

"Oh yes, I forgot. Siesta, you're free to go," Mott commanded as Siesta was happy for the matter as the remaining guards escorted to her room to pack her belongings. "So, this is the famous book."

"Are you sure? Isn't it your heirloom?" Louise asked as Kirche looked at Louise as she crossed her arms.

"Hmph, I've checked out the content, and I don't need it…" Kirche replied.

"And good riddance for it…" said Koneko.

"Don't need it…" replied Otome.

As the group began to leave and waiting for Siesta, Mott finally goes to his room, and begin unlocking the lock with the key. And after all of this, what the Count finally get?

A **book case with a set of P-nography magazines**. Yep, turns out Count Mott is a huge pervert. He should be thankful that the group didn't see any of this, or he would be REALLY beaten up to death.

** 5 minutes later **

As Ash manages to strap Siesta's luggage properly at the back of the horse, and get out of Hysteria Mode, while the others already teleported themselves back to the Academy, she began to look at him with a smile on her face.

"Ash… I want to thank you for what you did for me…" Siesta began to thank him.

"Well, Kirche did most of the work for you.…" Ash reminded her.

"But, it's because of you working hard… just for my sake," she said as Ash mounted on his ride and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Ash didn't see that coming as he sees Siesta with a slight blush on her face. Her arms that wrapped around his waist were tighten up for a bit as she laid her head on his back while closing her eyes as the horse takes off back to Grand Libra Academy.

"Thank you… for becoming my hope… Ash…" Siesta said to herself.

"That's what friends are for…" said Ash to himself before he somehow thought of Silvia.

** At Arc Strada; At the Apollo House **

Ash finally made it back to his room without being noticed as he summoned Ddraig out and sees Derflinger for the first time.

**[Well, for a rusty sword like you, you are actually a useful sword.]** said Ddraig to Derf.

[I've seen my days, but I'm certainly not out yet! Besides, I might be the material that'll knock everyone's socks off!] replied Derf.

"Man, my weekend is ruined, but it was worth it for saving Siesta," said Ash, getting ready for bed. "I REALLY need to take a rest after all of this hard work…"

**[You earned it, partner! Sometimes, using your brain is as good as using brawn!] **said Ddraig.

Ash now has his Pal, Ddraig, and a talking sword, Derflinger. He's probably thinking of what the other classmates are going to say about this.

** Next Morning; At the Marketplace in Tristan **

There was a young, blonde girl getting off of a carriage carrying a huge luggage bag while looking at the town name.

"Hawawa…I hope the church is around here somewhere…" said the young girl as she begins searching for her destination.

* * *

**Act III – COMPLETE!**

**ED Song: Love Never Felt So Good by Michael Jackson**

**To be continued…**

* * *

_Next time on The Red Star-Marked Dragon Emperor…_

_During his free time at the Grand Libra Academy, Ash bumps into a nun named Asia Argento and helps her find the Church, only to have Rias and Rinako remind Ash not to go there as it could have plenty of Fallen Angels residing as their base._

_Ash then sees how Rias, Rinako, and their servants deal with a Stray Devil and witness their powers and which Evil Pieces they are in for the first time._

_Then later, Ash gets a request to do one of the contracts for Eu from Rinako, only to meet 2 Serial Killers: An insane exorcist named Freed Sellzen and an even crazier Magical Girl named Kyoko._

_But an even bigger shock comes to Ash when he finds out that Asia is working with the 2 Serial Killers, and Asia herself is shocked to find out that Ash is working for the Devils, in which Freed and Kyoko assumed, not knowing that Ash is part of the Guardians of Gremory._

_Ash should be lucky to have not only save Siesta from certain danger, but also lucky to have Derflinger and Ddraig on his side, because he's going to need them as there's going to be more action, drama, and girls coming up on Act 4 of The Red Star-Marked Dragon Emperor!_

* * *

And there we go! Act 3 is finished! First and foremost of all, sorry for not updating this story sooner, but this is due to the fact that so many things happened to me, that I lost my concentration on trying to make this Act, and it won't be the last time! Now, this is going to be a short reference list this time around.

* * *

**REFERENCES:**

Buckingham Palace – based on the real building in England

Hysteria Mode – Aria the Scarlet Ammo

* * *

Now, I hope you enjoyed what I did to Ash with Hysteria Mode and Kirche, and it won't be the last time. I've tried to put him the same way for Count Mott, but I'll save that for another douchebag named Raiser Phenex.

To those who want to know who has which Evil Piece, they are as follows…

**Rias' Peerage (so far):**

Rias Gremory (King)

Akeno Himejima (Queen)

Koneko Toujou (Rook)

Yuuto Kiba (Knight)

Sakuya Kazamatsuri (Koi Koi 7 – Pawn – 2 Mutation Pieces)

Miyabi Tsukuyomi (Koi Koi 7 – Pawn – 2 Mutation Pieces)

Otome Chono (Koi Koi 7 – Pawn – 1 Mutation Piece)

Akiwo Suzuka (Koi Koi 7 – Pawn – 4 Mutation Pieces)

Hifumi Inokai (Koi Koi 7 – Pawn – 4 Mutation Pieces)

Korone (Demon King Daimao – Pawn – 1 Mutation Piece)

Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière (Familiar of Zero – Pawn – 4 Mutation Pieces)

Naegleria Nebiros (Is this a Zombie? – Pawn – 2 Mutation Pieces)

**Rinako's Peerage (Complete):**

Rinako Seere/Rinako Amagi (King)

Eucliwood Hellscythe (Is This a Zombie? – Queen – 4 Mutation Pieces)

Kanna Kurohime/Shiroyuki (Onihime VS – Rook – 2 Mutation Pieces)

Lily Shiraishi (The Great Demon King in the Back Row – Rook – 2 Mutation Pieces)

Rena Kurohime/Kuroyuki (Onihime VS – Knight – 1 Mutation Piece)

Seraphim (Is This a Zombie? – Knight – 1 Mutation Piece)

Haruna (Is This a Zombie? – Bishop – 1 Mutation Piece)

Mitsuko Tori (The Great Demon King in the Back Row – Bishop – 1 Mutation Piece)

Hina (Onihime VS – Pawn – 1 Mutation Piece)

Sarasvati (Is This a Zombie? – Pawn – 1 Mutation Piece)

Erionelle (Onihime VS – Pawn – 1 Mutation Piece)

Michie Otake (The Great Demon King in the Back Row – Pawn – 1 Mutation Piece)

Kanna Kamiyama (The Great Demon King in the Back Row – Pawn – 1 Mutation Piece)

Arnoul (The Great Demon King in the Back Row – Pawn – 1 Mutation Piece)

Tabitha (Familiar of Zero – Pawn – 1 Mutation Piece)

Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst (Familiar of Zero – Pawn – 1 Mutation Piece)

Since many of these have at least 1 Mutation Piece, then that means that they are very strong, but I'm going to hold them back for good reason.

The next Act should come before Christmas Eve, but I make no promises. However, I do have the Holidays off, so I should have plenty of time to write another Act or 2 before the New Year.

So with all that said, Happy Holidays, read and review, and no flames! Flames will be ignored!


	5. The Nun, The Basics & The Serial Killers

Well, here I am again, and as promised, here's another Act of _The Red Star-Marked Dragon Emperor_. Now, let's quickly look at some of the reviews here.

**Dad's Review Corner:**

**FrancisVamp0822 – I'm working on it, and I'll post it around Christmas and/or Boxing Day.**

**Enigma95 – No, he's not a reincarnated devil. He's an Immortal Human and under the contract of Annerose Vajra, which means he's a 'Guardian' to the Gremory and Seere families. Vali won't be dense, that's for damn sure, and neither will Ash. And yes, Rias' peerage will be the same, but with a few additions.**

**Draco5764 – Patience is key, my friend. I know you want to see some Dragonar Academy action, but I want to get some of these parts out of the way as I've already planned the routes we're going.**

And to the Guest, I've tried looking for that story and I can't find it yet, but I'll help you find out who this Kyoko is as we go into Act 4 of…

* * *

**The Red Star-Marked Dragon Emperor**

**OP Song: Love and Happiness by Al Green**

* * *

**Act IV: The Nun, The Basics &amp; The Serial Killers**

** At Halkeginia; At the Grand Libra Academy **

Ash Blake was at Vestry Field after Annerose summoned him again. Right now, he's currently watching Aria and her team of the Baskerville Squadron Team of Miyabi Fujikura, Mayu Minami, Reina and Yuna de Medicis shoot some targets.

He was at the Weapons Division of the school where many gunmen are trained here to either renew their skills or improve their skills even further, and so far, the school has given them various challenges and practices from time to time.

And right now…

"Miyabi, you were a few inches away from the target," said Mayu.

Miyabi needs improvement.

"Don't worry, I need some improvement as well," said Reina. After all, she and Yuna are princesses, and they want to do more than just being a Princess and a Guardian for the Gremory and Seere families.

And as Aria showed Miyabi, Mayu, Reina, and Yuna how it's done, Ash remembered what happened during their meeting earlier….

(FLASHBACK TIME! – 42 minutes earlier)

Rias and Rinako were telling Ash about how Devils' gain their reputation for them and their master.

"So Ash, after when we finish our classes, our servants will be handing out leaflets," said Rias.

"They will go through our city and deliver them. Some of our stronger ones will have some of the Guardians with them to not only protect them, but also to have a magic tracker with them to lead our servants to people who are looking to use these leaflets to summon us," explained Rinako.

"So, since both of our schools end at the same time, you should have no problem when we summon you in case you are needed by one of our guardians," said Rias.

Ash nodded at their explanation, but it was originally started by familiars. Then spirits. And soon, rookie servants did it.

(FLASHBACK END!)

Ash could only sigh as Rias asked Ash had to help one of Rias' servants, Yuuto Kiba do two contracts at the span of 20 minutes. Both of those contracts had to do with Yuuto and Ash dressed up in tuxedos and giving their customers, in which some of them were students from Grand Libra Academy, both female, some good treatment, help them with their studies and then complete a questionnaire, in which it needed to be complete for Rias and Akeno to look at.

"You do realize that this is just the beginning for you, right?"

Ash jumped when Michiko appeared from behind and decided to scare him, and Annerose had to scold her for scaring him.

** 25 minutes later; At the Marketplace **

Ash was now on a street corner handing out flyers and leaflets to a select group of people, that were on a list given to them by Rias and Rinako.

Annerose and her friend Aisha had to show Ash exactly what he needed to know, where to go and what to deliver. This was mostly to ensure that Ash didn't give out leaflets to an Angel, a Fallen Angel, or some kind of exorcist by mistake who might use the leaflets in order to lure the Devils and the Guardians into a trap.

[Man! Is this what most of these Guardians do?! I understand that they have to protect the servants, but come on!] said Derflinger, protesting.

Before Ash could reply…

"Wahhhh!"

…he heard someone tripping to the floor, in which, unfortunately, most people ignored her. Ash looked to his left and saw a young girl around 15-16 years of age with long, blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a dark, teal nun-like outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head, a cross-symbol on the front of the veil and on the collars of her shoulders. She had satchel slung on her right hip that was attached to a belt, and brown boots. She also had a silver cross necklace around her neck, and she looked like she stood about 5' 2" in height.

And right now, she was facedown on the ground on her knees with her dress bunched exposing her white panties for the whole world to see.

"Hawawa!" the girl whined as she rolled over on her rear, shaking the cobwebs out of her head. "Why did I trip again? Huh?"

She opened her pure and innocent green eyes to find Ash standing there with a surprised look on his face as he stuck his hand out.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she squeaked.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine," said Ash, trying to forget about the white panties and the girl's cute butt he saw a few seconds ago. "More importantly, are you all right, Sister? Looks like you took quite a spill there."

"Yes. Thank you very much," the girl replied as Ash helped her up, and picking up her large suitcase. "Um, I'm **Asia Argento**. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you, Sister Asia. I'm Ash Blake," he said, and for some reason, he began to feel this strange energy coming from her. And what's even more strange is that Derflinger could it sense it too.

[Is it me, or does this girl have something 'special' in her body?] Derflinger asked to himself. Of course, the sword would have to keep its mouth shut so as to not scare Asia off.

**[It looks like she does. In fact, if I can remember from Dragweiss, it looks like this girl has some sort of…Sacred Gear.] **replied Ddraig.

[Sacred Gear?] asked Derflinger.

** 10 minutes later **

Ash was escorting Asia to her destination after repacking her suitcase that fell when Asia tripped.

"If you're lost, then this must be first your time here. Are you a traveler, by any chance?" asked Ash.

"Oh, no. I was appointed to this town's church," Asia replied with a smile. "I'm so glad that I've met such a nice person like you. It must be diving guidance!"

Ash couldn't help but smile. This girl is quickly reminding of Siesta, when he had to save her from becoming Count Mott's maid a few days ago. Suddenly, the two heard someone crying, and it was a boy on the ground with a bruise on his knee, thanks to some tough kids who beat the child up for no apparent reason as they quickly ran away. Asia then walked over to the little boy with Ash following closely behind.

"Don't cry; don't think about those rude boys. Like them, you're a boy, too," Asia said as she rubbed the boy's head, who stopped crying. She then put her hands over the boy's injury, and to Ash's surprise, the two rings appeared on her middle fingers as it glowed green with a green light emitting from her hand, and on the boy's injury.

Derflinger was surprised.

[Ash! Did you see that?!]

'Yeah, I did,' he thought.

**[That's what I thought, too. It's indeed a Sacred Gear, and this one is a healing-type.]**

'A-Amazing…' Ash thought.

"Look! Your wound's gone! It's all right now," Asia said as she dispelled her rings and looked back at Ash. "Sorry, force of habit." She sticked out her tongue in a playful manner.

After seeing the little boy off to reunite with his mother, the two continued onward, not knowing that one of the Guardians, Miki Otonashi, saw the whole thing by coincidence.

"T-This is bad! I must go tell Annerose and the others!" said Miki as she heads back towards the Academy.

** 5 minutes later **

"I must've surprise you," Asia said suddenly.

"A little bit," Ash admitted. "That's some magic you have."

"Yes. It's a wonderful power granted by God," Asia said.

Ash soon began to have those strange vibes again, and for good reason. The two are now in front of the looming figure of one of the various churches in Tristan.

Remembering what Rias and Rinako said to him earlier, it was a good time for him to drop Asia there and head back.

"This is as far as I can take you, Asia," Ash told her. "I got to get back to school now. Please be safe, okay?"

"Okay!" Asia nodded as she bounded off to the church, which was just a few miles away straight ahead with a bright smile on her face. "I'm so happy to have met someone as kind as you this quickly after arriving in Tristan! I hope we meet again soon, Ash!"

And as Asia left, Derflinger began to speak.

[Man! For some reason, that energy from that girl scares me! We should be lucky that we didn't go farther than this.]

Unfortunately…

* * *

END OF PART 1: Asia heading to the church.

START OF PART 2: A quick look at Grand Libra Academy.

* * *

** At the Grand Libra Academy **

"Please don't go near that church or any others for that matter unless I say so!"

Ash wasn't that lucky. Miki told Annerose, and eventually to Rias and Rinako about what happened earlier, and they too, were ticked.

"What's wrong with you?!" asked Rinako, clearly cross. "That was a nun! She serves the forces of Heaven. They're the kind of enemy we must avoid! Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I do," replied Ash. "But…"

"No buts, Ash!" Rias grumbled. "You should be very lucky that Annerose has revived as an Immortal being, but that doesn't mean going to the Church would be an excuse to send her there. You should already know that stepping into a Church is an enemy's territory as Devils who are exorcised are terminated without a trace. Nothing is left behind, and you feel nothing. Do you know how serious that is?"

"I think that's enough lecturing for one day, Miss Gremory," said Annerose.

"You're right, Annerose. Sorry, we both got worked up. But if I were you, I would not get involved with any of those Churches," said Rinako with a serious look on her face.

"Rinako, as good as it sounds, it's inevitable that we'll be involved with some of the Churches, anyway," said Aisha, surprising some people in the room. "It's going to happen, sooner or later."

Just then, Ms. Kano came in as usual, but with a different message.

"I hope that you've finished lecturing Ash, because we're going on a Stray Devil hunt," said Ms. Kano, making some members excited.

"Well, it's about time!" said Kanna S., another one of the teachers and also one of Rinako's servants.

Kanna's younger sister, Rena K., wrote something on her book, and it read…

"_Where is the Stray Devil located?"_

"Good question, Kanna," said Ms. Kano. "It's possible that it's hding out in Sakura Park, the largest park in Tristan. There have been a number of unusual killings there."

"Which means we're going to either catch it, or kill it," Rias concluded.

"Alright! Now, we can have some action!" Sakura K. said with excitement running through her veins.

Miyabi has mixed feelings about this.

"Um, Miss Vajra. Are we all going?" she asked.

"Yes, we are," said Annerose. "This is not only to get some experience, but for Ash to see some of the powers the Gremory and Seere families have for the first time."

"Well then," said Lily. "Let's go to Sakura Park and take care of that Stray Devil!"

[YES, PRESIDENT!] replied the remaining members of the Student Council, except for Korone, Rena K., Eucliwood, and Arnoul, who cannot talk or can barely talk at all.

** At evening; At Sakura Park **

In a secluded area of the park, there was an abandoned house nearby, and that's where 3 different circles appeared on the ground. The red circle had the Gremory family crest, while the purple circle had the Seere family crest, and then a special blue circle with an octagon sign. That's the one for the Guardians with a special spell from the Academy in which Erika learned.

The Gremory group appeared first, then the Seere group, then the Guardians following behind them. Once they've all arrived, the portals closed. Thankfully, it was nighttime and there was no one around. Some of the members were scared as the forest was large and thick, and less than a hundred yards was a decrepit old mansion.

"So, this is the place where the Stray Devil was sighted?" asked Hina, one of Rinako's servants.

"Yes," answered Rias.

"Now, listen up, everyone!" yelled Annerose as everyone got her attention. "I've received word from **Grandma **and from the head of the Asmoday family that one of his servants by the name of **Viser** has escaped, and is now working with some of the phantom demons called **Werewolves**."

"W-W-Werewolves?!" asked Fine, Erika's servant, who was clearly scared.

"Yes. Werewolves," answered Michiko.

"And incidentally, we've forgot to tell Ash what a **Stray Devil** is," said Annerose. "Ash. Stray Devils are devils who used to be a servant to another Devil. However, Devils can betray or kill their masters to go rogue, living life however they choose."

"Not to mention that some can be ugly as sin from the abuse of demonic power and being without a master," Rio, the chief maid, continued from where Annerose left off. "Without their masters to keep their powers in check, they become a great threat if their powers go beyond their control. And these Devils take these cases VERY seriously, and any Devil who becomes a Stray will be most likely be killed on the spot."

"Which is why Duke Asmoday is offering a reward for the one who either kills her or convinces her to come back," Rias explained. "That's what we're here for. We are going to claim that reward."

"Claim it?" Ash asked.

"Does that mean other Devils are going to be looking for her?" Aria asked.

"Yes," answered Rinako. "That's why I had some of the former members of Koi Koi 7, now my cousin's servants, do an extensive search of the area in which Ms. Kano recommended before we came here. The only place they haven't checked, is over there."

Rinako referred to the old mansion, which was up past the trees and up to the top.

"And how are we going to convince her to go back?" Ash asked.

"We have never heard of a Stray Devil who has gone back to his or her master," said Rias. "So we most likely have to kill her to prevent her from killing more humans and letting her powers run amok."

Just then, the groups have heard some growling.

"Those must be the werewolves," said Michiko. "They're probably inside the house, which means the Stray Devil could be there, too."

"Good thinking, Michiko," said Annerose. "The Seere group will surround the building, and half of my team will be with them. The other half of my team and the Gremory group will go inside and kill the Stray Devil. Be also on the lookout for Werewolves, too."

[YES!] everyone replied.

So, the Seere group, as well as Erika, Fine, Isis, and the Maids all surrounded the building and checked to see if there were any surprises were coming their way, while the Gremory group, the Baskerville Musketeer Squadron, Annerose, Michiko, Miki, and Ash made their way inside, where there's…

"…The smell of blood…" Koneko spoke.

"All right, Otome. Scan the entire area, please," Rias asked.

"Activate scanner," replied the robot girl as her eyes were now in UV mode. She saw the room had blood splattered everywhere. And the olfactory sensors picked up high level of iron in the air.

"And Ash," Annerose said to him. "This is where you are going to see how the Gremory family fights. You may also see the Seere family fight too."

"So, we've told you about the war, and how the Devils are used bases on chess, but we haven't told about the **Rating Game**," said Rias.

"Rating Game?" Ash asked.

"It's a contest of sorts that is used to settle disputes between the Devils," Akeno answered.

"Through combat?" Ash asked.

"Yes," answered Rias. "Combat is the oldest means of settling an argument. With skill, power and ability used to determine the winner. Naturally, since most combat is life and death, in which you've been through a few times, one of our rules in the Underworld created a system that would allow us to settle specific disputes without any casualties. Which is also why we created the 'Playground Area' in our school, as it takes in an alternate dimension, which can be made to look like any environment you can imagine."

"And what's good about Rating Games is that you hold nothing back, and they won't get killed," added Annerose. "They simply return to the real world."

"Even if that was their intention in the first place?" Ash asked.

Michiko was chuckling at this, while Rias smiled, knowing where he was going with this.

"Exactly. Over the centuries, a lot of the Devil families have come to disagreements over many, many issues. Arguments that have lead to 'aggressive' conflicts. The Rating Game is the best means of settling these conflicts, so that the Underworld and the Netherworld aren't plunged into an all-out Civil War. While we can't really afford another war against Heaven, a Civil War would only serve to further weaken us."

"I guess this Rating Game must be pretty popular then," said Ash.

"It is," Rias smiled. "So much so that one of the Great Demon Lords in the Netherworld actually holds an annual tournament in their realm, with the prize being an additional set of Evil Pieces."

"Additional set?" Ash asked.

"That's right," answered Annerose. "You see, to be fair, every high-class devil is given their own Evil Piece set which they use to recruit their own servants, or peerage. For instance, both Rias and Rinako have their own set of servants because they each have their own set of Evil Pieces, but they only have one set each. One set per high-class devil."

"So an additional set would only serve to increase the strength of the family that won the tournament," Michiko added. "More power, more prestige, more respect."

"Exactly, Michiko," Rias confirmed. "The tournament is only held once every 10 years, and only those who haven't won the previous tournament may participate. Which means the previous winner cannot enter until the next tournament."

And that was when Otome said, "I've found the creature."

"Good work, Otome," said Rias. "Louise, would you like to do the honors?"

"With pleasure!" Louise responded, trying not to upset her master. "All right, you stupid Stray Devil! Come on out, wherever you are!"

And sure enough, everyone heard something shuffling from the shadows, flying here and there, from the floor to the walls, to the ceiling. They all heard a female voice which sounded like it was scrambled and seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere.

"Well, lookie here. I smell something disgusting and delicious at the same time!" the female voice said as a blond-haired woman who was apparently in her mid-20s came forth from the shadows. She had a tattered green skirt on…and that's all she wore.

Ash looked away from seeing her athletic body and high CC-cup breasts.

"Man! What's with these girls with large breasts?! It's so annoying!" Louise declared angrily.

"We don't blame you," Koneko and Hifumi said at the same time, giving some sympathy for Louise and knowing that these two too have flat-chests.

"Anyway, we are here to stop you from killing any more humans," said Rias. "You risk exposing us to the world. Now, you have two choices. Your master will take you back if you return home and we won't punish you. However, if you refuse, we will have to kill you."

"And what makes you think that I want to go back to that old man who doesn't have any sense of fun?" Viser screamed. "I think I'll kill you all, especially you, Witch of Steel! I'll cover all of your bodies in blood as red as that girl's hair!"

Viser then stepped forward, revealing the rest of her body to be an altered centaur-like appearance with her front legs featuring monstrous humanoid hands with red claws, and her stomach featuring a cavity with teeth that appears to devour her opponents, just as a bunch of other demons appeared around her in a formation.

The other demons forming around Viser are phantom-like creatures with red eyes, sharp teeth, large red claws, large red feet, and wears a speedo of all things. They also have a wolf mask on their faces. They are known as…

"The **Werewolves**_**,**_" said Annerose. "Those are Devils from a different world, and come from a tribe of 'Werewolves'. They are known to extremely murderous in their own ways, and I'm not surprised that they are partnering up with Stray Devils like her."

"Well if there was an ugly contest, you'd take first place, no doubt," said Sakuya K.

"There's no doubt that she's not going down without a fight," said Annerose. "Rias, you and your group will take care of Viser, while Michiko, Miki, Aria, Miyabi, Mayu, Reina and Sara will deal with the Werewolves."

[YES!] everyone except Ash responded to Annerose's orders.

And not long after, the battle began as Michiko and Aria sliced a few Werewolves in half with their swords while Miki, Miyabi, Mayu, Reina, and Sara began shooting down some of the other Werewolves. While all of that was happening, Rias' group all saw magic circles coming from Viser's nipples. Roaring, she fired off rounds and round of energy beams from her breasts, making everyone dodge out of the way, with one of the beams hitting a wall and melting it.

"Now Ash, let me explain about the Evil Pieces for Rias' group," said Annerose.

"Thank you, Miss Vajra," smiled Rias. "Yuuto!"

"Yes!" Yuuto replied.

"Evil Piece no. 1: **Knight**," said Annerose as Yuuto moved fast, but not as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Whoa, he's fast!" Ash said in astonishment.

"Knights are worth 3 Pawns. Knights gain increased speed and mobility, enabling them to perform high-speed attacks and maneuvers. However, their main weakness is their low defense, making them vulnerable to powerful attacks if they are not careful. Another weakness among knights is their legs; if their legs are injured, their mobility is greatly reduced," Annerose explained.

There was a barely discernable sound of flesh being cut before the two claws fell down from Viser's body, while some legs were cut from Werewolves. Not even a second later, Viser and some of the Werewolves roared and howled in pain as blood poured from their missing limbs in torrents.

Viser growled in anger as her face changed, bearing piranha-like teeth, pointed ears, and black sclera in place of the usual white.

"Die!" she roared, opening her second 'mouth', displaying long rows of teeth.

"Koneko, go!" Rias shouted.

"Yes…" said Koneko as Viser lounged at the small white-haired girl.

"Evil Piece no. 2: **Rook**," said Annerose. "They are worth 5 Pawns. Rooks gain superhuman strength, leading to high offense and defense. However, they are not very quick, and can get beaten easily by a high-speed opponent."

"Fly…" said Koneko as she sent Viser flying with a punch, and sending Werewolves to different walls with one punch. With one punch!

[Whoa, don't mess with her!] said Derflinger to himself.

Then Ash saw Akeno flying up to Viser.

"Evil Piece no. 3: **Queen**," said Annerose as Akeno began charging up magic. "They are worth a big 9 Pawns. Queens possess all the characteristics of Rooks, Knights, and Bishops, in which they are worth 3 Pawns, making them the most balanced piece, as well as the most powerful. So far, all of the Queen pieces I've seen have been female. Akeno is Rias' queen."

"Not to mention that she can use natural elements," said Rias.

"And what I like about her is that she is the ultimate sadist!" Michiko laughed in an evil way, with Rias confirming it.

"Yes, Michiko. Now usually, she's very kind, but once the battle starts, she won't stop until she calms down."

Ash then sees Akeno blasting a lot of Werewolves and Viser with lightning. Suddenly, Ash sees an arm flying at Rias. Wasting no time, Ash took out Derflinger, in which his runes glowed, and without missing a beat, he slashed it until nothing was left.

"Are you ok?" Ash asked Rias.

"Y-yeah…" Rias answered, blushing a little. Everyone was surprised at how Ash reacted, while at the same time, Akeno's was laughing like a madman as her sadist meter went through the roof.

"Akeno! You do realize that other people are down here, right?!" asked Aria as she avoided one of Akeno's lightning attacks.

"Whoops. My bad, fufufufu," laughed Akeno as she stopped attacking.

"And then, there's Evil Piece no. 4, **Pawn**," said Annerose. "They are worth 1 Pawn each. The trait of Pawns is the ability to promote into a Queen, Rook, Knight, or Bishop in either an enemy's territory or with the permission of their King. Watch."

"Louise, Sakuya, Miyabi T., Otome, Akiwo, Hifumi, Korone, and Nene, promote yourselves," said Rias.

[YES! PROMOTION!] replied Rias' 8 Pawns.

Both Akiwo and Hifumi promoted themselves to Rook, while Sakuya K. and Miyabi T. promoted themselves to Knight. Korone and Otome promoted themselves to Bishop, while Louise and Nene promoted themselves to Queen.

With Viser paralyzed from the lightning messed up what was left of her nerves, Miyabi T. got a hold of Viser with her long purple and held up high while both Akiwo and Hifumi threw massive punches to many Werewolves.

There was no warning at all of what was going to happen next, and as a result, Viser's centaur-like body was now cut in half, thanks to Annerose cutting the monster with Miyabi T.'s help. Sakuya K. took out a pair of handguns that are filled with powerful bullets from Korone's purse and began shooting at Viser. Various liquids pooled on the ground, splattering Viser's torn limbs with her blood. Michiko stood calmly as she took out Viser's spine and slowly wrenching it out of her body. The room was now filled with screams of pain and anguish as Michiko tossed her lower half away, as it spasmed uncontrollably as it landed in a tangled heap.

As for Nene, she waited until one of the Werewolves attacked her, and then something flowed into her arm, and then she punched back, successfully injuring him, while smiling all the way.

And as for Louise….

"Die, you stupid dogs!"

BLAM!

…she did another magic spell, and as always, resulting in an explosion, but this time, it actually worked in her favor as some of the Werewolves, who got blasted by Louise, have been killed instantly.

A few minutes later, all of the Werewolves have been either destroyed or killed as Ash watches his teammates and Rias' Peerage doing some good amount of fighting. The one he didn't see fighting yet was Rias, and he's about to find out why.

"Now the last Evil Piece you need to know for now is of course, the **King **piece," said Annerose. "High-class Devils with a peerage automatically have that piece as they are the leader of the group. The gender of the King makes no difference, as with the case of Rias."

Ash then sees Rias approach Viser, who's been seriously injured and is at the point of dying at any moment.

"Now, any last words, Stray Devil Viser?" asked Rias.

"K-Kill me…" she moaned out weakly.

"Is that so? Then disappear," said Rias in a cold voice as summoned a ball of magic in her hands and let off a huge blast completely disintegrating the monster, and all of the Werewolves in this room.

"And that's checkmate…" said Annerose, smiling that the battle is finished.

"Good job, everyone. We're done here," Rias said.

"That was awesome!" said Sakuya K.

"Could you calm down a bit, will you?" asked Miyabi T., who was annoyed.

Ash couldn't help but give Rias, her group, Annerose and her group some newfound respect. And as a Guardian, he would have to make sure that the servants and their master(s) would be protected from harm, and help them when they are in need.

* * *

END OF PART 2: Rias' group and Annerose's group meeting Rinako's group after they took care of some Werewolves outside.

START OF PART 3: Ash walking into a house for one of Rinako's clients.

* * *

** At an unknown place in Tristan **

Ash was now in front of the house of a client. Why, you ask?

Because due to the fact that Eu, Rinako's Queen is overbooked, Rinako forced Ash to do one of Eu's contracts for her, but both Rias and Annerose were concerned, and for good reason. Most of Eu's contracts have something to do with doing things that only females would do, or doing something incredibly dangerous.

His Pal Ddraig, was concerned about this as he feels a big sense of energy inside the house.

**[Partner, prepare yourself. I don't like this place…]** he said.

"You got it," said Ash as he went inside the house. But as he went inside, he can immediately smell the heavy scent of blood. He can tell that someone was here before him and made quite a mess. The kitchen showed signs of a struggle, the living room is in shambles, and the bathroom was messy with blood. Not to mention that the beds were sawed off in half.

[Man, whoever did this must be a Serial Killer] thought Derflinger.

Little does Derf know that he's right, and Ash is about to find out when he sees a door with dim lighting across the hallway. Gulping, he bravely went into the room, and boy, was he in for a big nightmare.

He finds a pool of blood leading to the sight of a bloodied, mutilate corpse nailed to the wall.

"My god…Who did this?" he asked as he saw a message on the wall.

"This is fitting, isn't it? Punishment for the wicked, that is…" a new voice said.

Ash turned to see a young man with short hair and red eyes, wearing clerical clothing, and next to him, a girl with yellow hair which was made into pigtails, and has gold yellowish eyes, and has a busty figure and is dressed in some sort magical girl clothing, both sitting on one of the sofas in the living room, relaxing.

"He's quoting the _Holy Scripture_ here," said the girl as she and the young man turned towards Ash as the man sticks his tongue out, while the girl, who had a nice smile, is replaced with a disturbing one on her face.

"And that's something you Devils would never understand…" said the young man.

"Did you two both did this?" Ash asked as the two crazy people both stood up from the sofa, setting Ash on edge since the two smelled of blood from the corpse.

"Why, yes we did," said the girl as gave out a maniacal laugh as she bowed mockingly. "I'm **Kyoko**, and I'm a **Masou-Shoujo, **or a **Magiclad Girl**."

"And my name is **Freed Sellzen**, a young priest who's part of a certain exorcist organization!" the young man introduce himself as the two both launched into a ridiculous dance.

"And we're both **Serial Killers**!" they both admitted, shocking Ash.

"Since he's a regular criminal who has been summoning Devils, we had to kill him as this is a good way to increase my immortality," Kyoko spoke as if it was nothing.

[I knew it!] Derf shouted.

"You're no longer human once you start depending Devils. End of the road! The end! That's why we killed him! Getting rid of sh*tty Devils and even more worthless sh*ts bedeviled by them is our job!" Freed explained in glee as he drew a gun and a golden hilt, which formed into a blade of light, while Kyoko generates two cyclones composed of a greyish-pink gas around the room.

"Wh-What is this?" Ash asked. Ash tried to move, but he couldn't. When Kyoko made the cyclones, they're known to weaken the strength of a person's legs to a point where the person becomes immobilized. Ash then soon gets attacked by Freed with his light sword, giving him pain.

"ARGH!" Ash screamed.

"Hahaha!" laughed Kyoko. "My gas has left you completely unable to move, so now, we can take our time attacking you."

"So, how do you want to die? By stabbing you in the heart with this light sword, blow your head off with my cool looking gun here, or are you going to let my Kyoko do the job with her own sword, which can kill you instantly at any part of the body? The possibilities are endless!" shouted Freed in excitement.

Ash tried to get Derflinger, but he couldn't move due to Kyoko's smog gas, and to his injuries. And as the two approach Ash, getting ready to kill him, a scream of horror stops both of them in their tracks, making them and Ash look over to the door.

It was a young woman in a nun outfit with her hand over her mouth and a look of horror on her face, staring at the mutilated corpse on the wall; a young woman that Ash recognized all too well.

"A-Asia?!" Ash asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?!"

"Ah! It's our assistant, Asia," Kyoko said. "Are you done setting the magical barrier up like I've asked you?"

Ash was shocked when Kyoko said that. It looks like that Rias and Rinako were right. Asia is indeed working with the exorcists and the Church, but she doesn't know that Kyoko is a Magiclad Girl.

"T-This is…" Asia took a step back, sick to her stomach.

"Oh right, you're a beginner," said Freed. "This is our job. We kill worthless people enchanted by Devils, you see, and we give their life powers to Kyoko to increase her strength here, see?"

"N-No way!" Asia cried in disbelief, and then sees Ash. "Father Freed, Kyoko…that person…"

"Person? No, that garbage over there is a Devil," Kyoko assumed. "Hahahahaha. What are you misunderstanding?"

"Ash…is a Devil?" Asia asked.

"What what? You know each other?" Freed asked in surprise.

"Unfortunately, Asia, Devils and humans are incompatible," Kyoko said as she creepily leaned close to her ear. "Not to mention we can't live without the protection of the Fallen Angels."

[F-Fallen Angels?! I've heard about them!] said Derflinger.

'If they're with the Fallen Angels, then this is not good!' Ash thought.

"Now, let's get this done and over with," said Kyoko as she and Freed placed their swords close to Ash's neck, but at the last second, Asia ran in front of Ash with tears in her eyes, putting her arms out.

Both Freed and Kyoko were shocked at their assistant's actions, but didn't show it.

"Come on! Are you serious?" asked Freed.

"Father Freed, Kyoko, I beg you! Please forgive this one! Let him go, please!" Asia cried.

"Do you know what you're saying?" asked Kyoko.

"He may be a Devil, but Ash is truly a wonderful person! And God won't forgive you for such a deed!"

"You b*tch! Don't give us that crap!" Freed snarled as he lashed out with his sword, tearing the front of her robes, and her white bra apart, exposing her breasts. Asia screamed as she fell to her knees and tried to cover herself up.

Kyoko took no chances as she used her magic to raise Asia from the floor and slamming her onto the wall, while Freed pinned her above her head with his light sword, leaving her unable to cover her chest as he grabbed her left breast none to gently, making her scream out in pain, much to his delight.

"The Fallen Angel woman told me not to hurt you, but we think you do need a little punishment," Freed snarled.

"A chaste nun is about to get f*ck*d up by a priest. Doesn't that sound fun?" Kyoko smiled disturbingly as Freed's gun traveled up Asia's leg and stopped at her white panties.

"Yeah. Doesn't that sound fun?" asked Freed.

"No! Please don't!" Asia screamed, fruitlessly trying to escape.

"Freed, do it," said Kyoko, but before she could snap her fingers…

SLICE!

…she found out that her body has been sliced in half! How?

Both Kyoko and Freed saw Ash, who made that attack, gripping onto to Derflinger, and was once again **Hysteria Mode**, with his runes glowing, and his body back to normal.

Kyoko's upper half was next to her lower half as a lot of blood spilled over the floor.

"You son of a b*tch! You are going to pay for that!" screamed Freed in anger as he let Asia go, but Ash quickly punched Freed in the face before he knew what was coming to him.

Then, more good news. 2 magic circles appeared. The circles belonged to the Gremory and Seere families as they appeared.

"I should've known!" said Rias.

"Looks like we came in here, and just in time," said Yuuto.

"Wow! What a mess!" said Akeno as Kirche hugged Ash.

"Darling! Are you all right?!" she asked.

"We have a priest and a magiclad girl here…" said Erionelle as she, Koneko, and especially Haruna narrowed their eyes at the two.

"Whoo! 2 groups of Devils! Now, we can have some fun!" said Freed as he slashed his sword wildly, but Sera simply threw a couple of Ninja stars at Freed's forehead, forcing him to collapse with blood spilling out of his brain.

"Sorry, sh*tty priest," said Sera. "We aren't going to let you lay a finger on him."

"Especially you, Kyoko!" exclaimed Haruna, surprising the others.

"Haruna, you know her?" asked Lily in surprise.

"Yeah! We used to be students in Villiers, and to this day, Ms. Ariel is saddened by the fact that Kyoko has gone rogue!" Haruna responded.

"Well, you're a failure from that school, too!" replied Kyoko. "Besides, this is much better than going through some of those lessons Ariel is making us do."

"You take that back!" argued Haruna.

"Like I will!" argued Kyoko. "My mind's already made up that I'm going out with the Stray Exorcist!"

"Stray Exorcist?!" asked Rinako.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm vulgar! Sorry about that! That's because I was exiled! Kicked out! Screw those prudes at the Vatican! Kyoko and I are fine as long as we get to kill people whenever we want!" Freed laughed as Kyoko began to regenerate.

"Crap! I almost forgot that Kyoko is immortal and can regenerate herself!" Haruna said.

The others gasped as Kyoko's 2 halves began to become one. Then Eu saw something from Ash.

"_Ash is injured,"_ was what Eu said on her notebook. Both Rias and Rinako were very cross.

"Looks like you have been playing with our Guardian?" Rias asked.

"Guardian? Did you say Guardian?! Which means that guy is not a Devil?! Then that means…" was all Freed could say before a huge burst of fire was shot in this room from Rinako, burning up a lot of furniture in the process.

"Look here," said Rias as she and Rinako were getting crosser by the second. "We will never forgive those who harm either my servants, my cousin's servants, or our Guardians."

"And we especially can't forgive lowlifes like you two for damaging our possessions," said Rinako as she began to summon lightning around her.

"Lady Rias! Lady Rinako!" Otome called. "I'm picking up heavy activity of Fallen Angels and Phantom Monsters are coming here in less than 5 minutes! We have to leave now, or we'll be outnumbered and outmatched!"

"And this is despite the fact that all of us are here?" asked Saras.

"Yes!" answered Otome. "In fact, there are as much as 250 Fallen Angels heading our way!"

The two groups gasped as suddenly, a starry, multi-color portal opened up above them.

"Hahaha! Looks like our backup's here!" said Freed. "250 to almost 30? There's no way you can taken on that much Fallen Angels, so we'll make you'll disappear in the light!"

"Don't count on it!" said Kanna S. as threw a sofa towards Freed, successfully hitting him.

"That hurt!" he wailed as the sofa landed on him, pinning him and Kyoko to the wall.

"Akeno! Eu! Prepare for transport! We're leaving," said Rias.

"Yes," said Akeno.

"_Affirmative,"_ said Eu from her notebook as they both summoned a screen to prepare for transport.

"Koneko, retrieve Ash," said Rinako.

"Yes, Lady Seere," said Koneko as she grabbed Ash.

"Wait! What about Asia?" asked Ash.

"It's impossible, you idiot," said Louise. "Only Devils and Lady Annerose can use a magic circle."

"But I don't want to leave a friend behind," Ash replied as he gazed at Asia. She could only smile as she spoke…

"Let's meet again, Ash."

"Asia!" Ash yelled as the circle appeared above the two groups and they all disappeared, and just in time as the 250 Fallen Angels got out of the magic portal above the house.

** At the Grand Libra Academy **

Annerose could only sigh heavily as Dr. Tori, Rinako's bishop, healed Ash from his injuries. It wasn't his fault, though. It was Rinako's fault for forcing Ash to do this. But after Rinako told Annerose about the overbooking and trying to make Ash more useful, Annerose sighed as she let it slide…for now.

"Well, now you know about Exiled Exorcists, they can't be from the Church if they're tied to the Fallen Angels," said Annerose.

"Exactly," replied Rias. "The Church would exile Exorcists or kill them if they start to enjoy killing Devils as entertainment."

"But there's a problem," said Haruna. "Kyoko is a magiclad girl, like me. And if they find out that she's joining the Exiled Exorcists, then Villiers and Heaven would definitely know."

"That is indeed a problem," said Rinako. "After all, the Fallen Angels have lost a lot of their comrades and men in the last war. That's why they collect servants like us, but it's going to be very dangerous if some your girls join them."

"Not only that," said Lily. "Those Exorcists can gain power for their own twisted Exorcisms."

"Well, I want to save Asia," Ash said, with everyone having their attention on him.

"That's impossible," Rinako replied. "You are a Guardian to our families. She is with the Fallen Angels. They don't coexist. So, saving her means making them your enemy, and you'll be dragging us into that fight as well. It's already bad enough that one of Haruna's former classmates from Villiers is joining the Fallen Angels."

"But I can't let them use her. They're abusing her power, and a girl like wouldn't want to be with them by her own will. Something's not right here," Ash argued.

"Listen, Ash," said Annerose. "I know you want to save her, and I don't blame you, but as of right now, we can do nothing unless we make them our enemy."

Then, Nene had a question.

"Um, is it possible for there to be Rogue Fallen Angels?" she asked.

"Well, there's a possibility that there are some rogue Fallen Angels," said Rias. "But we can't risk it. There have been cases where some Fallen Angel would disassociate with the main group if they are displeased with how things are."

"That's a high possibility, because there are some Fallen Angels following someone from Arc Strada," said Annerose.

"Yeah, I remember!" said Ash. "And…"

SLAM!

Suddenly, the door burst opened, and there was a panicked Ms. Kano, breathing heavily.

"What happened, Ms. Kano?" asked Lily.

"We have BIG NEWS!" yelled Ms. Kano.

"Whoa! What's the rush?" asked Kanna S.

"The **Princess** and the **Wind Vanadis** are coming here for the **Familiar/Spirit Exhibition Festival**!"

"EEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

That was the response coming from everyone, especially from Louise.

"T-T-T-T-The Princess?!" asked Louise.

"T-T-The Vanadis of Wind?!" asked Rias and Rinako, both wide-eyed.

Ash himself, was shocked.

"The Vanadis…of Wind…" Ash said to himself.

"Right! Everyone! This is meeting is adjourned! Tell the others to get ready for the festival immediately!" said Lily.

[YES PRESIDENT!] the others replied and quickly gathered their things and got out to warn the others of the upcoming event.

Ash has no idea that he's going to be involved in a big event soon.

* * *

**Act IV – COMPLETE!**

**ED Song: I'm Curious by Midnight Star**

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_Next time on The Red Star-Marked Dragon Emperor…_

_The Princess of Tristan aka the __**Queen of the Wind Vanadis**__, __**Princess Henrietta, **__as well as the Vanadis of Wind herself, __**Eleonora Viltaria**__, arrives at Tristan for the upcoming Familiar/Spirit Exhibition Festival, and to one of Rias' servants, Louise, is extra-concerned as the Princess of Tristan happens to be her childhood friend._

_2 days before the Festival, both Henrietta and Eleonora surprises everyone by arriving at their Grand Student Council room to explain how Louise and Henrietta are childhood friends, while Eleonora finds some interest in Ash, and has a few ideas for him._

_And later, as the Exhibition Festival is under way, Rias and her Peerage try to outbeat the competition for Louise's sake to impress both the Princess and the Wind Vanadis._

_Plus, some of Rias' Peerage and the Guardians sees a Golem flying towards the Royal Palace where a mysterious thief attempts to steal some valuable treasure, including a part of the Grand Grimoire, and reveals something shocking._

_When someone has a Princess as a childhood friend, you know the stakes are high. But, with Louise not having a familiar yet, she has to improvise. What's she going to do? Find out next time on Act 5 of The Red Star-Marked Dragon Emperor!_

* * *

So, a simpler, shorter Act is now finished before the new year, and we have some questions that I've found while I making this Act. Let's take a look!

**Tsun - I don't know if its fail or fine work. Judging it solely as a standalone story. The first two chapter looks fine but judging the character ratio? Its full of girls. Seriously it would be boring if its just story about lots of different type of girls that mesh different trope and turn then into harem story. I don't like those.**

**First of all, you need some spell-checking, and then second, it may be confusing to you (and to many others), but since you are in Act 1, I'll let you continue reading. I've made a lot of references on Act 2 to clear things up. You will also find an explanation why I added so many characters.**

**Dragonberry - I find it very impressive how you have the mother the most powerful Dragon in existence. By the way I have a question that involves mordred. So somehow he was killed and reborn as julius familiar then an aspect from a memory of old self came about and that aspect become his old self and tried to take over his new self in order to be truly reborn. Then when this was discovered by julius and mordred New good aspect they plotted to kill the old evil Dragon aspect and to do this good mordred sacrificed himself but the original, evil aspect spirit managed to manifest and escape. Anyway how powerful was he before his original body was destroyed since he strong enough to be unaffected by an attack from great red.**

**Well Dragonberry, in this story, the Evil King Hades from the Underworld had possession of Mordred and gave him Samael's blood to his teeth, and managed to attack both the Great Red and Ophis and made a Clean Getaway and started the Great War after stealing some of the Great Red and Ophis' powers. So, he was very powerful before his spirit possessed Julius.**

Hopefully, I've answered your questions in the most thorough manner. Now, as promised 2 or 3 Acts ago, I'll be posting the custom Sacred Gears some of these people have, and they are as follows:

**Korone (Demon King Daimao) [Orion's Belt]: Grants the ability to sense enemies, and their weaknesses**

**Eucliwood Hellscythe (Is This a Zombie?) [Ruina Gloria]: Unlocks the potential for all magic's, past and present**

**Seraphim (Is This a Zombie?) [Rowenguard]: A sword constructed to the users specification, when conditions are met**

**Mitsuko Tori (Demon King Daimao) [Hallowed Heart]: Allows for recreation of the whole from a part, such as a limb or body, or book from a page**

**Hina (Onihime VS) [Belladonna]: Allows creation of undetectable illusions**

**Sarasvati (Is This a Zombie?) [Amaranth]: A sword which gains power from the spilled blood of enemies**

**Tabitha (Familiar of Zero) [Zephyrus]: Gives perfect control over wind**

**Naegleria Nebiros (Is this a Zombie?) [Fleur-de-Lys]: May store the power from an enemy attack, temporarily manifest their sacred gear until the power runs out**

**Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst (Familiar of Zero) [Laurels of Apollo]: Users powers is always doubled in sunlight**

* * *

**REFERENCES:**

**Custom Sacred Gears are from Temairine**

**Sonic The Hedgehog – SEGA Enterprises**

**Kyoko – Is This A Zombie****?**

* * *

Now, I know I haven't shown these custom Sacred Gears in action, but you will eventually. In fact, I'm now planning on what the Familiars to the 2 groups look like, so it'll take some time.

But one thing's for sure: On 2015, we will have more action, more characters, and more excitement coming up on the next Act.

So, until I see you in 2015, have a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy New Year, and Happy Holidays and read and review, but no flames! People giving me flames will get COAL!


	6. The Princess, The Wind & the Festival

Hello, everyone, and welcome back as we get ready for Act 5 and the first act of 2015 of The Red Star-Marked Dragon Emperor. And once again it's time for Dad's Review Corner!

**Dad's Review Corner:**

**Enigma95 – More ecchi? A little more, but I make no promises…**

**Draco5764 – Kokabiel with Cromwell? Consider it done! Also, it's true that people who have human blood get Sacred Gears, but when it comes to the Dragonic Tools, or the Viralt, those weapons pass on from generation to generation and only to a certain princess at the time.**

**Draig56 – Great idea! That'll make things even more dramatic and a few turns and twists. Also, in the Great War, Mordred's body was destroyed by God originally, but it cost God his life, in which Milgauss/Julius will explain that after Kokabiel and Cromwell's battle.**

**Mdhunter111 and happyman – I hope you are going to see this next Act as a promise, but you should also keep in mind that I'm in college, so expect updates to be slow.**

A nice list of reviews means I have to do better in the upcoming Acts. No promises. However, I will promise that I'll be doing another Act after this and before Valentine's Day. That will come up later, but right now, let's proceed to Act 5 of…

* * *

**The Red Star-Marked Dragon Emperor**

**OP Song: The Worst by Jhene Aiko**

* * *

**Act V: The Princess, The Wind Vanadis, &amp; The Familiar/Spirit Exhibition Festival**

** At a mysterious place **

It was now night time, a time where most of the mages from Halkeginia and dragon riders from Arc Strada and other people in between have made their way to Wonderland after a day's work and so much things they have done under the daylight as not one, but two moons, in which one of them is a small, red full moon, and the other is a large, crescent moon shone upon the night. At this particular time, it would be a perfect time for a **thief **to do their scheme. In fact, a particular female figure floated high at the sky before she made her landing on the ground, or to be more precise, at the top of a flat roof of a large mansion.

As she stood up from where she knelt down, a radiant light occurred on her feet, causing the wind around her to flutter up her robe and as the glowing circle below her foot expanded up to a certain radius her, suddenly, the ground she was standing on suddenly began to form a hole, causing her to drop down onto the lower level of the mansion and at the same time, there was no one that noticed. As she descended down to the lower level, leaving the sand flows on the ground from the roof earlier, she spotted a treasure chest nearby and began to walk towards it. Easily breaking the padlock with her magic, she opened up the chest and had a smirk underneath the hood while picking up all of the valuables inside the chest.

"Hm, today's my lucky day, it seems…" she said to herself before she began to cast her wand and wrote something on the wall.

"_Your treasure is graciously accepted… by the Sandy __**Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth**__."_

"I've left my mark here… I shall make my way out of here…" she said before she waved her wand once again, making her float to the same hole she created earlier before she began to escape. A few minutes later, the door opened up to reveal a guard of the mansion to check upon the room and noticed that there was a mountain of sand on the floor, the hole in the ceiling, and the treasure chest being opened, with the contents of it being empty. As the guard began to approach the chest, he noticed the writing on the wall and he was in shock after reading it.

"No… it can't be…" he said before turns around and began to make his way out of the room.

STAB!

"AAAHH!"

But the guard doesn't get far when he's suddenly stabbed in the back by a spear of light that was pink, piercing through his armor and torso, killing him instantly. When the female thief saw that, she smirked under the hood and looked to see who stabbed the guard. It was a young girl with blonde hair styled in twin short side ponytails and blue eyes. She wears a Gothic Lolita attire, which consist of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wears a large black bow on the top of her hair.

"Aw, did I do that?" asked the young girl. "Doesn't matter, though. It looks better seeing you die in cold blood."

You see, this girl may look like a joyful, upbeat girl, but in all honesty, she's cynical and cruel, and shows no remorse from inflicting pain onto her opponents. The female thief laughed at the dying guard.

"Good work, **Mittlet**," said Fouquet. "It would be a shame to see him report this to the others. How's Raynare, Kalawarner, and Dohnaseek doing?"

"Everything is going to plan," said Mittlet. "It's only a matter of time before the **ritual **takes place."

"Excellent," said Fouquet. "And once our mission is complete, we'll present all of this to Master Milgauss."

Mittlet smiled evilly as she now has black wings on her back, knowing that she's now a **Fallen Angel** as she and Fouquet all flew away.

** Next morning; At the Grand Libra Academy **

Annerose and her team of guardians were watching Ash Blake practicing with Derflinger, but the problem is, the sword is so old…

"Wah!"

…not to mention so heavy, that is was hard to stay on his feet.

"What was that?!" asked Aria, who was clearly disappointed. "You didn't do that kind of move when we fought Count Mott the other night."

"Yeah. So embarrassing," said Michiko, although she was laughing at Ash's normal moves.

"But you should still practice more as we Guardians all have a special assignment," said Annerose, as she remembered what Rias and Rinako said to her.

(FLASHBACK TIME – 2 days ago)

Both Rias and Rinako were in Annerose's room at the teachers' dorms and they made gave her a message.

"We've just finished speaking to Old Osmond, and he says that you and your team must escort both the Princess and the Wind Vanadis when they arrive," said Rias.

"And they all need to be at the top of their level," said Rinako. "Problem is, that Problem Child Ash needs to practice more and we don't have that much time before the exhibition starts!"

"And to Louise, it's extra special," said Rias. "But the problem is, this is the Familiar/Spirit Exhibition Festival, where the familiars and spirits our fellow students summoned shows off what they can really do, and Louise doesn't have one yet!"

"But even if she did get one somehow after all of the trouble she's been through, it still won't be enough to beat my peerage," said Rinako confidently. Rias scowled at her cousin, but Annerose decides to throw in her two cents.

"All right, I get it," said Annerose. "But this is a dilemma. The Familiar Forest isn't open for a few weeks, and we only have couple of days left before the Princess and the Wind Vanadis arrives. Not to mention that we have to be their bodyguards until they leave. So Lady Rias, you are going to have tell Louise to improvise, because even if she doesn't have one, it's mandatory for 2nd year Magic Division students like her to participate."

"Yeah…" said Rias, lowering her head a little. "I just want my cute servant Louise to avoid from being humiliated at all costs…"

"It could be worse," said Rinako, trying to cheer Rias up. "At least that stupid, annoying **brother** of yours isn't coming to this festival."

Both Rias and Annerose laughed a bit. "Yeah, at least he won't be humiliating you," said Annerose.

"That's true…" said Rias, smiling a bit.

(END FLASHBACK!)

Ash was now sitting on the grassy ground, wiping the sweat off from his forehead while looking at the sky as Miki, Miyabi F., Mayu, and Sara all came to Ash's aid.

**[Well partner, you are able to prove with that sword, but unfortunately, he's only good in real combat use.] **said Ddraig from the inside of Ash's mind.

Ash could only sigh heavily as the girls gave him water to drink. It was then that Reina and her little sister Yuna, along with Isis came to them.

"Everyone, the Princess and the Wind Vanadis will be arriving in 20 minutes," said Isis. "We must proceed to the school entrance!"

"OK, everyone, let's move!" said Annerose as the Gremory Guardians began to make their way to the school entrance. And as Ash was about to stand up and follow them, he felt a few pats on his right shoulder. Behind him was Siesta with a lovely smile on her face.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Siesta," said Ash. He then remembered what happened on the night he saved her. Just as they were riding back to the Academy, Siesta gave Ash a peck on the cheek to show her appreciations. He still remembers it. He quickly shook it off and asked, "S-So, what brings you here?"

"Oh! I was just passing by and saw Lady Annerose leading her group to the entrance, and you are about to follow them," Siesta got out before she remembered something. "Could it be that you are interested and curious about the Exhibition, by any chance?"

"Y-Y-Yeah," Ash lied a bit, but was a little curious. "But how did you know this, Siesta?"

Siesta giggled, "Because all of the 2nd year students, especially the Magic Division students, are all training very hard, especially this year."

"'This year'? What's so special about this year?" Ash asked in confusion.

"It's because **Princess Henrietta **and Vanadis **Eleonora Viltaria **will be coming here, of course!" Siesta exclaimed and Ash is quickly reminded of another princess: Silvia Lautreamont.

** At the large tower **

Inside Old Osmond's office, he and Miss Longueville were having a discussion about the preparations of the Exhibition. At the time, Old Osmond was paying attention to his assistant's review for tomorrow's events… or was he?

"About tomorrow's exhibition, cleaning the campus, preparing the VIP seats, and fixing the banquet, are all proceeding on schedule under the supervision of the Grand Student Council. Professor Colbert will be assisting them," said Longueville. While she was listing down the items, Old Osmond's eyes began to fixate on the ground, to his mouse familiar. His familiar began to look back at his owner, both of their eyes shone while they were doing some sort of a mission…

…before the mission was aborted when Miss Longueville was about to step on it.

STOMP!

The familiar just missed being squashed and ran for its life before returning back to his master.

"Ooohh! That was a close one, Motsognir!" Osmond exclaimed as his familiar ran onto his palm. He held his familiar towards his ear.

"And, what color was it today?" he asked his familiar, to which Motsognir let out a few squeaks of its own, causing the old headmaster to be depressed from the reply. "Oh no, you couldn't see it?! That's truly unfortunate…" he got out, and when he looked at Miss Longueville, she was holding her composure while smiling and laughing at the same time, scaring both of them.

Outside the office, Professor Tooru wanted to ask a few questions to Old Osmond when he heard giant sounds of beating in his office.

"Treat elders with-" was all Osmond could say before he got punished by Longueville again.

"As expected from the old man who never behaves his age," sighed Professor Tooru as he began descending down the stairs while Longueville continued beating Old Osmond.

* * *

END OF PART 1: Old Osmond being battered HARD by Miss Longueville.

START OF PART 2: Various 2nd-year Magic Division students practicing with their familiars.

* * *

** At Vestry Field **

Both Rias and Rinako were walking down the hallway inside one of the school buildings and could see many 2nd-year students practice outside with their familiars. On one side was Kirche's pet, Flame, spewing up a rather large flame forward, which made its master one happy camper.

"That's it, Flame!" said Kirche. "And now, onto the flame tornado!"

Flame obeyed her command and began to look up at the sky, taking a deep breath before the flames that it created go spiral. After Flame did his work, Kirche simply hugged her familiar by letting her assets rest on its head, complementing it. "You're the best, Flame!"

Rinako was pleased and confident that her servants are going to do well. Rias wanted to find a way on how to beat her cousin by having her servants do better, but she was already at a disadvantage.

Then at another side at the field was a chubby kid named **Malicorne** who'd whistled out to his owl to descend from the sky before it perched onto him. He seemed to be satisfied with his familiar as well.

"Well done, Cubarcil!" he complimented to his owl, making it hoot a few times to show it appreciation on his master as well.

Rias then saw some of her own servants, Akeno, Yuuto, and Koneko bring out their familiars, a tiny Demon, a small bird, and a cat, respectively. Rias asked her servants to participate in the Exhibition festival as well.

Meanwhile, Montmorency was tying something onto her familiar, a frog. She was trying to decorate her familiar with a ribbon, which didn't seem to be working at this point.

"I guess the ribbon doesn't seem to be working as well…" Montmorency pondered worriedly while looking at her familiar.

"Believe me, it'll take more than just a ribbon for a small critter like yours, fufufufu," teased Akeno.

And Guiche and his Monty Mole familiar, in which he named Vendant, isn't faring any better. They're currently staring at each other.

"Vendant," said Guiche with his rose in his mouth while caressing his familiar's cheek. "I'm sure both the princess and the Wind Vanadis will understand your elegance."

Then some of Rinako's servants, President Lily, Vice-President Michie, Treasurer Kanna K., and Secretary Arnoul were watching Hina use her smoke pipe to gather her Smoker Familiars, in which they are large stuffed animals. Lily is planning to do something with them.

As for Tabitha….

…well, let's just say she's doing what many bookworms do mostly: read a book. Near a wall, sitting there, doing nothing.

"Don't worry about Tabitha," said Rinako. "She already knows that she got this down."

Rias couldn't help but agree a little bit. While Tabitha may be as mysterious as Koneko, she can do many extraordinary things when no one is looking.

Ash and the Guardians saw all of this, even though it was about 5 feet away as they all stood at the entrance. The maids Sakuya M., Rio, Rena T., and Natsume were there, too.

"So, the Princess and the Wind Vanadis are going to watch," Annerose explained to Ash.

"Lady Henrietta is a symbolic figure to every citizen after His Highness passed away recently," said Rio.

"But Lady Viltaria and other Vanadis have proven to be more symbolic for both Halkeginia and Arc Strada as they protect our countries without fear," said Michiko while blushing.

"Really?" asked Ash. "I didn't know that they were THAT popular."

Then, they all heard laughter from Kirche. "The royal gift will be mine."

"Not to mention that some of them have their own goals to accomplish," said Annerose before she saw some horses and a white carriage coming their way.

"Everyone! The princess and the Wind Vanadis are about to arrive!" said Annerose, as the Guardians and the maids all stood in a soldier-like position. Ash did the same thing. He knew had to make a good first impression.

Some of the students heard what Miss Annerose said and it didn't take for many of them scrambling towards the gate with some of the Guardians pushing them back.

Finally, most of the students from all 3 Divisions were there as they were anticipating for the arrival of the 2 Ladies.

"And now, entering the **Princess of Tristan**, Her Highness, the Queen of the Wind Vanadis, Henrietta, and the **Wind Princess of the Silver Flash**, the Danseuse of the Sword, the Vanadis of Wind herself, Eleonora Viltaria!" yelled Isis in a booming voice.

The carriage came to a stop. A tall girl with a large bosom rivalling Rias appears and has blue eyes and long blonde hair that is tied in a side ponytail. She wore a skirt and short-sleeved shirt. She had long gloves which reached to her elbows and boots up to her knees. She was unmistakably a beautiful woman, but her scarce expressions gave her face a hard look, leaving her with an unsociable impression. She happens to be Eleonora's personal bodyguard and close friend **Limlisha, **or **Lim** for short. She walks towards the white carriage and opens the door.

Then, large cheers from the students as 2 beautiful women exit the carriage. First, a beautiful woman with short maroon hair and crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a pure, white long dress with diamonds beaded to her collar. The dress had long sleeves with diamonds around the wrists. Her crown also sported diamonds and her look was completed by the purple mantle draped over her shoulder. She was a beauty, for sure. This is **Princess Henrietta.**

And next to her was an incredibly beautiful young woman of average height with white skin, crimson eyes, and slender arms. She has long silver hair that reached down to her waist. She also wears a hair clip in her hair. She has very sexy figure (especially large bust size and slender waist). She is known to be one of the most beautiful Vanadis around Zhcted with smarts and courage that became the living icon of Tristan and other countries. She wears her signature blue light armor, with her red and violet skirts over the belly line, with her mini cape. And her signature smile melts many hearts of the students, both male and female. This is **Eleonora Viltaria**, the Wind Vanadis.

While both the 2 Princesses scanned the area, Guiche began to praise them like no tomorrow. "Oh, how lovely these princesses truly are!"

"Tch," Kirche scoffed before crossing her arms, underestimating them as she began to boast. "Sure, they are beautiful and attractive, but I'm better looking than them and not to mention that I have a better figure than them. Don't you agree, Tabitha?"

"Don't know…" Tabitha replied without leaving her gaze on her book as Lim and the Guardians, including Ash, all surround the 2 Princesses and began to escort them to meet with the staff that were kneeling in front of them.

"You should be quiet at their appearances!" said Louise, who came out of nowhere. "Don't be rude to them!"

"I should agree," said Rias, although she couldn't help but become jealous at their appearances, but at the same time, both she and Rinako all admired the princesses as they and Louise were all happy at their arrival.

Then, Old Osmond began to greet them.

"I welcome you to our academy, Lord Viltaria and Princess Henrietta," Old Osmond began.

"We are sorry for this sudden visit and selfish request," Eleonora apologized to the Headmaster, but he just waved it off like it was nothing.

"Do not be. We have been waiting for your arrival with all of the students!" Osmond informed.

"We wanted to see this year's exhibition with our own eyes," said Henrietta.

"And why would that be?"

"For personal reasons," answered Henrietta. "That is all we can say this point."

** 5 hours later **

It was now nighttime at the Academy, and Professor Colbert and Dr. Tori were instructing one of the guards that was protecting a rather large door behind him.

"And please be sure to guard the gate on the day of the event," Dr. Tori informed the guard. The man gave a salute to them as a sign of confirmation before he and Dr. Tori began to leave.

"Professor Colbert," a feminine voice caught his attention when he turned around. It was Miss Longueville that was calling for him. "You and Dr. Tori are re-assigning the guards from the treasure vault to the gate?"

"Yes, actually," Professor Colbert answered. "Since that it's a sudden visit to one of the 7 Vanadis and its Queen, apparently we're short on people right now."

Miss Longueville began to worry for a little bit. "But, I heard that Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth is also after the treasure inside this vault, including the Grand Grimoire…"

"No, I don't think that'll happen," said Professor Colbert as he explained while looking at the door. "We already placed the Grand Grimoire pages in a safe place and made an artificial copy of the pages here. And besides, I doubt that there is any thief who is willing to come around here while Her Highness's guards and the Grand Student Council are present. Not to mention that not even a Triangle-class mage could stand a chance against this door. Our guards here are more or less just for show, to appease the royal palace."

"That's true, I suppose…" said Longueville, looking at him before she remembered something. "Oh, and what about the kid from Dragonar Academy with that strange power of his? He might even try to destroy this door as well…"

"Oh? You mean Ash? I don't think he'll be able to break this door down as well, unless it's any one of the Grand Student Council members…" said Professor Colbert as he assures her, and for some reason, she continued to have a smile on her face, as if there were hidden motives behind it.

"Seems like it…"

* * *

END OF PART 2: Miss Longueville calling someone from her magic card.

START OF PART 3: 2 cloak-figure people approach the Student Council room.

* * *

**At the Grand Student Council Room **

"Everything is going well so far!" said Lily. "I expect that we keep it this way for tomorrow's festival!"

[YES!] replied everyone in the room. The Guardians were not here except for Annerose, Michiko, and Ash who got called by Lily to attend this short meeting. However…

(Knock. Knock. Knock.)

…there was a knock on the door.

"Who could it be at this time?" asked Rias.

"We're about to find out," answered Lily. "Come in."

As soon as the door opened, 2 figures each wearing black cloaks immediately stepped in and closed the door quickly, surprising everyone.

"Who…are you?" asked Rinako as the others got into their defensive stances.

The 2 cloaked figures then turned to Louise.

"It's been a while…Louise Françoise!" one of the cloaked figures said before both of their cloaks were taken off, and to everyone's surprise, including Koneko, Eu, and Tabitha, there revealed were Princess Henrietta and Eleonora Viltaria, in the flesh.

[Y-YOUR HIGHNESS! L-LORD VILTARIA!] everyone said in shock while Henrietta hugs Louise.

"Wh-What's going on here?" asked Ash as everyone else bowed down before them. Ash decided to do the same. After all, this is the Wind Vanadis and her Queen we're talking about.

"Louise, Louise…I've missed you, Louise," Princess Henrietta expressed her feelings. Then Rias came in and said…

"First of all, we're so glad to see you, Princess Henrietta, but-"

"Please cease the formalities everyone," said Eleonora. "Besides, Louise and Henrietta are childhood friends, after all. You can all call me **Ellen.**"

Almost everyone in this room all had their jaws drop in shock as they've just heard that Louise and Henrietta are childhood friends.

"I-Is this true?!" asked Kanna S., one of the teachers and advisors here in the Student Council.

"Yes. I was Her Highness's playmate when we were little," said Henrietta as she began to explain the details of their friendship in the past to everyone, in which everyone got the Princesses' full attention.

(FLASHBACK TIME! – 15 years ago)

_In a vast clear field, there were two children who were chasing after a butterfly._

"_Louise! Louise! It went that way!" a young Henrietta told her friend as the two began to make a chase for it._

"_Wai~~t!" a young Louise cried as the two continued their chase. However, they didn't get far as both tripped over a rock and face-planted onto the ground, to which the young princess was on top of her while the butterfly made its getaway. Once the two recovered from their fall and on their knees, they looked upon each other and shared their laughter together while laying on the soft green grass._

_During sunset, they all saw a young Eleonora and a young Limlisha joining as they all sat together, looking upon the lake as they began to discuss about something._

"_When you want to cry over anything, please let me know. I will hug you for being you!" little Louise assured the young princesses with their bright smiles before the latter had a smile of her own._

"_Then we'll all make a promise! Whenever you're in trouble, we'll help you as well!" said Henrietta and Eleonora together as they and Lim all made pinky promises with big smiles on their faces._

(END FLASHBACK!)

"That was so beautiful! If I had a chance to serve you with my life, I would do it!" said Michiko with tears in her eyes and blushing hard. She wanted to kiss the princesses right then and there, but Annerose will have none of it.

Then Henrietta had tears of her own and wiped them quickly. "Please forgive me. Ever since my father passed away, there hasn't been anyone I could openly talk to, except for Ellen," she explained as she sat on one of the chairs next to Louise.

Both Rias and Rinako were sitting on the other chairs, while their servants were standing behind them and Annerose, Michiko, and Ash were standing on the other side of the room.

"Hence, the reason why they wanted to come here in the first place…" said Rias as Louise held onto Henrietta's hands, assuring her for a bit.

Then, both Henrietta and Ellen saw Ash.

"Ah. You must the rumored 'Problem Child' from Dragonar Academy that has not only stood up to Count Mott, but also have some unordinary powers. I can tell by the runes on your left hand," said Ellen.

"Yeah, that's me," said Ash, scratching the back of his head, in which he heard from Michiko. "I'm Ash Blake, a student from Dragonar Academy from Arc Strada, and somehow joined this group of Guardians."

"Ash…" Henrietta nodded. "We wanted to meet you too because I was wondering what kind of person would fight against an aristocrat in such a way, and managed to master a weapon in the shortest amount of time."

"And because of his actions, there was a little commotion regarding the matter in the palace, but I assure you that no punishment shall befall upon you, Rias Gremory and Rinako Amagi, and Louise. In fact, Count Mott himself also decided to turn a blind eye to it as well," explained Ellen.

"Then, Your Highness took care of the matter?" Louise asked.

"Have you forgotten our promise? We promised that we would help you when you're in trouble, right? That goes for your friends as well. I am one of the 7 Vanadis, and that's my Queen to all of you," said Ellen.

Louise couldn't help but feel happy about it. Rias, Rinako and their servants were happy about this as well.

"That means we're no longer in trouble, huh? That's good to hear…" said Ash before Rinako came out of nowhere and forced Ash to get down on his knees and planted his face on the floor, with the others watching at her.

"I can't find the words to express our appreciation!" Rinako got out.

Ash just groaned, while both Henrietta and Ellen giggled at the scene.

"Sorry for having this low and ugly creature saying things so normal to you," said Rinako.

"Is it because you admire them so much?" Ash muttered teasingly before he got face-planted again, courtesy of Rinako.

"J-Just be quiet!"

"Thank you, Lady Amagi," said Louise, who was pleased at Rinako shutting Ash up, while Michiko smirked in triumph for some reason, and Rias just sighed.

** 1 hour later **

After spending quite a while in the Student Council room, and getting to know each one of Rias' and Rinako's servants a little better, even though Kirche and Tabitha weren't interested, both Henrietta and Ellen decided it was time to leave.

"For us, it has been the most enjoyable time since the past few years," said Henrietta. "And good luck on tomorrow's exhibition, everyone."

Everyone smiled before Henrietta muttered, "Looks like…freedom is the greatest treasure after all…"

When Rias heard that, she then said to herself…

"Yeah…freedom is the greatest treasure indeed. If it wasn't for HIM…."

"Your…Highness?" Louise asked as she and some of the others, especially Rias and Rinako began to worry. Is the life royalty truly a burden? Is the burden she and possibly Ellen are carrying is so big, that there was no way they could enjoy their freedom?

"Oh, and Ash!" said Ellen. "Sorry for this sudden request, but I want you to come with us. I want to… test something."

Everyone gasped at what Ellen said and what she's going to do with Ash. She wants to see on how Ash uses his weapons, but she wants to do something different….

* * *

END OF PART 3: Almost everyone in the Student Council room glaring at Ash for following Ellen and Henrietta.

START OF PART 4: The white carriage arrives at a VERY large castle.

* * *

** At a large white castle **

The large castle had huge walls all over the place and there were 2 villages in the front of the large castle inside the large walls.

It was early morning and for Ash…

"Eh...?"

…he received an unusual wake-up call. With a **sword in his mouth**. Courtesy of Limlisha.

"So, you've finally woken up?" she asked. "If you had taken 2 more hours, it would've been midday."

Ash realized that he's in the castle of the 2 Princesses and today was the day of the Familiar/Spirit Exhibition festival!

"My name is Limlisha," she said as she took the sword out of Ash's mouth and began cleaning it.

Then Ash looked at Lim's bust, which was rather big, but she soon took notice.

"Where are you staring at?!" Lim asked in anger.

"S-Sorry," apologized Ash. 'That's right,' he thought. 'Lord Viltaria has requested me to come with her. I wonder what she wants…'

** A few minutes later **

Ash and Lim soon found the rest of the Guardians surprisingly enough, practicing their new weapons, and commanding some other soldiers. And there, in the midst of it all, was Ellen.

"You've come," said Ellen. "You took longer than expected."

"Please excuse me," said Lim. "But this man is…"

"…sleeping soundly after my request. That's quite some nerve you've got," finished Ellen, surprising Lim.

"Isn't this new 'Guardian' thick-headed?" asked Lim. She saw Ash gazing around the castle. "What are you gaping at?"

"I just thought this was quite a fine building," said Ash. "This is the first time I've been in a castle like this. The buildings are also furnished with flooring and it is rare to see mosaics come in so many varieties."

"It has a good atmosphere," said Lim. "This is what Lady Henrietta wants. Everyone here has such lively expressions. This is Lord Viltaria's palace, after all. Lady Henrietta want all other palaces to be this way."

'I wonder if Titta is worried about me…' thought Ash to himself. 'To think that something like this would happen… Although I want to go back to Arc Strada as fast possible, in this condition, I'm under Annerose's contract because I got killed by a Fallen Angel….'

"So, Ash's Blake is your name?" asked Ellen. "I believe Ash is going to do. In return, just like to Louise and the others, just calling me Ellen and calling my Queen Henrietta just Henrietta would also do."

"Lord Eleonora…" said Lim.

"Just this much is fine, isn't it? Lim," said Ellen.

"So…what's the purpose of calling me to the Training grounds besides training with my teammates?" asked Ash.

"That's right! There's something I ardently hope you'd do," said Ellen. "I want you to use a **bow and arrow** from here and hit that target over there!"

At the end of the wall were targets. Some of the Guardians were concerned.

"Are you sure?!" asked Aria. "The distance from the target is **300 meters** away!"

"That's right," said Ellen. "It is a distance that is so great, that even those well-versed with any types of weapons, especially when it comes to the bow are troubled by its difficulty."

Even Derflinger, in which the sword is currently being cleaned by someone else, is concerned.

[Is that girl serious?! I hope she knows what she's doing.]

As Ash grabbed the arrows from someone, his runes on his left hand began to glow a bit.

'Wait a minute!' Ash thought. 'There are 4 arrows, are there…'

Then Ash noticed the bow.

'It's an awful one. The material is almost worthless… The grip condition's bad, the bowstring is also no good and the curvature is lacking.'

He saw one of the soldiers with delicate features and beautiful, shiny black hair reaching down to his shoulders smirking at him. Ash had a feeling that the soldiers were doing this on purpose.

'What foolishness,' Ash thought as he fired the first arrow. No luck. The arrow didn't get far. Some of the soldiers were laughing, but the Guardians were getting worried as Annerose and Michiko showed up.

'It can't be helped. I can feel the obvious animosity from the others,' Ash thought as he fired the second arrow. This time, the arrow flew far to the right as many soldiers began to laugh at him more.

"This is not fair!" said Erika. "This is either a bad joke, or this is next to impossible!"

"Are you saying that Ash can't do it?" asked Annerose calmly. "He has 2 arrows left. One of them is going to surprise everyone. Just watch."

"Like that is ever going to happen," scoffed Michiko.

Lim took no notice of this as she kept her angered face and her arms crossed.

"Hey hey!" said one of the soldiers. "Are you really going to continue? Do you want to embarrass yourself anymore than this?"

"I want to shoot in his place."

"I can make the arrow fly straighter that that guy."

"Just why did our War Princess bring this guy?"

"Well, he serves as entertainment."

Aria fired her gun, scaring some of the soldiers.

"If you make any more of him, I'll put bullet holes through your heads!" she yelled.

"What?! Who is this puny little girl?!" asked one of the soldiers, but the others shut him up as the guns she was holding was almost at its breaking point. They didn't want to go one step further.

It all came back to Ash. How he was treated this way. How he was called a 'Problem Child.'

"You can do it, Ash!"

Ash and everyone else looked at Miyabi F., cheering him on.

"Even though the odds are against you, you don't know if you don't try!"

**[See Partner, if even many people are against you, even if one person is cheering you on, it just might be enough.]** said Ddraig.

'Yeah…' said Ash, feeling a little better, but then…

Ash looked at his right.

'What's this?' asked Ash to himself. No one else may have notice it, but **a shady person **is pulling a fast one, and Ash can see it.

'An **arbalest?!**' he asked as he sees a man in a cloaked outfit on top of a wall is holding an arrow-type gun, and it's target is Ellen!

"TAKE COVER!" yelled Ash as everyone saw the assassin shot the arrow towards Ellen at lightning-fast speed!

"Lord Eleonora!" Lim yelled.

"Sh*t! We can't make it in time!" yelled Annerose.

Ellen, for some reason, stayed completely calm as the arrow was moving closer and closer, but she simply took out a **special sword **and said one word….

"**Arifar**."

Suddenly, a large gust of wind began to pick up and it was heading towards the assassin's direction! The assassin was caught off-guard and the arrow in which he shot was quickly turned over and hit the wall. 3 feet above where the assassin once shot.

"S-Seize that rebel!" the soldiers shouted as they fired arrows at him, but they all miss due to the fact that the wall was very high!

"The arrow can't reach him!" said one of the soldiers.

Then Isis came and said, "Those with swords, guns, or lances, climb up the castle walls!"

Ash then asked Isis, "Do you really want that guy to be caught alive?"

"Do you have the luxury to say such things in this situation?!" asked Isis.

"I understand," said Ash. "I'll get his feet."

He then aimed his arrow at the assassin's feet. Suddenly, the runes began to glow brighter from his left hand.

'In the last two shots, I have gotten hold of the way this bow functions completely. This, I can't miss.'

Ash fires the 3rd arrow, but this time, the arrow flew far and straight…

"Gyaahhh!"

…and made its mark: right on the head. The assassin has been killed.

Everyone in the Training Grounds, except for Annerose who smiled, all gasped at how Ash managed to kill the assassin at such a far distance.

Ellen saw it all, especially from the glowing runes from Ash's left hand.

Then Ash asked Ellen, "Just to be sure, you wanted me to hit the target in 4 shots, right?"

Ellen answered, "That is enough. You've done well." 'Continuing any further will only leave a bitter taste.'

* * *

END OF PART 4: Ellen escorting Ash back to his room.

START OF PART 5: Ellen and Henrietta watching the Familiar/Spirit Exhibition festival.

* * *

** 2 hours later; At the Grand Libra Academy **

There were many fireworks being displayed to make the event more interesting than ever.

"We will now start this year's Familiar/Spirit Exhibition Festival!" Ms. Kano announced, making the crowd go wild as the show starts. First, Kirche's gigantic lizard spewing up the flames in many acrobatic ways, followed by Montmorency's performance by playing her violin while her frog did some tricks on its platform. And then, it was Malicorne's turn as he performed the old trick by pulling out a string of flags attached to it as his owl helped him out by pulling them afar. And…Guiche. His showcase featured him and his big mole striking a pose with a rose in his and all over the floor and around them.

Then, it was Rias' servants turn. First, Akeno was in a miko-style outfit as her tiny demon began to dance in such a way that Akeno told it to do. Then, Yuuto with his smile, first got the attention of MANY girls, then he told his yellow bird to fly around at such incredible fast speed before any knew what was coming before returning back to him. Finally, Koneko and her kitten made such simple and slow moves, but for some reason, many people telling them that it was too cute.

Then Hina decided to turn on the afterburners by using her smoke pipe and summon some stuffed familiars like a **Teddy Bear, **a **Mountain Lion**, and **a Large Dog**. They all began fighting each other, earning cheers from the crowd, as Lily's plan seems to be working. And as the show continued with a show of aerial acrobatics, courtesy of Tabitha's wind dragon as she instructed her dragon on what to do.

"That was performed by Tabitha the Snowstorm!" said Professor Colbert as Louise was getting worried.

She knew she had to do something to impress both Henrietta and Ellen, but how?

It was then that Erika came to her and said, "You can use my familiar for the time being. Don't worry, I'll erase everyone's memories once this is over.

Louise hugged at her friend tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! I'm forever in your debt!"

"Anytime for a friend," said Erika as she summoned her familiar. It was a **fairy** who has pink tied in two ponytails and has devil bat-like wings. She was once a human, but after falling victim to Erika's magic, Erika has decided to make her as her own familiar. Her name is **Ria Carossa.**

"So, what do you want?" asked Ria.

"I want you to help me impress the Princesses," said Louise.

"Well, I'll see what I can do, but don't expect much from me," said Ria.

"And next up, Miss Louise de La Vallière," said Professor Colbert as Louise and Ria made onto the stage, standing in front of the crowd.

"Good luck, Zero Louise!" Malicorne mocked her and laughter began to fill in the area, but it soon died down when Rinako came to them and said…

"If you dare say that nickname again to her, you won't be a happy camper. GOT IT!?"

"G-Got it…" Malicorne gulped, peeing his pants along the way. They all didn't like Rinako when she's angry.

Louise felt better and began to do her thing with Ria. Ria, the fairy, managed to do some good tricks, like making a house of cards in less than 20 seconds, making a sand castle in less than 15 seconds, and even pouring water onto it, revealing the sand castle still standing, surprising everyone. The other students were stunned at how Ria did it, let alone how Louise managed to get this fairy. They all didn't know is that this was actually Erika's familiar, and both Rias and Rinako know it.

"That's not fair! She's cheating!" said Rinako to Rias.

"But you didn't say about the familiars from the Guardians," Rias smirked at Rinako.

Rinako cursed at the fact Rias was right. Looks like Louise used her brain instead of brawn for once. Then, it wasn't long before the festival was almost over.

"After that live performance, we'll now move onto the judging!" Ms. Shiroyuki announced, but while all of that was happening…

** At the Treasure Tower **

A particular green-haired mage is trying to break the spell on the door, but it doesn't work.

"I didn't think it'll be this hard of a Lock," said the mage. "I may need to get some help."

Then she heard Ms. Shiroyuki say, "After that live performance, we'll now move onto the judging!"

"I'm out of time," said the mage as she realized that the festival is about to come to an end. She jumps out of the window and flies down to the ground. As she touches the ground, the spot where she's standing starts to grow up and she moves up with up with it. It grows up to be a **large golem**. She uses the golem to pound the tower…

PUNCH!

…but nothing happens!

"I thought physical might do it," said the mage. "But.."

The mage then sees Louise walking with Erika and Fine, and Erika's familiar Ria. Then they saw the huge rock creature that was at least 100 feet tall. Spiked manacles made of rock were around its wrists while its legs were trunk-like. It didn't have a heard, but instead eyes in some kind of hole that was near visible at the top of its torso.

"Uhhh…please tell us that someone in this school has a rock giant as a Familiar," said Fine as she shook in fear, staring at the beast.

"What?" Louise blinked in confusion. It was then that she finally took notice of the giant beast. Her eyes widened in sheer shock at the massive creature as her face paled, "Great Founder!"

"Hmph. It seems like some witnesses have found me," the mage said as she was on top of the golem's shoulder. "It looks like you are out of luck!"

The giant construct went active and quickly reached for the girls! They are froze in fear, and if they don't do something now, they were going to get pounded into paste! Then…

"Move out of the way!"

Suddenly coming at them, and pushing the girls out of the way just in time was…

"ASH!"

Ash Blake. Then the giant's hand caught Ash!

** Back at the Academy **

"And now, it's time to announce the winner!" said Ms. Shirokyuki. "This year's champion goes to…

** Back at the Tower **

Louise, Erika and Fine all saw Ash get caught in the golem's hands! Ash tried to escape, but that soon become hopeless.

"Run, guys!" yelled Ash.

"Let go of Ash!" said Erika.

"What do you think you guys are doing? I said run!" said Ash.

"I don't have time for this!" the cloaked female mage got out. "Golem, finish them!"

"Oh, no you don't!" said a voice as out of nowhere…

PUNCH!

…the golem was almost knocked down to the ground by a surprise punch!

"It looks like we came here just in time!"

It was Otome, and the rest of the former Koi Koi 7 members, now some of Rias' peerage, Sakuya K., Miyabi T., Akiwo, and Hifumi.

"You have someone that belongs to us, and we need you to give it back," said Miyabi in a soft, but threatening voice.

"Tsk!" the woman gritted her teeth in annoyance. "Crush them!"

The golem obeyed, but the Koi Koi 7 members are able to fly with ease as they try to confuse the golem and making it dizzy. First, Miyabi went for the golem's legs with her long purple hair as it came to life and tried to trip. The woman scowled and snapped her fingers, prompting the golem to start throwing punches at Miyabi, but both Akiwo and Hifumi blocked the golem's giant punches one by one.

While all of this is happening, Sakuya managed to pull out a **bazooka **from her chest…

"OK, girls! Keep him right there," she said as she began to aim at the golem.

"Overconfidence can get you killed you know," the woman spoke, no longer looking angered, but smirking.

"Hello!" said a young voice who was behind Sakuya. When Sakuya turned around…

**WHAM!**

…a smaller version of the golem's fist burst from it, right into Sakuya's face. Luckily, Otome managed to catch Sakuya. However, for Akiwo and Hifumi….

**PUNCH x2!**

…the giant's punches were too much for them to handle as they both hit the wall of the tower. HARD!

SLAM! SLAM!

"They need help!" said Louise, and began to chant while focusing on her magic, catching the attention of everyone around her.

"_In ex.."_

"Wait, Louise, NO!" yelled Ash.

"…_dest flame…"_

"Don't do it, Louise! You'll damage the tower even more!" yelled Erika.

"_FIREBALL!"_

But it was too late. Instead of a fireball….

**BOOM!**

…another explosion occurred. The shockwave forced the Golem to shake and surprise the cloaked mage, but the golem still kept Ash in it grip.

** Back at the Academy **

Montmorency felt like she heard something.

"Hey, didn't you just hear something?" she asked.

"For my Vendant not to be chosen…" cried Guiche.

"Looks like Tabitha's Sylphid got away with it," said Rias in disappointment as she found that Tabitha's the winner, which puts a smile on Rinako's face.

"As expected of my great servant!" said Rinako as Henrietta gave Tabitha the exhibition prize.

"It's a wonderful familiar spirit," said Henrietta.

"It you would, will you let us see it fly again?" asked Ellen.

Tabitha simply nodded.

Eucliwood then went to Tabitha and wrote something on her notebook.

"_Let me ride with you."_

** Back at the Tower **

"What was that?!" asked Ash. "That wasn't a fireball, for sure…"

Then they all saw the wall from the tower being cracked.

"Shut up. That was a little mistake," said Louise.

"Hmph. Some kind of mistake you made, you failure," said the young girl who flew with black wings in a Gothic Lolita attire, angering Louise before she quickly realizes something.

"W-Wait a minute! You're a Fallen Angel!" said Louise, earning gasps from the others.

"Of course I am, dummy!" said the young Fallen Angel. In fact, this is **Mittlet**, the one who killed the guard the other night.

"What was that magic? Well, that mistake you've made just became our lucky day!" said the mage who saw the cracked wall. "Let's go, golem! Punch open that wall!"

The golem lets out a huge roar as it was rearing for one last punch at the same spot where the cracks were made. It then drove its fist forward.

**** **Back at the Academy **

Both Tabitha and Eu were flying with Syphid when…

**CRASH!**

"What was that?" asked one of the students.

Syphid flew to where the golem punched the wall, to where it has finally broken down and the mage began to leap towards it.

Rias and Rinako gasped in horror when they saw it.

"Guys! Help Tabitha and Eu out!" yelled Rinako.

[YES!] replied the Student Council members.

The mage then got out with **a long, black box** with her, while Mittlet grabbed a few **pages**.

"Thank you so much for helping us, little mage," said Mittlet.

"We got what we came for. Let's move out, Golem!" said the mage as the golem drops Ash as he falls 100 feet to the ground, but luckily….

"_We got you, Ash Blake."_

Eu and Tabitha riding Syphid caught Ash in the nick of time.

Then, Rias and Rinako, and their servants all saw the mage with the long, black box in her hands and Mittlet with the pages.

"Oh, no you don't!" both Rias and Rinako as they unleashed their Powers of Destruction on the golem and the Fallen Angel, but a giant explosion from the golem beats them to it.

**BUH-WOOM!**

As that was happening, the castle suddenly corrected itself as the displaced pieces reconnected themselves to the base, becoming one solid building again.

The force of the explosion knocked everyone off of their feet with chunks of dirt flying in all directions. Then both Vampire Ninjas Sera and Saras used their swords to clear the dust from everyone, saving them from getting hit by the rocks as everything in the immediate area was covered in dirt, but both Mittlet and the mage have already made their escape.

"Impressive," the woman's voice called out. Everyone began looking around, but they could only see the rest of the Guardians and the staff and a group of soldiers running towards the area. "So, you are the so-called _Devils_ that some of the Fallen Angels have told me. I'll be remember this, and at the same time, you better remember this day as when you almost defeated **Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth**."

Many of them gasped as this person was working with the Fallen Angels. To Rias and Rinako, they were furious.

"Fouquet…" Rias muttered while clinching her fist tightly. "We'll execute you! I swear!"

"That's right!" replied Rinako.

** 4 hours later **

As the sun began to set, Old Osmond and the rest of the guards were checking the treasure vault. All the items stored were accounted for, all but two. It was both the artificial pages of the Grand Grimoire and the long, black box that the thief had taken earlier. Old Osmond also read what was written on the wall.

"I have taken the **Staff of Destruction**, and the pages of The Grand Grimoire. Yours truly, the Sandy Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth," Old Osmond read out loud and he began to get worried for a moment. "Oh no. She's done it…"

"Sir, we don't see the thief anywhere!" one of the guards informed him. "All we could find was a pile of dirt outside of the academy."

Old Osmond took in the situation and examined the hole in the wall, courtesy of the golem's punch from earlier. "How could this have happened? Who would have thought our treasure vault which has been reinforced with the strongest magic could be broken into so easily?"

** Outside the tower **

Ash, Sakuya, Akiwo and Hifumi were still in pain after the attack earlier today and they still had a few bruises on their faces. Murmurs and whispers could be heard amongst the students regarding the event, and it's not about the exhibition.

"Who would have thought Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth would make her appearance here?" Kirche began as she looked at Tabitha. "Say, Tabitha, were you able to see her face?"

"The face was hidden…" replied Tabitha as she read her book.

"Oh, bummer," sighed Kirche.

"To manipulate such a large golem, she had to have been at least a Triangle class mage," said Rias.

Then Henrietta and Ellen, along with Lim came.

"Louise! Rias! We're glad both of you are alright!" Henrietta said worriedly to both of them before they and the rest of the Student Council members and the Guardians got down on their knees.

"Your Highness, Lord Viltaria, on behalf of my servants, I'm very sorry for letting the palace's treasure get taken away!" Rias apologized to her as Henrietta lowers her body down and began to talk to her nicely.

"It isn't your responsibility, Miss Gremory," Henrietta assured her.

"But…"

"Your Highness, Lord Viltaria, we must hurry…" Lim informed her.

"We must report this matter to the royal palace. We'll meet again soon… everyone," said Ellen.

** A few minutes later **

Eventually, the 2 Princesses began to take their leave in their white carriage as the Grand Student Council stood outside of the gates of the Academy, watching their return to the palace.

"I hope both Lord Viltaria and Her Highness won't be made responsible for this…" Louise said worriedly.

"Yeah, especially when Fallen Angels are involved," said Rias. "We have to keep an eye out now. Let's go, everyone."

As the Grand Student Council members and the Guardians all make their way back to the room, Louise then said…

"I've heard bad rumors about the palace recently."

"What kind of rumors?" Lily asked.

"Although it's something that my worries won't make a difference, but…" Louise said.

"Don't worry about it," said Rinako. "I'm sure they can handle it. They ARE the Princess and Warlord, after all…"

"But for now, we have Fallen Angels to hunt down… and a thief," said Rias as they continued walking to the Student Council room as the sun sets.

* * *

**Act V – COMPLETE!**

**ED Song: We Gon Love Tonight by Calvin Richardson**

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_Next time on The Red Star-Marked Dragon Emperor…_

_As Ash tries to figure out on how to stop Fouquet, he meets Asia Argento again and proceeds on a little date._

_However, it gets rudely interrupted by both Fouquet and the Fallen Angel who killed him from the Dragon Race, Raynare as they both steal Asia._

_Plus, despite Rias' and Rinako's warnings of not to go, Ash decides that he's going to save Asia at ANY cost, and some of Rias' peerage and Rinako's peerage all join in as they have a feeling that the Church is the best bet._

_And later, as other members of Rias' and Rinako's peerages and the Guardians distract a large number of Fallen Angels, including Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, and Mittlet, who were all guarding the Church, Ash and the group confront the crazy priest Freed Sellzen and the serial killer Kyoko again._

_And then, Ash finally finds Asia, only to see her Sacred Gear get stolen by both Raynare and the Sandy Fouquet in some sort of a ritual, killing her in the process, which forces Ash to activate both his Sacred Gear and Hysteria Mode._

_Fouquet and the Fallen Angels are now showing no mercy and won't be afraid to do any more killing, but Ash and his gang will no longer just sit and wait. Something must be done to save Asia, but they aren't giving up without a fight, especially with the pages of the Grand Grimoire and the Staff of Destruction in their hands. So get ready as a lot of drama and action and suspense will all happen on Act 6 of The Red Star-Marked Dragon Emperor!_

* * *

And we are done! The 6th Act is going to be absolutely crazy and a little long, so I'm going to take a little break before that Act comes up, in which it'll be intense. Although in this act, I was a little disappointed that the Exhibition festival was a little rushed in which I apologize, but I had to make room for the Target Practice part. Now, here are the references.

* * *

**REFERENCES:**

**Eleonora Viltaria, Limlisha, Arifar – Madan No Ou To Vanadis**

**Ria Carossa – (Re;Lord by Escu:de)**

* * *

And to the Guest, look at the Prologue Act and you'll see the crossovers that I'm using. There will be no references to the ones that I don't know, so please rest assured.

While you look at that, to the other viewers, read and review, and no flames! Flames will be ignored!


	7. The Holy Maiden, The Earth, & The Church

Hello, one and all, and welcome to what could be an exciting Act of The Red Star-Marked Dragon Emperor! And have we got a lot of things to cover up, so I'm going to be looking at your reviews in the end. Oh, and expect a LOT of surprises and twists that could leave you speechless of what I'm going to do.

But for now, let's get ready for Act 6 of…

* * *

**The Red Star-Marked Dragon Emperor**

**OP Song: Emotions by Mariah Carey**

* * *

**Act VI: The Past of the Holy Priestess, The Thief's True Identity, &amp; The Big Battle at Church**

** At Arc Strada; Somewhere around the Zepharos Empire **

Milgauss was working on something when Fouquet and Mittlet have arrived.

"Here we are, Master Milgauss," said Mittlet.

"Well done," said Milgauss. "I've just finished researching on something, and these two items are on our Hot List."

"What are they?" asked Fouquet.

"They are the Sacred Gears Twilight Healing, and the Boosted Gear," Milgauss answered.

It was then that Anya, Raynare, Dohnaseek, and Kalawarner came in.

"We're here, Master Milgauss," said Anya and the 3 Fallen Angels.

"Good. We already know that this girl has the Twilight Healing," said Milgauss as he showed a picture of Asia Argento on a computer screen. "We need to find the person who wields the Boosted Gear, and here's why."

Milgauss then shows the details to Fouquet. She's stunned by what she sees.

"Wait! Is this…?"

"Yes. The Boosted Gear…has a powerful Heavenly Dragon named Ddraig, and the Sacred Gear itself, is one of the Lost Longinuses."

Fouquet, Anya, and the Fallen Angels all gasped at that.

"Make sure that the ritual is complete by tonight, and then we'll take care of the Boosted Gear user later," said Milgauss.

[Yes, sir!] replied the others as Fouquet and the Fallen Angels all flew away, leaving Milgauss and Anya behind.

"Oh, and Freed and Kyoko?" asked Milgauss as the two names he mentioned appeared from nowhere.

"What's up, Boss?" asked Freed.

"Follow them and make sure that nothing goes wrong. I'll be giving you a team of Exiled Exorcists and extra Fallen Angels as backup," Milgauss answered.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll chop up a lot of those disgusting Devils, but seeing that little Asia getting killed first is making my heart sing with joy and despair!" laughed Freed.

"Hahaha! And we'll show those Devils whose superior around here!" laughed Kyoko as she powers up.

Milgauss smirked. "Good, now leave."

As Freed and Kyoko left, Milgauss laughed to himself, "Ha ha ha. As soon as we take these two Sacred Gears, we'll then regain control of the Empire. Then we'll take down the 7 Vanadis, and then Zhcted will be mine for the taking!"

"But what if things don't go according to plan?" asked Anya.

"Don't worry," answered Milgauss. "We have other means, and we'll use them if we have to."

** At Halkeginia; At the Grand Libra Academy **

It had been a few days since that incident with Fouquet and the Fallen Angel occurred and many of the teachers, especially Annerose, were all busy at the case, and needless to say, it was quite chaotic. The Grand Student Council were very busy as they had to sign a lot of papers, and making sure that the Student Body of all 3 Divisions, the Magic Division, the Weapons Division, and the Fighters Division, were all kept in check. Not only that, but Rias, Rinako and Lily were making sure to do some intense research on the thief and the Fallen Angel's last known whereabouts.

Kirche, herself, was disappointed that Ash was not here at the moment as she wanted to feed him some fruit she grabbed from Germania.

"Pooh! Why is Ash not here?" Kirche asked to herself.

Louise simply answered, "It's because of Professor Vajra's orders, you imbecile!"

Kanna Shiroyuki, the White Oni Princess, who's also a teacher, and one of Rinako's servants, simply replied, "Don't worry about it. Besides, he'll be fine. Not to mention that he's a student from Dragonar Academy."

Her sister, Rena Kuroyuki, the Black Oni Princess, simply wrote from her notebook, _"Thief and Fallen Angel still on the loose."_

"We know that," said Kanna S. before sighing. "It's a big problem, yes. And what's worse, I've heard word that either Vanadis Ellen or Princess Henrietta might force themselves to take responsibility for they've done."

That statement alone cause many of the Student Council members, especially Louise, to get worried.

Kanna has made a good point, but Henrietta and Ellen have their reasons as well. Rias and Rinako both recalled that Henrietta was having a hard time on trying to express herself onto others, as Louise and Ellen are the only 2 people she can tell them everything. To the Gremory cousins, they kept it all to themselves as they don't want to raise any more red flags around the campus.

Then one of the Vampire Ninjas, Sarasvati asked a question, "Could it be when Our Warlord and Her Highness made their appearances here, the treasure room lacked the number of guards to protect the vault?"

One of Rias' servants, the robotic Otome Chono, answers, "That could be a possibility since most of the guards were reassigned to protect Princess Henrietta and Vanadis Ellen."

Louise began to feel guilty on this matter.

Then another one of Rias' servants, Sakuya Kazamatsuri, then said, "And from what I've heard, they're going to visit the campus, despite receiving strong objections from the counsels…"

"Princess…Warlord…." Louise muttered to herself as she lowers her head down.

Both Rias and Rinako, the masters, felt sorry for Louise going through all this, but they all have a mission to do: To get back at Fouquet and the Fallen Angels, and take them down. No matter what.

** At the Town Square in Tristan **

Ash Blake was talking to Ddraig, who was in his baby dragon form, about how they're going to find Fouquet.

**[I'm ashamed to admit, I don't know. However, this is an early process. There's a good chance we may meet them again in one of these nights.] **Ddraig suggested.

"Yeah," said Ash, who smiled at his Pal Ddraig as he had a sense of optimism in him. Ash was really happy that he has Ddraig as his partner, His Pal, his life-long friend. Not to mention that he can transform into one of the most powerful Half-Ark, Half-Sacred Gears around, which is very rare.

[Hate to break your thinking session, but someone's looking at us!] whispered Derflinger, the sword behind Ash's back.

Thinking fast, Ddraig quickly disappeared and back into Ash, and just in time.

"Ash?"

When Ash heard that voice, his eyes widened in shock as he looked around to see who had called him. And standing there in the middle of the path of pebbles, with a surprised look on her face, was the golden-haired sister he thought was dead after being caught 2 of the most crazy psycho killers he had ever met; Asia Argento. The more Ash saw Asia, the more he also thought about the maid Siesta. They are both alike as they had big smiles on their faces, and they were both selfless.

Ash wanted to tell the truth about what really happened back at the house, but a big smile and a small tear from Asia's face stopped him. She cried happily, "Oh, thank goodness you are all right! I was worried about you!"

Ash's eyes widened in shock again as she wiped the tears out of his eyes. Ash was always a worry-free person, but after looking at Asia, he couldn't help but feel a huge weight off of his shoulders. Asia looked up at him and said, "I was so worried about your injury and I thought you may have suffered worse than them. So I came out to-"

Asia was interrupted when Ash almost tackled her and wrapped his arms around her small body. She was caught off-guard and looked to the side of his face.

"Ash?"

"Thank goodness," said Ash as he tightened his hold on Asia's body. Small tears came out of his eyes as he tried to contain his joy at seeing her again. He sobbed, "I-I didn't think I would ever get to see you again, Asia."

Asia smiled and smiled and returned his hug. The two of them stood there silently, ignoring the looks and hearings from other people in the middle of the town.

** 15 minutes later **

"What are you doing here, by the way?" asked Ash as he and Asia were walking towards the shopping district. He didn't mind spending time with her again, but if it meant she might get hurt in some way again, then this time, he wanted to prevent that it all costs.

Asia shook her head. "N-No, it's quite all right, Ash," she said. "If I have to leave soon, then I-"

She then had a sad look on her face for a moment as she didn't want Ash to see her.

"I want to spend it with someone I know."

Ash stopped in the middle of his walk, letting Asia take a few steps forward until she noticed he was lagging. She turned around. "Ash?"

Ash couldn't help but feel sorry for her…but it doesn't have to be this way. He'll worry about the thief and the Fallen Angels later. But right now…

"Come on, Asia," said Ash as he took her hand and started to lead her through the street. "I don't know much about this place, either, but I know we're going to have a lot of fun today. I'll take you to some interesting places, and then, if possible, show you my school, Dragonar Academy. You'll meet a lot of nice people there."

Asia smiled up at him. "Really?!"

Before Ash could answer…

GRUMBLE!

…he realized that he's hungry. He chuckled and felt embarrassed in front of Asia.

"S-Sorry about that. I haven't eaten today," he said.

He also thought about Siesta going out of her way to give him food whenever he's hungry. Now, it's his turn to treat Asia.

"Actually…I haven't eaten either," said Asia as she poked her fingers together.

Ash decided that the first thing on today's agenda was food. He looked around and tried to spot a suitable place to eat. Asia deserved the best kind of food. Going back to the Academy was long ways away. And a restaurant for nobles? Out of his league.

He then saw an open but small shop in which many peasants go to in comparison to the ones surrounding it.

"Oh, that place looks pretty good. Let's go, Ash!" said Asia as she took Ash's hand and started running towards the small shop.

** Inside the shop **

Many plebians were minding their own business, while both Ash and Asia were sitting on one of the tables.

"…"

"…"

"Something about your food you don't like, Asia?" Ash asked, after watching Asia stare at her food consisting of a burger and some fries for about five minutes.

"Um, are there any forks and knives around?" she asked timidly.

"I guess not. Here's how you eat them, Asia," Ash said, picking up his burger and eating it, "See?"

"I-I never would've guessed they could be eaten like that!" Asia asked, looking amazed. "Thank you! Then I better wash my hands."

Ash sweatdropped when Asia took out a bottle of **holy water**. Both Derflinger and Ddraig felt that power, but decided to say nothing, and for good reason…

Asia then put her hands together. "Now then, I should pray before the meal… Lord… *after 30 seconds of praying* Done, time to eat!"

"She must be really loyal to God," Ash said to himself as Asia took a bite of her burger.

"It's delicious!" she exclaimed as she took another bite. "I never had anything like this before!"

Ash was glad that Asia was enjoying her meal, but not glad when he had to pay 75 Gold Coins for it…

** 3 hours later **

"Did you have fun today?" asked Ash.

"Yes! I've never had so much fun in my life, Ash!" said Asia with a big smile on her face.

During the last 3 hours, they spent time playing games, as in carnival games, in which Ash managed to win a large stuffed animal, and then trying different outfits (in Asia's case), and taking pictures. All in all, it ended up as a date, a date Ash did not plan on having.

"Thank you Ash, for everything you've done today," said Asia.

Ash just chuckled. "Don't mention it."

"No, really. This is the most fun I've had in my life," said Asia as she hugged the little toy in her arms tighter as she committed the wonderful memories today in her head. Then suddenly, she began crying.

"Wh-What's wrong, Asia?" Ash asked.

"I-I've never been this happy in my life…" Asia answered.

"Aren't you happy as a nun?" Ash asked.

Asia shook her head no, and that's when she told Ash her story about herself formerly known as "**The Holy Priestess**."

(FLASHBACK TIME! - 8 years ago)

In a certain region in Europe, there was a girl who was discarded by her parents. She was raised in a Church nearby by a nun along with other orphans. The girl who was a strong follower of the Church received a special power at the age of 8. She healed a wounded puppy, and a person from the Catholic Church witnessed it by chance. From there on, her life changed.

The girl was taken to the main Catholic Church and she was symbolized by many as a "Holy Maiden" because of her healing power. She used her power to heal many believers and they were told it was a power of divine protection. Rumors brought rumors and she was respected as a "Holy Maiden". Even without her approval. She had no dissatisfaction for how she was treated. People from the Church were kind and she didn't hate healing people.

She instead was happy that her power was of use. The girl was thankful to her power which was bestowed to her by God. But she was a bit lonely. She didn't have any friends she could open up to. Everyone treated her nicely and was nice to her. But there were no one willing to become her friend. She understood why.

She knew that they were looking at her power as something irregular. They didn't look at her as a human but as a creature that could heal humans.

But one day, it changed.

By coincidence, there was a Devil nearby and she healed it. A wounded Devil. The girl couldn't ignore it. She thought that even if it was a Devil, she had to heal it if it was injured. It was her kindness that made her take such an action.

But that changed her life forever.

One of the people from the Church saw that incident and notified others of the Church. The ministers of the Church were shocked about it.

"A power that can heal Devils!?"

"Something absurd like that cannot happen!"

"The power of healing can only heal the followers of God!"

Yes, there were several people who had the power to heal. But the power to heal the Devil was out of the question. The people of the Church thought it was common sense that the power of healing doesn't work on Fallen Angels and Devils. Apparently, a similar incident had happened in the past. The power to heal Fallen Angels and Devils that were not protected by God. But that was feared as the power of a "Witch".

So the people saw her as a heretic.

"Damn witch that heals Devils!"

The girl who was respected as a Holy Maiden was then feared as a "**Witch**" and the Catholic Church abandoned her. She didn't have anywhere to go and the organization of "Stray Exorcists" picked her up. In other words, she had to get divine protection from the Fallen Angels. But the girl never forgot to pray to God. She also never forgot to thank God. Even so, the girl was abandoned. God didn't save her.

What shocked her the most was that there was not even a single person in the Church that was willing to defend her. There was no one who cared about her.

(END FLASHBACK!)

"…It's because I didn't pray enough. It's because I'm clumsy. I'm so stupid that I can't even eat a burger by myself," Asia laughed while wiping her tears. "This is also a trial that the lord gave me. Since I'm a clumsy nun, the lord gave me this trial. So I have to endure it."

Ash has heard enough as he stood up and said, "Asia, I will become your friend. No, we are already friends!"

"Eh?" Asia asked as she at Ash, who was wiping her tears away.

"Asia, you played with me for the whole day, right?" Ash asked. "We talked, and we laughed together. Then that means we are friends! I got your back, and the fun part is if you decide to move in to Dragonar Academy or Grand Libra Academy, you'll be able to make a LOT of friends before you know it!"

Asia looked up at him as he smiled down at her. And tears started to come down her face as her nose started to sniffle.

"T-Thank you, Ash," cried Asia in happiness. "I-I would love to be your friend and we could do this all over again. B-but-"

"But she can't. Not after today," said a new voice.

When Ash and Asia heard that voice, they looked up in shock as 2 figures stood on the top of the fountain. It was a cloaked mage with green hair showing, and a woman with large black wings coming out of her back and covering them in a setting shadow.

When Ash saw one of the women, his eyes widened in shock. What he sees is not only the thief who stole both the Staff of Destruction and the Grand Grimoire pages, Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth, but also the Fallen Angel that killed him from the Dragon Race back at Dragonar Academy 2 weeks ago…

"L-Lady Raynare!" Asia squeaked as she hid behind Ash.

The Fallen Angel Raynare sighed when she saw Ash's shocked face. Both she and Fouquet were floating to the ground as she said, "Wasn't it enough that I killed you once before? Now you stand in our way again? Master Milgauss will be so disappointed if he found out that you're still alive."

Ash's eyes widened even further when he heard Milgauss' name. He then remembered what happened after he parked Raymond's Pal from the Dragon Race. It all came back to him: From meeting Milgauss in person, to being chased by his minion Anya, to falling down the cliff, to Raynare stabbing him with a Light Spear.

"Hmph. It looks like you grew a set of horns since I last saw you, huh?" asked Fouquet. "Naughty boy."

She then flew down to see Asia as she said to her, "Now, come along Asia. We're here to pick you up. And I won't be mad at you if you be a good girl from here on out."

Asia stuttered, "I-I-"

"Asia isn't going anywhere with you!" Ash proclaimed as his face was now full of anger and fury for the Fallen Angel and the thief.

Fouquet gave an unamused look. "Shouldn't you know where this is heading? We've done this song and dance before. And those girls aren't going to save you this time, boy."

"I don't need them!" said Ash as he summons out Derflinger, and then said, "Let's go, Ddraig!"

A brilliant light shined from his left arm before a large red gauntlet formed around it. He held it up and the gem at the center of hand glowed.

**[Boosted Gear, Activate!]**

When Fouquet and Raynare saw this, it was the exact match Milgauss told them, but not in the form they've seen from Milgauss' perspective.

"So, our Master's right. You really did have a Sacred Gear!" Raynare whistled.

"Too bad you're not going to use it," said Fouquet as she snapped her fingers.

CRACK!

"Ugh!"

"Ash!" Asia yelled.

What happened was that when Fouquet snapped her fingers, Ash's legs were suddenly twisted in the wrong places, and to make sure he doesn't pull any punches…

SLASH!

…he got stabbed, **yet again**, with a Light Spear from Raynare. Blood spewed out of Ash's mouth and coated his chin as he fell down to the ground, immobilized. He weakly lowered his head to see the Light Spear pierce through his stomach for the 4th time after Fouquet twisted his legs.

Another pool of blood started to form around his fallen body, as the burning sensation faded with the light spear. Asia's heart sank as she cried, "ASH!"

Fouquet then summoned a **pistol gun** and smiled, "This time, we'll make sure you stay dead."

But before Fouquet could pull the trigger, Asia stood in front of Ash with a desperate look in her eyes.

"Move," said Fouquet coldly.

"Please, you don't have to do this!" Asia cried.

"He thinks he can take my toys and get away with it? I don't think so."

"Please, just leave him alone!"

Raynare then harshly grabbed Asia's cheeks, and then slapped her face so HARD, she's knocked out unconscious.

"You know, we don't actually need you in perfect condition," said Raynare. "If any one of us took off one of your arms or legs, it wouldn't matter, because as long as you're still breathing, that's good enough for us."

"Now, let's go before he wakes up," said Fouquet as she disarms the gun and she and Raynare, carrying Asia, both flew up and disappeared in a shower of black feathers, leaving Ash for dead in his own pool of blood.

Ash saw it all, and couldn't even move as tears rolled down his face and merged with the red blood beneath, and soon, he lost consciousness.

Ash had failed to save Asia.

* * *

END OF PART 1: Annerose in shock as he sees Ash in pretty bad condition.

START OF PART 2: Dr. Mitsuko Tori healing Ash with her Sacred Gear, Hallowed Heart in the Infirmary.

* * *

** In the Grand Student Council Room **

It has been an hour after the attack from Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth and Raynare, and thanks to Dr. Tori's Sacred Gear, Hallowed Heart, which allows for recreation of the whole from a part, such as a limb or body, or book from a page, Ash was able to get his legs back in their proper places again, but Rias, Rinako, and the President, Lily Shiraishi, were very upset.

SLAP! PUNCH!

…and let Ash know how upset they were as Rias slapped his face before Rinako punches him in the gut after Ash told them about what happened with Asia and got attacked by Fouquet and the Fallen Angel Raynare. The other members of the Grand Student Council all said nothing as Rias, Rinako, and Lily all argued with Ash.

"Jeez! You don't learn, do you, you stubborn mule?" growled Rinako.

"And besides, she is working with the Fallen Angels, and there's no doubt that the thief is working with them, too," said Rias. "It's impossible to save her, anyway. Forget about her. You are a Guardian of the Gremory and Seere Households."

"Then please kick me out of your household," said Ash, surprising the others. Some of the members, including the Vampire Ninjas Seraphim and Sarasvati, were shocked that the 'boring' Ash would go THIS far to save Asia. After all, she almost looks like Siesta in many ways. He saved her, so why not Asia, too?

"If I have to, I'll go save Asia alone."

"You're asking the impossible," said Lily. "To go on your own will simply lead to your death, and possibly the other Guardians as well. What if Annerose saw this again, and then got attacked from nowhere by Fallen Angels?"

Kirche then butted in. "But President, Ash is under Lady Annerose's contract, so basically he's not part of any of the Evil Pieces-"

"Enough, Kirche!" yelled Lily as Kirche sat back down before looking at Ash, feeling sorry for him. Some of the other members felt Ash's pain as well.

And then, whether the timing was perfect or not, Ms. Kano, along with Annerose, one of her maids Mitchiko, and Professor Colbert came in, and they had worried looks on their faces, but for a different reason.

"Miss Gremory, Miss Seere, Miss Vallière, Miss Tabitha. You must come to the principal's office immediately!" said Prof. Colbert.

"You may need to bring the other members as well," said Ms. Kano.

"Yes sir! Yes ma'am! Right away!" said Rias and Rinako. Rinako ordered all of her members, except Ms. Shiroyuki, to come with her, while Rias ordered Akeno, Louise, the mysterious Korone, and the air-headed Naegleria Nebiros to come with her.

"Ms. Shiroyuki, can you make sure that idiot doesn't get into any more trouble and keep an eye on him?" asked Rinako. "We'll be gone for a while."

"But wait, Lady Gremory and Lady Seere," said Ash. "We haven't finished talking yet…"

"Done," answered Kanna. "As a 'teacher' myself, I'll make sure they are safe as possible."

Rinako smiled as she and the others all left the room, with Annerose and Prof. Colbert leading the way.

The only ones left in the room now were Ash, Yuuto, Koneko, the five former members of Koi Koi 7 (Sakuya Kazamatsuri, Miyabi Tsukuyomi, Otome Chono, Akiwo Suzuka, Hifumi Inokai) and the one remaining member of Rinako's peerage and the White Oni Princess herself, Kanna Kurohime.

Kanna then asked Ash, "So… you are going after your friend, right Ash?"

"Of course I am!" replied Ash. "I want to go save her just like what I did to Siesta as she doesn't deserve to be harmed by those Fallen Angels, or that thief, for that matter. If I have to, I'll go by myself, and with my Sacred Gear, and my sword, I have a fighting chance!"

Kanna smiled. "Then if that's the case, Yuuto, Koneko, Sakuya, Miyabi, Otome, Akiwo, and Hifumi. I actually have a little activity for all of you. Help this new Guardian with his task, and I'll be 'supervising' along the way. There will no arguments, I'm sure, right?"

"That's a yes from me!" said Sakuya.

"Same here…" said Miyabi.

"Ditto…" said Otomoe.

"You bet!" said Akiwo. "Besides, we have personal scores to settle against that thief and that golem!"

"Me too!" said Hifumi.

"If they're going, we're going too," said Yuuto. "Our Master didn't exactly forbid us from going with you and who am I to deny the request of a servant from another family or a teacher for that matter. I take it you won't be able to help considering where we will be going?"

"Then it's settled," said Kanna. "I want to fight as well since I have plenty of battle experience as an Oni Princess. However, I want to oversee the battle as I want you to gain some battle experience of your own. Not only that, but if we're lucky, we could be able to recover the Grand Grimoire pages and return the Staff of Destruction all in one shot, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. And Ash, considering what Rias and Rinako told you, they may not want to hold you back as you expect. There is a certain degree of appearance needed to be maintained for this situation."

Ash was surprised, but can't be blamed since he had been beaten and lectured.

"That also includes you, right Koneko?" asked Kanna.

The white-haired girl nodded. "Even if you seven are going, I'm still worried."

"Don't worry," said Otome. "We got some battle experience. We were caught off-guard at the time. It won't happen twice."

"And since Ms. Shiroyuki is coming along, I want sweets after," said Koneko in which Kanna chuckled in return.

"Consider it done," said Kanna. "Rena or Hina will make you something nice afterwards. And Ash, I've got some advice for you. When fighting with either your sword, your gear, or even both, forget what you know about them. Let your will to save this girl, guide you. Fighting to protect her will give you greater strength to use in this battle, so remember that."

Otome then followed, "Put simply when a person… has something important they want to protect… that's when they can become truly strong."

"I'll meet you there in a bit. I have some things to quickly finish," said Kanna as the 8 members all headed out of the room.

Kanna herself, only went next door, where Rias, Akeno, Rinako, Eu, Haruna, and Seraphim are waiting.

"Was it really necessary to boost his confidence at a time like this?" asked Sera. "There are going to be a lot of Fallen Angels guarding the place…"

"While that may be true Sera," said Rias as she looked at the 8 running towards the abandoned church. "Kanna did say some strong words."

"And coming from a brash person like you, I'm surprised that she actually had a brain," teased Haruna.

"Say all you want," said Kanna, who's now cross and trying her best not to beat up Haruna. "But just watch what happens in the end."

"Like if that's going to make any difference," said Rinako.

"Well, Ash needs it anyway," giggled Akeno. "Ash is a diamond in the rough, and pressure is needed to make him stand out. Consider this as a way of making him mature a little. Although you pulling the small plot of letting him go was rather devious of you."

"I love to be dramatic sometimes," said Kanna. "Now, you guys go to the Principal's Office, while I look for any…'extras' around the church."

** At the Abandoned Church **

It was now night time, and the small group finally found the church that Otome mapped out earlier with her robotic skills that now resides Fallen Angels, as well as Fouquet. The group then hid in the bushes and looked around for any sight of attackers.

"We may need to think how to get in there without being noticed," said Yuuto.

"He's right," said Otome. "Getting to the front door is asking for Fallen Angels to attack you out of nowhere. The back doesn't fare any better as they might plan for infiltration from behind."

"Then what about the roof?" asked Sakuya. "Peek through the glass? Use the banisters as cover and a platform, and then prepare the next plan of attack."

Akiwo agreed, "That might work. If we use our wings to fly up there and check…"

Suddenly, Miyabi saw something she wished she hadn't.

"Another Devil signature…Someone is pulling a fast one," she said as pointed to a window.

Otome looked at where Miyabi pointed, and could see something that's clearly not right.

"An invisible shield…Someone is definitely there," said Otome.

"Then leave this to me!" said Sakuya as she pulled out a sniper gun, the **Gewehr 43**, and fired a few shots.

The bullets hit their mark as they zoomed into and dissolve an invisible bubble that camouflaged a young looking devil, who looked quite shocked he'd been discovered.

The shocked boy then said out of earshot, but heard good enough, "Oh darn it! I've been found out too early. Guess my dear sweet Asia will have to wait. So long, strangers!"

The cocky-looking boy started to create a seal, but the Student Council members will have none of it.

"Wait, who are you?!" asked Akiwo as Miyabi used her hair to grow into arms and try to catch the boy.

"Sorry I can't stay to chat with you guys. Name's **Diadora, **by the way. Bye!" he said as he vanishes before Miyabi's hair could grab him.

"Damn it! He got away!" cursed Sakuya. "At least we got a name, and we'll have to report this to Master later."

"That won't happen, Devils," said a new voice.

The group all cursed to themselves for being found out, thanks to Diadora's interference, and when they looked, they were all shocked to see not only a bunch of Fallen Angels, but also the serial killer Kyoko leading the pack.

"Oh man! We were getting tired of waiting for you guys!" the evil Magic Girl cackled as she looked at the Devils and grinned maliciously. "I mean seriously! All of you, hiding in the bush, talking while you plan while you plan how to orchestrate the climax! You were doomed the moment you hid in that bush, because we saw you!"

"This is bad!" said Yuuto as the plan was surely destroyed now that Kyoko and the Fallen Angels are here.

"Don't worry. You will all DIE a painful death from my playmates as they'll surely take care of you, and then the **ritual **will be complete before you know it!" laughed Kyoko.

"Ritual?! You mean Asia?!" asked Ash in shock.

"So, you're here for Asia, huh?" she wheezed in a sultry voice. "Can't blame you for being interested. When I last saw her inside, she was dressed in a filmsy little one-piece dress and getting chained to a cross like The Lord and Savior himself."

Everyone gasped and began to grow anger at what Kyoko just said.

"Lady Fouquet and Lady Raynare told me and the others to stay out of the way. Oohhhh~, those women sure knows how to hit the masochist in me. But hey, maybe she'll let me cut up and play with the corpse and add her life to mine when all's said and done. That should be nice, right?"

"WRRRRAHHHHH!" yelled Ash as he has heard enough and summoned out Derflinger.

"Let's get that son of a b*tch!" said Sakuya as she pulled the big guns: the Submachine gun **Maschinepistole 40**, and began to shoot like mad, but Yuuto cuts both her and Ash off.

"Get back!" he said as he pulled Sakuya and Ash away, where 50 light spears were pierced at where they once were.

Hifumi grabbed Koneko out of the way as she dives to the side and started running away as Kyoko was chasing her with a sword made out of **lightning**. Kyoko laughed crazily as she sees more members running away from her, while the Fallen Angels began to attack them.

"HAHAHAHA! Come on, Devils!" laughed Kyoko. "At least try to stand your ground! I'm only using 10% of my power and seeing you all squirm and run in terror makes me more excited! If you even try to fight back, I would be-"

Kyoko was then interrupted as Yuuto jumped far away to give himself plenty of space as Miyabi grabbed many Fallen Angels with her hair and started to crush them to death. Akiwo flew around the place to confuse many other Fallen Angels while Sakuya began to shoot like mad while flying in the air, killing many Fallen Angels along the way.

And while all of that was happening…

** At the Grand Libra Academy **

At the large tower, and inside the Principal's office, the place was packed as Old Osmond, Professor Colbert, about half a dozen of other teachers, including Sayonaki Tooru, Rias, Akeno, Korone, Louise, Naegleria, Rinako, and her peerage, including the Grand Student Council President Lily, Vice-President Michie Otake, Treasurer Kanna Kamiyama, and secretary Arnoul, and excluding Kanna Kurohime were all there.

Also there were Annerose and her team of Guardians, and all in all, the surrounding is filled with serious tension, and why not? Also, for some reason, Miss Longueville is nowhere to be seen…

Annerose began the meeting. "As we all know, a few days ago, the treasure vault has been breached by Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth. Not only that, she had some 'minions' with her. After some questioning around the city, we were informed of a suspicious figure who goes in and out of an abandoned church located deep inside the forest."

Rias and Rinako both knew what it was. 'The Fallen Angels HAVE to be there,' they thought to themselves.

"As swift and diligent as always, Ms. Vajra," said Dr. Tooru.

"Based on that testimony, we were able to draw this," said Annerose as she snapped her fingers. Mitchiko quickly summoned a small screen and showed it to Old Osmond first and he began to check the content of it. Then it was showed to the others.

"What do you students think?" asked Old Osmond for their opinion.

Rias, Rinako, and Louise all looked at the picture and realized…

"It's Fouquet! No mistake about it!" said Louise.

"And that girl with the yellow twintails and black gothic outfit with the wings on her back is a Fallen Angel!" said Rias.

Both Eucliwood and Tabitha nodded in her agreement. The sound of surprise and shock can be heard around the room as they began to get worried on this matter. And why not? Not only a thief is on the loose, but also Fallen Angels as well!

"But it doesn't end there," said Annerose. "We also found this."

It was a picture of a girl in a Sister-dress. The peerages gasped.

"A nun?! Why is she there with the thief?!" asked Old Osmond.

To Rias and Rinako, that nun is Asia, the one Ash told them.

"We don't know, but what we do know is that we need to report this matter to the Royal Palace right away!" Professor Colbert suggested. "The Guardians will be with the Knights once this meeting is over!"

"If we take too long, not only Fouquet will get away with it, but there will be more dead people," said Old Osmond as he threw in his 2 cents before making up his mind. "There's no doubt. We need to reclaim both the Staff of Destruction and the Grand Grimoire artificial pages as well as the honor of this academy with our own hands. To those who wish to volunteer, raise your weapons or step forward!"

Immediately, Rias and Rinako stepped forward, not surprising others in the room.

"On behalf of the Grand Student Council, I'll volunteer!" said Rias.

"And I'm volunteering as well!" said Rinako. "And there's no way I'm going to lose to my cousin, remember that!"

Then, to the surprise of most of the staff, except Annerose, the remaining Student Council members all began to step forward, volunteering as well, even Eucliwood and Tabitha, who's worried about them.

Old Osmond smiled and then said, "Then, it has been decided. I'll leave this matter to the Grand Student Council." He then added, "Some of them have seen Fouquet, and as added bonus, Miss Tabitha here, despite her young age, is a knight with the title of _Chevalier!"_

Some of the Student Council members gasped at the sudden news.

"Knight?!" asked Rias and Rinako.

"Tabitha as a Knight?!" asked Seraphim and Sarasvati in shock.

"S-Seriously, Tabitha?!" asked Kirche as she was dumbfounded herself. Tabitha nodded only once while looking at Rinako, her Master.

Old Osmond then explained that Kirche is from one of Germania's famous military families, with strong flames. Then Rinako being the top-student as she is the only one who's a Pentagon-mage, using 5 different elements, to Eucliwood's incredible power just by saying words, even though she hates it, and then the Vampire Ninjas special ninja-sword techniques, Haruna's Magical-Girl abilities, Lily's powerful close-combat abilities, Michie's ability to use bats for extra-hearing, Kanna K.'s ability to transform herself into a wolf, Arnoul's ability to use mechas in battle, and then Hina, the Red Oni Princess' ability to use a Smoke Pipe to use Smoke Familiars, Erionelle's Death Illusion spell, Rena Kurohime's twin katanas, Life Spirit and Death Spirit, Dr. Tori's healing powers, and then Rias' Power of Destruction, Akeno's lightning ability, Naegleria's defense abilities, and Korone's…Hammerspace…

And as for Louise…..

"Well, uh…" Old Osmond lets out a cough while Louise raised her head up, hands on her hips, probably waiting for the praises as well. "Miss Vallière is the direct descendant of the Vallière family, which has produced many excellent mages, and uh….that's all I can say… other than she has a bright future ahead of her…"

That was all he said while wiping his sweat with a flower-patterned handkerchief, making Louise surprised for a bit.

"That's it?" asked Dr. Tooru. "From what I've heard, she's a master of making some explosives."

That stroke a nerve on Louise.

"B-be quiet, you…" said Louise to Dr. Tooru. "I-I'm just… not good at it yet…"

"That's what you always say," said Dr. Tooru before looking at Aria and Mitchiko, who both gave him a dark glare.

Old Osmond wisely decides that it's time to end the meeting. "Since all of this has been settled, the Grand Libra Academy looks forward to your effort and commitment as the Grand Student Council!"

[YES!] replied the Grand Student Council members as they raised their hands, wands, and staff high.

"By the way, has anyone seen Miss Longueville?" asked Old Osmond. "I haven't seen her all day."

"Me neither," said Professor Colbert.

** At the Abandoned Church **

Somewhere inside a hidden place, Miss Longueville saw everything from a magic screen, and had a smirk on her face as she looked at a particular large cross, and then at the unconscious Asia.

"Don't be too confident on what you just stated, everyone. All of you missed the most important clue of them all… 'Fouquet' has overheard everything on the discussion," she chuckled to herself, and looked at one of the watches she stole earlier from another heist. "And Asia's Sacred Gear as well as that boy's are something else. With the powers they both wield, think of all of the possibilities I can use with them in MY hands, thus making Milgauss' plan go smooth without much hassle. And it's only a matter of time before the extraction of Asia's Sacred Gear tonight…"

It was then that Raynare began to place Asia on the large cross while some priests began to enter the room….

* * *

END OF PART 2: Asia being hung on the cross by Raynare.

START OF PART 3: Fallen Angels being killed by some of the Student Council members.

* * *

** Outside the Church **

BANG!

Kyoko pulled out a gun that has had **Light bullets** loaded into it and she pulled the trigger…

"What?!"

…only to find that it evaporated into dust, and just a centimeter away from piercing Yuuto's face, and was sucked up over his head. Turns out that Yuuto's sword with an open top revealed a black vortex that swallowed up the Light Bullet. Also, earlier in the battle, her Lightning Sword was somehow been broken down and reduced to nothing, leaving her with just a hilt. Kyoko was dumbfounded.

"How the-?"

"**Holy Eraser**," answered Yuuto. "My sword of darkness that swallows up all light. It comes in handy to have a Sacred Gear like **Sword Birth **that lets me create any kind of sword I want on a whim."

Kyoko growled in anger.

"And speaking of Sacred Gears…" said Yuuto as he jumped back and out of the way to reveal Sakuya who promoted herself to [Knight] as she shot 100 bullets through Kyoko's body, spilling out blood, and then…

**[BOOST!]**

PUNCH!

…got punched in the face by Ash from behind with his Sacred Gear, and the punch was so hard, that Kyoko's head got separated, ending one of her 'lives'.

The small group all regrouped.

"Oh, man! That felt good!" said Sakuya.

"Now, let's enter the Church," said Otome as she began walking towards the door.

"Wait a minute! What about sneaking in?" asked Ash.

"Are you kidding? Take a look around you," said Akiwo.

Everyone else looked around them to see broken trees, killed Fallen Angels, burning bushes, bullets riddled ground and generally destroyed landscape. They all realized they couldn't have announced their presence ANY louder unless they did it on purpose.

Too bad they forgot about 3 other Fallen Angels who have seen everything: Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, and Mittlet. However, they don't have to wait for long…

** Inside the Church **

Once they've made inside the Church, they soon found another obstacle in their way…

"My, my. The Devils have actually took down my lovely Kyoko."

Freed Sellzen.

"I never thought that I would meet the same Devils twice who beat down those Fallen Angels. If she couldn't defeat you, then I will, as I'll give the 'Fatal Flaw' treatment."

He then pulled his own light sword and gun. "And to be honest, it's really ticking me off. All of you Devils and that boy are trampling on my pride." In a strange and sick display, he made a show of licking his gun, with his eyes filled with blood lust, making some of the girls make retched noises.

"Where is Asia?!" asked Ash, ignoring the mad rambling knowing there was something more important.

"Oh, the trash nun who fell for a filthy human like you? Well, she's about to go through a fun little ritual underground. It's through the alter actually, not that you'll see her again, because you'll be dead soon. Hahahaha!" laughed Freed. "Plus, once you're done, I'm free to go after the blonde and pay him back for the stab wound he gave me too."

Both Koneko and Hifumi acted first by throwing 2 church pews at the man, who of course, cut it in half only to find several other objects hurtling towards his face.

"Geez, what has all you angry, **midgets**?!" Freed demanded as he ducked from a large pillar, which embedded itself into the wall, somehow. The dust created from the thrown object concealed Yuuto as he jumped high to get a sneak drop slash at Freed.

Of course, Freed wasn't a former exorcist for nothing as he blocked the attack and shot a barrage of bullets between clashing blades with Yuuto.

"You are good," said Yuuto as their blades grinded against each other.

"You're not bad yourself, I'll admit that, but it's really getting on my nerves, especially with that face of yours. Let me help you adjust it," said Freed as he used his gun to try to get a point-blank range shot, which missed due to Yuuto's flexibility and thus bent his torso backwards and jumped back to his feet only for him to see Akiwo and Hifumi punch Freed at the same time, sending him flying across the room.

"Don't screw with me, Devils!" said Freed as he was quick to dodge both Yuuto and Sakuya's attacks and hopped on top of the Alter. "There's no way I'm going to be killed by Devils like you! We'll kill you later!"

Freed then threw a grenade with light power, blinding Ash and the others as Freed made his escape.

"He got away!" said Yuuto.

"Doesn't matter. We need to hurry!" said Otome as she founded the entrance to the underground room, where the ritual is about to occur…

** Outside the Church **

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. It's the vile abominations that should be wiped from existence."

Not too long ago, Rias, Akeno, Korone, Louise, Rinako and her Peerage all looked at the church only to be stopped by Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, Mittlet and a few other Fallen Angels behind them.

"Unfortunately, we meet again, Lady Gremory and Lady Seere," said Dohnaseek.

"We need to pay back your servants for what they did here," said Kalawarner, looking at all of the destruction around them.

"They all did this?!" asked Rinako.

Mittlet laughed haughtily, "I actually find it funny to think they can do something like this to stop us. It doesn't matter, though. Once Fouquet and Raynare finishes the ceremony, we'll be set for life and we can exterminate all these pathetic Devils."

"Some…more pathetic than others," said Dohnaseek as his eyes landed on Louise. "Especially with that failure over there."

"SHUT UP!" Louise yelled.

"Don't you DARE make fun of my servants!" said Rinako, gaining power.

"That's right, you pieces of s**t!" said Sera as she and Sarasvati got their swords ready.

"Making fun of my darling? You will get burned!" said Kirche as she powers up her wand.

The Fallen Angels all just laughed.

"Don't think that you Devils are going to try to join the others down at the Church," said Kalawarner.

"ENOUGH CHAT!" yelled Rias as she powers up. "We're getting sick and tired at looking at your smug faces."

** Inside the Church **

Ash, Yuuto, Koneko, Sakuya, Miyabi, Otome, Akiwo, and Hifumi all made it to the room underground where they were in for quite a shock. On the opposite side of the room, there was a large cross placed against the wall with a beautiful young girl in a short white dress hanging from it wrapped in chains. Between them was more than a dozen men in robes with their hands clasped together in prayer and a Light Sword attached to their hips.

And standing right besides the cross, looking up at it as Asia let out painful moan, was the girl who killed him from the Dragon Race, and the woman who stole the Staff of Destruction and the Grand Grimoire pages, Raynare and Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth.

Ash yelled, "Asia!"

That caught the attention of the priests and Raynare and Fouquet, as well as Asia as she heard someone yell her name.

She weakly lifted her head and saw the man standing at the end of the crowd, with her eyes widened in shock as a warm sensation spread through her chest. A tear of joy trail down her cheek as she smiled and whimpered, "A-Ash."

"So, you have actually made it this far?" asked Fouquet. "I got to say, I'm impressed."

Raynare however, sighed as she was exasperated by Ash's arrival again ruining the moment. She looked up at him lazily, "Are you serious? How many times do I have to kill you before the lesson starts to stick?"

"So, you must be Raynare!" said Sakuya. "The f*cking, twisted b*tch, along with that thief Fouquet!"

"I maybe a twisted b*tch, yes. But that doesn't mean I have feelings you know," replied Raynare in a teasing tone with a mock hurt look on her face. "However, I prefer that you don't say my name so casually from your unworthy lips."

"And besides," said Fouquet as she grabbed Asia's chin harshly, making her cry out in pain. "You're here for this one, aren't you?"

"Let her go!" said Ash as he and the other 7 members all stood in front of several masked man likely human who sided with the Fallen Angels, all armed with light swords.

"Well, we can't do that," answered Fouquet. "You see, she has something we want. And this thing she's tied to here, it's going to give us her Sacred Gear."

The other gasped at hearing this, while Koneko and Hifumi frowned.

"Ash, we can't let her do that," said Yuuto. "If a Sacred Gear is extracted from its chosen person, it'll kill them."

Ash clenched his hand harder hearing this. Raynare's expression turned a lot darker, much like Freed's and Kyoko's.

"Like we'll give you a chance. Boys, take care of the trash while we get our prize," said Raynare as she snapped her fingers.

And then, the crucifix lit up and Asia started screaming for her life as she felt her entire being strained before a green light glowed in her chest!

"Stop it!" Miyabi yelled as she and everyone else began to attack the priests, knocking them, shooting at them, killing them, in any way to get to her, but there were simply too many to get through, and by the time they got to the stairs leading to the ritual center, it was too late as Asia's eyes lost their light and the two rings appeared from her chest and into Fouquet's hands.

"It's too late," laughed Raynare. "Your Twilight Healing, the power that we've been craving for so many years, is finally in our grasp! We can now win!"

"And with this power, I can even conquer love! Absolute power!" yelled Fouquet.

"NO!" Hifumi screamed as Raynare put the Sacred Gear inside her body while moaning in ecstasy.

"DAMN YOU!" yelled Sakuya as she went Gun-ho on many of the priests, killing them instantly!

"The-They're monsters!" cried one of the priest who managed to survive along with some of the others.

"My, my! What brutality! I thought you don't kill worthless humans. No matter, because with this, and the Grand Grimoire pages, AND the Staff of Destruction, we can now win, and I'll be the Supreme Fallen Angel that Master Milgauss wishes for!" Raynare declared as she glowed with a green aura. "I can now make those other Fallen Angels who made fun of me eat their words!"

Then, releasing the chains, Asia was falling down to the ground, but Ash was quick to catch the girl and keep her from harm.

"Asia! Speak to me!" he said in a panic, as Asia was now very short of breath as her heartbeat began to slow down. "We came to rescue you!"

"Ash… I'm glad," said Asia as her eyes was shaking from the effort to keep them opened in her weakened state.

"Enjoy the last moments. You're lucky to have them again," said Fouquet.

"Give her Sacred Gear back, you b*tch!" said Akiwo.

"And why should we do that? Do you realize how much planning was put into this endeavor? I even lied to my own superiors to carry out this plan," Raynare confessed as she now managed to make a huge light spear, and then loaded into the Staff of Destruction that Fouquet now holds. "And unfortunately, you guys are witnesses to that, so we're going to destroy ALL of you right now, leaving no traces of proof!"

"But don't worry. Dying together with her isn't so bad, isn't it?" asked Fouquet.

"F*ck you," said Sakuya, giving them the middle finger.

"Human got the gifts of the Sacred Gears, but also got the choice we never got. Some might have fallen for lust, but I did it because of how sick I was of his mistake with all of you," said Raynare. "I mean, look at that girl. Praised as a Saint, only to be condemned as a Witch because she sealed a Devil. Humans are **horrible**. They don't need to exist, plus with no humans, there will eventually be no Devils, so for us, it's a Win-Win. So, just die with that girl!"

Fouquet then snaps her fingers, and what happens next is unbelievable!

The room began to shake violently, as if an earthquake is about to happen anytime soon. The earth starts to form nearby and it slowly takes its shape.

Somehow, in this large room, a **golem **has been formed! And it's rather larger than normal, too!

"She didn't deserve this," said Ash as his runes from left hand began to glow **red**. 'All I want to do is to protect her. I don't care what happens, but I need power. Please, Ddraig, Derflinger! Lend me your powers to kick their *ss*s!'

He then saw Yuuto, Koneko, Otome, Hifumi, Sakuya, Miyabi, and Akiwo go all out on the priests and the golem!

"Ash! Get out of here! Leave this to us and GO!" Yuuto yelled as they were beating their opponents down, determined to win, even if the odds are stacked against them.

"Everyone…I'll make you call me by my name, because we are friends!" said Ash, carrying Asia. "Asia, please hang in there. We are going to be friends forever. I want you to meet Siesta. She's a kind maid."

"I was… so happy to make a friend, even for just a little while," said Asia, getting weaker by the second. "But Ash… I wish I had been born in this continent… maybe we could have been friends sooner. But… with the time we had, I can… smile… Thank you."

Then, Asia closed her eyes, and her breathing stops completely.

"No…no….this can't happen," said Ash as tears streamed down his face.

He whimpered out, "Don't go."

After he let out some soft sobs, and realized that Asia was really gone, he grabbed her soft hands and placed them over her chest. It wasn't a pleasant trip, but at least she looked like she was peace now in death.

And that's when it fully hit Ash about what had happened.

Asia was gone.

She was dead.

She was an innocent, kind little girl that never thought about herself. She cared more for a person. A person who was known as "The Problem Child" she had met while he was staring at her panties in a park than she did her own life.

She was called a witch. A heretic. A traitor to the church just because she was born with a power she didn't ask for. And because the moment she followed the kindness in her heart and did something for herself, she was deemed an enemy of The Lord and his followers.

She was thrown out, tossed aside, and abandoned by everyone she had ever known. No one would accept her.

But that never stopped her from doing what she thought was right. She still prayed to God. She still helped those in need. And she never held a grudge, even against those that had abandoned her.

But no one cared. They took advantage of her like that. And now, a girl who had a heart bigger than a saint, was taken from this world because they didn't even need her anymore.

"Why?!" Ash asked as he was crying, full force. "Why couldn't I save Asia?!"

"It's because you're weak."

Ash's ears perked up as he heard the familiar voice pierce the awful silence that had settled around him. A pair of large black wings flapped through the air as Raynare landed at the base of the altar, looking at the Gremory Guardian as he kneeled by the deceased nun. And right next to her was Fouquet.

Raynare looked around the church, "She was just a poor little girl, abandoned by her church and home and forced to travel alone through the world. Blessed with a power that could heal any form of life she touched."

Fouquet looked down at the nun and actually had a look of pity come across her face, "I hope he has mercy on her. Or wherever she did end up. As a thief, I hope that The Lord will show her compassion and accept her into his kingdom."

Both Raynare and Fouquet looked at the slumped over Ash and started walking forward, "Now, there's the matter of what to do with you, boy. This farce is over, and we've got what we want...but..."

Fouquet brought back the Staff of Destruction with the huge Light Spear still loaded. "We don't think we would be able to sleep at night knowing we'll let you get away again. In fact, you'll join her soon enough, so just accept death and embrace her in the afterlife!"

Then Fouquet pulls the trigger!

BOOM!

The large Light Spear heads straight towards Ash, while he hugs the dead Asia as time seem to slow down on him.

**[Partner, will you just accept Death like that, or fight for the girl?] **asked Ddraig.

[You have strength, but can you reach for more than you ever would imagine?] asked Derflinger.

"If it's power, I'll take it. Anything for her, I need this power. I have done so for Siesta, but now, I need more for Asia. I want to be strong, so this wouldn't happen again! Please, give me this power!" Ash screamed as his runes glowed a bright red color and his gauntlet now glowed stronger than before, and then he held onto Derflinger, in which the wooden sword immediately changed to a bright, metal sword, and swung at the large Light Spear, destroying it completely!

Some of the broken pieces of the damaged Light Spear hit both Raynare and Fouquet as Raynare tried to heal the minor burns. When Fouquet looked at Ash's gear, her eyes widened in shock.

"That's the Boosted Gear!" Fouquet yelled. "We need that power!"

"How many things do you need to steal before you two are finally satisfied?!" Ash asked in anger as he was also now in **Hysteria Mode**. "Because of you, I can't do many things I want to with Asia. And now, you are going down, and I'll show you that I'm not weak! I have something important to protect still, and that is her happiness!"

"Then try this!" Fouquet said as she snapped her fingers, creating a **Force Field** between her and Raynare.

"Help me out, Ddraig!" said Ash.

**[Dragweiss!] **said Ddraig.

Suddenly, **large Dragon wings **sprung out of Ash's back, and he began flying towards the two at lightning-fast speed! They were caught off guard, and then…

CRACK! SLASH! PUNCH!

Making the strongest punch as he could, Ash managed to break the barrier, and make a big impact slash on Raynare, injuring her greatly before making another hard punch in the gut, successfully sending her flying through a glass window.

And then…

KICK! BOOM!

…a kick from up above catches Fouquet off-guard as she dives face-first into the ground, knocking her out. And who did that, you ask?

"Sorry that I had to ruin your moment, Ash, but I had to do it."

The White Oni Princess herself, the Power-type Oni Kanna Kurohime.

"And I believe the others managed to do one hell of a good job," said Kanna as she pointed at the others walking towards Ash.

There were Yuuto, Koneko, Otome, Akiwo, Hifumi, Miyabi, and Sakuya all battered up, but alive. They too, have won their battles, and even won against the golem in which Sakuya planted a **Time Bomb** from her... cleavage, and the rest was history.

"And to think that you were able to take down both the thief and the Fallen Angel all by yourself. Although Ladies Gremory and Seere are a little disappointed that I interfered your fight at the last second," said Kanna.

"Wait, what?" Ash asked and looked behind him to see Rias, Akeno, Korone, Louise, Naegleria, Rinako, and her peerage all looking at him.

"For someone to actually take down a mage who's at least Triangle-level, and a strong Fallen Angel, I'm actually impressed," said Rinako, giving Ash some well-needed respect.

And then, without hesitation, Kirche runs to Ash's direction and starts to hug him tightly, pressing her assets on his chest while rubbing her cheeks with his. "Oh, darling! You're just a plebian, and yet you show all of this power? You truly are my darling!"

"Where's Fouquet and the Fallen Angel?" asked Tabitha. Even Kirche stopped cuddling Ash.

"Right here…" answered Koneko as Otome carries both Fouquet and Raynare and plopped them down to one of the chairs.

Then suddenly, both Fouquet and Raynare woke up after Otome dropped them.

"We meet again. My name is-"

"Rias Gremory from the Gremory family," interrupted Fouquet. "I know. And you are Rinako Amagi. Or I should say Seere from the Seere family!"

Both Rias and Rinako gasped.

"How did you know?!" asked Rinako.

"I've heard all about you two and how dangerous you are! And that boy is even more dangerous! He's the legendary Gandálfr, and current holder of the **Boosted Gear**, a power known to double its wielder's power every 10 seconds to a point where it can kill a God!" Fouquet said.

Everyone gasped at that info Fouquet spilled out.

"H-How did you-" asked Rias in shock.

"I've been doing some research in some Sacred Gears and those runes, that's why," said Fouquet.

"Then, how about giving us back the Sacred Gears you stole?" asked Rinako. "As well as the Staff of Destruction and the Grand Grimoire pages?"

"Never!" Raynare retorted. "These powers are for Milgauss!"

"Then, we'll have to do it by force!" said a new voice, and to everyone's surprise, the one who said that was…

"Old Osmond?!" asked everyone.

That's right. It's Old Osmond with his staff, and out of school and onto this abandoned church.

"I've found out about what happened to this girl, and I've never felt…so ANGRY in my life for what you have done to this poor girl," said the old man, who was deadly serious as he looked at Raynare and Fouquet.

"We did all of this under Milgauss' orders, as we need this power and she was easy to manipulate to our needs. We're not giving it up until you kill either me or her," said Raynare.

The old man lowered his eyelids and then said…

"Consider it done."

Old Osmond started to yell as he placed his staff on Raynare's chest and he pulled harder and harder as Raynare screamed with tears coming down her face. Her wings spread out as far as possible and pain showed in her eyes...

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Old Osmond ripped the Sacred Gear out of her as a shockwave spread out through the entire church. It was silent for a moment as every member of the Grand Student Council looked at the scene in surprise.

Yuuto leaned over to Koneko. "Did he just physically rip out a Sacred Gear?"

Koneko nodded, "Yes."

Raynare was silent with a stunned expression on her face, tears coming down from her eyes and a little drool out of the side of her mouth. Her wings started to dissipate into a storm of black feathers before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell over unconscious, and then her breathing stopped completely.

Raynare has been killed by Old Osmond, the principal of the Grand Libra Academy.

Old Osmond held the Sacred Gear of Ash's deceased friend, and gave it to Ash, and then proceeded to Fouquet.

**(WARNING: SCOOBY-DOO REFERENCE COMING UP!)**

"Now, let's see who Fouquet really is…" said Old Osmond as he pulled off the hood, and when he did, many gasped in surprise.

Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth, was actually…

"MISS LONGUEVILLE?!"

"No wonder she knows us very well..." said Louise.

With many of the members gasped in shock, Old Osmond took the opportunity to escort Miss Longueville, or Fouquet, to the Guardians, where they will take her to jail.

And then he said to Rias, "If my memory serves me correct, you have a few pieces left, so think about that."

Old Osmond enjoyed the look of Rias' epiphany.

"How did he-" asked Rinako in shock before Tabitha could see something.

"The **Bishop** chess piece…" she said as a chess piece began to enter their fields of vision.

"Don't tell me…" Haruna muttered before smacking her head. "Of course!"

"Now, as you remember, Bishops support other Devils in the household," said Rias. "With her healing abilities, she has potential. This is unheard of, but thanks to Old Osmond, I'll try to reincarnate this sister… as a Devil."

"Do what you have to do to bring her back," said Ash.

"My cousin has a healer, and now, I'm about to have one," said Rias as she place the Bishop piece on Asia's chest while Ash places her Sacred Gear on top.

Some of the other members all placed their hands together.

Then Rias spread her arms out and then said…

"**On my name, Rias Gremory, the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess, I hereby order thee: Heed me, Asia Argento! Bring your soul back to this world, and become my servant! Thou shall become my Bishop, and rejoice in your newfound life!"**

The magic circle beneath Asia flashed a blinding red as the Bishop chess piece sunk into Asia's body, making it glow red, before it disappeared as her hands momentarily glowed green.

Many of them waited, and what seemed like eternity…

…Asia's body twitched, and her eyes slowly open!

"Huh?" Asia sat up, and rubbed her eyes. "What happened?"

"Success," said Rias as Lily, Michie and Ash all leapt at Asia and hugged her close.

"A-Ash?" asked Asia.

Ash just hugged Asia, grateful that she was back.

"Well, we got a new servant, and we're able to retrieve the Staff of Destruction, and…" said Rinako as founded a few pieces of paper. "The Grand Grimoire pages. Not only that..."

She then took out a **bunch of black feathers** from her pocket.

"...those Fallen Angels didn't stand a chance."

"Let's go, everyone," said Rias as everyone began to leave, and then Eucliwood posts a note on the broken door, which says….

"_Case…closed…"_

** Next day, At the Grand Libra Academy **

The Grand Student Council have been summoned to the Principal's Office, where Old Osmond, Professor Colbert and Dr. Tori were there. And most of them were feeling happier than ever. The ones who were the happiest were Rias, Rinako, and Louise. The reason? Well, they and the other members have all brought back the dignity of Grand Libra Academy to its prime and returned the Staff of Destruction, which was actually a **rocket launcher**, and the Grand Grimoite pages back to its respective places.

Old Osmond then began to speak. "Asia Argento is now a Magic Division student, Fouquet has been handed over to the soldiers at the castle, and the Staff of Destruction and the Grand Grimoire pages are all back in the Treasure Vault. With this, it's all over now."

** In one of the classrooms **

Louise, Tabitha and Kirche all watch as Asia introduces herself as a 1st-year in Miss Chevreuse's class.

"I-I'm Asia Argento. I've just moved in. P-Please take care of me!"

Many of the boys, including Guiche, all cheered at how cute Asia is. Montmorency pinched Guiche's cheeks HARD, while Kirche took no notice, while Tabitha….is Tabitha.

And as for Ash…where is he, you ask?

** At Arc Strada, At Dragonar Academy **

"Ash! Wake up! It's time for class!" yelled his maid, Titta.

He was back where he belongs: Dragonar Academy, at the Apollo House. Ash smiled that he was back, and felt that Asia is also where she belongs: Grand Libra Academy. However, he knows he'll meet sometime soon, just like the others….

However, back at Grand Libra Academy, none of the students, nor the members of the Grand Student Council saw **a strange and creepy dark-red and orange bird with blue eyes** spying on them…

** At a mysterious place **

Somewhere at a castle, there was a man, with blonde-hair, wearing a red coat, revealing most of his chest is sitting with 15 girls around him, in which one of them is his twin-tailed sister.

"Master, I have prepared the tea," one of his maids said.

"Thank you," said the man with a devilish smirk on his face. "My Rias. Enjoy the peace while you can, because preparations for the **ceremony** are already underway…"

* * *

**Act VI – COMPLETE!**

**ED Song: Poison by Bell Biv Divoe**

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_Next time on The Red Star-Marked Dragon Emperor…_

_As Asia settles as a new member, Princess Henrietta and the Wind Vanadis Ellen congratulates the Grand Student Council, but asks Louise and some other members to work undercover in town, but to everyone's surprise __**Aria H. Kanzaki **__and the Baskerville Team, and Ash, are takes the job, and to Aria, it's for personal reasons…_

_Ash, Aria and her team then somehow bump into the Charming Fairy Inn where they meet Scarron and his daughter, Jessica, and the girls become waitresses for a chance to see if nobles are taking advantage of the commoners._

_And later, the Grand Disciplinary Committee, led by Sona Sitri, makes their Grand entrance and they all fight in the Playground Area to determine who gets to go to the Familiar Forest._

_Plus, after winning against the Committee, Asia and Louise do their best to get a Familiar or a Spirit with the help of the Grand Student Council. After taking down some unnecessary things, Asia manages to find a baby Sprite Dragon._

_As for Louise, it's even more. She somehow finds one of THE rarest __**Dragon Eggs**__ in the Forest, which comes all the way from __**Astral Zero**__, and inside the egg reveals…a girl?!_

_Louise is FINALLY going to get her familiar, but who is this one going to be?_

_You'll find out and more on Act 7 of The Red Star-Marked Dragon Emperor!_

* * *

Oh man! We're done! We are done with this Act! And boy, what an Act that was! I certainly enjoyed it, and I hope you did, too! And you didn't see things: Old Osmond has indeed killed Raynare, showing that he can still fight! Also, did you notice the cameo of Diadora? As well as these references?

* * *

**REFERENCES:**

**Maschinepistole 40, Gewehr 43 – Wolfenstein 3D**

**Revealing of the Mask – Many classic 70s Scooby-Doo episodes**

* * *

And now, an update on the Peerages in case you haven't followed me so far:

Rias' Peerage

King: Rias Gremory

Queen: Akeno Himejima

Rook: Koneko

Rook: ?

Knight: Yuuto Kiba

Knight: ?

Bishop: ?

Bishop: Asia Argento

Pawn: Sakuya Kazamatsuri (Koi Koi 7)

Pawn: Miyabi Tsukuyomi (Koi Koi 7)

Pawn: Otome Chono (Koi Koi 7)

Pawn: Akiwo Suzuka (Koi Koi 7)

Pawn: Hifumi Inokai (Koi Koi 7)

Pawn: Korone (Demon King Daimao) [Orion's Belt]: Grants the ability to sense enemies, and their weaknesses

Pawn: Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière (Familiar of Zero)

Pawn: Naegleria Nebiros (Is this a Zombie?) [Fleur-de-Lys]: May store the power from an enemy attack, temporarily manifest their sacred gear until the power runs out

Rinako Seere's Peerage: (Kingdom Hearts DxD) Family: Oyako Rankan

King: Rinako Seere/Rinako Amagi (Rias' Cousin) ("Ill execute you!)(Lightning Explosion) (Tsundere/Yui Kotegawa/Imouto Paradise)

Queen: Eucliwood Hellscythe (Is This a Zombie?) [Ruina Gloria]: Unlocks the potential for all magic's, past and present

Rook: Kanna Kurohime/Shiroyuki (Onihime VS)

Rook: Lily Shiraishi (Demon King Daimao)

Knight: Rena Kurohime/Kuroyuki (Onihime VS)

Knight: Seraphim (Is This a Zombie?) [Rowenguard]: A sword constructed to the users specification, when conditions are met

Bishop: Haruna (Is This a Zombie?)

Bishop: Mitsuko Tori (Demon King Daimao) [Hallowed Heart]: Allows for recreation of the whole from a part, such as a limb or body, or book from a page

Pawn: Hina (Onihime VS) [Belladonna]: Allows creation of undetectable illusions

Pawn: Sarasvati (Is This a Zombie?) [Amaranth]: A sword which gains power from the spilled blood of enemies

Pawn: Erionelle (Onihime VS)

Pawn: Michie Otake (Demon King Daimao)

Pawn: Kanna Kamiyama (Demon King Daimao)

Pawn: Arnoul (Demon King Daimao)

Pawn: Tabitha (Familiar of Zero) [Zephyrus]: Gives perfect control over wind

Pawn: Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst (Familiar of Zero) [Laurels of Apollo]: Users powers is always doubled in sunlight

* * *

And expect some Spirits and a particular Dragon from Dragonar Academy to come up in the next Act. Also expect the Butai Detective Tsundere Aria H. Kanzaki and her team of gunmen's time to shine as well. But for now, it's time for Dad's Review Corner for Act V.

**Dad's Review Corner:**

**Enigma95 – I just made some major moves on Highschool DxD here, as well as a Big Battle at the Church.**

**Mdhunter – Thank you, and I hope you enjoyed watching this Act.**

**Yangtime – About the Tsundere girls…Maybe…But no promises.**

**Draco5764 – About the Oni, Vampire and the Androids having Sacred Gears…well, they have found them from Stray Devils, and after killing them, the Sacred Gears became theirs. Also, look at my PM.**

**Omega Purenga – Thank you for your support!**

**Draig56 – The answer is yes, but Trihexa and Mordred doesn't get along very well, due to trying to "1-up" each other in terms of power. And about Mordred's good side when Julius became his Pal (Not familiar)? I'll be doing to some research on that and get back to you.**

And while I do some researching, read and review, but no flames! Flames will be ignored!


End file.
